Last Sacrifices Broken Bridges
by ELFINA01
Summary: Rose leaving court and her family and friends behind on a lie. Dimitri is hired contracted by Abe and Lissa Dragomir to bring her back. But how can one bring back another from darkness if they choose not to come back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any on the Vampire Academy books or characters, they belong to the one and only talented Richelle Mead only the story line and plot are mine.

This is my second fan fiction borrowed from another writer constructive criticism is welcomed.

This is my sequel to Last Sacrifice Broken, please enjoy the newest addition on Last Sacrifice Broken Bridges best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina

Prologue 

_They always said it could happen, it was something that I had at often times worried about, after Farther Andrew gave me the diary of Anna. Just like me Anna was a shadow kissed guardian to St. Vladimir. But as she grew older she became mentally unstable the end result was that she kill herself. The last time I would even consider myself as being stable or even sane was the night that Dimitri and I found each other again._

_ It was shortly after I had been shot and at the time I was a wanted fugitive of the royal quorum for killing her majesty Queen __Tatiana Ivashkov. We had declared our love for each other very risky when your a guardian sworn to protect your charges and a wanted accused murderer on the run. Dimitri completed me he was the missing half of my soul but all that changed the night that Adrian was filled with sprite madness and used compulsion on both Dimitri and myself. _

_That was the down fall to my growing insanity. When I became what I had tried to save Dimitri from and journeyed the ends of the earth to get back what was stolen from him, after he had been change to a Strigoi. His soul those four little words seems so small and insignificant that they really dull in comparison to just how huge a soul really is. I found that out when I lost mine and became what I had been trained all my life to hate and kill._

_ To this very day the memory of that night still haunts me. Being shadow kissed had open a doorway that even I couldn't even close with my mental barriers which doesn't seem to work any more. Or for that matter my bond to Lissa. I had became a blood thirsty soulless creature I had killed staggering numbers of Moroi's, Dhampirs and humans. The list was so long that lines of victims followed me around. _

_With the sprite induced madness pouring into me from Lissa, Oksana and Mark. I had reached my limit and mentally snap. Even now I wonder why Dimitri hadn't just stake me when I was Strigoi. The end result which to this very day I clearly remember, I had killed Lissa snapping her neck. I had killed my best friend and now she was shadow kissed to Oksana but the lasting effects being change back into a Dhampir didn't out way the sins._

_ I could still hear Dimitri"s voice the night that I had flip out and brutally killed Tasha as the guards held me down. His words humming in my ear as though he was my conscience. "What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi against your will? If you knew you would lose all sense of your old morals and understanding of what's right and wrong? If you knew you'd live the rest of your life, your immortal life killing innocent people? What would you want?" While his voice played out in my head, somewhere in my transformation. _

_I still had lost that part of myself that piece of my soul, the morals of knowing right and wrong. It was the reason I had fled from my home. Burning all my bridges from those that I love and cared about in the form of lies and deceit. The sprite induced madness has taken away my clarity and focus driving me further into the walls of insanity which is how I ended up here in Australia._


	2. The Witch And The Ghost And Her Friend

_Chapter 1_

_It had been a year since I had left my Pennsylvania home leaving behind my family and friends and my Russian god. Whom I loved more then anything but sprite madness now control my every waking thought and if wasn't for my darken thoughts. Then it was facing the horrors of those that I had killed during my time as a Strigoi . Even now their wailing screams of agony was felt in every pore of my being as I lived daily in their nightmares just to follow my every move. _

_Coming to Australia was the best thing I could have done for Lissa as I had lost my sanity and had became a danger to myself. We all knew with as much sprite that she used and adding it two folds with Oksana and Mark it was a matter of time before I was driven into madness, better that I be out here in the wilds of the bush then around those that I loved. Adrian had tried numerous times to pin point where I was at. _

_So far I have been lucky from avoiding his questions and with the laps of sanity. Unable to understand and process information around me or even be able to have a normal conversation, just to express what I was thinking or feeling. My mind was lost to madness, those who I passed on the streets refer to me as the crazy bag lady who talks to herself or there just went another nut who sees ghosts._

_ Sitting in my card board house that I took great pride in making. I looked at the busy streets of Sydney but really only seeing those that I had slaughter when a strange woman came slowly walking towards me. Rocking back and forth in my house I looked at the witch that stood in front of me talking in a language that I hadn't heard before. Half of her upper face was painted red blood red and the other bottom part in black. _

_She had long feathers sticking out from her head with the top quill of the feathers in bright yellow and blue. The red buck skin that she wore only convince me even more that she was in fact a witch. The world around me went unfocused as the luminescent bluish swirling glow filled in the open space around me. Pointing at the little girl she look up at the witch who stood in front of me. 'The witch and the ghost." I chuckled looking back at them both. "The witch and the ghost or is it the ghost and the witch? _

_The elderly woman frown at me and spoke rapidly to her companion in the language. Her hair was salt and pepper and her bronzed skin match those of the people who was here. One thing that was very clear whoever this woman was she was Moroi or a figment of my imagination in which case I wasn't sure._

" _Are you the one who walks with sprites?" The witch called out letting her eyes fall on me. Laughing because I couldn't tell if this was real or not I continued my squawking letting my eyes travel to the man beside her. He was equally frightening as he was clad in a red garment around his hips and his chest was bare he had strange markings on his face. _

_"The witch and her friend and the ghost." I chuckled out again. Growing inpatient with me the woman eyes flickered back to her companion who was holding something shiny in his hand. Which she picked up and held in the palms of her hands mumbling something to him and he watch her in aw. The long armband bracelet glow under her touch which she held out to me. Staring back at her in a manner that I didn't know what she wanted. _

_Her friend caught me off guard grabbing my wrist and sliding the bracelet up my arm which still felt warm. The intense heat and warmth in the bracelet was one that I hadn't felt in a long time. Lissa. My brain shouted out, that was the last time I had felt something this powerful. The power of molten honey had wrap around my arm like a snake bringing my world back into focus with crystal clear clarity. " Sprite." I asked the woman who stood before me. "Your a sprite user aren't you?" The man at her side spoke again and she replied back to him in her native language. _

_Yes." She spoke solemn. "And you are the one who walks with sprites." Letting out a tired laugh I shook my head in agreement. "Yes but most people call me Rose." _

"_I am called Maggerleede. You are Dhampir are you not?" She asked looking at my frame slowly. "And you are an american so far from home." The way she spoke and as fast as she spoke she reminded me of my father Abe who for some reason all of a sudden I missed terribly. "Yes I am a Dhampir and from the United States. But you...you are Moroi and sprite user at that." Patting at the mans chest who stood at her side._

_ "This is my son Wayler. Gesturing with her hands for me to stand, I just sat watching the two. "You come home with us. The bones have called for you." Maggerleede stated flatly again gesturing for me to follow them. Getting up and wiping the dirt from my already dirty jeans and trying to comb the knots out of my tangled hair, I follow the two odd pair._

_In the year that I had left my home in Pennsylvania, I hadn't really taken the time to notice my new home here Sydney. The sprite madness had claimed me shortly after I had arrived, how I even made it this long was anybody"s guess. But something told me as I was following the two on the long journey ahead that was all about to change. _

_Leaving the modern world behind us and walking through the bush of the outbacks and through the rough desert and thick vegetation of what I would soon later find out was __Maggerleede's tribe. She warned me of large snake called anacondas and Australian crock's that both was found on land and in neighboring water holes that the village use to gather water from._

_The wildlife around us was plentiful, thick with vast dense vegetation. It seem to sprout up everywhere with large flowering vines and thick leafy eucalyptus leaves everywhere. It was almost as though I had walk into a tropical rain forest with all the wild plants and trees. It was so hot and humid that I was surprised that any Moroi could live here._

_ The fact that it was still late in the day and she was out in the afternoon sunlight was even more shocking, most Moroi's was home tucked into there beds sound a sleep. Even though they didn't burst into flames they still for the most part didn't do well out in the sunlight and yet here we was trudging through this tropical paradise. _

_To my right __Wayler had what look like a slingshot in his hand, but when he started twirling it over his head fast. It made a low humming sound that started low and then got louder wong...wong...wong..wong...wong..wong the sound was so different then anything that I had ever heard before that I was captivated by it. "My son he is letting everyone in the village know where we are at and that we should be home tomorrow. _

_Tonight we stay out under the stars and speak with the bones, to find out what the dead wants with you." __Maggerleede said watching her son__ Wayler. He was just as much a warrior and hunter the way he wielded the machete cutting down the large __eucalyptus leaves and laying them down on the ground as mats. Collecting rotted dead tree stumps for fire wood to burn, the large blazing bonfire filled the darken skies lighting the forest floors._

_ Creatures both big and small seemed to be everywhere around us. When a deadly king brown snake, one of the world's most poisonous creatures came into our camp. It was only a few inches from me when Wayler's machete came crashing down causing me to jump from the unexpected movement on his part, severing the head just from it's body. Using the blade of the machete he pick up the snake's head flinging it towards the wooded area. Then reaching down he clasp the remaining body of the dead snake and leaned it towards the flames. _

_Maggerleede smiled at her son then back at me. "Diner" She said softly looking at her son with pride. "Always the hunter." Taking a nervous breath I was beginning to wonder if I was safer back in my cardboard box. "At least back in the city I didn't have to worry about snakes." I said shuddering from the close call. Pulling something small that was wrap in a eucalyptus leaf from the inside of her buck skin dress. _

_Maggerleede began humming to the same sounds that I heard in the distance, while she unwrap the leaf from her prize. In the fire light cradle in her hands I could see bones, the old woman wasn't kidding when she had spoken of them I realized._Shaking them back in forth in her cradled hands she shook them vigorously to the tempo that we was both hearing and that she was humming to, then casting them down on the ground. When I look down all I could see was the pearly off white of decaying bones, but the way her eyes glazed over Maggerleede was seeing more.

_Now more then ever I was convince the woman who sat beside me was a witch. " You have wrong those who are around you. So many are dead, but yet they say it wasn't you and they wonder why your sprite calls out to them." She said in a trance like state. The monster that was once inside of you." Maggerleede shuddering taking deep breaths as though she could feel my victims agony and suffering. Grasping the necklace that was heavily worn on her neck she rub it unaware back and forth. "Your mind must let them go Rose they can't find peace."_

_They can't find peace... I haven't had a moment of peace since I have been change back." I said defensively. "That's all I want is peace. That's all I ever wanted" I mumbled out feeling bitter and relieving the same nightmare. _

...

**Hey everyone I'm back and I'm hoping that you are enjoying the new sequel of Broken Bridges. It will be something new and unique and as you can tell in chapter one very different. I like to give a major hello and shout to all my loyal fans that stuck with me in Last Sacrifice Broken, then pushed for me to do this story. **

**DimitriLoveRose – Hahah I got your back and yes, you got the sequel.**

**Whitney- Same goes for you I have your back as well. **

**Folks just to give you a heads up these two awesome writers posted on their own stories urging their own reader to vote in the polls for this sequel. So please check both of these talented young writers out and give your thanks to them because they both pushed very hard to make this happen.**

**I also want to say thanks to the following people that also made this happen. Who also offered their support and encouragement with all their wonderful comments!**

**Teamdimka, **pioneeer1998, guardian-angel, Dimitri's Boriqua, ChildOfTheNight

Just for the record if you like Broken or even the sequel Broken Bridges I'm currently also doing another story called Familiars. So if you like VA please check it out here is the summary.

Sarah Ashcroft was ordinary teenage girl until one day her world gets turned up side down when she discovers the world of witches and vampires. Then a strange tattoo appears on her wrist giving her the destiny of the one she is chosen to protect. Welcome to the world of Familiars.


	3. Orders

_Clearly the woman was off her rocker. I mean if I could have let the ghosts go, don't she think that I would have done so by now? I had tried everything that I knew of to get the mental barriers back up, but all my attempts was useless. Just like I had lost my morals of right and wrong. So had I lost my abilities to raise those barriers that block out the ghosts and that wasn't the half of it. I couldn't remember the last time that I could feel Lissa._

_ It seem so long ago that I was able to slip into her head and see the world through her eyes let alone know what she was thinking or even feeling. It was as if the bond between us had dried up and withered away into nothing. Maggerleede who seem to understand where my thoughts had drifted, as though she was a mind reader. Reaching into her buckskin dress and pulling out some kind of rawhide cloth that look more of a pouch. _

_Maggerleed__e pulled back the draw strings to the cloth opening the small pouch dumping what look like dust into her hands and threw the dust into the flames. The heat that poured out of the bonfire seemed to blanket and wrap around me. The color of orange and reddish, yellow flames change to blue and the brightest emerald shades of greens that I had ever seen. My eyes was transfixed on the growing flames, as though I was teleported back at court or was watching a TV screen through it. _

_In the throne room Lissa was surrounded by a dozen or so guardians with both of my parents along with Christian by her side. She was beautiful the face of an angle, on her long blond hair sitting on top, fashion and decorated in diamonds was a large crested in gold and silver crown. In each rivets perfect in shape and size was emeralds to represent the Dragomir line. Engraved in gold was the family heritage, was a dragon that loop it's way threw the crown._

_ Below the dragon smaller in size, the deepest blue sapphires that you had ever seen to represent the Ozera family. The long emerald green robes made from the finest silks hung heavy on her shoulders, with the same embroidery of St. Vladimir courts and the royal seals symbolizing her status as our queen. The white blouse that she had tucked into her jeans finished her ensemble. When Dimitri enter the throne room my heart leap into my throat and blood pounded hard and loud into my ears._

_ Just the very sight of him was breath taking, it had been so long, so very long since I had saw him. That my chest physically hurt from where my heart once use to be. His hair had grown in longer which he had neatly placed into a pony tail, the stubble whiskers around his face said he needed a shave. Dressed in a dark navy pullover and black jeans he was just as handsome as ever. _

_Then the memory came rushing back the day that I left. I had told Dimitri that I had slept with Adrian. So many things flashed across his face all at once disbelief, rage, anger and pain. I had hurt Dimitri that day I had caused him so much pain in those few words to last him a life time. Those very words had won me my freedom but cost me the love of my life and now it was to late._

_"Yes your majesty." Dimitri cross the room giving a slight bow, his stoic face remained impassive not a trace of emotions showing on his face and voice gave nothing away. _

"_It's Lissa remember?" She corrected walking up and giving Dimitri a hug as though she hadn't seen him in a while. _

"_Lissa I know why you have summon me here. As my friend I'm asking you to please send someone else. _

" _As my friend Dimitri I'm asking you to do this for me. Her emerald greens studied his features the same as mine was doing whatever his brown eyes was hiding. Dimitri's face wasn't letting on. _

_"I'm sorry Lissa but I can't, I just can't we have been over this before and my views hasn't changed. Please don't ask me to do this. Seeing hurt on her face Dimitri cross the room ready to open the doors when Lissa stop him from moving any further with a slight gesture of her hand._

" _Everybody out." she command in a stern voice making the other guardians look back at her in as though she hadn't spoken._

"_I said get out." Lissa said her voice rising even higher. _

_Alberta and Stan looking at each other along with their fellow guardian's single file left the throne room leaving Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and both of my parents. Who had also headed to the front doors after the guardian's when Lissa stop them._

_Janine and Abe please stay this concerns you, as it does everyone else who is in the room. Dimitri's hand that had been resting on the doorknob drop back down to his side. Raising his head back to Lissa sharply for a fleeting second, showed his minor annoyance then disappearing back into the stoic unemotional face that he had worn seconds earlier. _

_Abe and I have decide to pay you, for your services." Lissa said flatly crossing the room over towards Dimitri._

"_It's not about the money." He said quietly shaking his head. Abe who had been quiet along with Janine let out a frustrated sigh scratching at his chin looking thoughtful for a moment at Dimitri. He wore a silver gray suite with a black silk shirt underneath the jacket and a silver looking silk scarf around his neck his taste hadn't change much in a year. Abe's haggard expression though said he had age overnight apparently he was prepared for Dimitri's resistance._

"_Of course this isn't about the money. Any blind fool can see that, but you will be paid regardless." Abe looked at Dimitri reluctantly._

"_I'm not doing it." Dimitri challenge back hotly his voice sounding tight and strained._

_Lissa standing beside Dimitri placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to lower his head to look at his shoes. _

_Whatever was going on between Lissa and Dimitri was scaring me. What was Lissa and Abe up to? I wondered, she wouldn't. The one part of my head reason as though I was waiting for the axe to fall. I stare back into the flames my heart pounding heavy in my chest. I helplessly look back at the unfolding scene before me. _

_"Fine." Lissa snap if that the way you want it, then as your queen, your official duties to me as a guardian. Is to carry out the orders that have been given, is that correct?" She ask, all patience lost her eyes narrowed on him and her green eyes flashing warningly at Dimitri. Dimitri shoulders squared as though he knew what was coming next, his jaw tighten and his brown eyes darken as he look back at her._

" _That's correct." Dimitri said in his dry monotone voice giving Lissa his full attention._

"_Then I'm ordering you to find Rose Hathaway and bring her back to court. Use whatever means at your disposal but bring her back. Do you understand?" Lissa voice was cold down right harsh. I couldn't believe that she had snap at Dimitri like that. Wait did she just order Dimitri. _

_"Ow god I think I'm going to be sick." I grumbled out. Dimitri face darken and his jaw clinched even more as he strolled out of the throne room. The only hint that he was furious was the slamming of the door which was something that I wasn't expecting from him. The contempt that he felt for me shone in his eyes and also show just how much trouble I was in when he found me. _

" _He just needs time to cool off." Janine said trying to comfort Lissa, but we both knew better. "Why couldn't someone else find my daughter." She asked questionably looking at Lissa. _

_Relaxing her shoulders Lissa sighed. "Because last time when we had ran off it was Dimitri who found us, he was the only one who knew where we was at in ____Portland Oregon__.__ And when Rose had been shot...it was Dimitri who found her." Abe finish waving his hand in the air then pinching the bridge of his nose._

_ Abe stare at the door long and hard choosing his next words carefully. "If anyone can find our daughter he can." Abe said shaking his finger. _

_The color of the blueish and emerald green flames returned back to the orangish, red and yellow and the court disappeared back to the surrounding tree area of our camp. In the distance I could hear the same sound that I had heard Wayler making earlier. "What is that?" I asked when I look down to the wooden flank._

_ It was about six inches long and two inches wide at first glance. It sort of resemble a slingshot when Wayler was swinging it high over his head. On closer look then what I had before, it had a long corded string attached to the one end and was nothing like what I had first thought. Picking the wooden flank up and handing it to me Maggerleede lightly chuckled. "This ow, well this is called a bullroarer or turndun. We use it to let our love ones know where we are at or if we need help. Sometime in ceremonies we use the bullroarer to ward off evil sprites."_

_It was hard to believe that this piece of wood could ward off evil sprites. But even I had been captivated by it's beautiful sound and if Maggerleede said that what the bullroarer was used for then I would believe her. Letting my curiosity get the better me I asked the question that I had been meaning to ask since I had first met her._

"_Are you some kind of witch or something? I mean how do you know all this stuff anyway."_

_I must have told a funny joke or something because Maggerleede was holding her sides laughing hard at my ignorance and looking over to Wayler and telling him what I had said in her native language. Breaking the first smile of the evening Wayler like his mother couldn't contain his laughter as I looked at the two. Shaking her head and patting my arm the laughter finally died down and I felt embraced by my own stupidity. Maybe wearing the armband wasn't a good thing, at least when I was crazy I didn't care who was laughing at me._

"_Child I have been called many things but a witch. Maggerleede chuckled again. "Is the one thing I am not. I am what you would call a shaman or a holy woman." She said evenly her dark brown eyes twinkling in the light._

_Wayler taking the cooked snake from the bonfire place a chunk of the meat on a eucalyptus leaf and handed it to me. Along with the snake meat was some wild berries and nuts. What can I say the guy was multitalented, at first glance I hesitated even eating it._

"_You don't want to hurt Wayler's feelings, eat up. It taste like chicken. " Maggerleede nudge me with her elbow. Blowing the fallen hairs from my eyes and picking up the delicate meat with my fingers I slowly tried it. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten as my stomach rumble with anticipation. The flavor of the snake was strong but it did taste like chicken and any traces of the meat that I didn't like. _

_Was quickly cover up by the wild berries and nuts. When the meal was finish I yawn and stretch slinking down on my mat. Looking up at the stars my body relax growing heavy with the need for sleep. A couple of months after I had arrive my body did develop the more normal sleep pattern that Dimitri spoke of but even in sleep there was always the nightmares. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, those red glowing eyes._

_ Rim in red as blood slowly drip from my fangs I was running sniffing out my pray, he was a Moroi male maybe a royal I couldn't be sure of. He and his wife was heading home from the movies unaware that they was being stalk by a deadly predator. My body tense up and my muscles shaking with growing pleasures of the moment. Hunter and prey I recalled Dimitri's words as I smile in eagerness._

_ With quick Strigoi reflexes my body sprang into action snapping the woman's neck. Turing to the Moroi male he wasn't attractive but it was his blood that called out to me. My mouth hungrily waster as the illuminated organ thudded wildly in his chest. His blood was making sloshing sounds with the driving force of his beating heart throughout his veins an arteries. Knocking the Moroi male backwards with a sharp punch to his jaw, he staggered flailing his arms about. _

_With a roundhouse kick he was knock to the ground and pin with my crushing weight when I sank my fangs into him. Jerking up right screaming my body was coated and glistening with sweat as I tremble from the nightmare just to have the man and his wife starring back at me and the taste of their blood lingering in my mouth. _


	4. To Much Spirit

_Having to relive what I did as a Strigoi night after night had it's breaking points. The dreams was always slightly different but the end result was the same showing another victim, what I had done and in most cases, I was still able to taste their blood in my mouth. This night wasn't any different getting up and looking for the closes tree that I could find. The darkness from spirit madness or from my own insanity I wasn't sure of which. Coil like a snake inside of me as rage, anger, pain and my own hellish agony took over again._

_ Without warning, a primal, feral scream suddenly sounded in my ears, a roaring of rage and utter agony filled with despair. God, it was so loud, that it was any wonder that I wasn't waking up the whole camp or Maggerleede's whole village. All there was, all there could be was that ear splitting, earth shattering battle cry of despair and torment, filled with so, so much. So much pain, so much despair as I relived the countless memories of what I had done. The intensity of the lives that I had destroyed beyond all recognition._

_Some subconscious part of my half crazed mind that was drifting in and out of sanity knew even without a shard of clarity that, that scream was coming from somewhere deep inside of me. And, my god, that scream was without a doubt the worst sound I had ever heard in my life and yet it was coming from me. Hearing the weight of my fists exchanging blows to the the unyielding eucalyptus tree, just further my crushing insanity._

_ " Please spare my wife." He begged not realizing that of course that I had already killed her when I snapped her neck...and the little girl at the playground. "Mommy...mommy." She screamed over and over. More than crashing noise in the distance that I couldn't quite identify filled my ears as I continued my assault. It was strange some foreign sound almost like something being torn and shattered into a million pieces with the crunching and crackling sounds that they made. "It's my soul...it's my soul... it's my soul." My brain scream out continuing onward with the chant to torment me even further. _

_Letting my right leg swing about in a high upper round house-kick following through with two combination punches and using the back of my forearm and elbow to connect. It wasn't until something actually hit me in the face that I realized what was happening. I finally gave in and allowed myself to become aware of what was going on, the spirit induced madness was claiming me again as I drifted back and forth between reality and insanity. "But I have a family." The tall male Dhampir said shakily trying to reason bargaining what wasn't his to bargain with any longer _

_Blood spilling out of the freshly made wounds. The very life giving blood was pouring down my wrists, fingers and dripping down to my forearms pooling in every crack and cervices on my skin to my elbows. "Please stop...please stop...please stop." My voice was climbing even higher as I wailed out my agony looking from ghost faces to ghost face. The more I saw the harder and faster the tears was blinding me and making the fury forces of my fists slam even harder into the tree._

_I must have waken Wayler or the others from the village because once again I had been tackled to the ground by Wayler and two more of the fiercest warriors from the tribe. With my arms both pin high above my head, just to have __Maggerleede make disapproving noises, which thankfully she remain quiet . Taking some of the cloth from her buck skin dress and pulling it apart she began wiping away the blood from my batter hands. _

_Then leaving long enough to gather some leaves, roots, herbs and some kind of wild flowers. Cleaning and looking over the deep cuts and gashes that I had inflicted to my hands, arms, and legs. She went to the task of grinding down the wild flowers, herbs and roots into a powder and adding water to make it into a paste. When Maggerleede had finished she smeared the gooey paste on my open bleeding wounds then carefully and painstakingly wrap them with the leaves from the eucalyptus tree._

_ The other two warrior from Wayler's tribe matched both his strength and size held onto me firmly just the way he did, as I continued to struggle and fight. Using my legs I tried kicking out of their grasp, when that didn't work I tried squirming and rolling my body around on the ground. But the three of them together they were strong to strong for me to break out of their tightening grip. _

_Everything that I tried Wayler and the others counter throwing more weight into the hold."Let me go...let me go." I snarled a whole new icy coldness filling into my voice as I desperately tried to get away. Wayler still sensing the coiling darkness that was building in both fury and strength inside of me, didn't dare let go and began slowly murmuring in his Australian Aboriginal tongue, cooing as though I was a frighten child.  
_

_Maggerleede slid the armband bracelet down and fused it again with spirit. The soft illuminating glow pouring out from her hands heated up and glow within the silver bracelet cascading within a wall of what look like flames but wasn't. Looking back over at the tree that had been large, supply and flourishing with life. Was now broken, damage like me, showing all the markings of the cruelest abuse that it had suffered. _

_Maggerleede slid the armband bracelet back on my arm and the honey warmth flow and swirled around me bringing my world back into focus and the haunting images of the ghosts behind. Even tired she couldn't keep fusing the bracelet with spirit without suffering from the consequences herself. Staggering backwards Wayler let the two others continue holding me down, with the sternness of his voice I knew he had told them to not let me up until he said other wise. _

_One didn't need an interpreter to catch the hardness of his words. Wayler rushed to his mother's side catching her before she fell. Her eyes hung heavy with exhaustion as darken circles slowly began to appear beneath them. The paleness in her face had change to being chalky with the coloring of ash over her bronze skin that mirror what she was feeling. The subtle exchanges from Maggerleede and Wayler regardless of how quiet and discrete, I knew that he was reprimanding her for using her magic._

_Panting as though she was out of breath, Maggerleede flicker her eyes towards me while Wayler brush the hair from her face. "We must get you to the village and speak with the elders and along with the bones. There is just so much darkness...so much inside of you child... that I alone can't heal you from it. Only the powers from the elders and the all seeing bones will know what to do." She whimpered out. _

_Maggerleede body was shaking as though fusing the bracelet had tap her of all her strength as she look weakly back at me and exhaled deeply trying to recover. Gulping hard my own body slowly began to relax under the two men who was holding me down, while I look apologetic back at them. "I'm okay." I tried in vain to reason. "You can let me up now. Wayler please tell them they can let me go." _

_His head shot over to his mother's and understanding cross into his face but worry and concern momentarily shone in his eyes. At the sound of his voice talking to his two companions, the ones that had been holding me down moved to release me then joined Wayler and his mother. "Your mother needs to feed. When was the last time she had been to a feeder?" _

_Wayler just look at me as though I hadn't spoken at all. "Damn this language thing was going to be a problem." I grumbled out pushing myself off of the ground. Picking up the machete and taking the edge of the blade to my wrist and making a small cut big enough for blood to pool. I flinched from the stinging and burning but knowing it was necessary for Maggerleede to feed after the kindness that she had shown me._

_ With blood dripping from my wrist she lick her lips earnestly as though she could taste it as I approach. When I held out my wrist to her, with shaking hands she took mine and sank her fangs into the spot where I had cut and drank greedily from me. The endorphins flooded my body making my head feel heavy and weight down. The color of my surroundings and everything around me began spinning, that black dots blurred my vision. _

_It had been a long time since I felt the high and rush from endorphins while they consumed me. Growing tired while Maggerleede feed, the world spun hard and fast that my eyes snap shut, and I was sent to a dark peaceful oblivion. When colors encircle me, as landscaping appear but not just any landscape. This I clearly recognize it was the tropical rain forest paradise that I was in. Damn Adrian he was still trying to find me, looking around Adrian wasn't anywhere in sight and that only made me frown even more. _

_"You can come out now Adrian." I called out softly. Looking in between the rows and columns of eucalyptus trees Adrian step out and boy did he step out. "Looking good Adrian." Sporting his flashy smile wearing a yellow collar polo shirt tucked into his jeans. I notice two things, one the smell of his favorite clove cigarettes was missing and two I couldn't smell the faintest aroma of alcohol on him at all. His bright flashing emeralds twinkle in delight as he look me over flirtatiously. _

_My cheeks burn from his traveling eyes, that I cross my arms over my chest. Walking slowly over towards me and wrapping his arms in a bear hug around my waist, he spun me around so fast that Adrian lifted me off the ground. "Little Dhampir you look fantastic, you look great. God how I have missed you."_

"_I've missed you to and everyone else back at court for that matter. How are my folks?" I asked eagerly thinking of Abe and my mother._

"_They miss you Rose, hell everyone misses you." He said sadly looking around the rain forest letting his eyes take in every detail. Walking over to one of the eucalyptus trees and letting his hand run over the bark he watch me curiously. "When are you coming back home?"_

"_I...I can't...I just can't." Looking down at the ground Adrian had no clue how bad that hurt to even say that to him. But I just couldn't go back home and have everyone seeing the mental mess that I was in or just how bad that I had gotten. What if I hurt someone my brain screamed out._

"_How's Dimitri?"I asked knowing this was a lousy way of changing the subject. When I look back up Adrian eyes harden the look he wore, he was out right angry._

"_How's Dimitri...hows Dimitri." Adrian sneered hotly. "Ow his just bloody great no thanks to you. He almost killed me Rose, with that little stunt of yours and you have the galls to ask hows Dimitri?"_

_I only did it because...I know why you did it Adrian shouted cutting me off, angrier then I had ever seen him. "You did it so you could make your grand escape." Adrian said softly again but his eyes looking just as hard as he glared back at me._

"_I did it because, I have been insane this past year Adrian." I said more harshly then I meant. I lost it again this morning, it wasn't until...Sticking out my hands and arms so Adrian could see for himself what I was talking about, that he relax and his face soften with the look that I hated the most pity. _

_Reaching out his hand so that his fingertips could lightly run back and forth over my injuries I shrank back even further from him still hating the feeling of anyone touching me. "Even with spirit, it can't control the overwhelming darkness, that running through me." I protested feeling bitter with guilt. "I have to wear this." I explained showing Adrian the silver bracelet armband that was high up on my upper arm._

"_How often does it have to be fused? His eyes searching mine with only regret and pity shinning in his emeralds. Pushing away he began walking, looking at the flowers, trees and even the flowing water that was around us. Bending down and picking up a rock I chuck it into the flowing current of water that was gently lapping against the logs._

"_It was fused yesterday." Slowly exhaling hard and shuddering from this morning I shook my head viciously, then chucking another rock into the flowing water. I took another deep breath then another. "And again this morning when I lost it again."_

"_Geez Rose that allot of spirit for one person to maintain." Adrian said sounding shock his face paling in disbelief. _

" _I know." I could feel the prickling of tears behind my eyes from the emotional roller coaster that I was on, blinking them back. I looked stony eye back at Adrian who seem at a loss for words. "I was so afraid, what if I hurt one of you again? God there's no way I could have lived with that, even now I can hardly manage. "You have to talk to Lissa. I can't come back... I just can't." My voice was breaking as I look beseechingly back at Adrian nearly begging._

"_I'll talk to Lissa but you should know that Dimitri has already left and hasn't been in contact with anyone. He left last night after Lissa gave him the order. _

_My heart started racing and thumping wildly into my chest. Dimitri wouldn't have left court unless he knew where to start looking. Swallowing hard I look nervously back at Adrian who was watching my reaction._

"_Dimitri wouldn't have left unless he knew where I was at." I said dryly feeling the fear well up inside. _

"_That was the impression I got to. Dimitri got an urgent phone call yesterday afternoon. He wouldn't say who the caller was, the next thing that both me and Lissa knew he was pack and was heading out. Dimitri said he should be back in a couple of months or so that he had gotten a lead._

_Giving me a half heart smile Adrian look around, his dream world when it began to flicker. "Your waking up little Dhampir. I'll see you soon." The dream world slowly faded and when I opened my heavy lidded eyes my surroundings had change as I could hear the giggling of children as they raced on past me in a spirited run and the loud echoing of voices speaking in the same manner that Wayler had. Looking around I knew that I wasn't in the same part of the rain forest that I was in earlier. Instead I was in Maggerleede's village. _


	5. Playing With The Strigoi's

_It's not everyday that you wake up in the arms of a fierce warrior especially not as good looking as Wayler.__ Everything about him draws you in from the long wavy length of his dark brownish black hair that flutter in the breeze to caress around his face, to the deepest pools of his brown eyes.__ The golden bronze of his skin to the rock hard muscles that flex and constricts to his slightest movement which is very surprising for a Moroi. Even his face was that of perfection, the widening of his eyes when he look at something interesting or better yet when he was looking at me. _

_To the fullness of his perfectly gorgeous shape lips, realizing that Wayler had caught me staring when his eyes flickered down at me. The heat from my cheeks only grew as I became even more aware of Wayler's big buffed bicep's and the smooth harden rocky surface of his abs. Just slowly showing the small perfect pearly whites of his in a half smile with a faint amusing chuckle sent butterflies to my stomach. _

_Tapping at his bare chest for Wayler to put me down he look back up to his people, who was looking at me just as curiously as I was looking at them. Just as fast I had those thoughts, I quickly pushed them away and looked at his home. Home that word was a stranger to me now, home was where you hung your hat or where your family was...your friends...those you cherished above all others...and loved, like... Dimitri and Lissa. _

_Wayler's home was here with the growing crowd of family and friends who circle us. Their faces lighting up, glowing to see what prize he carried if you consider me a prize . Their loud cheers, hoots and hollers of excitement as they raced around as though Wayler and Maggerleede had been gone along time. Shifting in Wayler's arms he set me down on my jello filled legs, but making sure he kept me close to his side as he was hug by several people who had flock over to us. _

_Letting my eyes take in the village, the first thing that I notice was the egg shape permanent dome structures covered in palm and eucalyptus leaves while others was made of cane. Tightly group together these dome thatched huts offered both the unity of the village and protection from outside threats and intruders. Surrounded and hidden from the outside world with rich adult trees of every imaginable shape and size, this was a tropical paradise hidden from prying eyes._

_ The rustling brook or flowing creek whose gentle waves lapping themselves back and forth against neighboring logs, rocks offered the steady supply of fresh water to both the village and her people and the wildlife that grazed near the water supply. I had never in my life seen anything as beautiful as Meggarleede's and Wayler's village._

_"Come child there is much to see." Maggerleede said pulling me out of my own thoughts as my eyes took in the village before me. "This is my __bayan__ ( home)." She said proudly slapping the thatched huts wooden beams. The inside didn't have all the comforts that most houses had but in it's place was woven baskets, clay pottery, and canvas dot paintings of the land and of the people along with the animals. _

_The colors was rich in earth tones brown, striking yellows and some of the brightest, deepest shades of reds you would expect to see. The dots varied in sizes from very small to medium and even large circles to form crocodiles, lizards or even birds. Entering into another part of the hut Maggerleede came back holding a buckskin outfit and thrust it out to me. With her eyes expectantly waiting for me to take the offered clothing._

_ I couldn't help looking back down at my own clothes what can I say, I was a mess. Filthy and dirty my hair was in knots and the dirt and grim clung to my skin another thing I didn't have to worry about when I was crazy. "We need to get you clean up." She sighed looking disapprovingly back at me. "Latter tonight you meet with the elders and I don't think you want them to see you like this. Do you?" Maggerleede ask cocking her eyebrow at me._

_"No, not really but you don't have any showers here?" I protested taking in my surroundings and suddenly missing the comforts of home._

_Throwing her head back and letting out a rich deep throaty laugh, this wasn't a small laugh or even a light chuckle, ow know this was a gut wrenching, side splitting laugh that vibrated off the walls of her heaving chest. I could feel the crimson red flood to my cheeks again. " Coorah and Alkina will take you to the falls to get clean up." She chuckled back and walking out of the opening of the hut. _

_While I stood flushed and red face glaring back. "Why are you here Rose?" I chided myself out load. "You could be out on the streets of Sydney getting laugh at, instead of being here." I retorted placing my face into my hands and wondering why I was really here._

_"Your here in case my mother is right and can heal you from the spirit darkness that you suffer from." Wayler said softly stepping into the hut. His voice was smooth with a slight rough edge to it. Looking up my lips push even more into a frown as my finger shot up and shaking in his direction. _

_"You speak english." I asked feeling like a deflated balloon and shock at the discovery. "You have been holding out on me this whole time. Why."_

_"I only speak in your language when I feel moved to do so, and up until now I haven't had much of a reason." Wayler said flatly__. "With you here to full-fill an ancient prophecy, the time has come that I must speak._

_Ow great now he was talking in riddles if he expects me to believe this one. I mean I can barely think straight with all the free flowing darkness from Lissa, Oksana, and Mark._

_Crossing my arms over my chest I must have look like a pouting child with the small bemused half smile he was sending me._

_"So I move... you enough to speak in english is that it?" I asked putting on my best man eating Hathaway smiles_

_Shaking his head again that small grin grew a little bit more. " Naah... just your role in the prophecy, I would of had to talk to you sooner or latter." Wow chalk that one up to my self deflating ego and crushing what little pride that I had left. I thought sadly. All he had to say was that he didn't like me or something. _

_Maggerleede came in with who I was assuming was Coorah and Alkina. "This is Coorah, and this is Rose." She said slinging her arms around my shoulders making me jump from the contact. Grasping the other girl's arms who rolled her eyes as though she wanted someone else to trade places with. "And this shy one is Alkina." I couldn't help but notice that Coorah was watching Wayler from under her lashes. _

_It was so painfully clear that she was interested in him. Either not liking the fact that he was surrounded by women or the occasional watchful sets of eyes. Wayler pushed away from the wooden beams of the hut tucking a blade of grass in his mouth. Pressing a kiss to Maggerleede's cheek he stalk off but the look on his face said he wasn't ready to have our little chit chat end so abruptly. _

_" Take Rose to the falls and help her to prepare for her purifying ceremony, she must be cleansed before she can meet with the elders." Magerleede said to both Coorah and Alkina. "I'll be along soon with the sacred healing herbs."_

_"C____ome along Rose." Alkina sighed heading to the opening of the hut_

___Alkina was older of the two maybe eighteen or nineteen. Alkina was just as beautiful as everyone else that I had seen in the village. Her Moroi features stood out, she had long dark brown hair with reddish highlights to match her light hazel brown eyes. Her light bronze skin just as tanned as everyone else that I had met. In the decorative buckskin dress that she wore and the bright colorful beads that was strung up in her hair. _

___She had to be a princess but with her quiet manner and lack of graceful movements she wasn't the type of royal that I had grown up around. Coorah was also strikingly beautiful but Dhampir taller then Alkina and more of a fuller build, the supple muscles on her arms and legs suggested she had to be Alkina's guardian. Watching the two girls together they reminded me of myself and Lissa when we had been that close._

_"__We saw Wayler carrying you into the village." Coorah said smiling only to make Alkina face scrunch up into a deep frown. Passing the large over hanging trees whose branches was so thick and long they seem to hug each other, the fast pace roaring of the falls could be heard as I step on a couple of thick twigs and cursing under my breath for twisting my ankle. _

_"__I'm sure everyone saw him carrying me because I fainted." Hearing the two girls giggling I wasn't about to share that I had let his mother feed from me. _

_"__Well he likes you." Coorah boasted only to make Alkina's face change from a frown to a scowl._

_"__I highly doubt that and even if he does it because of some stupid prophecy that I'm suppose to full fill." I noted dryly "After all he is only talking to me because he has to." _

___Alkina's face change slightly and the scowl faded. "Ow he like you alright that's why he carried you. If he didn't he would have had Jerara or Koorong carry you instead." Alkina said evenly looking down at the ground_

_"__So your a guardian and the one that the elders speak of." Alkina motioned with her hands for me to follow her down the rocky trail. Reaching out to touch a vine, quickly Coorah stop me. When what I thought was a vine moved showing it's flat head and beady eyes, then rattle it's tail in a warning and hissed back at me. "Damn snakes." _

___I grumbled out. " "I'm not a guardian anymore I left that life behind in the states." Squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds not really wanting to go into detail about why I had left. Lissa smiling face flash into my mind along with Christian, Eddie, Mia and...Damn." I swore softly as Dimitri face look back at me for a brief second then faded back from my memory. _

___The only time I allow myself to think of him, was when I was alone often times letting loose into the spirit madness. Then and only then would I allow myself to cry over what I had done to the both of us. "It was to keep him safe Rose." The more sensible side of my brain screamed out. " Your lying to yourself if you believe that one Rose. You got scared and ran." The other side said just as loudly. "Great I'm arguing with myself again." I mumbled a little louder then I should have, shocking both Coorah and Alkina who look up when my voice broke the silence.____ The misting waters felt good on my super heated skin as we near the cascading falls, was quickly spraying it fine mist soaking us before we had climb down the rocky trail to reach it's pools. _

___There was a splaying rainbow of colors from where the water met the light and the different color hues seem to be all around us. Surrounded in a rocky earth tone basin with several colors of tans, reddish reds and browns, along with the flowing greenery of tree's gaping in, to give us privacy. I could see why the girls brought me to this tranquil oasis. _

___The mild soap smelled that of lavender while I wash away the dirt and grim that clung to my body, letting the full mist and spray from the falls shower me. Another soap that was handed to me smell of wild berries something similar that Lissa used but this was ten times better cleaned and untangled the matted up knots in my hair. We had just walk out of the flowing pools and was drying off, the buckskin leggings and shirt fit me good a perfect size. _

___What was surprising is that Maggerleede put me in it instead of a buckskin dress that I had seen the other girls wearing. Coorah pulled out an odd shape bone with wide bristles and began brushing out her hair. When in the pit of my stomach I felt nauseous and sick and the all to familiar cramping of my stomach muscles. My Strigoi detector alerting me that we was soon about to have unwanted visitors, my eyes flickered around the treeline wooded area._

___ "Coorah get Alkina out of here now." I snarled out, looking for the Strigoi's, but it was two late as three of them came out from behind the trees. Going for my clothes just as one had lunge for me. I threw myself to the ground tackling my clothes to pull out my stake, when I felt the hand grasp around my left ankle ready to break the bones within it's grasp. Using the mud on the ground to spin myself into a frontward position my right leg shot out kicking the Strigoi in the kneecap. Sweeping his one leg out from under him. He made an audible grunting sound, stumbling backwards then raising back up to his feet.  
_

___ He was painted the same as everyone else in the tribe. White markings in the shape of fingertips streak across his cheeks and long drawn down lines from his chest and forearms. The only proof of what he was, was in the red rim of his eyes. That glared back at me as I swipe my stake across his cheek burning and sizzling the flesh that it came into contact with. _Baring___ my teeth as though they were fangs, and my stake tightly clutched into my hands swipe over his chest charring even more skin. _

___"Don't just stand there." He yelled at the female Strigoi and the other male. From the looks of it he was the leader, but any first year graduate guardian could take him easily and today was my lucky day. _

___Pursing his lips down his eyes follow my every movement as I toss the stake back and forth between my hands, glaring back hotly at him. "You don't look like you belong to the Mowan clan. Who do I give this great honor to, in peeling back the meat from your skin?" He snarled out letting the drool slowly slither and slide down off his lips._

_"__Now that's just insulting... Where I come from I don't need referrals." Giving him my best Hathaway grin, then lunging for the open strike of his chest skewering his skin again. " Get her." The leader bark at the other male Strigoi who had his sights set on Coorah. Seeing that his lady friend was trying to gain the upper hand by sneaking around me, while the leader of this little band kept me distracted with small talk. In my peripheral Coorah was just as busy as I was seeing that she had an opening. "Coorah catch." I screamed out tossing her my stake.____When the woman Strigoi who was once Dhampir rushed towards me from behind,____ in a move that Dimitri would have been proud of._

___My right leg shot out from behind me clipping her hard in the stomach, making her stumble and fall, landing several feet away from me. With the same leg in a fast spin, round house kick, throwing all my weight into the air from my left leg. The right inside sole of my foot connected to the side of the leader's head throwing him backwards. Just long enough for Coorah to drive the stake into the Strigoi's chest that she was fighting. _

___Ripping the stake out she tossed it at me and about that time the female Strigoi came up and when she did the stake was driven into her chest. Leaving me and Mr. ugly. It almost felt like I was cheating toying with him the way I was. But in reality in my eyes, I was all predator and he was my prey. _

___Smiling the cold eerily smile that hadn't touch my face in quit sometime appeared as my hand beckon for him to come closer._

_"__Are all Strigoi's here just as slow and dumb as you or am I just lucky." I taunted almost sneering back at him as we circle each other. _

_"__Your going to die Dhampir." He growled out but his words not carrying the fear that it should of. Taking the stake and grazing the other side of his face. More of his skin sizzled and burned away leaving me to laugh at his weakness. _

_"__Rose just end this." Coorah said sounding annoyed that I had let this game of cat and mouse go on as long as I had. _

_"__Fine." I snap back. "But I was just starting to have a little fun." Glaring back at the Strigoi. In a bold move that I hadn't done before and tucking the stake into my waist. I held out both of my hands tauntingly out in front of me, to signal for him to charge. "Your going to die. I'm going to kill you nice and slow." He said feinting to the right shifting the weight from his foot. _

___Rolling my eyes and nearly laughing my elbow connected to his nose, as I spun away from him. Digging out the stake he was surprise when he charge at me again and I thrust the stake forward hearing the musical sounds of the stake going into his ribcage and passing upwards into his heart. Breaking the bones that had gotten in the way. With the last wailing agony that left his parted lips, as I withdrew my stake his body slump to the ground at my feet. _

_"__You should really get some knew material." I challenge staring back at his lifeless face that held the small trace of a smile on his lips._

___When I looked up the last thing that I had expected was the shock looks on both Coorah and Alkina's face. _

___Shrugging my shoulders and looking down the clothes that I wore was still clean. What was they looking at. _

_"__What." I ask looking back at them letting out a long sigh and rolling my eyes. Looking over the area of where I had seen Alkina brushing her hair with that bone thing. I saw it laying in the mud picking it up and rinsing it off. I was able to finally comb the dreaded knots out of my hair._

_"__We don't play with the undead like that." Alkina said softly her lips quivering and her face flushed as though she was ready to cry. " We hold them in a higher light then that. At one time they were real people, they were living just like us...but the way you kill. Letting her gaze move away from mine and back to the treeline she more or less stomp off and Coorah followed._

_"__Until you become one of them and they mess up your whole life. Then you don't see them that way anymore." I snap back angrily_


	6. Ceremonies

**In this chapter of Broken Bridges it is very graphic in showing Rose's mental break down.**  
**There is a reason and a purpose for this. Which I will not go into detail.**  
**But I will caution you readers the scene has already been review as frightening and graphic.**  
**Reader discretion will be advised**

**Best Of Wishes From Your Vamp Friend:: Elfina  
**

_"__Until you become one of them and they mess up your whole life. Then you don't see them that way anymore." I snap back angrily. What the hell did she know anyway her world was safe as long as somebody protected her. Unlike court and St. Vladimir's where Lissa had been assigned just a couple of guardian's to protect her, Princess Alkina would have the whole Mowan tribe, who would throw down their lives to ensure she that she lived. _

___"And she want to preach to me over the ethic's of killing Strigoi's." Not in this life." I shouted back at her even though Alkina disappeared into the heavy wooded treeline. "Come to me when you have watch those that you love die or become lost to those poor souls that you care so much about." Retrieving my stake and letting the moon light guide the way back up to the village._

___ Following the trail that Coorah and Alkina had outline wasn't that hard or much of a challenge, along the trail there was big billowing flames coming from the __Tiki Torches.____ The outline of the trail and almost every other tree was clearly mark with one. The closer that I got to the village drums and some other sound that I couldn't identify could be heard._

___ A large bonfire could be seen from where I was standing and I hadn't even made it to the village yet. Along with tribal chants as though the people was in some kind of prayer. Mixing in with the shadows and bouncing off of the trees was some kind of dance. Their bodies moved gracefully and was in sync with each other. Between the dancing flames and the musical swaying of the shadows, the way they could arch and bend it was hypnotic._

_"__There you are. We have been looking for you." Maggerleede said stepping out of the shadows. If I thought she was frightening before I couldn't have been more wrong because she was more scary now then when I had first met her. The outline of her face was drawn in white, outlining every facial bone then colored in a grayish ash. _

___She look like some half crazed voodoo witch doctor or like one of those forgotten headhunter that you would watch in the horror movies. Stepping back cautiously and giving her another look over I couldn't decide should I stake her or run. I mean come on living at court you just don't see this kind of stuff everyday and just when you think you have seen it all well you step into the twilight zone. " Come over here child, I'm not going to hurt you. This is all for you." She said flicking her hand over herself._

_"__For me." I repeated still feeling unsure if I should run or not. Lowering my guard I walk slowly toward her and took her outstretch hand. Instead of going towards the village she was leading me to a different path but it was also brightly lite up with glowing flames from several __Tiki Torches. _

_ In the center of the path that we had taken was a closed in thatch hut unlike Mggerleede's this one wasn't open there wasn't any windows and it had a door along the ground was palm and eucalyptus leaves. Several of the women had gather and was surrounding me. "Take off the buckskin Rose this is part of the purity ritual to help cleanse both your mind and spirit." Maggerleede said softly while Coorah and Alkina and a few others that I saw from the village, began pulling at the garments that I wore strip me down to just the barest of clothing. Maggerleede and Alkina and a few other Moroi girls smeared some kind of paint and clear paste over me. Smelling of wild flowers and herbs assault my senses drape in a light weight cloth Maggerleede guided me to the opening of the hut and grasp my arm. _

_"When you go in there you will be alone and will face your demon. Then and only then after you have confront the demon can you leave. Do you understand Rose?" Shaking my head slightly and not wanting to show just how scared I was. I follow her lead and swallow the large lump that had suddenly form. "I guess so." Trying to sound as brave as I could. Maggerleede's hand clutch at the silver armband bracelet that was on my forearm and tug it off. "Now you are ready." She said sounding all mystical as she open the door of the hut. _

_Just as soon as I had step in the others behind me bar the door and I felt trap and alone.__ I always hated small spaces and there was some small space around me. The flickering of the fire was the only source of light in the small hut. Walking around the small enclosed space, I could see every small part of the room. Blankets had been strewn on the floor along with colorful stones, the incredible heat was filling in the tight space, it was so thick with humidity. _

_My body's reaction to it was almost instantly, tiny beads of sweat formed into tiny water droplets and was quickly pouring down my body. Now I understood why Maggerleede made me undress down to my skivvies. I would have been soak, even the back of my throat burn from the dry heat. Sitting down on the plush blankets of furs. A little pouch laid by the blazing flames of the fire, growing curiosity made me pick it up._

_ It was wrap in eucalyptus leaves and vine stings, pulling at the strings the contents spilled out. A dull bladed dagger, sweet grass that I had seen Wayler put into his mouth from earlier. A liquid vile with what smell like honey in it, a strange concoction of stuff with know direction on how to use any of it. More and more heat pour in and the flames from the fire only grew larger in size and blistering heat making my throat hurt even more. _

_The small walls around me seem to move in on me making the space feel smaller and smaller. The outside chanting seem to get louder and louder along with the steady beating drums that seemed to be all around me and that noise that sounded similar to the bullroarer. Only this was different it could get fast in pace and the tempo could change._

_I had been in __sauna's before but this was worse, ten times worse, the increase heat just kept building and building. The room around me blurred and the back of my throat felt as though it was on fire. Taking the vile of liquid and pouring it down the back of my parch throat. The bitter tasting liquid did take away the burn as well as the uncontrollable thirst. Shapes and images dance across my eyes and the room change._

_ I was back at court in the cell waiting for my death. I could hear my friends and family from outside chanting murderer and the cell bars was closing in on me. Instead of the guards leading me to the gallows I was alone in my cell the cursed place where they had left me to rot in, when they thought that I had killed the kill the queen. "Let me out of here." I screamed as I saw one of the guards walk by to let in a visitor. "It's been proven, I didn't kill the queen. Tasha Ozera did let me out of here."_

_The sound of footsteps walking closer and closer to the bars had me backing up, my eyes still stared at her in disbelief.__The red rim of her eyes glittered back at me as she took in every detail of my features, looking at my body up and down in an assessing way. Making me feel dirty as she did so and yet I couldn't take my eyes away from her, the guard had let her in and even handed her the keys to the cell. Smiling in the cold eerily way of hers and showing her fangs left me trembling. Somehow I knew I was unarm and even if I had my stake right now I didn't know if I could stake her. _

_"Hello Rose." She smiled coyly back at me, making me step away from the bars. Her voice colder then ice made me flinch as she drew even closer. I must have passed out from the heat this was a dream. That much I was sure but this wasn't just an ordinary dream, no this was a freaken nightmare and I couldn't wake up._

"_Let me out of here." I snarled out. "I'm ready to wake up now." I scream again and the she demon only laugh even harder. My brain was trying to process it all, was that how I look to the others? Had I been that cold and monstrous all at once._

_Taking the keys to the cell she unlock the wrought Iron door and step in and I step further back. Her Strigoi reflexes was fast but she enjoy moving slow making her movements even more prominent as she stalk me. "I'm you Rose. I couldn't hurt you anymore, then if I wanted to hurt myself." She said pointedly but I can kill everyone that you love. _

_Just like the last time the scene changing again instead of being in the jail I was out front past the guardian's sleeping quarters surrounded by Dimitri. "I've been waiting for you Rose" Dimitri words running through me again coursing through my body. Glancing around Lissa, Adrian appeared. Followed by Abe, my mother, Christian, Eddie, Mia. _

"_No...no...no..." I screamed out. "Not this damn nightmare again." As I saw my Strigoi self, replaying the whole night when Dimitri and the others save me well from her the monster that I was. Her eyes glisten as she watch Dimitri, with her hands wrap around Lissa's neck tightening her grip. Smiling even bigger the outline of her fangs shown sickening in the moonlight._

_'Not..this ..not this." Then somewhere a long loud howling sound erupted as I tried to block the image. Then it was filled with so much, so...very much more, utter despair, grief followed in it wake of intense pain, agony. The roaring was buzzing in my ears became deafening loud clogging my senses like a toxic waste. Purging into every pore into my being like some unseen poison. Tiny razors was prickling into my soul the very core of my being. _

_The wailing, the mundane screeching, clawing it's head to the surface. I was choking on the sirens of howling gut wrenching despair. Pieces of my soul was shattering all at once. Drowning even in the agony of sea's of screams, filled me and washed over from one ghostly plain to another. Their illuminated blueish swirling faces haunting and hoovering over me with their blood curdling screams. The blood rain of tiny little blood droplets drip over me soaking me to the bone, with the blood rain of innocence. _

_The salty bitter taste fill my mouth choking me into a higher level of agony, as they hoovered around me moaning out my name. In my nimble fingers the dull blade from the dagger appear as my hand clutch it tightly into my grasp. Cutting removing the evilness that dwell in my soul and rot my heart the loud piercing sound of torment echos around me. As the blade dug even deeper slicing away the pain, one layer at a time. _

_Throwing the object down, my fist strikes and hits the ground, pelting the earth with all the bitter taste of agony that flows through my veins. One punching blow after the other, punch after punch with the all consuming deafen screams around me, the caterwauling wails of agony bringing me to my knee's as a shell of emptiness fills my long dead decayed soul. Somewhere in the crazed delirium that consumes me and spurred me on. Until the point of clasping my fists continued their assault. _

_When Wayler came in, his face painted the same way as Maggerleede had been half of the front coated in red, red as blood and the bottom black, black as the endless night._

_His chest streak with white fingertips running along the sides, and down across his chest and legs the same lightening streaks. The top of his head he wore a headdress of feathers speckle in yellow and red with the tip of the quills dip in blue. He was accompanied by two other fierce looking warriors but none of them wore any of the markings that he did. The ghosts all seem to swirl in and around him in a sea of the damn. _

_Their glowing luminescent light glowing with him, as he made a move towards me. Not even knowing if he was even real, grabbing the dagger with blood flowing down my arms. I lunge for him, my arms wildly flailing into the air, swiping at his chest with the blade from the dagger just be face planted into the dirt. The sea of screams, the sirens call only became louder as I clutched my head looking for anything solid to grab onto. _

_It was his voice that call out to me even though I couldn't understand what was being said. "Wayler." My voice cracking not really knowing if he was real. It wasn't until his strong arms bent over me. Lifting me up in those powerful arms of his. My head sag weakly into his chest, murmuring in his native language that it was him. Throwing my useless arms around him, his chest was stained in blood as it pooled and drip down to the center. _

_While he walk away leaving the humid hut that still felt as though it was blistering the skin on my body. Wayler pulled me even tighter to him. Maybe it was all in my head as I felt way beyond crazy that I could feel feather light kisses being press to my forehead or and another being drop to my lips. Everything around me kept coming in and out of focus. The loud chanting and beating of the drums surrounded me._

_ While shadows seem to dance in the trees and around the fires, when he walk into the heart of the village. So many ghostly faces loom around us, transfix in the swirling of luminescent bluish light. Their after glow hoovering mere inches near my face. "I don't know if you can hear me Rose, but it will soon be over." Deep into the village past the thatch huts, was what look like some kind of ceremonial grounds. _

_A long altar clad in __eucalyptus and palm leaves and a circle of elders awaited us. All tribal elders and holy shamans was painted the same way Maggerleede and Wayler was. Breaking the circle long enough for Wayler to enter he laid me down on the altar. Taking a gold stake that had gems of sapphires, diamonds, rubies, running along the sides and around the top. Encrusted in silver to hold the gems in place as well around the handle._

_ I assumed the stake was one that belong to the people, Wayler pass it to his right and it lite up brightly and hot as though it was engulfed into flames. Then pass it to another and then another. So many elders was surrounding the table, there images blurring together. When the stake was finally pass into Wayler's hand, it glowed even brighter then I had seen before looking as though it was molten lava. Taking his one hand, Wayler place it covering my eyes. Blinded and with the wailing of screams their was one voice that stood out above all others before the sharp piercing pain. "Roza...Roza..."_

_ Gasping as a fiery hot poker of immense heat slam into my chest. I could have sworn I saw Dimitri in a mad dash to race up to my side when blinding light shot out climbing into the heavens. Cascading downwards and everything went into slow motion. The screams and wailing of agony had been silent all the pain and despair stop, as my body became numb and cold. The world around me drifted into blackness._


	7. Purgatory

_Through the blackness and the swirling fog I remembered this place, I had been here before. Yet I still felt both at home and afraid. The last time I was here I had been greeted by Mason and Queen Tatiana. Then latter shown what would happen to our world in a finale wake up call. How all of our fates had been seal and doomed, if Dimitri and I didn't get our priorities straight. It would seem the dead had wanted me back and from the looks of it, they wasn't all that keen in letting me go a third time._

_ The soft flowing of light that came from the distance started out small and grew bigger and bigger. Until a shape had form a woman's shape, but she wasn't a swirling illuminating mist. No she look like flesh and blood not a lost soul. She wore the face of an angle dark long flowing chestnut hair, her skin tan the way most Dhampir's was and rich chocolate brown eyes._

_I see you just can't seem to stay away now can you?" Her words warm and rich warming me. I always like puzzles and intrigue but not in the realm of the sprite world. This just wasn't one of the those times._

_Who are you?" We both ask in unison. "Am I dead." We ask at the same time again. Letting out a smile laugh the face of an angle smile back at me leaving me to stare back at her in bewilderment. In early eighteenth century guardian's attire, prime for a battle didn't leave much room that she was also a guardian._

_" Your Anna." I gasp "St. Vladimir's guardian the light flickering in, dancing in her eyes shown with amusement at my discovery. " So it is true I died again." I sighed sadly looking away. I wouldn't be able to see my family or friends nor would I be able to tell my loved ones goodbye._

_" You were so sick Rose with all that spirit madness. It had driven you to your breaking point. Then a fractured soul that didn't fully come back from being a Strigoi, you have suffered so much. Yet you manage to give so much back at the same time to our world._

_"But I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready to die." I argued, this place was so cold and lifeless voided of all warmth, in the blacken veil where colors stop and images gone._

_" I may have lost myself but I continued to fight even for what I thought was right. I didn't give up. I never gave up." My voice was harsh going as far as becoming bitter._

_"Can I see my family, my friends the ones that I love. Shaking her head warily Anna parted the veil giving me a glimpse of what I once had. Shimmering blue lights parted the invisible curtain that glitter in the light. Back at court Lissa, my best friend was walking around the palace chambers. Christian wasn't anywhere to be found but to my right I could see Mia and Alberta taking guardian position. To my left was Stan and Mikhail. Lissa was a mess. A wreck really._

_"Your majesty your being unfair ordering every non royal to become guardian's for the royal families is completely unreasonable. Please reconsider there are those who want to learn defensive magic that would be willing to serve" Adrian pleaded. "And banning all female Dhampir's from becoming guardian's your signing both of our death warrants. Not to mention your turning the female Dhampirs out, without further obligations from the court you are subjecting them into becoming bloodwhores. _

_"And you forget your place cousin." Lissa snap angrily back, fire was flashing through her startling emeralds and the look that Lissa shot Adrian was one that I didn't expect. Lissa was actually glaring daggers back at him. " I don't need nor want counsel from you and pray for the day to never come when I do. You are dismiss." With a wave of her hand and a curt bow to one of the guardian's Adrian's shoulders slump, with his head held high he gave Lissa one more reproachful stare and strolled out of her chambers. _

_Walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of vodka she poured her self a drink and sighed heavy looking back up at Mia and Alberta; Lissa's face harden. "You two are dismissed as of now your services are no longer required. Please collect your things and leave this court immediately." _

_"What the hell just happen?" I didn't look at Anna right away, but there was something clearly wrong with Lissa. I wanted answers and I wanted then now._

_"That is an answer I can't give you Rose, your not apart of that world anymore." Anna said sadly turning her head away unable to watch anymore of the unfolding scene. Waving her hand the images flicker and groups of Dhampir women was being rounded up, by the few remaining Dhampir and Moroi men. In bus loads and by cars the Dhampir women was being taken away from the royal court and being force out of St. Vladimir's._

_Places from around the world, Strigoi nation after nation was gathering, millions and millions of Strigoi's had gathered in what look like some kind of Strigoi conference. _

_"My brothers and sisters we must stop fighting amongst ourselves, the Moroi regime is on the brinks of clasping under Queen Vasilisa Dragomir ruling. We need to get organized work together combine our own armies. Rule this world ourselves instead of taking the scrapes that we manage to get from Dhampir's, Moroi's and humans. We could rule this planet, think of the possibilities my brothers power and glory could be within our grasps. _

_The war that took place from around the world had begun and the Moroi world had clasped. Just as the Strigoi had rallied for, forcing all to bow down and serve the new regime of Strigoi leaders. The world had become there oyster women was force into bearing children for the next generation of food and bloodwhores for the Strigoi's. The men was turned into servants assigned to masters at young tender years and the way of life that we all knew and cherish was long forgotten._

_I may not have had a body but I felt violently sick, this had to be the prophecy that Wayler and Maggerleede had fore saw and warned about was coming to pass. A new threat to the crown and to the people around the world and I was stuck here._

_"You have to send me back." I reasoned "Please so many are going to die...Anna you must help me I can't do this alone." I hated feeling weak and helpless that was the one thing that I wasn't. Here I was standing before her in a puddle of my own tears streaming down my face. This had to be stopped at all cost. Lissa couldn't be allowed to put our world into jeopardy and our fates to be determined by the Strigoi's_

_" With everything that is happening with Lissa. The terrible things that she is ordering has that already happened or are those events of what the future holds. _

_"Rose this isn't you fight see for yourself." The veil curtain open again and Dimitri was standing guard over my body. It had become ashen white with bluish purple around my lips. When Dimitri leaned over me to pick me up, my body was stiff as a board. From the looks of it I had been dead for days. There was a hardness to his face, his eyes glazed over with a rage._

_ Dimitri glared angrily back at Wayler, when he approach Dimitri refusing to give him my body to the Mowan women for burial preparation. He laid me back down on the altar, his body rigid and guarded going into a fighting stance. As soon as my body touch the altar. My Russian god was hailing punches at Wayler the first couple of hits caught him off guard. And from then on the two men was in a wild and dangerous dance of death. _

_" You killed her you son of a bitch." Dimitri all but growled out towering over Wayler. His right fist slamming into Wayler's jaw then, his left fist connecting into his stomach. Dimitri wasn't done as soon as Wayler double over Dimitri brought up his knee. Grabbing a handful of Wayler hair and connecting his kneecap into face. _

_Wayler stumbled backwards but seem unphased standing back up and wiping the blood from his nose he glared back at Dimitri. When Dimitri charge at him again Wayler block the next set of ferocious blows. Spinning away from him and bringing up the back of his forearm he connected his elbow to Dimitri's nose. Lacing his leg with Dimitri's he threw him down hard in a similar tripping move. That Dimitri used once on me in Russia. They was going to kill each other because of me, panic wash over me as I watch the two graceful men. In the deadly dance of death. _

_"Send me back." I howled out at Anna. "you know they all need me, just as much as I need them. You can't seriously allow this." I said pointing to the curtain knowing that she would know what I meant._

" _My love you can't deny her." Again another swirling of bright white glow was slowly appearing taking shape in the form of a Moroi man. He was startling handsome gorgeous his thick dark hair reminded me of Dimitri but the pale piercing gray eyes was enough to stop anyone in their tracks but he didn't come alone. So did the parents of Lissa and her brother, the resemblance was uncanny. _

_Feeling as though my own family had came into the picture. I threw myself at her mother who was an angle of perfection the wavy blond hair. "I'm sorry I didn't …...Rose stop, you know that Eric and I have always thought of you as a daughter. Rhea's eyes sparkled and twinkled back at me then she turn her soft gaze to Anna. "We have to send her back for all of our sakes."_

_Scowling Anna sighed. "The poor dear has suffered enough you all know this." She said glancing around "And we all know if we send her back she will endure more heartache."_

"_Hey don't talk about me, like I'm not even here. I'll take whatever comes my way the choice should be mine." I argued feeling like a six or seventh third wheel. _

_With a regretful sigh Anna place her finger on my forehead and bitter darkness claimed me again. The whooshing of air hit the dried out pockets of my lungs. Gasping to fill the organ with very much needed oxygen and to feel the faint stir of the beating organ, began slowly beating. Thump...thump...thump...thump.._

_A loud scream coming from Maggerleede as she spoke quickly to Wayler in their native language. I couldn't understand what was being said but calloused fingers touch my neck and a second latter my body was being pick up. "We're leaving and if anyone is foolish enough to stop me, they will feel the other end of my stake Moroi or not." His voice was deadly quiet, it even raised a challenge daring anyone to say otherwise. The clean smelling aftershave assaulted my senses. As very warm strong arms pick me up unable to open my eyes and unable to protest. My body gave into the blissful darkness of sleep. _

_The chills and the tremors was the worst as my body spasms grew both strength and in size twitch. As though I was waking up from a dream my body was pressed into the solid walls of heat. Opening me heavy lidded eyes and cradle in the protection of Dimitri's arms surround in his scent. I had finally come home two, souls had made their way back to one. _

_His face was sculpture into perfection, while he slept the steady beating of his heart under my hand. His lips was mere inches from mine, that I couldn't resist the urge to do what I had wanted to do for so long. Lightly closing my mouth over his and tracing the outline of his lips with my tongue._

_ I was rewarded when those strong arms tighten over me the pads of his hands sliding back and forth restlessly over my back then finding haven in my hair when he pulled away. Correction he didn't just pull away it was like a current of electricity had jolted him away from me. _

"_Your awake, finally awake." Dimitri look at me in awe as though he was looking at stranger. "How are you feeling?" The voice that he used wasn't one of warmth, but one of detachment. The very same that he used with Lissa or when he had been my mentor. Very professional, courteous but lack the emotion that I wanted most love. Dimitri was in full guardian mood even his emotions was lock up tight with the stone wall face that he wore, his guardian's mask shadowed out everything that matter most. _

"_I feel like something the cat drag back in and used for a chew toy. I wasn't in the mood to complain for the first time since Adrian had used compulsion and I had been turned into a Strigoi, I could feel and I felt whole. _

"_That's not what I meant you died back there. You was gone for three days Rose three days, your body was dead. So I'll repeat the question how do you feel." Rolling my eyes and letting out an airy sigh as I inhaled deeply, just to release it again. If Dimitri want a check list then he would get one if he wanted to play guardian well hey I could do that to._

"_My chest hurts and I feel weak and cold mostly, but I'm able to sense Lissa so in that department I feel fine. Thanks for asking and what about you Dimitri how do you feel?" The look on his face he wasn't amuse while his eyes narrow back on me. "There's an air field about a day away from here. Abe's flying his jet over, he should arrive sometime tomorrow he is arranging transportation to get us home. _

"_How Lissa." I asked catching Dimitri off guard which didn't happen to often picking up a pebble and tossing it towards the outside opening of the cave. Looking back at me ruefully Dimitri was momentarily lost in thought. " She different, a queen now with heavy burdens, with lots of responsibilities. Allot of things have change since you have been gone." Dimitri's eyes were shadowed and guarded. If I was good at reading anything else about this man, that was the one thing that I could read._

_ He was hiding something from me and whatever that something was it was big. I couldn't help but wonder if Dimitri had carried me all the way here, of course he had letting a small smile crease my face. He took his role of being a guardian just as seriously as I did._

"_Could I have some water if there is any." Arching his eyebrow at me, I felt stupid for even asking the question this was Dimitri. "Always prepared I see." With a slight laugh that hadn't fallen from me in awhile. I took readily the bottle of water that he offered my mouth feeling dry and parch was quickly satisfied with the cool liquid that was slooshing around in my mouth. _

_Reaching over and handing me some pain meds, like the good student I was I took them from his outstretched hand. When my fingers brush over Dimitri he drew back quickly as though my touch had burned him._

"_I've moved on Rose, I didn't ….." Shaking his head and running his hand threw his hair Dimitri's shoulders slump as though he had been carrying the weight of the world on them. _

"_Oooh okay." I said easily enough, but in truth nothing about this was easy. Swallowing hard feeling a mega ton bomb of emotions was going off, all at once inside of me. But I would never let him know it. Be strong Rose I chided myself you didn't just come back for him._

"_So who's uh the lucky woman? I asked dryly unable to meet his chocolate rich brown eyes. _

"_Ariana Szelsky." He said softly. "You wasn't here when she came down for the elections."_

"_Stop right there Dimitri ...I …..you... don't need to explain anything to me. You moved on fantastic. I'm happy for you." That couldn't been any further from the truth and I knew he could tell that I was lying, but he remained silent. Then out of know here his face change into a scowl as though he was the one who was about to lose it. In the back of my mind as though my brain had a chant all of it's own. Keep it together, keep it together._

"_Your the one who left." Dimitri shouted bitterly. For Christ sakes Rose you slept with Adrian." He had every right to be angry, furious, my brain scream but then another part of my head and heart was just as indignant as ever, refused to accept that it was really over. Pushing myself to wobbly legs I had to get away from him. I couldn't be this person who could calmly talk about this when his last words from over a year ago kept ringing in my ears. "Love fades mines has" Ow the irony of it all, as I stumble to the mouth of the cave. I would have waited a lifetime for him, but Dimitri was right I had left, I had been the one who had lied and it cost me all this heartache._

"_I never slept with Adrian." I hissed out feeling the last of my control wavering. "But you already knew that. So don't you dare act like you didn't _

"_You lied." Dimitri growled out almost snarling at me._

" _Well so did you or did you forget that love fades yours has. Or what about this one Dimitri hmmm I'll always be there for you. I won't let you slip into darkness or whatever the hell it was that you said." My shoulders and chest was heaving as I struggle to fill air into my empty lungs and my chest was sore from the wild pounding of my heart. Dimitri's calm exterior return where mine had crack at the seams. He look at me thoughtful as though he was seeing something new, a new piece of the puzzle he hadn't counted on._

"_Is that what happen to you? Is that why you left?" His accent rich enunciated each and every word. _

"_what is it you want from me?" I glared back over towards him. In slow steady strides my eyes following every movement until Dimitri stood in front of me, his hand quickly going to my chin while his eyes bore down into them. "The truth, that's the only thing I ever wanted." Dimitri said more sternly his dark brown eyes darkening even more." Shaking my chin out of his hand my shoulders squared off and I glared back up at him. "I went insane, mentally, crazily insane. The spirit madness became to much. The over flowing cesspool of darkness from Lissa, Oksana, and Mark bleed into me everyday. Hell Mikhail saw it why didn't you?"_

_I knew I was being petty and that was a low blow. I tried my best to hide my weaknesses from everyone including Dimitri. _


	8. Confusion

_The look on his face was priceless, he look as though I had slap him. And right now I wanted to hit him and punch that all high and mighty smug look right off of his gorgeous face. I wanted to make Dimitri feel just a fraction of what I felt. "If I would have known do you really think that I would have gotten involved with somebody else?" Dimitri said. "Well do you?" The hardness in his voice made me flinch, refusing to be intimidated I glared right back at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Assumptions makes assholes out of all of us, you should know that better then anyone." I added icily. _

_Seeing this conversation was over, okay who was I kidding argument. Was going no where and needing to get away from Dimitri before I kicked his ass. I Staggered out of the mouth of the cave using the rocky surface of the cave to hold onto to keep from falling. I needed to get back to Wayler. With all the things that I had saw, with the Strigoi's building their army. We needed to build ours and it was going to take every spirit user that we could find._

_"Where do you think your going?" Dimitri ask when he walk lazily up beside me, his duster whipping around him in the small breeze. Even out here in the outbacks dress in a pair of tight fitting wranglers jeans and a white button up guardian's shirt Dimitri could still pull off the whole western cowboy image and still look a hundred percent amazing. _

_I was trying to find the way back to the village and making slow progress having to stop every so often just to rest and catch my breath. I needed to get to the village for two reasons one to stop a war with the Strigoi's and secondly to get the hell away from Dimitri. Luckily the wailing of the bullroaer was helping to guide me. "I'm going back to see Wayler and Maggerleede."_

_"I know you have grown very attach to them, but you just woke up and your still very weak." Dimitri explain, grasping my arm again. "You need rest. _

_"I'll rest when I'm dead." I said half jokingly, but the deeper scowl on Dimitri face said the joke wasn't funny._

_"Don't play with me Rose." Dimitri's hand tighten even more with his fingertips biting into my arm. His eyes flashing a warning everything in the way he stood and the way he was holding himself into check said not to push, but when have I ever been the cautious type, me back down from Dimitri not in this lifetime. Taking his hand away from mine and holding it longer then I should have. I look deeply into his eyes he just had to have a Hathaway quip that much Dimitri had earned. _

_"That comrade would be fun. Question is how would you want to play?" I ask seductively, the smile only grew on my face. When he pulled his hand away from mine. _

_Dimitri wouldn't comment on that and step back with nothing further to say. We walk in an uncomfortable silence, but every so often his eyes would flicker over towards me. _

_"I would have waited for you. All you had to do was just tell me instead of taking that морального чертовски высоты of yours." I could feel Dimitri's scowling face behind me, his eyes seem to burn a hole into my back. With each and every step that Dimitri took carefully avoiding the thick branches and twigs he seem just as graceful as he was anywhere. There didn't seem to be a place or country for that matter Dimitri wasn't at home in._

_"See if you would have taught me Russian. I would have know what you meant."_

_The overhead clearing of the wild lush green trees wrap around us like vines and with every bristling step we took, we was that much closer to the village. I could hear the squealing laughter of children with their tiny feet hitting the earth. We was long since spotted before we even made it to the village by Wayler's had their weapons drawn and aimed on us. With our hands held out above our heads as though Dimitri and I was surrendering we waited. After several minutes had passed minutes Wayler appeared his hair ruffled and messy, they must have awaken him, his dark rich eyes meeting mine and a small row of pearly whites and the tip of his fangs glisten in the early morning-light._

_"So you have returned." He patted Jerara's arm briefly speaking to him in his native tongue. Whatever was said reluctantly Jerara lower his arrow but refusing to take his eyes off of Dimitri and Wayler waved us through. It wasn't long when Wayler meet us halfway through the trail. However when I stumble and nearly fell, both men reached out to help me. But it was Wayler who supported my weight against him, his arm wrapping around my waist and tucking me close to his side. The look on Wayler's face was fierce when he glared back at Dimitri with hatred on his face, as though he would protect me from anyone. That made the Russian god scowl even more, his eyes narrowing on the both of us and his jaw clinching up when he back away from me. _

_"I couldn't stay away, I had to come back and see you."I couldn't stop looking at the man who had saved me from the madness. Wayler had save me from myself and I owed him so much, so very much._

_The Dhampir's who was up guarding the village from outside intruders was cooking and the food linger in the air making my mouth water, while my nose pick out the different scents. That had to be bacon, the sizzling sound coming from one of the fires and in my line of sight was eggs, my stomach growl loudly._

_"When was the last time you ate Rose?" Dimitri asked breaking off the sudden silence._

_I had to think on that one. "Not since the night Wayler and Maggerleede brought me here."_

_Ow is that his name?" Dimitri asked flippantly, sounding more of a jilted lover then one who has moved on or his love fading. Dimitri's quite nature and his controlled guardian's mask was slipping as though there was cracks in the seams. It's over Rose my brain said softly, quit making more of this.. then what's really there. _

_Stopping in my tracks and looking at Dimitri he was right I hadn't even bother to introduce the two. "Damn I'm sorry uh Dimitri. This here is Wayler, he is an elder of his village and Wayler this is Dimitri. He is a royal guardian to the queen in our country." Both Dimitri and Wayler sized each other up and the look of their faces was one of contempt. If I didn't know any better and I always did. I could swear that they despised each other."We've met." Wayler said tightly and final, not taking his eyes off of Dimitri.__ But of course you must be tired from your journey. Pointing his finger at Dimitri you can rest here in Koorong's bayan (home) and I'll have Coorah bring bring you some food._Leaving Dimitri to stand and gawk at us Wayler's arm tighten even more around me as he pulled me away from Dimitri and towards his own thatch hut. 

_The hut itself was semi closed up blocking the morning light and the reminisce of the kindling fire was burning itself out. Dot paintings of his village was prop up against the wall, the Dhampir women out in the rain-forest collecting Banana's and other fruits. An old man with this long tubular shape of a tree trunk sanding and narrowing out the inside. "Wayler what is he doing._

_"Ow that he is making Didgeridoo, it how we play music here and is what our ancestors and their ancestor before them entertain the people. Only men can play it though, It is believed by our people that if a women plays she will not be able to bear children that she will upset the spirits._

_"Was someone playing that the night of the ceremony?" I asked in awe recalling a musical sound that I couldn't identify._

_Wayler smile sheepishly at me showing more of those pearly whites, his face relaxing and showing pride over my interests in the paintings. "Yeah that would be my dad the wise one he doesn't stay around long. He only comes when there are ceremonies like the one we had for you." ____By the kindling fire laid furs and more furs in what look like a make shift bed. Looking at Wayler his eyes darken even more and nodded his head in that direction.__ "You rest and I'll bring you some food, latter when you have slept we will meet with the elders and you can tell them about the land of the dead. Just as fast as Wayler had spoken he disappeared out of the hut._

_ Dropping to my knee's my chest hurt, hell my heart hurt and I wasn't all that sure it was only because of Dimitri. Pulling at the material that Maggerleede, Coorah and Alkina dress me in I look down at my chest. Right over from where I had been stake over my heart, the skin was pucker red, letting out a small groan of pain and laying down I open my mind to Lissa. Her feelings was all over the place, she was pissed, scared and hurt all roll up into one. The emotions that pour off of her scared the hell out of me. Never had Lissa been this unstable since from when we was at the academy and she would cut herself to release the pain. _

_"Is all the guardian women out of the academy and out of court?" The voice ask and judging by Lissa's reaction she was scared not for herself but for everyone else._

_"Yes they left a few days ago." She replied but even her own voice sounded off. Walking back of to the chamber cabinet Lissa grab a bottle of whiskey and pour herself a generous amount____ and rapidly began drinking it, biting back the bitter taste. Lissa don't I scream at her threw the bond knowing she couldn't hear me. Just as easily as I had been able to slip into her head I was forcefully shoved out. Blinking several times I became aware that Wayler was crouch over me with a look of concern flooding over his face._

_"__I'm shadow kiss bonded to my best friend." I added weakly seeing the plate of food he was holding, and laying the plate on my lap he sat back. "I have heard of the stories but did not know that they were real."_ "_Ow they are real all right and my best friend is in trouble. I'm just surprised Anna didn't tell me about that._

_"__Who." Wayler ask his eyes not leaving mine while I dug in hungrily into the bacon and eggs. In between chewing and gulping down the milk in fast swallows. "She's a ghost that I saw in the spirit world, and the reason that I have to speak to you and the elders.____When I had eaten every delicious morsel that was on my plate right down to the last strawberry and banana wedges.____I laid back patting my stomach in contentment when Wayler's eyes travel over me picking up one of the fur quilts and spreading it out of he rose to stand up. 'I should let you sleep you look tired." He said softly his fingertips brushing over my cheek then tracing an invisible line down to my neck._

___Ever so gently he lean down brushing his lips against mine feather soft. God those lips of his was supple and full was taking me by storm electricity was clashing around us and the roaring in my ears drowned everything else out. My hands having a mind of their own wrap around the cords of his neck pulling him even closer to me and one of his hands spans around my waist his fingertips pressing down hard into my skin then releasing and the other hand buried it's self into my hair. _

___Even the freight-train beating of my heart was thumping wildly out of control when Wayler pulled back. A big wolfish grin creasing his face. "Sleep tight." Rose He called over his shoulder leaving me to figure out just what the hell had happen. I had only thought Dimitri could pull out that kind of response from me, it took several minutes to get my ragged breathing back under control. Snuggling up to the blanket of furs sleep came to me. The tugging and pulling of the dream world change from bleak blackness to a world of colors. The over head sky was burst with life of shooting stars and three crescent moons over a watery lake. Surrounding me in a rocky basin was large towering giant mountains._

_"__It's beautiful Adrian." I called out happily, when he step out he was wearing a sleek____ black tux and a turquoise green silk shirt and his hair was styled and sleek back. Adrian wow he look hot._

___With a lazy smile on his face he walk closer pulling me in for a tight hug. "How have you been little Dhampir? I must say you look." Stepping back he took in the flimsy material that I was wearing and smirk. "Ravishing." Adrian said flirtatiously letting his emeralds rest on the exposed part of my mid upper thigh. Letting my hand hit the back of his head hard a large whack sound echoed around us. Adrian grin back devilishly then taking his finger and touching the outline of the thin shirt material. A pair of skinny jeans materialized over my hips spreading down ward until my ankles was covered._

___ A black T-shirt formed starting at my chest then spreading to my stomach and arms. Until I was covered but Adrian frown rubbing his chin and exhaled deeply. "This just isn't you." He said waving his hands back and forth as though the clothing I was wearing wouldn't do. Touching the T-shirt again, the color change from black to blue with dangling fringes hanging off the back. _

___When I look up Adrian had this cheesy grin on his face and his eyes twinkled. Before I could say anything he placed his finger on my lip"Roses that are dress in black is able to give a man a heartache, but when dress in blue they can steal your spirit too. But when dress in red they'll make you quiver like a pin prick to the finger, making you all hot with a Rose Hathaway given fever. _

___Feeling my face flame up crimson red I couldn't help but laugh only Adrian could come up with cheesy poems. With a slight bow I punch his arm and his eyes twinkle merrily._

_"__Hows Lissa"_

___Then all at once Adrian's demeanor changed and all the laughing stop. To my surprise his face grew dark and bleak. " She scares me Rose I'm worried about her. She drinks to much and she's making all these crazy laws. Lissa even threaten to have me removed from court and I'm her cousin." Adrian said indignantly he's eyes glowing with frustration._

_"__Is it possible there another spirit user at court. I mean when I went into her head earlier...wait a minute Rose you can get into Lissa's head again?" Adrian said cutting me off. His eyes widen and he look me over even closer your aura it's not bouncing all over the place, sure it's dark but it has swirls of gold and specks of blue. My god Rose your cured." Adrian said excitedly throwing his arms around me. "So does that mean your coming home. Tighten his hold on me rest my cheek on his shoulder and taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. "Yep I'm coming home Abe is suppose to be here sometime tomorrow._

_"__So I take it Dimitri found you then." The gloomy look on Adrian face confirmed what I already knew Dimitri moved on._

_"__Yeah he found me all right and as soon as I get my ….._

_"__So he told you." Adrian ask raising my head to look at him. Blinking back the tears I shook my head not trusting myself to speak._

_"__What's with you, I haven't seen you smoke or drink not once what gives. The flickering of the dream world rippled. _

___Adrian press even harder into me. "I'll see you when you make it home." With that the dream world faded ended. Dimitri was looking down at me his hand resting on my shoulder. "Are you alright." Dimitri asked studying me his face unreadable as usual. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes and yawning I look outside the hut. It was nightfall and I had slept the whole day. "Is that really any of your business?" I mean is that all you really woke me up for, to see if I'm alright. I couldn't hide the hardness out of my voice. But it wasn't like Dimitri got the option of getting to care about me either. Letting out an exasperating sigh Dimitri squatted down on his knee's to look at me._

_" __Rose I'm not going to stop caring about you. No matter how much you want me too."_

___That's it...that's it...that's it... remembering the flames when Lissa and Abe paid Dimitri to come and find me and drag me back home. Hearing from Dimitri's own mouth and then again from Adrian that Dimitri had moved on. Something inside of me snap. "Love fades mines has." His words ringing in my ears splintering my heart into pieces. Rolling out of my bed and tossing the furs down. My fist connected with his jaw and then another landed to the side of his cheek making a sicken crack sound.I launch myself at him and we both landed on the ground rolling over and over. Using my legs to connect into his chest. Dimitri flew out of the hut giving me time to get to my feet. _

___"Roza don't." Dimitri warned unphased by my attach and counter, blocking the next set of punches that I was hurling at him. "It doesn't have to be this way." His voice crack, blocking my attempts of kicking his legs out from under him. We both was breathing hard and sweat beaded up and coated our skin as our breathing became force and labor. "You moved on I screamed at him, you don't get the right to give two shits about me anymore." I hissed out. This time when I did a back side kick Dimitri caught me around the waist and I brought my elbow up clipping him somewhere in the face. "If that the way you want it Rose the so be it." Dimitri voice was quiet bone chillingly darkly quiet. _

___Shoving me off somewhere to the side Dimitri's fist connected with my head. Making me momentarily see stars and feeling faint, his other fist landed to the side of my mouth, blood spewing in the air in a hail of red rain. Ouch that was going to hurt tomorrow I thought shaking off the dizziness. A large group of the Mowan tribe had gather forming a circle around us, out of my peripheral I could see Wayler and Maggerleede. Seeing that I was distracted Dimitri moved in on me again. Taking me to the ground in choke hold, the son of a bitch was going to try and choke me out. "No" I growled out and grab the only thing that I could, which in Dimitri case was his manly assets he let go of my neck throwing me away from him._

___ "____Черт побери Роза____" He cursed out in Russian. W____hen he went to stand up on his feet, the roundhouse kick to the side of his head drop him face first into the dirt. My shoulders was heaving hard with every strangle breath that I tried to fill my lungs with.I glared down at him, resting my hand on my knees leaned over. The pool of sweat bead up on my back as I shakily look back at him. _

_"__Now comrade if you want to pretend that you still give a shit here's some friendly advice don't, because I'll kick your ass again." Wayler walk over to me draping his arm around my shoulders pulling me away. "Are you okay?" Wayler ask softly, shaking my head and wiping away the tears that had started falling I nodded my head. "I will be ." When Dimitri moved he let out a small grunt sound that was muffled in the dirt, rolling over he push himself up to his feet. Maggerleede broke the circle and came towards Wayler and myself. _

___"Lets get you cleaned up child the elders wants to speak with you. Wayler keep him away from her." She said soothingly. Wayler shook his head motioning to Jerara and Koorong to take Dimitri back to his hut where he stood guard making sure that Dimitri didn't leave. Maggerleede took me back down to the falls, I knew I was going to be sore and hurt like hell. Even under the misting off the falls everything all came out. The love that we had promised each other, those tender moments, everything we had endured. _

___Thankfully the roaring mist of the falls drowned out the steady flow of tears and the occasional sobs that rip through me. "You shouldn't cry for what you have lost Rose, but look at what you have gained in return." Maggerleede's voice cut through the silence as I dress in the buckskin outfit that she provided. Braiding my hair back in with beads she chuckled. "My son has taken a liking to you and when he saw you fight he thought he was in the presence of his chosen one._

___Shaking my head sadly if Dimitri had taught me anything, anything at all there was no such thing._

_"__Your son puts to much faith in me _

___The hike back was short lived and the tree's had been lite up with __Tiki ____ torches lighting the way. The strange sound that I heard during the ceremony was playing again the tempo was steady and smooth change paces and what sounded like animal sound vibrated off of it._

_"__Is that the Didgeridoo?" I couldn't hide the wild excitement out of my voice and the memory of my earlier discussion with Wayler. _

___How do you know of such things." Maggerleede scoff, watching me curiously. "Wayler's hut you saw the paintings?"_

_"__Yes but I also remember hearing the same sound during the ceremony, so I ask him. Surrounded at the large bonfire was the elders dress in the same red garment that hung on Wayler's hips. Their chest exposed but not painted when Maggerleede pulled me into the circle. Dimitri was standing on the opposite side of Wayler. His face was swollen and bruising from our fight from earlier. Know doubt that my face look any better rubbing my jaw. Dimitri look at me then a look of pain shadow in his eyes when he look away._

_"__As elder of the Mowan clan lend me your ears my brothers to the one who walks with spirits. Wayler voice called out to everyone around the bonfire. _

___Walking slowly towards me and standing behind me. Wayler rested his hands on my shoulders only the pressing of his fingertips told me to speak. _

"_The ones that you call the undead are organizing, because of our queen's tyranny in the united states they are planing for war. They have decided to hunt us all. Together we can stop them but we can't do it alone we need your help." I was trembling the last time I had spoken like this was in the quorum halls. When I called the queen well never mind what I called her the fact was I was scared shitless as so many eyes rested on me including Dimitri's._

"_But I don't say to just fight them, the spirit world wants us to change them back to restore them to their former selves and we'll need every spirit user to do it." Gasping from both the elders and the women was heard around the the bonfire. I knew their reactions would be the same as mine but there wasn't any other way. If we didn't want to parish as a society of Moroi's and Dhampir's we would have to work together. All of us from around the world and how I was going to accomplish that was going to take a miracle._

"_And just how do you propose we do that." Dimitri step forward his duster whipping around him making him look dark and dangerous in the firelight. Crossing his arms over his chest I knew that I was in trouble swallowing the lump that had formed I was ready to panic._

"_By gathering all the spirit user around the world that we can find...your asking for the impossible Rose." Dimitri said cutting me off. "How in the hell do we track down every spirit user. Not to mention the way you are talking, your asking me to to betray our queen your best friend or have you forgotten about Lissa?"_

"_Of course I haven't forgotten about Lissa." I snap angrily back at him. "But she's not well either and you damn well know it.__Throwing my hands up in the air and glaring daggers back at Dimitri._

"_Since you have a better plan the I'll leave you to it in the meantime I'll see you when Abe arrives." Not really knowing what else to say I stock of leaving Dimitri to glare after me. I had done my best, hell I had even warned them but if they wanted to believe Dimitri over me that was their choice. In my heart of hearts I had done the right thing. But when it came to trusting me without question even Dimitri had a tendency of short changing me. Feeling the weight of the world weighing in on me I drop to the bed of furs in Wayler's thatch hut. Maybe Maggerleede would consult with the all seeing bones, maybe the spirits would help guide their decision._

_It wasn't long when Wayler arrived at the hut, in his hand he was carrying a plate of food. Some kind of meat homemade bread and slices of fruit and in his other had in a coconut looking cup was some kind of dark liquid. _

"_Your to good to me. Do you know that." I smiled when he came in his rich dark eyes gleaming back at me. Laying the small tray in my lap Wayler went to the task of building another fire. _

"_Maybe I feel moved by you Rose. Maybe your wild impulsive spirit calls out to me." The look on Wayler said he meant every word and I had know doubts that he meant what he was saying but even in those words laid another danger one that you couldn't see.__ It meant letting Dimitri go and I didn't know if I could do that. Regardless what Dimitri said he was the love of my life, whether he wanted me or not. "I...I ..don't know know if I'm ready for that."Damn I was stuttering and I hated it when I did that. _

_"The other guy Dimitri he is...I know what he is to you Rose I not blind I can see it and with the way you two fought earlier. Tells me just how much you do feel for him, but I also know that I spark those same feelings in you. Before I could respond he made his way from the small fire and my heart started hammering away in my chest. The connection that I had with Wayler was so strong it was like two magnets being pulled together. _

_When Wayler kneel in front of me, the palm of his hand slide slowly down my chest. Making my heartbeat into overtime and I look back at him nearly panicking. I wasn't suppose to have these feelings. There wasn't room in my heart to love anyone other then Dimitri but my heart raced on anyways. Wayler's lips crashed down on mine his tongue touching the outline of mine until I open for him. Granting him access, the roaring became deafening loud in my ears as I could feel and hear the steady pounding of blood rushing into my ears._

" _Ahem...Rose uh Abe's here." Dimitri said roughly jerking my head back the stone wall of Dimitri face closed off everything and I saw the rejection in Wayler's eyes when he closed then and lower his head from mine. Dammit my love life was always a mess and this time wasn't any different. "Tell Abe that I'll be right there. Looking at Dimitri over Wayler's shoulder he rolled his eyes. "Tell him your own damn self." Dimitri said coldly stalking off._

"_I want you to comeback to court with me." I said shakily looking back at Wayler my heart was still racing in my chest, even though I had been caught by Dimitri. Rubbing his finger over my lips he let out along sigh. "I can't not until I convince the other elders to join me. You will get that army of spirit users. I'll see to that Rose._

"_What made you change your mind. Getting up to my feet and linking my fingers in with his, Wayler walk me out of the thatch hut. _

_Shrugging as though it was unimportant Wayler gave me the same wolfish grin from earlier. "My mother spoke with the bones again and she found truth in your words. We will help. We stop walking when both Wayler and myself heard my father's belligerent voice and Dimitri trying to calm him down._

"_Looking good Zmey." Rushing into his outstretch arm Abe encircled me like a wreath then pulled back looking at me long and hard. "Zmey this is Wayler an elder of the Mowan clan." I said tenderly stroking his or only to notice Dimitri looking away. "Wayler this is my father Abe."_

"_I can see where your daughter get her spiritedness from." Extending his had Wayler's eyes shone with pride and Abe accepted his hand into a firm handshake._

"_Thank you for looking after Rose I know she can be a handful but well she wouldn't take after her mother if she wasn't a pain." Abe said smiling at me._

_Pulling me into another tight long hug Abe smile at me. "We have to go the queen needs you feeling the pulling of tears. I pulled away from Abe and launch myself into Maggerleede's outstretch awaiting arms and I didn't try and hold back the tears that ran freely down the sides of my face. Outside of Olena, Maggerleede was the next closes mother that I had. "We'll see each other soon enough the bones have promised that." She said drying the tears from my eyes that didn't want to stop falling. Pulling out of her arms and walking slowly towards Wayler. His dark brown eyes glistening in the bonfire light both of his hands spans around my waist bringing one up to lightly stroke my chin his eyes search mine. "We'll see each other soon enough, maybe then your confusion will be gone."_

"_I'm going to miss you." I whispered softly looking deeply back into his eyes. Placing a feather light kiss to my cheek we said our goodbyes. The walk with Abe was long and I felt as though my heart was breaking. I was leaving my new home and heading off into the unknown with Dimitri and Abe. When we boarded the plane I was thankful for Abe's silence however he could resist keeping his arm around me when we taxied down the runway. Looking out of the window I watch as Australia got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight and only the large mass of oceans laid down below in a small speck of blue. _

_Getting up to go the bathroom after the light turned off allowing us to move freely around the plane, when I came back Abe was a sleep. I just didn't have the heart to wake him just to have Abe move over, he was exhausted. Walking back towards the rear of the plane and taking a seat I leaned my head against the window. It wasn't to long after when Dimitri show up just to sour my mood again. _

"_So are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to talk to me." Dimitri ask when he took the empty seat next me. _

"_I'm not ignoring you. God." I whispered closing my eyes "I would never ignore you. I'm trying my damnedest to lean how to let you go and we both know that won't be easy." Dimitri let out a long drawn out breath when he nudge me on my elbow tossing chocolate donuts at me. "Thought you might like to have some sugar." He said half jokingly. 'Thanks." I mumbled opening the bag, the whiff of chocolate had my mouth water and I shoved the first one into my mouth whole. Rolling my eyes in pleasure Dimitri let out a half smile and toss me a second bag. _

"_Somebody should tell your boyfriend about that big appetite you have."_

"_Wayler's not my boyfriend unlike you I'm not involved with anyone. I haven't been involved with anyone at all since I left." Closing my eyes I wonder if this was the only reason if Dimitri decided to sit beside me._

"_Well it sure seem like you was to me." Dimitri argued._

"_Dimitri get over yourself; you sound more of a jilted lover then an ex-boyfriend alright. For the last goddamn time I'm not involved, I'm to confused to jump into a relationship right now with anyone." His stone wall mask didn't even hint what was going on behind those rich chocolate brown eyes of his, and I was to upset to keep fighting with him. "Unless your secretly offering you should just leave me alone." I glower back at him. Letting the snarky comment pass. Dimitri got up and left the seat. Leaning my head back on the window of the plane letting my eyes drift asleep. _

**Hey everyone I haven't done a shout out in awhile and thought this was a good-time as any. First I need to thank all my loyal fans for their support and wonderful comments. Nope I haven't forgotten about you:So this chapter is dedicated to the following: Dimitrilovesrose, XxwitoxX, guardian-angel,ChildOfTheNight **

**vampbooks, banga_chikk, rgreen15: I want you all to know just how much you mean to me and how much I am so grateful am to have earned your support. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

** Best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina**


	9. Reunions

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you **_

_****************************************************((Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne))***********************************************_

_The most incredible annoying sound made me open my eyes. For a second a brief second I didn't know where I was until I heard that damn annoying sound again. It was what had my heart racing as though something was amiss and out of place. Something was wrong dangerously wrong, the panic pounding of my heart racing out of control. Opening my eyes was the hugest mistake of my life as the brunette darted past my seat racing towards Dimitri. _

_"Ow Dimi...your home, your home." She squealed in delight throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Dimitri lowered his head and mummer something in Russian, thankfully I couldn't hear what was being said, when his mouth found hers. His one hand wrap in the folds of her hair and the other curl around her waistline into her back pocket of her blue jeans dragging her smaller Moroi frame to his. _

_When I felt as though I was going to be nausea's, violently sick and vomit all over the place. Getting up quickly from my seat I didn't wait for Abe or anyone else despite hearing Dimitri call my name. For that matter when I left the side rear exit of the plan putting as much needed distance between Dimitri and myself as I could. "Some welcome home Rose." I thought bitterly as my stomach threaten to spew it contents on the exiting ramp. _

_The summer nighttime warm air caress my skin when I step off the exiting ramp into the quiet airport and I couldn't have felt more alone. Scanning the deserted airport waiting for Abe to come off the plane. I had my guardian's stoic mask locked into place when Dimitri and Ariana Szelsky came waltzing into the airport lobby hand in hand. A few feet behind was Abe, he hid his emotions just as well, but the look of concern and worry still flickered in the old man eyes when he look at me._

_ I just hope I would be able to hide mine just as well, as the happy couple came closer and closer. Remember Rose you have face monsters of many forms, from Strigoi's to Victor and Tasha you can get through facing one royal Moroi; just breath I told myself._

"_Rose Hathaway I like you to meet Ariana Szelsky." Dimitri said affectionately dropping occasional kisses on her shoulder and neck. Extending my hand to Ariana to shake was the very last thing I wanted to do when I felt the light coolness of her fingers brush against mine._

"_Dimitri speaks very fondly of you, it's nice to finally meet you._

_Turning several shades of red for a couple of very drawn out seconds she hid her blushing face into Dimitri's upper arm._

"_Dimi has spoken very highly of you too guardian Hathaway. Maybe we can get better acquainted over some coffee sometime._

"_I'd like that, but I'm really not sure of what all my duties to the queen will be just yet or when I'll have any free time." I smiled warmly back at her hoping that I look professional in the process. This woman wasn't any fool and whatever Dimitri told her she didn't trust me and Ariana wanted to keep me close. _

"_There she is. How's my favorite Dhampir?" Just like the breath of fresh air and lifesaver that Adrian was, called out at the double doors of the front lobby. I bolted and ran towards him throwing my arms around his neck when he pick my feet off the floor and spun me around until I got dizzy._

"_Adrian what are you doing here? Looking up into his eyes they twinkled and sparkled _

"_Well it looks like I'm saving you for a change." He said happily looking over at Dimitri and Ariana._

"_Zmey your riding home with the happy couple. I'm going to go with Adrian." Abe just roll his eyes and waved me off and I couldn't help but smile back at the expression he wore. Hearing that it would be just the two of them Ariana smile seductively at Dimitri but her eyes met mine. Rubbing her finger over Dimitri chest knowingly up and down in lazy strokes. Adrian grip me by the elbows and led me out of the airport._

"_Thanks Adrian if I would have had to stay in there another two seconds. I swear I..._

"_Your right I would have had to visit you on death row for killing a royal._

"_And I would have told the quorum judge it's not murder. It's self defense her... ow... Dimi... voice was killing me._

_Turning quickly towards me and smirking Adrian paused giving my another quick hug._

"_Do you want to know what scary?" He asked with an evil grin._

"_What that." I asked dryly almost afraid of the answer._

"_For a second there you sounded...just like her._

"_Ow good lord..Adrian!" This time I couldn't resist punching his arm playfully. _

_The gold tone Chevrolet Malibu doors unlock before we had gotten to the car. His taste in music thankfully match mine and I didn't have to listen to that awe-full eighty's music. When he turned up the radio station playing Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. The more I listen to the words to the song. A big invisible hole grew inside my chest where my heart once had been._

"_Thank you Adrian for coming and getting me. I'm just shocked that Lissa and Christian aren't here either._

"_Um...about that Lissa doesn't know that your back. I was afraid she would try and have you arrested or something and uh...Christian and Lissa...uh sorta of broke up. _


	10. So Many Changes

"_Sorry I don't mean to be a buzz kill or nothing I just wanted you to know." Looking back over at Adrian his eyes was glued to the road and his hands grip the steering-wheel tightly. _

"_Allot of changes have been made since I been gone. Ones I didn't count on." _

"_Your right about things changing however with you being back things are about to change again."Giving me a small smile and looking back at the road. Adrian pulled the car in at the Witching Hour_

"_I just don't know if it will be the change everyone wants. Adrian what are we doing here?" I couldn't help but get this feeling he was up to something when he turned off the car. Looking like the cat who swallowed the canary his smile grew even bigger._

"_Chinese." Dashing to get to my side of the door he held it open and we took lazy strides going into the diner. I kept waiting for someone to jump out from one of the booths but no one did. Taking a table in the back the waitress came shortly later with our menu's and without even looking into them Adrian place the order. The dinging from the diner's door made Adrian smile even more when Sydney came walking towards us. Excitedly I about jump out of my seat just to give her a long over due hug. _

"_So how my favorite creature of the night?" She beamed back at me."_

"_Ow the same old, same old. You know me I can't complain." Lifting her hands to one of the dangling fringes to the buck skin her eyes looked me over. _

"_I see you been roughing it. How's the Mowan clan doing? I hear that they are considering coming to Pennsylvania. You must have made quite an impression." _

_Noticing that Adrian had leaned his back against the corner of the wall and booth he had done so, so that he could watch Sydney and I more closely or was it Sydney? I wonder. _

"_There doing good and uh I hope they really do come? The job at hand will require every spirit user that we can find. Speaking of which I need you to help track down other spirit users that you know of and put together a list."_

"_That's one tall list Rose. You already know that I hate breaking into the Alchemist's records._

"_But it's important. A war is coming and without that information._

"_More exposure will be leaked out to the human world. I get it just understand that it won't be easy."_

_"Smiling back at her I knew I could count on Sydney. "When is it ever easy Sydney?"_

"_And it's going to take some time." She added _

"_That's the one thing we don't have is time. Even as we speak the Strigoi's are building their armies against us and they have to be stop." The waitress came carrying our food Sydney was having the chief salad and I was having chicken chow mein, futon egg rolls along with three chocolate glazed donuts. When the happy couple enter the diner. Even though the waitress had laid down the plates in front of us Dimitri and Ariana came walking down the isles towards us._

"_Um Miss can I get this to go. I'm rather in a hurry." Smiling the waitress took the plate and headed back into the kitchen. Giving both Adrian and Sydney an apologetic look their eyes followed mine when Dimitri and Ariana stop at our table._

"_Room for two more." Dimitri ask causal looking over at both Adrian and myself. Sliding out of my seat I placed the plaster fake smile on and gesture for both Dimitri and Ariana to sit when the waitress came back with the _styrofoam_ containers._

"_Sure there's always room for two more. I was just leaving anyways. Adrian, Sid I'll catch up with you guys some other time." _

"_Rose would you like me to walk you back." Adrian ask with understanding flashing in his sparkling emeralds._

"_Nah I got this covered you guys enjoy your meal." Walking over to the cashier I paid for my dinner and walk out into the warm night. Sitting in the guardian's gym and looking at every detail. I couldn't get over how much I missed the place just minus certain people. Letting out a long sigh I devoured my meal and god it was so good to be at court. I hadn't had Chinese in ages or freshly made chocolate donuts as soon as I open the lid the fragrances hit me. My mouth watering as I tore into the chicken chow mein. You would have thought I was starvin marvin with how I wolfed everything down. Getting up from the bench and throwing the empty container away I had one place in mind before I called it an earlier morning. It was time to get answers. _

_I wasn't even sure if the guardian's on duty would even let me in but luck was on my side, as I approached, Eddie was on Duty along with Mikhail. They both wore their stoic guardian mask but the way their eyes soften when they saw me. I knew they was just as happy to see me as I was in seeing them._

"_Guardian ____Castile__ your looking good. In need of a haircut but over all good."_

_And you Guardian Hathaway are out of uniform. What's this trying to improve upon your looks." Eddie asked fingering the outfit flashing his cheeky smile._

"_Nah I'm just trying to show you up, besides what's there for me to improve on."_

_Breaking guarding formation he gave me a long bear hug that I returned as well. His grip tighten it was painfully obvious that he had bulk up since I last saw him._

"_You ever leave like that again and I'll kick your ass Hathaway." Eddie whispered into my ear then released his hold._

"_Well I promise I won't leave court, but I would love to see if you can kick this ass." I laughed it had been to long and it felt right being back at court and trading barbs with Eddie it felt like old times._

"_Well that would be something I like to see as well." Mikhail interrupted_

_Smilingly warmly back at him I asked the first question that pop into my head._

"_How's Sonya?" _

_Mikhail smile grew even bigger as he relax his stance. " Married now something else you missed. We tied the knot a couple of weeks after you left. Lifting his left hand Mikhail touching the tip of the golden wedding band with his thumb, proving he was married. Grasping him by his upper arms and giving him a long over due bear hug of my own I was happy for him after everything that he had been through. _

_Pulling back I shot both Mikhail and Eddie a questioning look and they must of recolonized what was coming next._

"_You boys going to let me in or am I going to have to rough you up in order to get in." Flashing one more cheeky smile Eddie moved out of the way so that I could pass. "Up stair on the third floor penthouse suite is where you'll find her. Just don't expect any warm welcomes she's been..." Lifting his hand towards his mouth and motioning with his fingers Eddie indicated Lissa had been drinking. _

"_I want you two to promise regardless of what you hear, you both won't interfere, you both know I would never do anything to hurt her. And if you happen to see Adrian tell him to come up. I'm going to need him to make Lissa some charms."_

"_Just help her, she needs you." Eddie asked pleadingly. Shaking my head I waked over to the elevators the last time I was here in the palace was under Queen __Tatiana rein. Things didn't go smoothly then either because she somehow thought Adrian and I was a couple. When the chiming of the elevators doors opened my stomach drop. There was know telling how Lissa would react to me being here and that scared me most of all._

_ Stopping in front of her room my heart started racing, beating hard and wildly inside my chest and my hand slightly shook with I tested the doorknob to see if it was open and it was. "Get a grip Rose." I mentally screamed at myself. "This is Lissa." Pushing the door open I walked in. Lissa had her back to me while she was on the phone, she was a sight. Breath taking. She looked slender as though she had lost some weight. Her golden blond hair was half in half out of a pony tail and messy. Very unLissa like and wearing a white terry cloth robe while it was still night time, another bad sign. _

_"Since when don't you knock?" Lissa screamed "Hold on I'll call you back I have to deal with a guardian at the moment." She snarled into the phone._

_"Hello Lissa." The phone that she had in her hand fell to the ground and she turned slowly facing me. In that instant several emotion flooded the bond rage, big shocker there. Confusion, pain the worst that I had ever felt and loneliness. Rage was what she had decided to act on. Walking over to her cabinet she reach for the bottle of whiskey. I moved just as quickly taking it from her and sent it hurling into the wall where the bottle shattered. _

_"Enough Lissa...dammit enough." The front door to her suite opened and Dimitri and Adrian walked in. When Lissa decided to go on the defensive, taking everything that was on that cabinet she hurled them in my direction. I had to block in the incoming objects that she was throwing. _

_"Guardian." She screamed out. "Arrest her...I mean arrest Rose Hathaway." A few seconds later both Mikhail and Eddie came into the room but made no movement towards me. Coming at me fast and furious she threw herself at me knocking me to the ground. Tackling me, where she punch, bit and screamed out her rage. Doubling up her small fists she continued to punch me in the face. Her right connecting into my eye, her left slamming into my nose. Over and over again she continued throwing her fists. I had taken harder hits before but with every strike that she threw was another sharp stab to my heart. Lifting my arms and wrapping them around her I brought her down to my level refusing to let go._

_I'm the queen dammit let me go." Lissa sobbed out tears streaming down her face. "I hate you... do you know that Rose? I hate you." She screamed even louder, taking my hand and laying it on her head. I pulled out the darkness that had built up inside of her. There was so much of it, that I felt like I was drowning, suffocating in the spirit induced darkness. It rake through my body in storms and my body trembled as I held her. "Adrian fuse some charms as many as you can and get them on her." _

_"Dimitri carry the queen to the bed, she should be fine for now." I growled out to him fighting hard to keep my own emotions in check. _

_"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me, everyone's leaving me." Lissa sobbed even harder. She was broken completely broken and the fight was pulled out of her. "First you then Christian then Dimitri. I have no one._

_Stroking her hair I felt Dimitri slid his hands around her, his fingers brushing over my skin. I could see the pain that filled his eyes but he remained quiet and picked her up off of me. Adrian and Eddie walked over and help me up to my feet. _

_"You okay." Adrian and Eddie asked in unison as I wipe the blood that was pouring down my nose._

_I'm okay we just need to deal with the spirit madness. Is the charms ready?"_

_ "Yeah their right here." Adrian said holding out the rings and bracelets. Taking the rings and the bracelets I was about to take them in to Lissa, when I felt Adrian hand on my upper arm. "Not so fast little Dhampir, you need some tending to." With the tips of his fingertips he gently placed them to my face from where Lissa had hit me. In his touch warm molten honey ran through his fingers making me shiver from the spirit, he was using to heal the cuts and bruises that Lissa had given me. Leaning in and kissing him on the cheek he let me go so that I could tend to Lissa. Before I step into the bedroom I turned quickly around._

_"One of you guys go and get Christian. Tell pyro if he don't get his ass over here and he makes me come and hunt him down. Then I'll kick his ass for making me." Lissa was still laying on the bed and Dimitri was talking softly to her almost cooing at her in Russian when I came into the room. _

_"Are you alright Rose." _

_Rolling my eyes I let out a long sigh and crawled up on the bed bedside her."We already had this discussion if you don't remember. " _

_"I remember I was just hoping..._

_" You was hoping what exactly? Better yet don't tell me this isn't the time or place." Holding out the rings and bracelet. Dimitri took them from my outstretch hand and turned his attention back to Lissa and picked her hand up, sliding the rings over her slender fingers. Then clasping the bracelet on her wrist, she sighed out in her sleep but snuggled even closer to me._

_"You should go. I'm sure that Lissa will have plenty for you to do tomorrow. I'll stay with her. Besides you look beat. _

_"And your not we both had the same damn flight Rose._

_"Yes but I don't exactly have anyone at home waiting for me either so go. _

_" __Вы всегда должны быть так чертовски кровавый упрямая. Ваш невозможно__ . Dimitri said bitterly getting to his feet heading for the door. He looked back like he was going to say something but thought better of it and walk out the door. Adrian came into the room and grabbed a blanket out of the closet and covered both Lissa and me. "Mikhail went to find Christian. So in the mean time try and get some sleep, Eddie is still on duty. So he'll be standing close by if she needs anything._

_"Thanks Adrian." Adrian headed on out leaving me alone with Lissa. She look so peaceful and relax. That I laid my head on the pillow beside her letting sleep claim me. _

_The gentle shaking on my arm had me lifting my head and looking into the brilliant shade of emeralds._

_"Rose when did you get back?" Lissa asked looking shocked but only happy warmth, tender feelings coming out of the bond. _

_"Last night ugh...while you was out of it. Looking down at the bracelet and rings that cover her fingers she let out a weak smile. "Adrian's doing?_

_"The one and only." I smiled back at her. "Hey you know what this reminds me of?"_

_"Huh what that." She look back down and dropping her head back on the pillow._

_"It reminds me of when we was kids back in kindergarten and we use to do all those sleep overs."_

_Ow I remember them. How long are you staying Rose? Lissa ask in a small voice._

_"Well assuming your not going to have me arrested anytime soon. I would like to try and get a place in one of the guardian's dorms. _

_"Bull your getting a room here in the palace, it where the queen's guardian's are stationed these days. Besides I need my top guardian's close by with all the Strigoi attacks we been having lately."_

_"You said all your top guardian's. Does that mean Dimitri and ____Ariana are staying here too?" I knew it was childish but I didn't want to to be anywhere near the two, just the sight of them together made me sick._

_"__Ow I forgot about that. But yeah their staying here as well. But it's really important that you stay here too Rose I need my best guardian's here."_

___Don't sweat it Lissa just put me on a different floor or something. The less I see of them the better._

_"__Okay then your on the second floor. I have Dimitri down on the first already in case someone tries to breach security. _

___You'll also need to report to Stan to get your assignments but as of now your formally reinstated. _

_"__I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted a position but I can't take the job just yet."_

___"And why not?" She asked looking away from me...if it's about Dimitri._

___"Nope I'm afraid not, you see you have this law about women Dhampir's and how they can't serve here in this court or in Vladimir's._

_"__I don't have any such ridiculous laws." Lissa said jumping up from the bed moving away from me. _

_"__Oh no ask any of your guards Lissa, they won't lie to you. Call anyone in and ask them if you made that law and had all the Dhampir women ship out. _

_"__But I wouldn't." Lissa said adamantly shaking her head in denial. "I would never."_

_"__Ahhh but you did cousin. I hate to break it to you but you did." Adrian said when he came into the room. His eyes looking over her skeptically then kissing her forehead as she watch him with a dumbfounded expression._

_"__Then the law is nullified, retracted. I...I don't know what to do." Lissa said sounding all of a sudden unsure and confused._

_"__With your permission of course your majesty. I would like to see the retrieval of the guardians returned. Am I also to assume that you would like to nullify the other law as well." Adrian ask his eyes sparkling back when he looked over at me._

_"__What other law did I make Adrian?" It was clear that Lissa was getting upset but she had to undo all the damage that she had done._

_"__The one where you demanded all non royal Moroi's be forced into becoming guardian's." Adrian added flatly but didn't seem to lose his cool._

_"__Fine Adrian whatever needs to be done make it happen. For now until I have a chance to clear my head I naming you acting chancellor to the crown."_

___Adrian look as though he was going to pass out, his face had become very pale and chalky in color but he didn't refuse the honor that Lissa had given him. _

_"__You'll have to make a public speech to the royal representatives in closed quorum and I do suggest that you take your guardian's with you." Adrian cautioned. _

_"__Fine Rose you need to go and get Dimitri and fill him in and I expect to see you dress in proper royal guardian's clothing within the hour. _

___Adrian will you stay with me until Rose return? I...I don't want to be alone." Looking over at Adrian. I nodded my head leaving him to care for Lissa._

___Out of all the people Lissa could have sent to go and fetch Dimitri. She had to go and send me. But right now she needed us both, and I had to set aside my personal feelings. The dinging of the elevator snap me out of my thoughts while I step inside. They come first my brain screamed out. When the elevator sounded again on the first floor it wasn't hard in figuring out which room was his with the loud... Closing my eyes and taking several deep breaths I knock on the door. When in truth I wanted to run, run just as fast and hard as my legs would carry me. A couple of minutes later Dimitri open the door with a towel wrap snugly around his waist. His hair was ruffled up, it wasn't hard to guess what he had been doing._

_" __Lissa royal quorum in an hour." And I bolted I didn't give a shit if the message made any since he was a big boy let him figure it out. I swore to my self, let me get through the next few hours and I'll tie a few on myself and get _righteously plowed___. After what I just heard coming from that room I promised myself that I would get it out of my system one way or another._

___Darting quickly into the guardian's clothing shop. I grab what I needed one white button up guardian's blouse, one red sash, one pair of black dress slacks, one pair of sensible black shoes and one black business jacket. Throwing everything on the counter and going back to pick up a black belt the lady at the counter rang me up. _

_"__Cash or charge." The cashier asked looking bored._

_"__Palace credit."_

___Taking the ticket I signed for the items and raced back to the palace heading straight for Lissa penthouse. Opening the door I wasn't surprised to see Dimitri already there just as I was making my way to Lissa room, he grab my arm stopping me._

_"__Rose you gotta let me explain..._

_" __Your sex life Dimitri is none of my damn business or my problem. Kindly remove your hand before I do it myself." I practically growled out the words when Lissa step into the room. Whatever my face showed he let go of me, taking a deep breath and I made my escape into her room slamming the door behind me. _


	11. Royal Representatives

___Pulling out of my buckskin just to quickly shower, the hot water calmed my frazzled nerves relaxing the tightening muscles. Looking down on my arm I smiled the silver armband bracelet was still on and I couldn't remember Maggerleede even giving it back. How it got back on my arm was anyone's guess. The silver tone bracelet shined as though it knew I needed it's strength and comfort. Drying off and quickly and getting dress. _

___I brushed my hair looking in the mirror I thought about cutting it again, but if I did then that would mean Dmitri had won. He would have broken me and every bridge that I was trying to rebuild, not wanting give him the satisfaction. I pulled the strands into a tight bun showing off my molnija marks. Placing the red sash over my shoulder and around to my waist I pulled on my jacket. Guardian Hathaway was back. _

___When I step out of the bedroom into Lissa living room she was dress the way you would expect a Queen to be dressed, going out to address the royal representatives of the royal families. The jeweled crown tiara nestled on top of her head. Lissa's golden locks had been curled and smaller strands clung around the edges of her face giving her a soft radiant glow. The dress that she wore was stunning in elegance but carried a form of business that complemented her age. It was the deepest shades of rich emeralds, the matching jacket hid that it was strapless. The silk and lace was long and flowing, but wasn't fluffed as some would expect. I could feel the smile spreading to my face when I look upon her and made my way to stand by her side._

_"__There's a queen if I had ever saw one. Lissa your beautiful." Her face flushed and she rolled her eyes, then lifted the hem of her gown._

_" __Just don't go and call me your majesty or your highness anytime soon." _

___Right on cue there was a soft knocking on the door when Dimitri excused himself to answer it, when Adrian appeared. Looking like his nonchalant self his eyes seem to glow with pride when he saw Lissa. Dress in formal black slacks a white silk shirt and matching jacket he was to damn good looking for his own good._

_"__Now little Dhampir I know you can't resist this hot body or my killer hair but please try._

___Crossing my arms over my chest the smile grew even wider._

_"__You just can't help being full of yourself can you? Like all women can't resist your charms._

_"__Ahhhh most don't but you did."Adrian said smirking, giving Lissa a wink._

___I could feel that Lissa was nervous and genuinely confused over the laws, that she had made. I still couldn't help but wonder if compulsion or another spirit user had gotten to her. _

_"__Alright you two I'm ready to get this done and over with." Lissa said nervously looking over at Dimitri and me._

_"__Adrian where are your guardian?" Dimitri questioned raising his eyes to Adrian. You could already see that he was strategizing the inns and outs of security, judging from the stoic look on his face left no doubts he was all guardian and at present very dangerous. _

___I left them out in the hallway I didn't feel the need to bring them all in, but they will be joining us when we leave._

___With a slight bow Dimitri held open the door looking down the hallway taking point. "Your majesty were secure." When we enter the hallway Dimitri was up front with Stan and Erick. Adrian walk in front of Lissa and I was walking in back of them with Eddie and Mikhail. To the side of me was Chance and Rodger. To the other side of us was Brett and Garret two more guardians joined us when we got off the elevator. The walk to the quorum was brief but my stomach was on edge, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw movement in the treeline and my hand tightened around my stake. But I kept my focus on Lissa and Adrian._

___ When we got to the quorum halls another six joined our group then stationing themselves around the exits. Dimitri broke from us and kept us waiting in the throne room. While he and Stan check the quorum making sure it was safe. Eddie went into one of the cabinets and pulled out the ear radio microphones, handing each of us one. When Dimitri came back he gave a curt nod to the rest of us, but keeping his eyes on Liss._

_"__You majesty we are ready."_

_"__Thank you guardian Belikov please take your place at my side with guardian Hathaway and escort me in." Lissa said calmly._

___Offering his elbow Lissa slip her left hand around Dimitri's elbow and I walk behind them. The private section of the quorum where only royal representatives and there families was able to meet to discuss and enact new laws was posh and well lavish. Four large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The cream ivory walls was covered in plush velvet tapestries. Each tapestry held the icon and symbol of the royal families starting with the Dragomir, Badica, Dashkov, Drozdov, Ozera, Szelsky, Conta, Ivashkov, Zeklos, Lazar, Voda and the last of the twelfth family Tarus. _

___The velvet red drapes with black trim was pulled closed, looking down the long isles was rows of tables broken down into columns. On one of the table was two tablecloths the one underneath was more of a skirt colored in black then on top was the queen signature color of emerald green to honor the Dragomir family. Crystal goblets and wine flask was on each table along with crystal dinner dishes and cotton white napkins folded into triangle shapes. Sitting on top of the plates sticking up and sterling silver; silverware. The center piece to each table was the most beautiful flowers. Red roses with white roses, long stem tulips surrounded with carnations of every color to finish off the floral arrangements was the small downs of baby's breath._

___ It was incredible this section was always closed off to us and only members or the royal guardian's could set foot in this room. The Queen had her own table as did the other families or they could go towards the back and sit a larger table where they could face one another but that wasn't the case this evening. To the center of the stage was the queens chair and podium for addressing the families. The families rose from their tables when Lissa walk into the room and everyone bowed as she passed by. Coming to the Ozera table Lissa stop her hand touching the surface. _

_" __Have you seen lord Ozera I can't help feel his absence and it sadden me that he isn't here."_

___The acting representative with sandy blond hair bowed he was about forty years old. He raise up when Lissa placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"__I'm sorry your majesty." He said do to personal reasons he wouldn't be able to attend and sent me in place."_

_"__Thank you Wilsur." Please give my regards to Lord Ozera."_

_"__Yes your majesty." Wilsur bowed again looking uneasily._

___Lissa made the rest of the walk to the podium and Adrian took his seat at the Ivashkov table beside his step father Nathan. Dimitri and I both stood on either side of Lissa as she addressed the families._

_"__Ladies and gentlemen of the royal families I have called this emergency meeting in regards to the laws that has been recently passed." The quorum broke out into chaos, people were getting out of there seat yelling up at Lissa. Both Dimitri and myself went around to stand directly in front of the podium. A few seconds latter Eric and Garret came filling in for her sides. If the royal families decided to rush us, they would have to go through Dimitri and myself first. "Your insane. A new ruler should be elected." Somebody yelled out. I have been in some ugly situations before but to be surrounded by a bunch of pissed of Moroi's, that was on the verge of threatening physical violence was a new experience. _

_"__Those laws are outrageous." Camille said raising from her table glaring back at Lissa. "They should be abolished._

_"__I agree." Lissa said cutting Camille off. "That is why we are all here to nullify the previous ruling."_

_"__Everyone shout the hell up." Nathan bellowed out surprising me. I had seem him mad several times before, but not once had he ever cuss the way he just did. He even managed to get a smile out of Adrian. _

_"__Your majesty please continue." Nathan said sitting back down._

_"__The laws needs to be nullified immediately so who will second my motion?" Lissa asked her eyes traveling to everyone in the room before anyone had a chance to speak the quorum doors was thrown open and Victor came in but he wasn't alone. Robert Doru was with him along with several Strigoi's._

_"__I'll second the motion your majesty." Victor said waving his hand into the air with an exaggerated bow. Then started walking down the isles towards us and I'll take the crown that on your head as well." He said wearing the devilish grin._

_"__But I can't have everything that I want can I?" Victor asked looking a little annoyed. _

_"__Rosemarie what a pleasant surprise I thought you was out of the states because of spirit madness or something like that." _

___The smug look on his face made my inside cold, their was something off about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. _

___Does the guilt from of all of those that you killed still way heavy on your mind still?" Victor asked tapping a finger to his forehead. _

___"I bet everyone in this room doesn't know that a year ago, you yourself was once a Strigoi or that you killed the former princess. I bet everyone in this room doesn't know that Lissa is now shadow kissed to a lady in Russia named Oksana._

___It was a slap in the face Victor had just signed my death warrant, but if he thought I was going to let him anywhere near Lissa, he was mistaken._

_"__Your lying." Nathan Ivashkov barked out, his face flustered and red with rage. When he jump up from his seat. A Strigoi big fellow, beefy looking with blond shaggy hair push Nathan right back down. _

_"__Why Nathan I didn't see you sitting there, are you still playing the royal lap dog? Of course you are. You of all people should know I wouldn't lie about something like this. As you can see my dear friend, the truth is far too entertaining. This is something that even I can't make up."_

_The smile that Victor shot me was cold and vile. My heart was thrumming wildly in my chest and icy chills snake across into my spine, despite the fact that my eyes was glued to his and all hell broke lose. _


	12. Right Back Where I Started From

_About twenty or more ____Strigoi's ____ stormed in. With my attention distracted on the quorums doors that was nearly rip off their hinges. Victor and Robert somehow disappeared into the half crazed mob. The royal families had gotten out of their seats. Some was heading for the exits trying to get out when wide spread panic erupted, while others was trying to fight the Strigoi's off. Out of my peripheral Nathan was trying to protect Adrian using his own body as a shield he pressed Adrian into the wall. _

___When the beefy blond ____Strigoi's ____ mouth darted down into his neck. His fangs ripping into Nathan's skin spraying blood everywhere while he rip out Nathan's throat. Flinging the lifeless body down he moved in towards Adrian. Eddie drove his stake in form behind slamming the sharp point into the ____Strigoi's ____ back saving Adrian. The blond hair Strigoi's howled out in pain and spun around grabbing Eddie by the throat. _

___A woman Strigoi's had to have been human with red curly hair grasp Camille by the shoulders. Trying to force her onto the ground but Camille was fighting back. With clear annoyance the Strigoi flung Camille face first into the wall. Then grabbing her by the back of the head in a rapid motion with both hands she snap Camille's neck. All of us guardian's had our hands full, at best we was outnumber by all the ____Strigoi's ____. With the quorum halls being full of royal Moroi's we couldn't protect everyone._

_"__Rose snap out of it." Dimitri yelled pulling his stake out from his side. Landing a reverse spinning side kick to the stomach of a male Dhampir ____Strigoi's ____ that had decided to charge._

___'Take Lissa to the hidden underground barracks and get her lock down." Dimitri ordered plunging his stake into the chest of the Strigoi that he had been fighting._

_" __Comrade I'm a little busy right now. Take Lissa yourself. I don't know where the hidden barracks are." _

___The Strigoi that I was facing off with was getting the upper hand when his friend decided to join in on the action with lighting speed the newcomer grab me from behind around my waist lifting my feet off the floor. When the first Strigoi I was fighting came at me. Taking my legs I kicked him hard into the stomach knocking him backwards, but the one who had me by the waist bite down deeply into my neck. My screams echoed just as loudly as the other Moroi's in the room that had fallen pray to the Strigoi's. When the black spots appeared in front of my eyes I knew I was in trouble. _

___The only form of peace that I had was when I saw Dimitri picking up Lissa and lifting her over his shoulder to carry her out. She had been clawing at his back to try and get to me. If I was going to die then this was how I wanted to go on my own terms fighting to protect those that I cared about and those that I loved. _

_ I could feel my body relaxing as the endorphin's coursed through me and just as fast I felt my body giving up. The Strigoi let go of me and my body fell to the floor covering my hand to my neck and wobbly trying to get to my knee's. I reached for the stake that had fallen from my hands. Wailing in agony the ____Strigoi's__ hand clasp behind his shoulder trying to remove the stake. Stan had staked him from behind. Before the Strigoi could turn around and attack Stan. _

_I pushed myself upright on the floor staking the Strigoi in the chest, but it wasn't a clean staking. Stan took out his stake and plunge it again from behind shoving it in further and deeper clipping the heart. When the Strigoi fell the half smile crowned his lips and the light faded from his eyes. _

"_This isn't the time to be taking a break Hathaway." Stan bellowed out moving lethally away from me to take on another Strigoi._

"_Jeez you think." I snarled back at him pushing myself back to my feet staggering a couple times in the process._

"_And here I thought it was dunk and donuts time." I glared back at him launching myself at a Strigoi who had Eddie pinned down. He was facing three and blood was pouring down from his neck said he didn't have the strength to hold out much longer. Taking the stake and driving it into the side of the Strigoi. His flesh sizzled and burned away from the open gash, howling in pain the red rimmed eyes glared back at me._

"_Gives new meaning to sizzle lean doesn't it? Got beef ?"_

_The Strigoi obviously didn't have a since a humor. Taking the stake and raking it across his chest he snarled rabidly like a wild wounded animal._

"_Well...well what do we have here...He smiled sadistically back me, the red rimmed eyes narrowing down as though he was circling his prey._

"_My next meal." He snarled out, the human Strigoi had to be newly awakened because even Lissa could hit harder than he was. From somewhere behind me a Strigoi had called a retreat as more guardian flooded the quorum halls. Blocking the next fist that he swung at my jaw. Then blocking the left that would have landed at my temple. I spun away from him sweeping his legs out from under his feet. The Strigoi surprised me when he did a rolling reverse back flip then charged at me again._

_Pivoting from my right leg to my left and turning to the side, my elbow connected with his face. Spinning hard back into his direction my stake found home in the walls of his chest hitting the mark of his heart. _

_Eddie had just thrust his stake into the Strigoi that he had been fighting. With a wild look in Eddies eyes the sheer look of hate washed over him with both hands on the hilt of the stake he plunged it in deep, deeper then normal lodging a big hole into the center of the Strigoi's chest. The Strigoi didn't utter a sound as his body drop to the ground. _

_The room was suddenly spinning and I was fighting a losing battle on the dizziness. Every step that I took the ground seemed to move under my feet until my eyes slammed shut. When I woke up I was in the guardian's infirmary and Dimitri was sitting in a chair by the bed resting his head in his hands._

"_Is...is Lissa safe?" My voice came out no louder then a whisper but Dimitri's head shot up._

"_We still have her on lock down just in case they decide to come back. We think humans knocked out most of the wards from the amount of Strigoi's that somehow managed to have gotten in. But I won't know for sure until I do a parameter check myself to figure out just how in the hell they got in." Getting up from his chair he came over to the bed and sat down on the side squeezing my hand. Dimitri's rich chocolate eyes looking over me._

"_Your in allot of trouble Roza." Dimitri practically whispered his voice sounding strained and tight with worry._I flinched hearing my old nick name and pulled my hand away from his. Rejection flashed briefly in Dimitri eyes and he shook his head.

"_How many are dead." I wasn't going to worry about my problems right now. We had enough to worry about with the Strigoi's._

_Exhaling deeply Dimitri rubbed his jaw and moved the strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear._

"_Twenty five...we lost twenty five including Stan...Nathan...Garret...Rodger so many others Rose.. we lost so many. We lost fifteen guardian's the last remaining ten was from the royal families.__The remaining royals are calling it the Royal massacre._

"_That's impossible Stan was right behind me... _

_'He's dead Roza I saw his body, the _Сволочи _smashed his head in._

_Coming down the hallway of the guardian's infirmary heavy shoes and boots sounded against the linoleum titles of the floor. Guardian's closing my eyes I knew they were here to arrest me. Breath Rose breath, Victor knew what he was doing when he made his speech._

"_Guardian Hathaway you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mia __Rinaldi and for the murder of former princess and now her majesty Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir._

_When I opened my eyes there was Mikhail, Eddie wounded and patched up. Erick Novokoff who had taken Alberta Petrov's place as captain of the guardians because of the new laws. Drew Faustin and Mark Jelavich. Dimitri's eyes darkened, brimmed in rage the look on his face spoke volumes he was going to fight them again the same way he had when I had been accused of murdering the former Queen. _

"_Dimitri no don't do it." The cryptic stare down had begun and he hadn't changed his stance the muscles in his body flex and bounced ready to go into action, Dimitri didn't even hear me. Pulling the IV out my hand everyone but Mikhail and Eddie flinched. Swinging my legs to the side of the bed and I walk over to Dimitri who had his eyes glued on the guardian's he was waiting for one of them to make a move. Standing in front of him blocking Dimitri from the guardian's. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back. The electric connection passed between us warm fire spread through my arms. Dimitri lowered his head his eyes finding mine._

"_I can't let them take you, you know what they are going to do you Rose I can't let them …_

"_Where's Ariana?" I asked softly breaking through Dimitri haze the look of confusion being replaced from his rage._

"_What...how the hell would I know I've been here with you._

"_Which is all the more reason you should go and find her. Ariana could be hurt or scared she needs you. Dimitri eyes flickered from mine back up to the guardian's, then back down to mine again._

"_I know what your doing Rose so you can stop with all this Rose logic of yours it's not going to work." he said sternly._

_Of course it going to work because now your worried about her safety and you should be worried because we both know the Strigoi's can comeback at anytime. _

"_Dammit it Rose I'm not just going to sit back and let this happen." Dimitri growled out his hands going to my upper arms shaking me slightly._

"_Guardian Castille and Mikhail please escort guardian ____Belikov to Ariana Szelsky, to make certain of her safety." I told him quietly taking my hands away from Dimitri's chest.  
_

___Dimitri eyes narrowed on me but he didn't resist or pull away when Eddie nudge Dimitri towards the door and away from the other guardian's. When he was out of sight I walked slowly towards Erick not giving him a reason to go on the defense. I just didn't feel like being manhandled today. Holding out my wrist he placed the handcuffs on._

_"__Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against in the royal quorum should you decide later to give up those rights. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney then the royal quorum will appoint one for you. Do you understand these right according to the Moroi laws of the people that I have read?"_

_"__Ow just get on with it. Of course I understand." I said rolling my eyes. "As popular as I am in the Queen's jail, you of all people Erick knows I'm familiar with the rights._

___With a guardian on either side of me both holding my upper arms guiding me out. Plus two in front of me and two in back of me. The walk form the infirmary to the queens jails wasn't a pleasant one. I could feel the eyes of both Dhampirs and Moroi's on me. The quiet whispers, the light stemming of laughter, disapproving comments and my all time favorites the finger pointing._

_"__Who did you kill this time?" Jeesy Zeklos yelled out pointing his finger at me. Ralf Sarcozy snickered._

_"__I heard she killed the queen. And that she's shadow kissed to somebody in Russia._

_"__Great good news travels fast in court." Squaring off my shoulders and keeping my head held up high the public flogging was short lived when we arrived at the Queens jail and Eric turned me over to Paul._

_"__Back so soon Hathaway. What did you miss us?"_

___Giving Paul a light smile I shrugged my shoulders. " Naah I just missed the food. So what gruel are they severing today rat stew or there's a fly in your eye soup? _

___The clowning around came to an abrupt stop to when Paul guided me to my former cell. Damn the same one I had from last time. The same cell that Dimitri shared over a year ago well at least I knew where I wasn't sleeping._

_"__Is there anyone you don't want to see you?_

_"__Yeah quit a few the only ones that I do want to see is...Hold on Rose let me get a pen and paper Paul said. Taking the handcuffs off of me and allowing me to walk into the cell, locking the wrought Iron bars behind me with a hard metal heavy clank. _

___Pulling out the small pad that was in his pocket and grabbing the pen from the breast pocket on the other side of his shirt Paul look back at me expectantly._

_"__This is a list of names of only those that I do want to see. If there not on the list don't let them in. Queen Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Eddie Castille, Mikhail Tanner, Sonya Tanner, Mia Rinaldi. Adrian Ivashkov, Abe' Mazur , Janine Hathaway, Sydney Sage, a woman named Maggerleede and a man named Wayler but I don't know if the last two will show before my trial._

___Looking up Paul place the pen back in his pocket. " I doubt if the royal families will be allowed to see you but we'll leave their names on the list just in case they are. Is that it?" He asked the grayness of his eyes losing there shine. _

_"__Yep that's everyone." Walking over to the corner from where I always sat I pulled the sheet off from the bed and made a spot on the floor. _

___Hey everyone this chapter is dedicated to_ Magmamagda for commenting on this last several chapters because of her continued support she makes the writing worth wild. So please give her all your thanks you and major props. From me to you Magmamagda thank you so very, very, very much!

So please comment tell if you love it hate or if you think that just just sucks!

Best of wishes from your vamp friend Elfina


	13. This Isn't Over

___The waiting game began and in all truth honesty I was glad to be facing what I had done head on. Rumors had it the women Dhampir's was slowly coming back to court and to St. Vladmir's. True to his word Adrian was over seeing everything. From arranging transportation, shuttles, buses and even planes was being used to bring everyone back into court. Mikhail told me yesterday that my family would be coming sometime today. Paul's prediction was correct. Lissa because of her being Queen and the fact that I had killed her when I was Strigoi wasn't allowed to see me. Adrian along with Lissa had tried to see me numerous time but with the royal families clamoring for my death they wasn't permitted. Eddie and Mikhail took to working in the queen's jail to be closer to me and so I would have some company. I had even seen Sonya a few times but there hasn't been any news or word on Christian._

___ Both of my days and nights was filled with stretching and doing what I could to stay in shape. Not that it would have mattered for much longer. Gossip around the jail was that I was going to having a hearing soon depending on the outcome of hearing. The judge could move on and have me either tried or sentence. In this case I figure more then likely I would be sentenced. Death sentences was carried out immediately after a guilty verdict from a trial or when a person pleads guilty.  
_

_"__Rose you have a visitor." Mikhail said evenly when I didn't notice he was standing by the bars of the cell. _

_"__Send whoever it is in and let me finish up these last set of sit ups. 196...197...198 Damn my sides was hurting me but my stomach muscles had become more toned from the lightweight exercises that Dimitri called warm ups. The sweat had beaded up on my forehead and was running down into my face. The light glistening dew coated my skin damn I was going to need a shower I thought wiping my forehead. When Abe came in along with my mother Janine._

_"__Hey old man. Mom." I said breathlessly. Dressed in his tailor made shirt of Euuugh purple silk with a yellow silk scarf and black dress pants. I swear mom could out dress Abe any day on the week._

_"__Rosemarie you better come over here this is serious." Janine flickered her eyes from me then back to the floor. Getting up from a laying down position I walk towards the cell bars crossing my arms over my chest._

_"__When is it not?"_

___How can you joke around at a time like this? Your life hangs in the balance and you make jokes? Janine eyes narrowed on me and was getting flustered. "I guess it's true red heads does have short tempers." I couldn't help blurting out. _

___My mother's frowned deepened even more and the scowl she shot me clearly said her patience was wearing thin.  
_

_"__Because I can't afford to get work up about this. We have bigger problems to deal with then my arrest. Victor is out there somewhere doing god only knows what, with another spirit user. The Strigoi's are planning a war, in case you haven't notice. So excuse me if I don't get work up over being here." _

_"__Abe you talk to her before I choke her or something." Mom bit out turning on her heels going back up the staircase of the jail._

_"__Your hearing is set form a week from today. My question is." Abe asked taking a deep breath worry etching out on his face. _

_"__How are you going to plead?"_

___Shrugging my shoulders I had given this every thought. That's all I ever I ever did was think about the night that I killed Lissa when I had been Strigoi. Chewing on my bottom lips I could see that Abe knew the answer before I spoke it. Turning around and facing the wall my shoulders slumped. I couldn't face Abe just to see disappointment shine in his eyes._

_"__I'm going to plead guilty." The long sigh that came from behind me was what I had been dreading to hear._

_"__That's what I was afraid of. We could plead not guilty Rose on grounds of...of..temporary soul displacement. Or temporary insanity._

_" __Not this time old man I'm going to plead guilty. I did it so ….so I'm going to own it and take my punishment. _

_"__Even when your punishment is death. Who benefits from your death Rose." Abe shouted the last of his control breaking._

_"__I'll tell you who nobody. It won't change what happen that night. It won't stop Victor or this war that you keep talking about. In fact everyone loses_

___Old man I'll tell you this much I'm not running again. I'm not taking the cowards way out by lying either." I hadn't meant to yell but I was just as worked up about this as Abe was. I was screwed Victor saw to it and I wasn't going to watch those that I loved get drag down into another one of my messes again. _

___Walking closer to the cell I wrap me hand around his threading my fingers in between his fingertips. Abe offered a weak smile._

_"__I know you have other things to do then keep me company."_

___The look in the old man face was etched with worry and was grim as though he had lost hope. Abe didn't say nothing shaking his head and clearing his throat a few times he squeezed my hand tightly with his other hand._

_"__I'll see you tomorrow Rose try and stay out of trouble until then. Is there anything I can bring you."_

_Flashing my man eating smile I couldn't help but think of the westerns that I always saw Dimitri reading and the books would help pass away the time. _

_"__Yeah some paperback westerns would be nice. Make sure there the ones with cowboys and Indians._

___Raising his eyebrow Abe gave me a genuine smile. "Since when does my daughter read?_

_"__I have always read maybe the funnies in the Sunday paper or whatever was on the television. But I read."_

___Abe let out a small chuckle okay paperbacks. I'll bring some during my visit tomorrow." Heading back up the stairs Eddie came over with my tray. Sliding the tray through the small slot. Looking down at the morning meal, I couldn't help but make a face it looked disgusting. Dried out toast, eggs that the cook left to long in a pan with cheese surprise over it and in a styrofoam cup black coffee that look like sludge._

_"__Eddie take it back there is no way I'm touching that." Letting out a small sigh Eddie took the tray._

_"__That's why I also brought you this." Reaching his hand back into the slot Eddie handed me an orange and dug around in his front pocket and pulled out a small bottle of water. Smiling grateful I went to my spot and dug into the orange. Once again my clothes was getting loose and baggy from not eating just getting the occasional bottle of water was taking it's toll._

_"__So how is everybody." I asked sinking my teeth into the orange savoring the natural juices flowing into my mouth from the orange. _

_"__What you haven't been spying on anyone?" _

___Shrugging my shoulders and taking a long drink from the bottle of water I threw the rest of the of it up on top of the bed and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand._

_"__Nope can't say that I have. I figured it would be that much harder for..._

_"__Rose dammit snap out of it your not dead yet. And those royal's wouldn't even get this close if you would..._

_"__Eddie you was there you saw what I did._

_"__And your death doesn't solve anything Rose except maybe heal your screwed up conscience." The sound of the up stairs metal doors opened and closed clanging nosily loud. With descending footsteps coming down the stairwell._

_"__Thanks for the orange I needed the sugar rush." I said avoiding the last statement. _

_"__How's Adrian? Isn't Nathan's funeral tomorrow? _

_"__Yeah and your request to attend has been denied." Eddie said sadly but if you like...Eddie could you give Rose and me a couple of minutes." Dimitri asked stepping off the last step. I felt the blood rush to my face it had been several days since I had saw Dimitri. Hell I thought I was making progress in getting over him and he had to show up._

___Rolling my eyes I turned and faced the wall just to hear the jingling of keys._

_"__If you open that door for him you'll wish you hadn't."_

_"__Your good Rose but your not that good and if you would like to test it when Dimitri or anybody else for that matter not around just let me know I'll square off with you. Turning back around I couldn't help but give Eddie a smile it was a challenge I couldn't resist._

_"__Your on but when I win you get to clean that." I said pointing at the toilet bowl or you give me ten minutes longer in the showers."_

_"__Fine but if I win you have to give me ten minutes straight of singing." Eddie said cheerfully. "And we both know you can't carry a tune and you have to do it during shift change so all the guardian's can hear you." Rolling my eyes I watched him walk away and Dimitri step inside. My good mood gone I turned back around and faced the wall counting the cracks in the plaster._

_"__So your going to sit there and ignore me."I could hear the rustling of steps as Dimitri walk into the cell._

_"__What is it you want? Don't you have someplace you have to be like owe I don't maybe with Ariana?"_

_"__As a matter of fact I'm right where I want to be." When the bed squeaked my head nearly shot up from how close he was and I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath trying really hard not to think about just how close he was. I drop my head on my arms. _

_"__Just like last time Dimitri I thought I made it perfectly clear. I don't want you here. You seem to be taking a page in my book of breaking the rules lately." His scent was divine I could smell Dimitri's aftershave mingled in with soap and shampoo, not to mention his own rare scent. Then my mind would drift to Ariana, her running to Dimitri on the plane and the sounds coming...stop Rose don't even go there my brain screamed out._

_"__You've made a good number of things clear to me._

___Spinning away from the wall glaring up at him I got up to my feet and started pacing Dimitri picked up on the change of mood but didn't get up from the side of the bed either his eyes was following my every movement the way years of training had taught us to do when dealing with someone unpredictable._

_ "__Why the hell are you here?"Did you come to see the dead man walking?_

___I heard a sharp intake of breath air and the next thing that I knew I was quickly spun around my back slamming hard into the jail bars. The weight of Dimitri pressed into me when his mouth came down on mine. In vain I tried pushing him away moving my head out from under his. Trapping my hands behind my back and the cold metal of the bars their wasn't anyway of moving the towering Russian giant. When his mouth claim mine again. Blood pounded loud and hard into my ears making me feel light headed and faint._

___ Our mouths moved in harmony of each other a dance of their own. When Dimitri deepened the kiss my heart thudded wildly in my chest pounding loudly in my ears. As close as our bodies was I knew he could feel it to and it only spurred Dimitri on. A low moan escape me and only made Dimitri's reaction even more urgent when he release my hands to pull me even closer. His one hand curling at my waist and hips closing off any distance and the other snaking under the shirt of my back touching the bare skin. _

___The connection was to strong becoming feverish, my nails found the skin in his back and dug in while my heighten senses was dominated by Dimitri. Both of our breathing had become ragged but neither one us wanted to let the moment go. I was drowning in the pleasure of his calloused hands rubbing the small of my back skin on skin. The pressure and weight of his mouth as his tongue danced and slide against mine. Then tracing the outline of my lips._

___ Then just like in a horror movie on a large screen television playing out in my mind. I could see Ariana throwing her arms around his neck kissing him just as passionately on the plane. Only to have Dimitri return the kiss back to her and when Lissa sent me to get Dimitri and I went to his room hearing the sounds emanating off the walls from his room. Or even when he answer the door only wrapped in a towel. _

___Removing my hands from his back and using all the strength I could muster. I pushed him hard throwing all my weight into the shove breaking the kiss. Catch Dimitri off guard and not even thinking about it my right fist slammed hard into his jaw. _

___My breathing was ragged and I felt weak from trying to pull air into my starving lungs. Blinking back the tears the prickled from behind my eyes stubbornly they threaten to fall anyway. Here was everything I wanted and he was already taken. That kiss was just another painful reminder of what I had lost. _

_"__I...I ...won't be the other woman. Just go...please_

___Roza I'm sorry...Stop calling me that I screamed out, your taken dammit...your taken...your every..."_

___My heart was breaking shakily I wiped the tears that I fought hard to keep from falling was now spilling out. _

_"__Rose." Eddie appeared standing by the stairwell clearly uncomfortable by the what was happening between Dimitri and me.__ "__Rose um I hate to break it to you but visiting hours are over._

_"__That's fine Eddie I was just leaving." Dimitri said quietly he look just as shaken by what happened as I was. The look in Dimitri eyes didn't hide or mask the hurt and rejection he felt but I wasn't going to be the other woman. _

_"__Please escort guardian Belikov out and make damn sure he doesn't find his way back in here." I could feel Dimitri eyes on me as he left the cell. His duster was whipping around him with each and every step that he took. Before he climb the stairs he turned held his hand against the wall._

_"__This isn't over Rose." Quickly climbing the stairs I watch him until he disappeared out of sight."_


	14. Dream Walks

___I could feel Eddies eyes on me he was watching, but thankfully he took to the shadows giving me some much needed privacy. I had tried to hold it all in and I couldn't. It all came out just as it had the night I fell apart under the water falls. Everything seeing Dimitri with her and owe good the sounds that they made in Dimitri's room that I had over heard. Victor's attack, seeing Nathan fall at the hands of a Strigoi. Blood everywhere in the quorum halls and the bodies god lord the number of 's evil twisted face._

___ Being arrested again. I mean every emotion I felt was coming out by the buckets full. It wasn't stopping until at some point my eyes slammed shut. In my normal bleak dream world colors and images began to appear. The rustic log cabin colors was in rich mahogany brown and cedar green trim paint, was the same cabin that we stayed in. In Idaho when we went away before the Christmas holiday. It was before Mason death, suddenly the scenery took shape. _

___Surrounded in the pillars of the evergreen and pine treeline sloops hidden away from prying eyes and the outside world. Everywhere that I look was blanketed in the sea of white fluffy snow. The way the sunlight bounced and reflected it's untouched white glistening color, gave it a contrasting glittering sparkly look. A mid morning wintry wonderland affect. The sky was riveting powder blue with a few pillowy white clouds. _

___The sun was up and the warmth was cascading down on my face. Not to far from the balcony where I was standing I could see the ski lifts and they appeared to be in operations because they seemed to be moving slowly. Gliding back and forth as though they was picking up new passengers to take them to the black peak diamonds of the ski mountain. _

___Here Adrian had made this magical paradise one that I couldn't enjoy, while another fresh wave of tears poured out. Even in sleep I couldn't stop the flow that leaked out of my traitors eyes. _

_Adrian always seemed to know what I needed before I did. He wrapped his arms around me, letting me bury my face into the comforts of his shoulder while I cried it all out. When I was finished he dabbed at the remaining tears that fell._

_"__Let me guess the only one that I know of that can make you cry like that is Belikov. Am I right?" _

_"__Don't give him all the credit Adrian he's just part of it. It's everything since I've been back. I'm...I'm sorry about your dad. I tried to go to his funeral but my request was denied._

___Pulling me into a tighter hug and briefly closing my eyes a long shudder from crying rake hard though my body making the muscles tremble and spasm beneath Adrian's hold._

_"__I know you tried little Dhampir I was there when the request came in. It just those royal's, they wouldn't even listen to Lissa or me. They already have their minds made up that your guilty. You couldn't help what you did as Strigoi and their going to punish you anyways." Adrian eyes glowed hotly with anger but I knew none was directed at me._

_"__I'm going to plead guilty Adrian I want to face what I did to Lissa." Grabbing my upper arms and pulling back slightly Adrian looked at me more closely._

_" __Did everyone eat their loony toons cereal for breakfast? You sound just like those damn royal's."_

_"__It's the right thing to do Adrian. Go to Judge Parson's see if you can get my hearing date moved up._

___'Rose your asking me to help you commit suicide. Please don't ask me to do this little Dhampir. I'll help you with anything but don't ask me to do this._

_"__If you don't then I'll just tell then guardian's that I want to make a full confession. I don't want to worry about my father or Dimitri doing something stupid again like trying to break me out. Please Adrian."_

_"__Rose I just lost my mother for her involvement with the queen's death. Tomorrow evening I'm burying my father and you want me..._

___Rubbing his face he let out a long sigh slowly shaking his head before looking back at me._

_"__Fine I'll do it but dammit Rose I don't want to." Adrian growled out as though I hadn't given him really much of a choice and really I hadn't. If I made a full confession to the guards they would have know choice but to carryout the maximum sentence of treason to the crown for killing a royal princess and now Queen. The punishment was death. _

___Looking at all the untouched touched snow I remember a more simpler time. In the distance I could hear an eagle as it dip down and caught some prey then climbing back up into the sky with it's meal._

_"__Do you remember this is where we met?" I smile back at Adrian. "You was so full of life and sure of yourself." Rolling my eyes I could even remember the cheesy come on lines and the night that I got drunk when Adrian invited me over for a swim party. _

_"__How could I forget this was the very spot where I lost my heart when I first met you." Adrian smiled back._ "_I'll always will wonder if I had met you sooner if things would have been different between us. But I really shouldn't say..._

_"__You and Sydney are together aren't you?" Form the first time since I had known Adrian, he was actually blushing his cheeks was flaming red. "I knew it...I knew it...that's why you have quit drinking and smoking you; you have met your soul mate." I said excitedly unable to hide the enthusiasm from my voice. "Your in love." I said proving my pointing slapping his chest._

___"What gave it away Sydney and I have been trying to keep a low profile you know. Don't want to scare off any other potential love interests. Adrian said sheepishly. the twinkling in his eyes really showed his true feeling despite his snarkey remark.  
_

_"__Has there been any word on Christian? Has anyone even seen him._

___Adrian's eyes change from soft to very guarded those emeralds harden quickly and he pulled away pulling a pack of gum from his khaki trousers. Plopping a piece into his mouth then offered one to me._

_"__Christian's not in court Rose we found this in his room. As though Adrian was a magician he pulled a piece of paper out of this air and I watched as it materialized into Adrian outstretched hand. When he handed it to me an icy chill snaked it's way into my bones leaving me cold. The letter that Adrian held had been stained in red, judging from the color and looks of it. There was also finger prints bloody finger prints.  
_

___My Darling Vasilisa,_

___My how you have grown over the years. So fair as your mother and just as gentle. With the personality of your father. Did you ever wonder if the car accident that you survived in was really an accident? Amazing a little twisting of this screw to a motor here loosening of the brake pads there and everyone tends to think how it was unfortunate accident. But clearly we know better don't we? In so many ways my dear one you have changed becoming the young woman that you are and yet you still somehow have manged to ruin my plans. Until now all that is about to change. Your golden palace of the people is going to burn down to the ground and the ashes of the royal families will crunch beneath my feet. Everything that you have, that you hold dear will soon be mine. Just like your crowning jewel Lord Ozera or should I say …..your beloved Christian. Your only choice in saving his life if you would call Christian's life worth saving. Is your immediate surrender otherwise we'll just take it from you anyways. Give my warmest regards to Rosemarie, I'll be seeing her very soon._

_Sincerely : V.D. _

___The blood rushed out of my face and fear and rage set in. It didn't take a brainer to figure out what had happen to Christian. Question was, was he still alive. _

_"__Have you shown this to anyone?_

___'No just you. Lissa insisted that I do a dream walk to show you._

___Swallowing hard the only thing that made since was Dimitri._

_"__Get this letter to Dimitri he'll know what to do. Hell he might even have some ideas as to where to start looking. Also get Sydney over to see me here at the jail. We need that list that we talk about at the diner. Do you got that?" Terror was filling into my voice and I didn't want to alarm Adrian, know doubt that both he and Lissa was freak out about it already. I had to fight every urge to panic, as I handed the note back shakily to Adrian. _

_"__Okay I'll get this to Dimitri. Do you still want me to go to judge Parsons for you." _

_"__Yes I do. Even with everything else going on I still need to deal with what I did."_

_"__You know that just crazy talk don't you Rose?_

_"__Maybe so but I still need to do this. Don't ask me why I just feel it's the right thing to do. Just get that note to Dimitri._

___The flickering of the dream world distorted the coloring. Giving me a quick hug Adrian looked back down at me. "Somebody is waking you up little Dhampir." Then slowly the dream world faded. _


	15. Facing Judgment

_"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."_

_This was twice now that I had to wake up to the most annoying sound in the world. One that I wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. That one voice could put me on edge right along with Victor's and yet there she stood looking just as perfect and spiteful as ever._

_"__Ariana what did I do to deserve this grand honor?" Sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes Ariana was slowly walking the length of my cell. Her eyes following me when she suddenly stop._

_"Dimi didn't come home last night._

_"Sounds like a personal problem and your here because..._

_"I'm not going to beat around the bush Hathaway. I don't particularly like you and I know what you are trying to do with Dimi, but it's not going to work."_

_"__Now this is just to funny." I couldn't stop the laughter that was ringing out around us. "You mean to tell me you came all the way to the queens jail to visit someone who is more than likely going to be executed... just to tell me to stay away from Dimitri?" Getting up from my spot on the floor and closing off the short distance from the cell bars my hands grip the cold metal, as though I could choke the life right out of Ariana._

_"Yes well I could make the remainder of your life however long that maybe very, very uncomfortable. I could even make it where you would suffer." The iciness in her voice didn't have the desired impact that Ariana wanted._

_"If your going to threaten me, then your going to have to do a hell of allot better than that. Or haven't you heard I don't scare off that easily. Just ask the Strigoi's that get's in my way." If I thought by any Moroi's standers that Ariana was pale, she paled even more so with the meaning of my words. We both was at a stale mate and we both knew where we stood and even given the chance I would have kicked her ass just for the fun of it. Glaring at her with my hands still clinched on the metal of the cold bars, giving Ariana the thousand to one death stares she recoiled away from me and started backing up to the jails steps._

_"Ow and one more thing Rosemarie." She said sounding more coy and smug then she had since she had awaken me with her little rant. The seductive smile, the twinkle and glow from her eyes only had me gripping the bars to my cage even tighter._

_"What's that? Forget your way on where the exit is?" I purred back at her. "I could always have a guardian give you directions."_

_"Dimitri makes a fine bloodwhore don't you think?" In that moment everything inside of me snap maybe I didn't hear her right. No I heard what Ariana said the way she was gauging my reaction. She had pushed the right buttons because the smile on that perfectly angelic face only grew wider. "You should ask him why he wears his hair down or maybe you just hadn't notice."__Ariana__explain taunting me even further. To my utter amazement come to think of it when Dimitri had come to see me I hadn't notice but then again for the most part my back had been turned staring at the wall._

_"I mean I have had better blood from feeders but...You just broke my first rule Ariana and that is to never ever fuck with me! You better pray that I am executed because your ass now belongs to me! Royal or not do I make myself clear? I growled. I was so enraged my breathing had become unsteady and my body was trembling, shaking with the fiery raging storm that was consuming me as I press my face into the coldness of the metal bars. I just couldn't picture anyone biting from Dimitri's neck, not after what happen in the caves or what he had done to me when he was a Strigoi himself. Just the very thought of__Ariana feeding from Dimitri, tasting his blood__made my own blood boil with rage._

_"Hathaway." Mikhail who had step in the room yelled out. Hearing only the tale end of my threat at Ariana she smiled gloatingly back at me._

_"See you later Hathaway." Ariana called out over her shoulder innocently going up the the stairwell of the jail._

_"Hathaway." Mikhail barked out demanding my attention. Tearing my eyes away from her grand departure and reining my out of control emotions. I glared back at my Mikhail calming myself down._

_"Snap out of it Rose you have bigger things to worry about. Your due in the quorum in an hour and I was sent here to take you to the showers. Nodding my head in understanding everything was pressing in on me. My fate would soon be decided and I was slowly choking up with fear. Mikhail was right I had much bigger problems to worry about then Dimitri, the Strigoi's and Victor, this was now life or death. Backing away from the cell bars so Mikhail could open the cell I realized he was waiting for me. In my head I could almost hear the imaginary sounds of a drum roll._

_"I'm ready." I said quietly taking several deep breaths. The shower happen so fast and suddenly it felt as though I was moving in a blur. Numbly of going through the motions I pulled my wet hair back tying it off into a tight bun showing off my molnija marks. When I turned to face Mikhail. Walking over his face soften as I turned my back towards him feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs as they locked around my wrist._

_"I want to help you break out of here Rose. Not take you to the quorum halls."_

_"Do you believe in fate or destiny?" The question caught him off guard and Mikhail look at me puzzled._

_"Sure to some degree but I believe that we make our own fate." He explained. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I have died now three times now and I don't believe the spirit world would allow me to comeback this last time, if they thought I was going to die again do you?" With my shoulders squared off Mikhail started leading me towards the quorum halls then soon was followed by Eddie, Drew, Mark and Erick._

_"The land of the dead doesn't let go of their own easily and this last time they sure as hell didn't want to let me go." I whispered loud enough for only Mikhail to hear._

_"Well we're about to find that out." He said tightly but not sounding convinced, he escorted me to the defendants chair. Up front surprisingly my father was already there and was talking with Judge Parson. My mother was sitting in the seat behind mine. Lissa was sitting off to the side in the royal booth designated for the Queen. Dimitri was guarding her as well as Mark and several other guardian' s. When I looked over at Dimitri his long hair that he normally kept pulled back into a ponytail was laying down at his shoulders. I bite my tongue until I could taste blood and flickered my eyes away so that I didn't voice my rage that I felt. Mia who looked madder then hell was sitting in a seat beside Iris Kane nodded her head when she saw me, she look like she wanted to be anywhere but here._

_The royal families and their Representative sat in their booths wouldn't even make eye contact with me except for Adrian who gave a halfhearted weak smile and Jill who gave a small wave. When Abe had finished speaking to the judge instead of looking at me. His eyes locked with my moms but the grim look on his face said everything when he stood beside me._

_"All rise." Guardian Travis called out from the podium. "This quorum is now called into session with the royal __Moroi's __peoples Jude Parson's presiding. Following Abe's lead I stood shakily to my feet knowing within seconds if not in mere minutes away my fate was sealed._

_"Please be seated." Jude Parson spoke solemnly. "Except you Rosemarie Hathaway. You stand before this court once again charged with high treason to the royal crown for murdering her majesty Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and attempted murder of Mia Rinaldi." Glancing up from reading the large letter head file that was in front of her. Judge Parson carefully folded her hands over the files and looked at me along with the eyes of everyone else in the quorum halls._

_"Now I understand there was extenuating circumstances in your case Miss Hathaway so I want you to take a moment with your lawyer before entering a plea." Judge parson was trying to give me an out, to fight my case, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I refocus trying to calm my shattered nerves. My heart was slamming wildly in my chest._

_'I already have your honor I'm guilty as charged. The quorum halls was filled with gasps and sighs as people from every direction began whispering. My old man look like he was about to faint but he held his ground. "You traitorous bitch, you killed your own kind?" Someone yelled from behind me. Slamming her gavel hard on the wooden stand Judge Parson glared at everyone in the quorum._

_"Order...order... I will have order in this quorum. Anymore outburst like that from anyone in here again and that person will be removed. Now Miss Hathaway by you entering a plea of guilty. You do understand the weight of the sentence that will be carried out against you?_

_The loud sound of a chair being slammed backwards had me looking over towards Mia who was on her feet and was looking as though she was sporting for a fight herself._

_"This is ridiculous your honor. I told the prosecutor Iris Kane that I wasn't pressing charges against Rose. She couldn't help the fact that she was Strigoi._

_Slamming her gavel down hard again. "Mia Rinaldi you are out of order and trying my patients. Please be seated before I have you removed." Judge Parson sternly cautioned then narrowed her eyes on Mia who slowly pulled her seat back and sat down._

_"Your honor may I speak." Lissa asked getting up from where she had been sitting and was soon shadowed by Dimitri. Everyone in the quorum bowed down to one knee including myself. It was clear from the way Lissa was dressed from the crown that was tucked into the folds of her hair. The long whites robes of the courts with the imperial seal from around the nations hung off of her shoulders. That she was going to be heard, what I felt coming through the bond was controlled. Despite her being worried about me she was calm and that scared the hell out of me. What was she up to?_

_Judge Parson who had also been kneeling when she felt Lissa hand gently touch her shoulder raised up."Of course your majesty your voice as the victim of this heinous crime carries the most weight in these halls and during this proceeding._

_Turning to Judge Parson and facing the royal families Lissa braced herself on the inside, but showed the strength that she all wanted us all to see on the outside._

_"This trial is a mistake an injustice if you will. I would have never shared what happen on that fateful night over year ago with anyone, but Victor sadly changed all that. I wouldn't have shared what happened to Rose and myself to avoid why we are here now. She was not herself, she was a soulless creature. A Strigoi who was doing what all Strigoi's thirst and hunger to do before her soul had been restored._

_"Rosemarie Hathaway is innocent. She is not guilty of the crimes committed by the Strigoi that claimed her soul after she had been awaken against her will. That Strigoi was staked and killed twice when Rosemarie's soul was restored. She was staked once by a woman named Yeva, who is from Russia and the other by a man named Wayler who is an elder among his people called the Mowan clan from Australia, he happens to be here with us today."_

_"What?" My head snapped up and my eyes searched every inch of the quorum halls until my eyes rested back on Lissa._

_The heavy wooden doors of the quorum was pushed open and I watched as Wayler and Maggerleede was being escorted in. Mikhail who was leading them towards me, gesturing for them to stand beside my mother. I couldn't peel my eyes away from Wayler nor his mother. I had kept hoping that they would come but not really thinking that they would. Maggerleede flashed me a broad smile and not knowing any better hugged me there in the quorum. Her tight embrace was that of coming home feeling motherly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until my arms locked around her._

_'You came." I whispered into her ear_

_"Of course I came child why would you think otherwise?" She bellowed out and everyone in the courtroom gawked at the two of us. Not really caring about the other set of eyes on us. My eyes drifted to Wayler's there was so many things that I saw in those dark brown eyes of his that only seemed to darken more when he looked back at me._

_"Miss Hathaway I'm happy for your little reunion here, and I find the whole matter very touching but we are in the middle of a hearing. So if you don't mind." Judge Parson said steadily bringing me back to what was going on around us and where I was at._

_"Sorry your honor." I mumbled and turned to face her and again feeling the eyes of everyone on me._

_"Your majesty is there anything else you would like to add before the passing of judgment is placed? Judge Parson asked her eyes drifting back towards Lissa._

_"Yes there is one last thing." But Lissa steady her eyes on the royal families. You all know how much Rose has endured the first time. When you wrongful thought of her guilt from over a year ago. But look at what she has given back to all of us, despite all that she has suffered. I couldn't ask for a better guardian or friend. So I ask that you not find Rosemarie Hathaway guilty of any wrong doings. She is innocent by all accounts." Taking her seat Lissa looked towards Judge Parson to continue._

_"You all know the penalties under the law for treason against the crown. And to her royal majesty. Rosemarie Hathaway by your own admission you have pleaded guilty on these charges that have been listed against you. Are you ready to have judgment passed." Taking off her glass she faced me expectantly._

_For a second my life flashed before my eyes every small detail of my life. From when I was a small child growing up at the academy, to when I had became shadowed kissed to Lissa everything in that instant quickly flashed before me._

_"I'm ready your honor." My voice had grown weak and hoarse as I faced the royal families. I could hear Judge Parson instructing each of the royal members along with the representatives to stand and render their votes. Until there was a count of twelve in total. One at a time guilty kept being called out until Adrian, Jill and the Ozera family was called upon. Three votes for being innocent wasn't enough._

_"Rosemarie Hathaway you have been found guilty by the royal Moroi people's quorum and this court of law. I have no further choice but to sentence you to death immediately." The look Judge Parson shot me was filled with sadness and sympathy as she waved the guardian's to take me away._

_"Guardian's her sentence is to be carried out in the same manner in how we kill all of our enemies, by staking until death has__occurred."_

_"No." Lissa screamed trying to rush towards me but only to have Dimitri hands wrap around her waist and pulling her back. "Your Majesty you can't help Rose here." I heard Dimitri telling Lissa. "There taking Rose to the gallows that the Royals built just a couple of days ago for Rose's execution."_

_"This is an outrage." Mia screamed struggling to get away from the guardian's who was restraining her. "You had already convicted Rose before this hearing, that why you had that damn thing built outside." Mia roared out trying to get away._

_Numbly I felt the many pull of hands go around me as Erick, Mark, Travis and Drew surrounded me, acting both as a barrier to prevent my escape and to prevent anyone from taking the law into there own hands as I was being lead away from the quorum halls._

_At the mention of the gallows being spoken of by Dimitri. I remember the nightmare that I had back when I was on the run. When I was first accused of killing Queen__Tatiana. When the wooden beams of the scaffold boards came into eye sight my heart slammed wildly into my chest. My body trembled and quaked in response from the growing fear that wormed it's way into my heart paralyzing me with fear. Staggering in mid step Erick caught me before I could fall._

_My eyes was trained and fixed on the man who wore a black mask covering his face. The stake that was going to be used was sheath in it's leather binding around his waist. As I was led up the wooden steps I saw Lissa and Dimitri out of my peripheral moving towards the platform of the stage. With the steady hands of Erick and Drew I was shoved to my knees with my chest expose to the executioner._

_"Rosemarie Hathaway you have been tried and convicted of crimes against her majesty and the crown of the royal Moroi people. Do you have any last words before your sentence is carried out." Shakily I nodded my head and looked over to Lissa._

_"I'm so sorry Lissa for everything. I have always loved you as my sister. Dimitri you know what awaits everyone. It's your job now in guarding her and protecting Lissa from Victor._

_Mia...Don't say it Rose it wasn't you." Mia screamed out but wasn't able to look at me. In a flash I saw my executioner pull out the stake that had been in his waist and had it posed high above his head. Just when his hand was about to swing down into my chest, Dimitri caught his hand in mid swing that was going in for the death blow. It was Lissa who stood beside me now. Pulling off the crown that laid on top of her head she glared at everyone._

_"You elected me as your queen. All of you made me the ruler of the Moroi people. If my voice doesn't count then what right do I have in wearing this crown?_

_"Your majesty."__Anthony Badica interrupted and Lissa glared at him long and hard._

_"Silence. I demand your silence." Lissa hiss out in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "I have tried doing this the fair and just way according to our laws and beliefs, but no more. Guardian's release guardian Hathaway." Lissa order out her eyes filled with contempt that she glared at everyone. When the guardian didn't move Lissa threw down the crown. "I said release guardian Hathaway now!" The captain of the guards Erick who had been restraining me quickly stood up and moved over and started removing the handcuffs that kept kept me bound in place. In all my years I had seen Lissa angry plenty of times, but ragging didn't even describe her at this very moment. The wild look she had in her eyes was glazed over she was downright thoroughly pissed off._

_"As of this moment guardian Hathaway has received a full pardon and if any of you challenge my ruling. Then you are without a leader and can face the Strigoi empire and their war, as well as Victor on your own." Weakly I collapsed from the weight of the shock that my mind went black and darkness claimed me._


	16. Tragedy At The Orphanage

_When my heavy eyes lifted my surroundings seemed foreign. The black drape velvet curtains covered the windows blocking whatever light that may have come in. A small fire cast it's oranges glowing flames on the walls of the massive bedroom. The bed was an endless flowing tide of mattress and material covered in plush burgundy red velvet comforters. I wasn't alone on this endless sea of a bed, nestled and cradle as though I was a valuable treasure in the crock of his arm was Wayler. Even in sleep and the soft glowing from the fireplace he was exquisite perfection. His long brown hair, lightly shadow his face making Wayler seem young and youthful . Wrapped in the security of his arms with one hand resting on my back and shoulders and the other resting around my waist, I couldn't move without waking him. _

_While I had fainted someone had taken the care of undressing and bathing me. The prison clothes that I had worn earlier was gone and the sweet smelling strawberry fragrance shampoo still linger on my damp hair. The gentle slide of Wayler's hand rubbing back and forth on my exposed shoulder had me looking up into the most, richest brown eyes had me catching my breath in fear that this was all just some kind of dream._

_"So she awakens." Wayler said throatily his eyes traveling back and forth over my face and his long fingertips lightly squeezing into my shoulder blade. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked against his chest and Wayler lightly chuckled in the back of his throat and lifted his hand to smoothing the hair from my face._

_"You asked me to come and we have a prophecy to full fill._

_"No I mean here. With me like this." Wayler gave me a wolfish smile showing just a small row of pearly whites._

_"Taking care of my woman. If I would have known that you was coming back to be locked up in a cell or those." Wayler mumbled something in his native language clearly still outraged. "Was going to try and kill you, you would have never have left my homelands." There wasn't any mistaken the protective nature in his voice or the fierceness in his eyes. _

_"So I have been upgraded to being called your woman?" I couldn't help the small smile that was growing on my lips and Wayler's small chuckle vibrated against my chest._

_Fingering the armband bracket that I still wore proudly around my arm Wayler eyes soften even more and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to it myself. Right below the armband bracelet was another armband made in gold with shimmering diamonds the band was thick and heavy against my skin. _

"_You have always been my woman, you wearing this only confirms that you are mine." Wayler added his long fingertips rubbing at the bracelet in a slow unhurried movements._

_"I have carried you now three times, both times in my village and once since I have been here. I have looked after you tending to your meals and showers. So yes by Mowan clans ways you are my woman." Wayler had looked after me even had given me a bath, playing the roll a dutiful husband. The crimson red was spreading across my face as I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment._

"_This bracelet has brought me comfort to face being arrested and my hearing even when you wasn't with me Wayler. You was still there lending me your strength when I needed it most." I said quietly. _

_"So where do you stand with your confusion?" Shaking my head if Wayler knew everything that I had seen in the short time that I had been back he would not even have to ask. I loved and cared about Dimitri and maybe I always would but that part of my life was over something I had learned to accept while I was locked up. Life was too short and I was not going to waste any more time dwelling on what I had lost. Wayler was my future, he had been with me through my worst and he had saved me in my darkest hour and he was here with me now._

_"I am still confused." I replied honestly. "But I don't want to let what I have with you slip away either._

_"So you want this?" Wayler asked flipping me over quickly onto my back so he could look more deeply into my eyes. I saw hell of allot in those eyes of his that made me tremble beneath him, hunger, longing and desire. My heart started hammering away inside of me. Wayler laid a shaky hand on the center of my chest feeling my reaction to his question. Swallowing the massive lump that had formed in the back of my throat and taking a nervous deep breath feeling the embracing heat from my cheeks spreading._

_"Yes… I….I want you." I said nervously licking my lips that had suddenly went dry. _

_"Then that's a start." The kiss started warm and gentle but with growing eagerness and pressure. His lips was tracing the outline of my bottom lip then lovingly biting down just to roll his lips back over both of them again and again until I felt faint and dizzy. Wherever Wayler's hands touched me sparked a blazing ragging inferno of their own over my skin. Blood pounded wildly excitedly out of control in my ears drowning everything out but Wayler and his deep chesty growls and ragged breathing and what he was making me feel. Sliding my hands around his waist a low moan escaped his lips as I kissed him back and kiss Wayler I did. I threw everything into that kiss as my tongue darted into his mouth dancing to some unheard rhythm with his tongue. The sliding and feeling of flesh against flesh, skin moving against skin the weight of him was intoxicating bringing me even deliriously closer to the madness that he had awaken in me and was rapidly becoming more._

_ Linking his arms around me, branding my body and soul to his will, with every caress and slide of his calloused hands, each touch and every small kiss that Wayler reigned from my neck had me whimpering and leaning more into his touch.  
"Wayler…. please." I begged into his shoulder nearly chanting his name as though it was unspoken prayer, my nails dug deep into his back while my head tussled back and forth against the pillow. Muttering unknown words in his native language to sooth me from the madness that he was creating our limbs tangle together in some unknown finish. Because there wasn't any clothes to remove his hands and long fingertips drifting over my hips, my waist circling to the outside part of my thighs _

_ In that moment I wanted Wayler as though I had wanted no other, with feverish blinding passion reaching a new urgency Wayler's lips brushed my jawline and neck lightly biting into my shoulder and collarbone, then drifting low to kiss and nibble at the expose skin of my chest and stomach. When he brought his lips those heavenly divine perfect lips of his back to mine he brought our bodies together. Like two perfect puzzle pieces coming together showing the master pieces of its image. _

_For the first time since my sanity had been returned I had felt loved, cherished and wanted and strangely enough by the same man who had released me from the hellish nightmares of my past. The loud pounding of the door brought me quickly awake along with the frantic calling of my name by Dimitri. He wouldn't be here if something wasn't horrible wrong, pulling myself from Wayler. I had been hopping to spend the early morning of the daylight Moroi hours by his side but the steady pounding of the door brought us both awake. Climbing out of bed, I grab the white terry cloth robe that was drape across the bed and open the door to a frantic possessed Dimitri._

"_It's the Strigoi's they have attacked the church and the orphanage. Lissa wants every guardian on the move. Dimitri eyes flickered over me but his stoic expression hide whatever was going on behind those brown eyes of his. Dimitri's jaw narrowed and clinch but he didn't say anything._

"_I'll wait out here while you get ready." He said quietly nodding my head and closing the door I quickly dressed and Wayler lifted his head. The guardian's uniforms that I found in the closet had to be Lissa doing as the closet was filled with white long sleeve button up cotton shirts and black matching jeans and slacks. The black jackets and matching cloaks hung just a short distance away with the royal red sashes that was drape over them. Sighing bitterly and taking out the uniform I quickly threw my clothes on and brushed my hair pulling it back into a tight fitting ponytail. Grabbing my stake Wayler had sat up on the edge of the bed when I rushed over and lightly kissed him._

"_Go on back to sleep it's official guardian duties that calls out to me. I'll be back soon."_

"_Rose let me come with you maybe I can help." Wayler asked arching his tired eyebrows in a questioning manner._

" _I can't Wayler this is my job, it kills me to say that to you. But I'll be back just as soon as I can. _

_Grasping my upper shoulders he kissed me once more then letting me go. _

"_Be safe." He said nodding his head as he watch me leave. Closing the door Dimitri just shook his head and I followed his lead down the palace hallways _

_The sun was just climbing to it's highest points in the sky which meant the Strigoi's had to attack just right before daybreak. The steam was lifting off of the blades of grass and droplets of water sprinkled it's fine mist on the trees and branches of the courtyards as Dimitri and I walked in silence. Both of us thinking about the royal massacres and now the orphanage and church. _

"_How many are injured?" My mind was reeling on the poor Moroi children orphanage that Father Andrew started._

"_Too many." Dimitri said gruffly his eyes surveying the damages. There was bodies everywhere ranging from very small children who had their throats rip out to their neck being snap like twigs. Sister Florence with the way her eyes was rolled back into her head had been bleed dry and her throat had been rip out, drying blood coated the base of her neck. While Sister Abigail who had mud caked in her fingernails and judging by how badly her body had been beaten, had put up one hell of a fight. Her neck had been broken snap like a pretzel and facing in the wrong direction. The main caregivers had died trying to protect the young ones._

_Why wasn't they protected." I growled out my voice was cracking from the weight of seeing all the dead bodies._

"_Because the royals was a little busy trying to have you killed." The rage that showed on Dimitri's face measure what I felt on the inside. Sensing that he was giving to much away with his emotions Dimitri locked his stony eye mask back into place and I grimace from the hardness that rested in his eyes. _

_Father Andrew, Sister Abigail and Sister Florence had started this orphanage shortly after the royal families was being killed and murder by the Strigoi's. Not enough of the royal families was willing to take in the royal children in. There wasn't any other place for them to go and most royal's was afraid if they did take the children the Strigoi's would comeback for them next. Just the thought of one of those fowl soulless creatures harming one hair on those innocent children head had my blood boiling with rage. The outside wood of the orphanage was smoldering orangish, reddish cinder colors was still glowing from the earlier flames. In the distance I could hear the faint murmuring cries of small children, the orphanage had been hit hard. We would be very lucky if we had found anyone still left alive._

_In the thickness of the treeline Dimitri spotted some movement and his hand went to his stake pulling it out. Just a few feet away from the church the wards had been broken. Glass peppered the ground around the treeline, discarded silver stakes laid uselessly on the green turf of the grass. Fucking humans had gotten involved, they was just as guilty for the slaughter of the children here as the Strigoi's was. My stomach lurch at the thought of humans being behind this raid. I would have to talk to Sydney maybe she would have some answers. Leaving Dimitri to follow up on the movement that he spotted my eyes narrowed on the doorway of the orphanage. The hot burning handle of the door burn my hand as I pushed the door open. _

_Smoke filled the inside of the orphanage. Heavy ash and soot was floating down you could easily picture it being rain or snow from the heavy ashen flakes that kept falling. Most of the pillar walls had crumbled and buckled from the heat of the fire. In the center of the commons room was a large smoldering beam and out of my peripheral a child, maybe of five or six had ash covering his face. In his shaky hands and trembling body he was struggling to hold the large ax that was bigger than he was. _

"_Stay back, Don't come any closer." He cried out as he swung the ax towards me nearly dropping it. "I have to protect her._

_'Who do you have two protect." My eyes was looking wildly around the room the boy's hair was a mess coated in mud and ashen soot. His normal Dhampir coloring was hidden under the thick ashen soot that coated his skin._

"_My sister." The boy growled out "I have to protect my sister."_

"_I'm one of the queens royal guardian's, she sent me here to protect you."_

"_No your just trying to trick me like the red eye monster did." He shouted backing away his attention lost from the sound of a small baby crying, had me rushing the small frighten boy and taking the ax from him outstretched hands. Lifting him up in my arms he buried his head into my shoulders crying. The tears that fell from his eyes left a dirty watery trail down his cheeks. _

"_I couldn't stop them there was to many of them." He choked out. "All I could do was hide Casey. Please don't kill my sister."_

"_I'm not here to hurt you or your sister, but it's not safe here anymore. We need to get your sister out of here before they comeback._

_Lifting his head from my shoulder I dab the falling tears that poured out from his eyes._

"_See look at my eyes, my skin is just as warm as yours. Do you see a Strigoi?" I asked trying to get the boy to trust me. Shaking his head, his small hand touched my face. Wheres your sister?" I asked my own voice threatening to crack at the sight of him. He has seen to much and this whole situation reminded me how I fought to protect Mason. How I wouldn't let anyone near his body after the Strigoi's had killed him. _

_Pointing to the metal vent that was covering the wall I carried him over to the partial metal grate that was half on and half off of the wall. The small wailing from inside left know doubt that it was coming from a baby. Putting the small boy down on his feet I leaned over pulling the metal grate from the wall. He had done good, real good in protecting his sister. The fact the two of them had survived the fire was amazing and nothing short of a miracle._

"_What's you name." I asked as I reached in pulling little Casey out from the register of the vent._

"_Brice __Matskevich." He said in a small voice his eyes watching my hands and every movement that I made with his sister. Clearly Brice was still afraid that I was going to hurt her. When I had a good hold of Casey. I wrap my other free arm around Brice's shoulders leading him away to the doors of the orphanage. When we step outside Dimitri was with a little Moroi girl about the same age as Brice. But he refused to let go of the side of my leg when he saw Dimitri, instead his hands wrapped even tighter around me._

_Dimitri picked her up and carried her over towards us and I smiled down at Brice._

_This is guardian Dimitri Belikov he is a good friend of mine and he also works with the queen." I softly explained. _

"_He's not a monster either." Brice exclaimed when Dimitri extended his hand to him. Unable to let go of the Moroi girl who cling to Dimitri shoulders Brice shook his hand but then wrapped his same hands around my legs._

"_Lets get the kids to the palace and let the other guardian's figure out what to do with the other victims, these are our only survivors." Dimitri whispered into my ear. Looking down at the baby that was cradle in my arms. Dimitri let a small smile etch across his lips and his hand lightly smooth the gentle strands of her chestnut hair. Casey's dark rich chocolate eyes looked back at him and her little finger wrap around his big finger so she could suckle from it._

_ Looking back at me Dimitri looked as though he wanted to say something but didn't. The look I saw in his eyes was one that I had never seen before shaking his head and muttering something in Russian as though he was cussing he turned away from me. Taking the lead Brice and I followed behind Dimitri, moving further and further away from the orphanage. _

_This chapter is dedicated to_ Magmamagda

Thanks so much for your advice while i was sick and your caring comments regarding this story. I wish my other readers and fans would take a page from you! Anyway this is dedicated to you and for being an awesome fan!

Best of wishes from your vamp friend Elfina


	17. The Deal Breaker

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**  
** cause all that's waiting is regret**  
** don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**  
** you lost the love i loved the most**

**I learned to live, half alive**  
** and now you want me one more time**

**who do you think you are?**  
** running' 'round leaving scars**  
** collecting a jar of hearts**  
** tearing love apart**  
** you're gonna catch a cold**  
** from the ice inside your soul**  
** don't come back for me**  
** who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**  
** if i am anywhere to be found**  
** but i have grown too strong**  
** to ever fall back in your arms**

**I've learned to live, half alive**  
** and now you want me one more time**

**who do you think you are?**  
** running' 'round leaving scars**  
** collecting a jar of hearts**  
** and tearing love apart**  
** you're gonna catch a cold**  
** from the ice inside your soul**  
** don't come back for me**  
** who do you think you are?**

**Christina Perri -Jar of Hearts Lyrics**

_When we had gotten to the palace Dimitri left me alone with the Moroi little girl while he talked with Eddie and Mikhail who seem alert and on guard. Lissa came down to find both Brice and Casey snuggled in my lap sleeping soundly._

"_Rose what do we have here?" Lissa asked fingering Casey's hair softly then turning to the little one who was also snuggled at my side._

"_Survivors from the orphanage." I said watching little Casey sleep. "Whats going to happen to them. Letting out a long sigh Lissa rub her head warily then looking at the sleeping infant. _

"_Honestly I don't know. Finding someone to take in Anna here will be far easier then the two Dhampir children. I just don't know of any families that will take in the two children. I may have to ship them off to St. Vladimir's."_

"_Lissa please don't...I will take them in. I just can't bear them being sent from one home to the next."_

"_But your duties." She asked cocking her eyebrow at me. _

"_I will still perform them." I argued "You just said you don't know of anyone who will take them. Please Lissa I can't bare for them to be separated or worse constantly being ship off. Beside there are plenty of single mothers who raise their families plus goes to work."_

"_But none of them are my guardian's Rose. You are. Plus your only nineteen."_

"_But Lissa I can do this... please...I want to do this for them."_

"_Your majesty, I will help Rose with the children." Dimitri cut in over hearing the conversation._

_Shaking my head I glowered back at Dimitri his help was the last thing, that I needed._

"_Lissa I swear I don't need Dimitri help with this. I mean how hard is it to raise two small children?"_

_Allot harder then you think." Dimitri shot back "You forget Roza I have sisters still living at home. Face it you could use my advice in the matter._

_Sighing warily and rubbing her bare arms Lissa look at me then to Dimitri as though she was making her decision._

"_Fine the children will stay with you for the time being and regardless of how prideful you are Rose you will accept Dimitri help with the children." Shaking my head I glared at Dimitri "No, no, no I don't need...take it or leave it Rose that's my only only solution on the subject." Lissa said softly her hands fisting themselves on her hips._

"_You know that I'm right Roza." The twinkle in those chocolate rich brown eyes of Dimitri's only felt like he was gloating. _

"_Fine I'll take the deal but the next Roza that passes from his mouth again and I will personal knock his block off." I said icily starring back at Dimitri._

" _ooOOoo sounds like you have been challenged buddy." Eddie said smacking Dimitri on the back. Dimitri look back at me his eyes twinkling and darkening even more. Pointing his finger Dimitri had a devilish of a smile starting to form, his smirking was getting under my skin._

"_Next time your on the quads Roza let see if your as fast and good as you was in Australia._

"_Are you eager to get your ass kicked again comrade, because your really pushing your luck._

"_Roza my problem is I haven't pushed hard enough." The double meaning in Dimitri's words had me snapping my mouth shut and glaring back at him. Getting up and struggling to pick up Brice; Dimitri lightly chuckled and pick up the sleeping child who was snuggled up against me. When Dimitri's fingers brushed against my arm my breath caught and I had to look away._

"_Nope I haven't pushed hard enough." Dimitri said softly again. _

_When the elevator ding Dimitri let me and little Casey on first, then him and Brice followed us in. It was an awkward silence but every time that I looked up Dimitri was watching me with little Casey. When we got off of the elevator, I was relieved that we was on the second floor to my apartment. Fumbling with the door Wayler held it open and shock register on his face as both Dimitri and I carried in the sleeping children and laid them on the bed. I could have sworn the smile that Dimitri had on his face only got bigger._

"_I'm going to need to go shopping. The children are going to need some clothes and stuff while they are here._

"_Fine we'll make a day of it." Wayler said taking a sleeping Casey from me who stirred when he picked her up. _

"_Then we'll make it a double date." Dimitri said coolly "You and Wayler with me and Ariana." Just the very sound of that woman's name could put me on edge and Dimitri wanted to let that she demon near the children? Not good, ow hell really not good. Seething inside I look back at him and that devilish smile grew even wider he was seriously trying to make me go crazy._

"_Fine how about in an hour or so Casey will need a feeding soon but will Ariana be able to make it." I purred out knowing the woman probably hated kids._

"_Ow don't worry about her." Dimitri smiled walking lazily back to the door. "We'll see you soon Rose just be ready." _

_When Dimitri left Wayler pulled me into his arms, his eyes resting on the children._

"_Orphans." He asked softly his hands rubbing the small of my back._

"_Yeah the Strigoi's hit the orphanage and the church. There was only three survivors. Lissa was going to ship them off to St. Vladmir's. A boarding school but look at them Wayler there just so small."_

"_We'll give them a home it seems to me that you need them just as much as they need you." The love that I saw in Wayler eyes filled me, he was right I did need the children and for some reason I felt pulled to be there for them._

"_I need to to give them a bath I don't want to take the children to the store covered in ash." Taking his finger and raising my chin Wayler kissed me softly making my heart hammer in my chest, wrapping my hands around his waist Wayler inhaled sharply as I pressed myself closer to him. This was what I needed more time with this man and the love and attention that he could provide. Somehow when I was with Wayler like this he seemed to chase away any confusion that I had. _

"_I must say if I would have know this was going to be my reception. I would have came sooner." Wayler said smirking against my neck. "That reminds me I have a present for you from home." Letting go Wayler came back carrying a big square box that was about half the size of him from the floor to his waist. Leading me over to a nearby chair he had me sitting down before he would even give it to me. _

"_You mean to tell me your not that preset with the big fluffy bow on top?" Winking Wayler flashed those pearly white of his as he laid the box half on and half off of my lap._

"_I could be Rose but I think you'll enjoy this more. _

"_I highly doubt that not after last night." Looking at the box the brown parchment paper covered it along with strings made from the eucalyptus trees of Australia. Pulling the paper off of the box. The dot painting from in side had a drawing of the thatch huts and the villagers. My eyes misted up as I saw familiar faces dancing around a large bonfire. Alkina was in her buckskin and her hair was braided and decorated in colorful beads, by her side was Coorah, Jerara and Koorong. _

_Maggerleede was looking up at the children who was at her side and on the ground below was her all seeing bones. In the distance of the painting was an older man playing the Didgeridoo like the painting that I had seen in Wayler's hut. Rich in the different hues of orange, yellow, greens and earth tones browns the painting was none like I had ever seen before, it was beautiful and perfect. It was amazing seeing the different size dots and how they contrasted to bring the images almost to life._

"_It's beautiful Wayler. It's just so beautiful. How did you know?_

"_Because when you was with me you seem to love my homelands as much as I do." Looking at the painting again I saw the falls that I had bathe under. Wayler didn't leave anything out in the painting and my heart tripled in size. _

"_See I told you, you would like my gift." He said smiling even bigger. "Question is where do we hang it."_

"_The living room." I explained. "That way every time I come home it will be the first thing that I see when I enter the apartment." Taking the painting from me and leaning it up against the wall Wayler's eyes twinkled and flashed as he lower his head for another heated passionate kiss._

"_We better get the young ones ready before that Dimitri person comes back." He said softly against my lips _

_Casey stirred when I picked her up, those rich chocolate brown eyes looked back at me with an eager curiosity. Bathe time I quickly learned from Casey wasn't a favorite as her high pitched cries showed her discomforts. Brice on the hand woke up to her wailing. Jumping off of the bed and running to the bathroom he found Wayler and me giving her, her first bath._

"_Your next big guy. We're going to the store to get you and Casey here some clothes and I don't want to take you looking like this._

_'Does that you mean you want us or is it just Casey?" Brice asked in a small voice his eyes slowly meeting mine. I knew that look and knew what it felt like. I could remember dozens of time at the academy when I felt like I wasn't wanted or would cry for a mother that was to busy to show for even a visit. I knew what it felt like, to not feel loved or needed. It was the same look that Brice was giving me._

"_Wayler take over for me while Brice and I have a talk."  
Handing Casey to him, my hand rested on Brice's shoulder as I guide him out of the bathroom. Stooping down so that I was at eye level both of my hands rested on his shoulders._

"_I want you Brice... I want you both. It's not going to be easy because I'll be the first to admit that I don't know the first thing about being a mother or having kids. But I want you." Smiling hopeful Brice's posture changed when he threw both of his arms around me giving the choking hug of death which I eagerly returned._

"_It's not hard taking care of Casey, I mean all she does is eat, sleep and poops. Just keep her clean and she'll be fine. And being a mother isn't really that hard either, I'll teach if you like." Brice said against my cheek. _

"_I would like that very much, go on in the bathroom let get you clean up." Taking off with a smile I stood to follow him back in, when I saw Dimitri leaning up against the wall. _

"_You handled that perfectly Roza it was honest and truthful, something I know Brice will appreciate._

"_How did you get in?" Flashing a small smile Dimitri flashed his key-card._

"_Lissa." He said sounding smug. "She knew that I would need one of these to help out with the kids._

"_Well as you saw I'm managing just fine without you._

"_It's only been a couple of hours Roza."_

_Hearing Dimitri's insistence in calling me by my old nickname soured my mood without thinking about it my hand shot out to hit him across the face, but he caught it and the devilish smile grew even more when he used the same hand to jerked me into the hard walls of his chest knocking the wind out of me._

" _First lesson always expect the unexpected Roza." He said softly letting go of me and leaving me to gasp at him when he turned to answer the door. _

"_Dimi I thought we was going shopping?"_

"_We are we're going with Rose and Wayler they have some shopping to do for the children that Rose have taken in._

"_Owe the poor dears...but Dimi I thought it was going to be just the two of us?_

"_If you really thought that Ariana why did you invite Sinovia, Jessy and Reece?" _

_Dimi don't be like that." She drawl out slowly. "A girl needs to be around her friends." She purred out softly _

_Rolling my eyes I disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting both Brice and Casey ready for our trip, seeing my frown Wayler arched his eyebrows as I came in. _

"_Problems." Wayler asked as he handed me a dripping Casey. Taking her and using the towel to dry her off and dressing her in one of my T-shirt. I frowned again._

"_Yeah Dimitri's here with Ariana and she has decided to make our little outing a party by inviting people that I can't stand."_

"_Just keep in mind why we are going and if you find yourself too upset then I may have to distract you." Wayler threaten. Smiling just as cheesy as I could and placing one hand over my eyes I faked my distress._

"_I...I don't know what I'm going to do...the feel of Wayler lips being pressed on mine silence any other thoughts that I might have had._

"_Euuugh that's just so gross." Brice exclaimed when he saw us kissing. _

"_Wait until your older." Wayler said smirking against my neck "You'll feel differently. _

_Looking over at Brice his face was covered in bubble he was really into the bath and the attention that Wayler was giving him. His rick brown eyes sparkled with delight as he pretended to use his hands as a boat in the soap suds. Dimitri poked his head in the doorway. "I brought Brice one of my T-shirts encase he didn't want to wear one of yours._

"_Thanks but we already have that covered." Wayler said dryly helping Brice out of the tub. Pulling his shirt off of the counter he help Brice get ready. Taking a deep breath and smiling up at Dimitri I just shook my head._

"_Were finally ready._

_The trip to the store was a bigger adventure than I thought it would be. Lissa and Jill decided to join us along with Adrian, Sydney, Mia and Eddie. Not to mention those that Ariana had decided to invite. It almost felt like we was going to the circus with the number of people that was going with us. Luckily when we got to the mall, Ariana, Jessy and Reece took off leaving me with Lissa, Jill, Mia, Wayler and Dimitri. Eddie Sydney and Adrian disappeared when we enter the baby shop the first thing that I grab was a stroller, swing, crib and children youth bed for Brice. _

_I have to admit normally I hated going shopping but Lissa and Jill was making this fun playing dress-up with Casey even Brice was getting into the excitement with picking out different toys with Wayler and Dimitri. Leaving me the fun job of picking out clothes for him then Brice complaining that the pants was either to big or too small. By the time we checkout I had spent all of my savings Lissa had put the other portion of the bill on her account and like me Dimitri was flat broke it seemed that we had bought out the store. _

"_I'm hungry." Brice complained as we was passing the pizza shop when we spotted __Ariana__, Jessy, Reece and Sinovia._

"_You should see Dimi he is getting better at being my bloodwhore and all. But he can be so over protective._

"_So he doesn't mind that I'm still screwing you?" Reece asked picking up Ariana hand and kissing it lightly._

"_What Dimi doesn't know won't hurt him. However I don't like the idea of him being around those children all the time. I swear if he think I'm going to have anything to do... the sound of Ariana voice drifted off. My eyes looked up at Dimitri the look that he had on his face looked as though he had been bitch slap. I reacted I couldn't stand to see the pain that crossed Dimitri eyes. It was my breaking point. Handing Casey to Wayler I ran and jump the divider that separated me from __Ariana__ and I was almost there when Adrian grab a hold of me with Eddie slamming me hard against the wall._

"_Let me go." I growled out seething with rage, looking over Lissa and Jill's reaction was the same as mine only Lissa and Mia reached her before I could. I saw Lissa double her fist punching Ariana not once but twice._

"_Eddie get off of me I promise I won't hurt her that much." I pleaded._

"_What you haven't had enough problems with the royals that you want to add to it some more." Eddie asked as my eyes flickered from his to Lissa._

"_Rose look at me." Adrian said quietly, looking into those emeralds my body began to relax._

_You need to calm down, she not worth you getting in trouble again." Adrian said quietly but for some reason the anger that I felt was slowly melting away. Adrian was right I didn't need anymore trouble with the royals._

"_I...I don't need to get into trouble again." I repeated feeling dazed. Looking over at Lissa she was outraged and anger was coursing through the bond. _

"_You stupid bitch." Lissa hissed out "The only whore that I see is the one sitting in front of me."_

_The first punch was in the nose and the way it was gushing blood out Lissa had broken it, when Lissa drew back and punched her hard in the mouth. The sicking crack had Lissa shaking her hand, when Dimitri went over pulling Lissa away. _

_To offer his own brand of distraction Wayler came over and planted his lips hard against mine and I couldn't help but respond. Snaking my hands around the cords of his neck he pulled me as close as he could without crushing Casey. Moaning softly I heard Eddie laughing as the world around me disappeared leaving just Wayler and myself. Lifting his head my breathing had grown ragged as I look into his chocolaty deeps._

"_Better." He asked calmly looking back at me._

"_I am now." I said hoarsely trying to get my breathing back under control. _

_Letting me go and rejoining the group I blushed big time when I saw Adrian and Eddie. Linking his hand with Sydney's she rested her head on Adrian's arm. They look like the perfect couple when she smiled back at me. Knowing that I needed to talk to her I left Wayler's side and grab the bags that I had been holding, when I handed Wayler, Casey._

"_Sydney can you come over to the apartment on the way back to court I have some things that I need to talk to you about." _

"_Sure and you can introduce me to the new guy in your life." She said pointing towards Wayler _

_The drive back to court was even more awkward when Dimitri pulled over to the Chinese restaurant and ushered us out of the car. His face was masked over with his stoic guardian's mask. He was somewhat quiet except for when Brice wrapped his small arms around Dimitri leaning down Dimitri picked him up and gave Brice a halfhearted smile._

"_Dimitri what are we doing here." I asked already knowing the answer._

"_Getting Brice here something to eat why what did you think we was doing."_

_Lissa, Jill and Mia also enter, Lissa took Casey from me leaving me too talk to Dimitri out in the parking lot when Eddie pulled in and the took Brice inside to Wayler._

"_I'm sorry...about what happen in the mall." I said shifting uncomfortable crossing my arms in front of my chest. The look that Dimitri gave me made me feel even more uncomfortable as he walk slowly towards me. With each step that he took towards me, I couldn't help backing up until me back hit the brick building of the restaurant._

"_I...I...should." With both of the pads of his hands went to either sides of my head resting against the building of the restaurant, blocking my escape. I swallowed hard looking back at him and my breathing catching at the same time. Leaning in close without touching me my heart started slamming hard in my chest as blood rushed to my face. It was in the eyes and damn if his eyes wasn't saying a hell of allot._

"_I'm not sorry Roza about what happen at the mall. If anything I'm relived now I can stop pretending and get straight to the point of what's really important."_

_I'm...I'm...taken." I stutter trying to get my lungs to work again. I flinch when I felt the palm of his hand slide across my face and feeling the static of electricity that seem to spark around us burning me with the slightness of touches, slowing everything down into slow motion to where all I could hear was the rushing sound of blood pounding away in my ears. Dimitri's finger twirling on a strand of hair smiled that devilish smile of his sensing my reaction to him. Trembling I forgot how to breath let alone move._

"_Keep telling yourself that Roza because you have no idea just how taken you are." Whistling Dimitri straighten up and walked into the restaurant leaving me to figure out just what the hell had happen. _


	18. The Prophecy

_When I went inside the restaurant several tables had been pushed together and Brice was sitting on Dimitri lap. The image was to magical to describe as Dimitri ruffled Brice's hair. Brice was wearing a huge warm smile when he squealed with laughter from the way Dimitri was tickling him._

"_I want to hold her." Jill asked Lissa who was hold a cooing Casey who was shoving her tiny balled up fist into her mouth."What's going to happen to Anna?"_

_Shrugging Lissa smiled and started picking at the new outfit that Casey was wearing pulling the lacy material away from Casey's mouth._

"_She is staying with the Tanner's both Mikhail and Sonya was very happy to take her in."_

"_Have you showed them." Adrian asked quietly. The question had everyone sitting at the table and myself looking at Lissa and Jill._

"_Showed them what." I asked as I pulled out a chair and sat down beside Wayler._

_Lissa got another note from Victor." Jill said wide eyed. " This one really freaked her out." Digging in her purse Lissa handed me the bloody piece of paper to me, my eyes nearly bugged out from the blood that the letter was written in. _

_Dearest __Vasilisa,_

_Did you know that there is about two gallons of blood in the Moroi's body? I have been taking close to a single gallon from your beloved and yet he still doesn't quit quench my thirst. You should see how he suffers from the regular feedings that I take from him, and wailing agony of screams...Christians screams and pleas for help that has fallen on deafen ears._

_Why have you not given into my demands? Is it because I was mistaken in your affection for Christian? Or is it the price wasn't high enough? Should I have set my sights on your sister. Your only sister? She doesn't have your beauty and doesn't favor your mother. Would it be a horrible loss if I took her from this world, from you? In the same manner in which I took your parents? I'm sure by now you have come to realize the fateful accident of your parents both Eric and Rhea really wasn't an accident after all. No my dear one they died by my hands. It's just a pity really that I didn't snuff your life out as well._

_Can you feel the death and the destruction around you? Can you feel the cold corpse of fingers touch your lovely face or hear the howling cries of the innocents that I claim in your name? The drums of war is strongly pounding into the night as the Strigoi's continues to gather in both strength and size. My armies have become stronger in numbers then your meager guardian's. You no longer poses any real threat to me. I'm coming for you my darling Vasilisa and I will kill those who stands in my way. Just like I did with the children at the orphanage and the sisters from the church. Granted they wasn't in my way but they were your wake up call, are you awake now Vasilisa? Do I finally have your attention? I want the crown and I want the throne give them to me before I take everything that you love._

_V.D._

_Blinking rapidly my hands shook from reading the letter. Victor was out of his damn mind and he was coming for us all._

"_Dimitri look at this." Handing the note to him my eyes turned to Sydney._

"_Have you put together that list that I have asked for, because Victor is behind the Strigoi war that is coming we need those spirit users now." _

"_It's not a complete list Rose but I have mange to pull together the only records the Alchemists has on known spirit users. I'm sure there is more out there which is why the head Alchemist's has dispatch a large group seeking more spirit users out. _

"_Your speaking of the prophecy. The gathering of spirit users, that unite and change the undead." Wayler said evenly. "According to my mother the time is nearly at hand, but the fates from the all seeing bones have claimed many will die before the prophecy is full filled._

"_What prophecy?" Eddie asked his eyes narrowing sharply on Wayler and myself._

"_I'm really not sure how it goes but according to Rose thousands of Strigoi's are forming to eliminate our world as we know it." Dimitri explained. "Starting with the destruction of court and St. Vladamir's."_

"_That can't really can't happen can it?" Jill asked her emeralds widening in disbelief. _

"_It seems like it is already happening." Adrian said shifting in his seat trying to comfort a very nervous Sydney."According to Sydney's friends a large group of Strigoi's have been spotted here in Pennsylvania at some kind of summit or meeting and Victor was the one who was running the show." _

"_Just like what I saw when I was in the spirit world. They was uniting to bring down the whole Moroi and Dhampir race calling us weak because of our queen. Sorry Liss no offense."_

"_Owe there is offense Rose I mean this is insane. Doesn't Victor understand by destroying us all the Strigoi race will also die out to, when there is only humans left?_

"_In what I saw from the spirit world Victor plans on enslaving us mostly for food and turning the rest of us into willing slaves of the Strigoi's until_

_'Until what Rose." Lissa demanded her own fear coursing through the bond._

"_Until there's nothing left." I said weakly. "Victor wants to rule more then just court he want more then just the crown he want to control the world._

"_So the red eyed monsters are coming back?" Brice asked fearful, his eyes darting around the restaurant expecting a Strigoi to pop out and attack him or Casey at any moment._

"_Brice nobody here at this table will let the Strigoi's hurt you or your sister do you stand?" Dimitri said trying to reassure Brice by wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. Brice calm down slightly._

_When the waitress came over carrying our food much of the table talk had been quieted for Brice's sake he was already frighten and this kind of talk regardless of how important it was, was scaring him. Putting on a brave front and smiling at him Brice picked up his fork and dug into the sweet and sour chicken and rice. _

"_You should eat Rose." Wayler said handing me the fork and nodding over towards Brice who was watching me. Dutifully I took the fork and started picking at my chicken stir fry. How was the Strigoi's getting in? How was Lissa getting the notes from Victor? Everything seemed to be happening close by at court, where whoever was doing the killings and leaving messages was able to get in and out of court undetected. Things just wasn't adding up and my mind was going over the different possibilities._

"_Lissa where was the note found?" Dimitri asked as though he was reading my mind._

"_She found it sitting in the queens chain in the throne room this morning before Rose and you came back from the orphanage." Jill replied._

"_Where was the guards Liss and why did you wait until now to share this with Dimitri and me?_

"_Hey Mia and I was with Lissa." Eddie said sounding defensive that he and Mia had somehow missed the note._

"_I just can't believe we missed that note." Mia exclaimed angrily _

"_I didn't say anything sooner because you had your hands full with the children._

"_Lissa I'm your guardian how in the hell am I suppose to protect you when you don't tell me when something as major as this comes up._

"_I didn't want to take this first day with Brice and Casey away from you." She said softly looking down at Casey who was squirming in her arm crying._

"_See her face that means she pooped." Brice said dropping the tension that had settled around us. _

"_Rose that your cue." Lissa said handing a wailing Casey at me. Her face was flushed as big crocodile tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. Pulling the diaper bag from the floor and taking Casey to the bathroom. Brice was right his sister did fill her britches and I found diaper changing to be a horrible experience._

"_How can one so small make such a big stink?" My nose twitched from the smell that was coming from her diaper._

"_She does that all the time." Brice said pulling out a clean diaper and the baby wipes and handing them to me._

"_And Casey is going to want to eat now." He said smiling but plugging his nose as I handed him the dirty diaper to throw away._

"_You are such a big helper Brice. How old are you anyways. _

"_I'm going to be six September third." He said proudly with fingers raised showing me the numbers on both of his hands._

"_That's next week is there anything you want special for your birthday?"_

"_Nope I already got what I wanted...a family." He said with a cheeky grin on his glowing face "And I didn't have to make a wish or blowout any candles to get one either." _

"_Well it looks like we both got our birthday wishes then." I said smiling back at him and picking up Casey from the changing table. Jumping off of the counter Brice followed me out but with the way he was stretching and yawning he was clearly worn out from our night of shopping. Climbing up into Dimitri's lap Brice laid his head on Dimitri chest. A couple of minutes later he was out. _

"_Well I hate to break it to everyone but I need to get these kids home to bed._

"_Wayler seemed to be a step a head of me and pulled the diaper bag from my shoulder saying his good night's to everyone._

"_Lissa are you ridding with us." Shaking her head softly and touching my arm gently,_

"_No I'm going to stay here with Eddie and Mia."_

"_Rose." Sydney asked "I have the list do you still want to meet at your place."_

"_No but if you can get me that list I can start working on it right away." _

_Opening up her briefcase Sydney pulled out two very thick manila envelopes and handed them to me._

"_I tried to be very thorough making sure to put update the information with phone numbers and complete addresses."_

"_Rose what are you planning to do with all that?" Adrian asked from over my shoulder._

"_Victor is building his army of Strigoi's I say it high time we build our own._

"_I know this is allot to ask Sydney, but I want you to track down every Dhampir community that you can find. Even the bloodwhores along with every single Moroi. Those who specialize would be the best and preferred unless you can find others that are willing to fight._

"_Rose what are you up to?" Eddie asked a slow grin spreading across his face. The mischievous look that Eddie was giving me said it all. Great minds did think alike._

"_Victor wants a war. I say we give him what he wants and beat him at his own game."_

_Shaking his finger Eddies smile deepen. "That's what I thought you was going to say.__What can I do to help?"_

"_During your free time help me track down all the spirit users."_

"_Sounds like we have a plan I'm all in...you can count me in to Rose." Mia said looking over towards Lissa._

_Holding the door for me Wayler placed his hand in the small of my back and guided me out to the car. Dimitri placed a sleeping Brice in the back seat then crawled into the driver seat of the car, letting me put a sleeping Casey in her car-seat. The drive back to court was long when we passed the cemetery I about shot out of my seat when I saw the ghosts of Anna and Vladimir they was both waving for me._

"_Stop the car." I screamed out breaking the silence that put Dimitri on guard. Before the car could even slow down or come to a stop. I grip the handle of the door and jumped out. "Ouch that was going to hurt." I screamed out as my knee's made contact with the gravel pavement of the ground. _

_Rolling off of the ground and breaking to a dead run to the cemetery. You couldn't help but notice that it was eerily quiet. Chills from the dead raised the hairs on my arms giving me goose bumps and the swirling illuminating bluish mist surrounded me in a fog like pattern the closers that I got to Anna and Vladimir.__The blacken shapes of skulls and bones passed my line of sight filling my vision as I stood in front of Anna._

"_What...what is you want." She opened her mouth but only garbled sounds came out, clearly frustrated she wore the same blank sadden expression that all ghosts wore. Vladimir started walking away from me taking a few steps then would wave back towards me._

"_What you want me to follow you?_

"_Roza." Dimitri asked softly from behind my back._

"_Don't you see them it's Anna and Vladimir." The signaling of Vladimir was becoming impatient as though he was running out of time and Anna kept looking back towards me expectantly._

"_They want me to follow them." Matching my pace to keep up with theirs we passed the borders of the courts more wards had been broken and fresh glass had peppered around the green turf of the grass._

"_Roza this isn't safe the wards are down and it dark we could run into Strigoi's." Dimitri cautioned._

"_It doesn't matter they have something they want to show me. Go back to the car get the children away from here._

"_I'm not leaving you." Dimitri said quietly looking around to make sure we wasn't walking into an ambush. _

_We had just passed the orphanage when both Anna and Vladimir disappeared inside the church feeling rather uneasy. I pulled out my stake gripping it silver handle tightly into my hand. Out of my peripheral Dimitri did the same. Pushing the door of the church open and peaking around the massive heavy charred door the church was deserted. Pushing the door open even further, there was debris scattering all over the church tile floors. Grayish ash covered the once brown wooden floorboards. Beams that once held the walls firmly into place had crumbled beneath the heat and blaze of the fire. Church pews was blacken and charred was the only reminders that this was a house of god once. _

_The color glass crunched beneath our feet as I followed Anna around to the side of the confessional booths. The candle lite vigil prayer room was all caved in from the large pillar walls that had imploded inwards. This was where the priests held the dead of other priest who had served here. The crypt's had been smashed in and the top portion laid on it's side from inside the crypt itself it seemed like there was a glowing light looking up Dimitri, he put his hands to his lips shushing me to remain quiet._

_Like I really needed him to tell me that. Rolling my eyes my hand caught his arm to balance myself and to keep from falling over as I step up inside the __crypt__. Ducking my head so I wouldn't hit it on the cement flooring I waited for my eyes to adjust. Seeing a spiraling stairwell winding downward it seem to swallowing us up whole in the bowels of hell. The glowing light was either coming from candles or torches my guess from the smell of kerosene it was torches. The cramping of my stomach and the immediate nausea that followed assured me that Dimitri and I was know longer alone. Strigoi's was close by __looking up at Dimitri and raising my stake he seemed to understand my message. The only thing was I didn't know how many there was. Coming to the end of the long winding stairwell we had long been spotted. It was our scents that gave us away four in total there was two of each two males and two females Strigoi's. The leader had dark brown hair, and wiry whiskers around his face he had to be at least in his mid thirties. The skin around his face was wrinkled and age as though he was some kind of ancient among his fellow Strigoi's. The girl to my left was beautiful a real siren in her own rights and just as lethal looking as blood drip down from her hands. Long flowing blond hair that swept around the corner of her face only soften her features. The red glittering rim of her eyes showed her true nature. _

"_Well what do we have here?" She purred out silky towards me letting her long nails dip into the flame of the candle beside her._

"_Intruders." The leader hissed out posturing to attack either Dimitri or myself, but the deadly gleaming shine that was sparkling from Dimitri eyes said he would be facing him soon._

"_Hello is somebody there?" A voice rang out several feet away sounding an awful lot like Christian's._

"_Sparky is that you?" I shouted back not taking my eyes off the abomination in front of me._

_The loud moaning grunt echoed off the catacombs around us. _

"_You shouldn't be worrying about him." She purred out as angelic as a dove. "You should be worrying about yourself, Dhampir I'm going to bleed you dry." Swiping my stake across her hand she howled out in rage as she came towards me._

"_And you Strigoi's seriously needs to get some new lines and new material. I mean that is so old that our teachers taught us that in history class in St. Vladimir's._

_Lunging for me again my stake sliced and sizzled into her chest causing the material of her shirt to melt inward. The loud whack sound vibrated off the walls as my head was snapped backwards into the dusty wall of the cement from being punched. Shaking it off we circled each other in the deadly dance of war. She would come for me and I swipe her again with my stake charring and burning her flesh one layer at a time. _

_Throwing a high block with her left hand and forearm and a reverse high punch with her right hand into my face then a low punch into my stomach. My head drop giving her the advantage of grabbing me around the neck with both hands trying to snap the fragile bones._

"_Roza." Dimitri bellowed out seeing my misstep with the Strigoi._

_Grasping her right wrist and spinning around to face her back. I thrust my stake into her chest cavity but the staking wasn't as clean as I would have liked it. _

"_Relax Comrade." I said through gritted teeth. "I've got this."_

_Pulling the stake out of her body she crumple to the floor in a heap. I jumped on top of her swinging the stake down crushing the bones into her ribcage as I planted my stake into her heart. The wounded animal scream filled the interior walls of the catacombs. "See I told you, no problem." I grunted out pushing myself off of her. Looking over at my Russian god he was dropping his second Strigoi when the last one came at me. Only this time I met her half way a newly awaken Strigoi with no talent or skill. Swinging my feet in between her in the very same trip move that Dimitri used on me she went sailing backwards with me landing on top of her pinning her down._

"_How many." I screamed and her eyes growing wild with panic knowing that any moment she was about to die._

"_You'll get nothing from me." she hissed out with as much venom in her voice that she could. _

_Taking my staking and letting the tip sink into her skin scalding and charring as it went she cried out in agony whether, underneath my knee's as I pressed the stake further in._

"_How many Strigoi's are here." I demanded glaring back down at her._

"_For the time being it was just us until Victor comes back then they'll be more." She growled and hiss out still desperately trying to get away._

_Raking the stake to the other side over her face her red rimmed eyes glared defiantly back at me._

"_How many more." I screamed out at her feeling the threads of my patience snapping but I had already known the answer._

"_Hundreds, thousands of Strigoi's are coming and they are going to burn down your golden empire killing your beloved queen." She snarled back._

"_Not before you die first." Taking the stake and slamming it into her chest I watched as the light fade out of her red rimmed eyes changing back to almost a gray color and the faint smile slowly appearing over her lips. _

_Feeling the tug and gentle pull of Dimitri hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present._

"_I think I heard Christian this way." He said with mutual understanding flashing in his eyes as I pushed my body off the dead corpse below me. _

_The comfort and feeling of Dimitri hand brought only a small measure of comfort as we searched the eerily quiet catacombs the tunnels seemed winding as though they stretched out endlessly._

"_These Catacombs was used back in the old days for the Moroi's and Dhampir's to run and hide from the Strigoi's. No one ever thought the Strigoi's would use them to build an army." Dimitri said quietly in deep thought_

"_Do you believe me now comrade about a war coming. Or do you still think that I'm just still imagining it._

_Letting out a frustrated breath Dimitri turned to face me and the look he had in his eyes was bleak and grim._

"_I think... that you had to do what you did to try and stop this war Roza. I'm just sorry I didn't listen before. I thought you was going to betray our queen."_

_Lissa my best friend I would never betray her." Lifting his hand and brushing the hair that had fallen into my eyes and tucking the strands behind my ear, his hand stayed longer then it should have._

"_I know that now let's find Christian and get the hell out of here." Taking the lead and following the glowing torches through the long winding twisting maze of the catacombs we found Christian tied up in a chair in an abandon part of the cavern. Blood had been sprayed all over the walls and if I thought Christian had looked pale before he looked worse now. We had even bigger problems to worry about Victor's letter said he had been feeding from Christian for days if we tried to free him he could always attack going into a blood feeding frenzy. _

_Hey guys yes I am back first I want to dedicate this story to my good friend _Magmamagda_ without your support and encouragement I not so sure I would continue my story line here on fanfiction but it is your strengths and comments that keeps me writing so everyone please give this terrific fan a huge shout out and really say thanks to her! She is so awesome thank you so much for support my efforts! Your the reason i get so excited and check my emails everyday for fanfiction because I can't wait to see what you say next! I am also promoting this story big time for my good friend Little Dhampir. This is a fantastic story and one of my all time favorites this gifted writer is enter it in the Watty Awards here on . So you need to really check it out! It has her own blend of clever wit and creative unique insight into the mind of the delicious Dimitri point of view please check out her summary. _

_*****************It called:: Dimitri's point of view (Vampire Academy fans) By LittleDhampir*********************************************************** _

_The powerful blend of human and vampire blood flows through Dimitri Belikov, making him a Dhampir. Dimitri is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Moroi from the Strigoi. Nothing stopped Dimitri from committing to a hard life of killing and facing death. Until he meets Rose Hathaway. A dhampir like himself, he is bound to teach her the ways of their kind. As their friendship grows Dimitri finds himself falling for her. Not only is it morally wrong but it scares him. As he battles his love life he soon discovers that facing death isn't the only thing he'll have to worry about. Follow Dimitri and his ongoing struggles throughout the first book of Vampire Academy by the original author Richelle Mead. _


	19. Standing Guard

_Christian was more than half staved and it showed that he hadn't feed in days. His clothes along with the rest of the cavern was dusty and dirty caked in blood, sweat and dirt. The hollow of his eyes was sunken in and fresh waves of bruises marked his face. Dried blood caked around the edges of his mouth from having his lip busted and his cheekbone looked as though it had been shattered. It seemed that Victor got his jollies off in treating Christian like he was some kind of punching bag. _

_Dimitri laying his hand on Christian's forehead, he tilted him back so that he could look into his eyes._

"_Christian can you hear me?" Dimitri called out._

"_I'm alive if that what your asking? Rolling his eyes shut he took an unsteady breath and was in pain. "Get me outta of this damn place."_

"_That sounds like the sparky that we all know and love." I replied looking over at Dimitri. He was already busy with the task of pulling at the ropes that kept Christian bound to the chair. His body sagged forward and he would have toppled over, if both Dimitri and I hadn't moved in to catch his falling body. Draping our hands around his waist, Christian's own hands resting around both Dimitri and my shoulders. We made slow progress dragging him out from the catacombs._

"_You know this would go a hell of allot faster flamer, if you would just feed from either Dimitri or myself?_

"_And be tainted with Hathaway blood? I don't think so I can hold off until we get to a feeder?"_

"_If they Strigoi's comeback then we'll all be at risk, blood is what you need Christian! And you thought I was stubborn." I growled out to Dimitri._

_Stopping in mid step Dimitri wouldn't move another step as though my words made since._

"_Choose from either Rose or myself but decide quickly." Dimitri said sternly agreeing that Christian needed to feed. It was the better course of action, then trying to drag him. _

"_Well when you put it like that I guess being tainted by a Hathaway there could always be something worse._

"_Look at this way, you'll be getting your serving of spinach, plus I'm sweeter." I add dryly not really wanting the bite, but also knowing we had to get Christian out of here. Leaning his head over to my neck I could feel his warm breath on my skin. The piercing pain of the tips of his fangs had me gasping as he bit down deeply._

"_Easy Christian I'm not a chew toy." I cried out. The feeling of endorphins flooded through me. Thankfully he wasn't making slurping or lapping noses while he feed that would have made it even more disgusting. The rush of endorphins was strong to strong and black dots appeared before me eyes. Getting his strength back he let go and I smiled weakly back at him and pushed his body as hard as I could towards Dimitri._

"_Get him out of here." I slurred out. "Don't wait get him safe."_

"_Rose we can't leave you." Christian argued, but Dimitri eyes narrowed on me with determination._

"_Lets go." Before Christian could argue further Dimitri was already leading him out of the catacombs. It was comforting to see Dimitri taking his duties just as seriously. If the rolls would have been reversed I would have left him and Dimitri knew it. They come first. Cupping my hand to the side of my neck and crawling on hands and knees it seemed like hours was passing and I wasn't making much progress in getting out. I was so disorientated that I wasn't sure which direction I was heading. In a blur he appeared and I nearly cursed out my outrage. I hadn't expected for Dimitri to comeback he should have gotten Christian to safety._

_The weight of his arms closed around me, warming my skin that had grown cold from the cold air of the catacombs. Just with the slightest touch from Dimitri was spreading heat into my body that had grown numb and cold, as he picked me up, daze and confused I looked back at him._

"_Comrade you shouldn't...before I could say anything else his mouth lowered to my lips silencing anything that I could have said. The burning weight of his lips pressed into mine making my blood rush and pour into my veins heating up my skin. The loud pulsating pounding from my heart vibrated in my ears, neck and chest slamming hard into my ribcage. Wrapping my arms even tighter around his neck and losing my fingers into the feeling texture of his hair. I moaned out from the intense pressure that quickly swirled around us, mounting full of electricity._

_ Gasping because it was to much and unable to catch my breath. Dimitri wouldn't let the kiss go instead he deepen it even more, holding my head into place so that his lips could take complete control and dominate. Owe god dominate they did. The bond that we share was powerful so powerful and strong that my body shook and not from the shock of the blood loss or the cold. Instead of feeling cold and shivering with chills. My body was quaking with heat, fiery white, blinding withering __heat__ that only Dimitri could create. Instead of reacting Dimitri raised his head and lightly chuckled, but his eyes wasn't laughing instead they was filled with something more._

"_You...you shouldn't kiss me like that." I said weakly into his neck, my head was still reeling and spinning from the kiss._

"_Then don't kiss me back or react to me like that. It can give a man the wrong impression." He said smoothly as though the kiss was somehow my fault._

"_I'm...I'm taken. I'm...alr_

"_Keep telling yourself that Roza, because you are right about one thing. You are taken __Мой приняты __and not even Wayler can change that." When I look up we was out of the catacombs and Dimitri had lowered me to my feet, long enough to climb out of the crypt and steadily push me out, just to pick me back up again. The closer we got to the car Dimitri eyes narrowed, when Wayler climb out and walked over towards us. Wayler's eyes quickly flickering over towards me then looked over at Dimitri clinching his jaw but not saying anything. It wasn't hard to guess that Wayler wasn't happy about what he saw. Dimitri lowered me to the ground but it was Wayler who caught me to prevent my falling. _

_The two men look like a force to be reckon with and the thought of their fighting scared me. Dimitri was a hurricane unstoppable and unmeasured in his abilities and Wayler seemed more like a tornado one without bounds that would go through anything. Dimitri was a god amongst gods in his fighting combat skills. He had killed more then his share of Strigoi's in his lifetime and Wayler he was a warrior. Even though I had never seen him fight I knew better than to right him off. Maggerleede had said often enough that he was a hunter. A very skilled hunter could prove to be just as dangerous. _

_Needing to defuse the tension that was happening between Dimitri and Wayler before one tried to kill the other. I rattled off the first thing that pop into my head. My love life has always been a mess but even I out did myself this time. Two men was ready to kill each other because of me. The irony of life can be so cruel I thought sadly. _

"_Dimitri we need to get Christian back to to Lissa." Nodding curtly Dimitri open up the diver side car door, but not without locking his stony eye mask back into place. Placing my hands weakly on Wayler chest. I felt his hands slide protectively around my waist._

"_I want to go home." I whispered softly feeling Wayler dragging me to the passenger side of the car. Helping me climb in I rested my head on his chest listening to the steady strumming of his heart. Closing my eyes I gave into the temptation of sleep when it claimed me. When I open my eyes I was at the guardian's infirmary with Dimitri and Wayler hoovering over me. Dr. Olendzki was checking my pulse and looking down at her watch._

"_She'll be fine a little anemic with some proper rest and eating, she'll be back to her old self in know time. You saved his life Rose" Dr. Olendzki pointed out. "He had been with out a feeder for almost a week, any longer than that Christian would have died. However it was very risky of you to let him take the amount of blood that he took, he could have bled you dry."_

_"But they come first. Christian was weak and we had to get him out of the catacombs." I argued  
_

_Patting my hand she pulled the curtain back Christian was laying on a bed in the next room. Blood transfusions was hooked up to both of his arms as Dr. Olendzki was replacing all the blood that he had lost. His coloring looked better and little by little he looked as though he was getting stronger. _

"_Where is he" I heard Lissa exclaim before she found our room._

"_Your majesty he is right this way." I heard one of the nurses tell her. "He's very weak but we have fresh blood going into him."_

_When Lissa came into the room her eyes traveled over Christian's exhausted body, grimacing when she seen the bruises on his face. Lightly touching his forehead her eyes glazed over as she was in deep thought. The gentle glowing of her hand on his face was the only clue that she was healing him._

"_Go away I don't want you here. And I don't need you to heal me either." He barked out. When Christian's eyes opened and he saw Lissa standing a foot away from him. _

"_Tell me what I did that was wrong." Lissa cried out her eyes filling with tears over his rejection._

"_Ralf Sarcozy." Was all that Christian would say when he pulled her hand away from his face._

"_What about him... he's just some stuck up royal." Lissa argued clearly confused by the name. _

"_What you don't remember all the boozing and letting him." Sighing Christian shook his head with disgust._

_Tell me, because I sure as hell don't remember." Lissa screamed loudly stopping everyone in the infirmary to look at the two of them._

"_You both tried to kill me ." Christian all but growled out bitterly. " You used compulsion while he tried to stake me just for the fun of it." The hurt and pain seeped out of Christian eyes as he turned away from Lissa. Her mouth was open and she was speechless. From what I could feel from the bond she was in shock as though she didn't know whether to believe him or not. Ripping open his shirt, a red deep healed up gash, that was reddish, purple mark laid where his heart was. "If you don't believe me ask the doc here she was working that morning."  
_

"_That's not true." She said quietly when she tried to put her hands on him, Christian jerked away from her as though her touch burned him to his very core._

"_Owe no then explain this, Lissa if you can, explain the marks." He growled out turning away refusing to look at her. Horror filling into Lisa eyes. Covering her mouth with her hand tears was pouring out fast and hard down her face, she turned and ran from the infirmary. This had hurt her more then anything Victor could have done. Judging by Lissa reaction somehow I just didn't buy it. She couldn't remember ordering the laws that she did and she had no clue or memory of being with Ralf or the two them attacking Christian. Trying to talk to Christian now was pointless but I sure as hell needed answers and he was the one who could help provide them. _

_Pulling the IV out of my arm and sitting up Wayler gave me a suspicious look. "Please take me home. I want to see the children and I want to relax in my own bed."_

"_Roza I don't think that a good idea." Dimitri challenged._

"_Well it's good thing that I didn't ask you comrade, now isn't." If he could use my nickname then so could I. Steadying me so that I could stand Wayler placed his arm around me. I was expecting him to argue with me as well but he didn't._

"_Your going to let her just walk out of here?" Dimitri asked Wayler bitterly._

"_I know how to take care of my woman." He said matter factly. "If it would have been up to me she wouldn't of even had to come here." Snorting with rage Dimitri left angrier than I had seen him in a long time. Placing my hand on Wayler chest he walked me back to the palace and to our apartment. Maggerleede was sitting on the coach when we came in. Casey was in her arms sleeping soundly while Brice was sitting on the other side of her watching Scooby Doo and munching down popcorn. _

"_Goodness child you look so tired and weak." Seeing the bandage around my neck Maggerleede frowned and pushed her lips out. "Is my son not caring for you?" She asked glowering back at Wayler._

"_You would be very proud. He has been taking exceptional care of me. This was from a friend." I pointed to my neck._

"_Some friend with friends like that who needs enemies." Maggerleede grunted with disgust._

"_You two go on two bed I'll stay and look after the children."_

_Not needing to be told twice I kissed Brice who was happy to see me and threw his arms around me neck. Thankfully not noticing my neck he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. _

"_Don't stay up to late, just because the sun is out doesn't mean you don't need your rest were on a vampiric schedule here." _

"_Okay and when you get up maybe you could read me a story or something." He said smiling back._

"_Or maybe we could go to the gym and I could show you some punches."_

"_Really you mean it?" Brice asked super excited and wide eye._

"_Sure I learned when I was about your age anyways why not?" Tugging on my hand I ruffled Brice's hair and followed Wayler into the bedroom. Jerking on Wayler's hand he turned quickly and suddenly wrapping me up into his arms lifting my feet off of the floor and my mouth found his. The urgent press of his lips on mine and the way his tongue slide and dance around mine had me straining to be even closer. Lifting his head his eyes twinkled and sparked the browns of his eyes darkening even more._

"_You need your rest." Wayler said placing his lips to my forehead,_

_Exhausted from finding Christian and the long day Wayler pulled me up close on his chest and sleep claimed me. The tug and pull of the darkness told me this was going to be spirit induced dream. However this dream wasn't like any of the ones that I had from Adrian. This was on a darken street much like the same one at the Nevada State Museum where I had met with Dimitri when I was Strigoi. _

"_Adrian this isn't funny come out where I can see you._

"_Who says only Adrian can dream walk?" Somehow I knew the voice but it sounded distorted disguised almost like it wasn't even real._

"_Your the same person who shoved me out of Lissa head."_

"_And your nothing more than a nosy Dhampir who's going to end up dead." The voice hissed out. _

"_I'm not that easy to kill." I challenged back._

"_Owe I know everything there is to know about you Rosemarie Hathaway...your being shadow kissed to Lissa. How many times have you died now...mmmm let me see it's been what three time is it?_

"_Who is this." I growled out bitterly getting pissed by the second. _

"_I have a message from Victor. He's not to happy that you keep meddling in with his plans._

"_Well I could really careless about Victor. But you on the other hand I care a great deal about._

"_Why is that little Hathaway. Do you have it all it figured out yet or are you just toying with me...your toying, playing games with me._

"_Admit it, you're a spirit user." Hating the sound of the voice that echoed and the evil laugh that floated around us made my skin crawl. No matter where I look all I could see was open space and black chilly darkness as though death was waiting on the other side. _

"_I will admit nothing, stay out of Victor's way or you will lose Casey and Brice..._

_The flickering of the dream world had me screaming whoever had kicked me out of Lissa head knew of Casey and Brice. They was closer to us then I had thought possible._

"_No...no you stay away from them." I screamed out_

"_Rose...Rose wake up it's only a dream." Opening my eyes Wayler was shaking me his strong arms was still around me. Blinking several times I was back in my bedroom with Wayler, jumping out bed and throwing my robe on. Brice was snuggled down in the living room with Maggerleede sound a sleep and Casey was in the playpen sleeping peacefully _

_Opening the living room door and rushing up to the stair well I climb the last flights of stairs to Lissa's penthouse. Banging on the door hard until my knuckles was bleeding and swollen. I could hear nothing coming from inside._

"_Lissa open the door...Lissa." Grasping the handle I tried opening the door looking around, her guardian wasn't stationed outside her door the way they should have been._

"_Lissa open the door. Having know choice__ I left running back towards the stairs as fast as I could until I got to Dimitri door. Knocking as hard as I could in a full panic._

"_Dimitri open the door it Lissa. Dimitri open up." On the third of fourth knock the door swung open. "It's Lissa not wasting in time explaining and fully panicking, I raced back up the stairs taking them two and three at a time, with Dimitri in hot pursuit behind me. Moving with quick speed and guardian reflex's we didn't stop until we made it up to Lissa pent house._

_Gasping trying to take a deep breath and breathing hard once we reached her door. I turned to Dimitri desperate. 'Kick it in."_

"_What Rose...I said kicked it in she's in trouble." Throwing his full six foot seven frame hard into the door. The wood splintered and cracked, slamming his shoulder into the wooden door once more it buckled under his weight. Splintering the wood around the door frame allowing the door to swing inward. Dimitri barged in looking for the same thing that I was looking for._

_Lissa...Lissa...where are you." Dimitri called out as I raced from room to room._

"_Lissa" My heart was pounding as I found her in her bedroom. She was taking a knife that she held in her right hand raking it downwards on her left arm. Blood was pouring out from where she had cut herself. Lissa seemed to be in a daze almost in a trance, her eyes was glazed over she didn't even seem to see us. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist, wrestling the knife away from Lissa._

"_I have to surrender the crown." She mumbled incoherently. "I have to surrender the crown."_

_Rose go and get either Adrian or Wayler." Dimitri said frantically struggling to hold a squirming Lissa. _

_Running out of her bedroom and back down to the second floor I grab Wayler he was the closes of the two._

_I found Wayler pacing around in the living room, and with the worry etching on his face he knew something was wrong by the way I came in. _

"_Rose." He said darkly fearing the worst. _

"_It's Lissa I think another spirit users has gotten to her. Will you help her please?"_

"_Take me to her." Wayler said without hesitating, he followed me out of the apartment and with his heavy footstep on the stairs. He was right behind me taking the stairs the way I was two at a time until we reached the penthouse, where Dimitri was holding her down._

"_Let me go...let me go." Lissa wailed out for the billionth time. "I'm the queen you can't do this to me." She hissed out coldly at Dimitri._

"_Your not yourself your majesty. Please stop so you don't hurt yourself." Dimitri bit back mumbling another set of curses under his breath. He had her pinned on the floor straddling her waist. With her hands trapped under his larger ones on either side of her head. Blood was still gushing out from her arm coating Dimitri's hand while he forcefully restrained her._

"_Whatever your going to do get on with it __Вы чертовски врач вуду ведьма __(you fucking voodoo witch doctor) Dimitri mumbled in Russian leaving me to wonder what he said._

_Getting on the floor beside Lissa he looked deeply into her eyes. "Be still... feel your body relaxing... be still." Wayler said calmly. Lissa eyes glazed over and she quit fighting and Dimitri released her hands. Seeing the rings and bracelet on her hands and wrist Wayler touched each piece of jewelry. His eye lost in serious thought and deep concentration and one by one the jewelry pieces glowed from under his touch. _

"_Dimitri." Lissa called out to him weakly getting off of her and picking her up into his arms Dimitri carried her into the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed Dimitri picked up her arm inspecting where she had cut herself. The wounds on her arm was already healing and closing up._

_Looking relieved Wayler looked her over shaking his head his eyes meeting Dimitri's "She will be fine but you should send for a feeder. The spirit user is strong and posses strong magic to make her see the things that she does. Do you not keep guardian's at her door to check her visitors?" He asked surprised. Wayler had aske the question that I had been thinking when I had came up here. How was it that no one had been standing guard?_

"_We always have guardian's." I said quietly. Chewing on my bottom lip I looked up at Dimitri. "Whoever is doing this knows Lissa's routine and knows how to get in and out of here." _

" _I agree and I also think they must have compelled the guardian's away." Dimitri said sounding thoughtful. _


	20. Red Lines

_Looking around the bedroom Dimitri eyes was taking everything in. He was in all guardian mode, noticing every fine detail of the room. Walking over and looking at the doors and windows nothing had been touched. There wasn't any signs of forced entry which only made Dimitri's scowl deepen even more, blowing out a breath of air he sighed warily. "She can't stay here anymore it's not safe and we don't know who is targeting her."_

_Looking thoughtful Wayler laid his hand on my shoulder. "Your queen could stay with us, her being around another spirit user would help to stop theses kinds of attacks. When another spirit user comes around we just to tend to feel them. We know of each other presence." Wayler explained._

_Swallowing hard and blinking rapidly I look over at Dimitri. "If that's true then Lissa knows her attacker, she knows them and let them in."_

"_туда с помощью принуждения, как только она открывает проклятая дверь» __Dimitri said angrily not taking his eyes from Lissa._

"_What comrade you forget I don't speak Russian._

_" Rolling his eyes his grim face darken even more._" _I said their using compulsion as soon as she opens the damn door." _

"_I think that Wayler is right and Lissa should stay with us for the time being, until we can figure out who is doing this to her._

_Dimitri arched his eyebrow at me shaking his head disapprovingly. "I don't think so Roza your already too crowed as it is. You have the children to think of and if his mother is staying with you and the children then space is an issue. Pointing his finger in Wayler's direction. "Plus you have him to contend with and I don't know how comfortable Vasilisa will be with that." _

"_But I can protect her and your right below us. Dimitri where else is Lissa going to go with you?" I challenge back angry that Dimitri didn't want my best friend to stay with me._

_"Of course not." Dimitri almost said defensively. "But she can't stay with you either and you know that I'm right."  
_

""_So who do you suggest, we both know Lissa can't stay with the Tanner's._

"_What about Adrian?" Dimitri said softly. "He meets your witch doctors requirements of being with a spirit user and Adrian keeps plenty of guardian's around him all the time."_

"_Watch who you are calling a witch doctor." Wayler hissed out stepping closer to Dimitri._

_Narrowing his eyes Dimitri rose to his full six foot seven height, clinching his hands into fist by his sides. _

"_Or you'll do what exactly? Wave a rattle around with some colorful smoke and say some kind of hocus pocus ?" Dimitri taunted _

_Wayler not backing down cocked his head in Dimitri direction. "I'll make you eat your words." Wayler said slowly as though Dimitri had brain damage. "Not even spirit users will be able to fix that mug you call a face._

"_Enough both of you. Were here for Lissa, not your pissing contest of whose is bigger." Walking over at the stand and picking up the telephone I punched in Adrian's number glaring at the both of them. Both Dimitri and Wayler's attitude towards each other was getting worse and getting on my nerves. As if I didn't have a enough to deal with I had to deal with, their raging testosterone hormones. To think that men always complained about women jeez and here I had two boys wanting to fight it out because they both wanted me to play in their sand box. Handing the phone to Dimitri he took it while I pushed Wayler out of the room. Taking Wayler towards the living room and away from Dimitri. _

"_I don't like him." Wayler growled out "He is worse then a pack of hyenas or dingos they only come around to take what others have. Never really willing to do the hunting themselves a pack of thieves is what they are."_

_Wayler's description of Dimitri was shocking and so far from the truth that I was floored._

"_He's not really like that. Dimitri is one of the most loyal, honest, kindest men that I have ever known, he's a good man." Walking over and placing his hand on my chin Wayler wrapped his free hand around my waist pulling me towards him closing off any remaining space, both of my hands rested on his shoulders._

"_He wants what I have, he wants you Rose." Wayler said softly his eyes darkening even more. "He thinks that I don't see what he is doing or they way he looks at you, but I see him and I don't like it._

"_And what do you see when you look at me?" Taking my hand and laying it on his cheek Wayler briefly closed his eyes taking a deep breath._

"_I see a strong woman who is torn between us both."_

_Smiling back and loving the smoothness of his cheek Wayler watch me even closer._

"_That's where your wrong. I'm not torn I want you...I think that I might be in love with you." Letting out a long sigh Wayler's arms tighten even more around my waist and the one hand drifted back and forth along my back to my shoulder blade with his fingertips pressing in slightly. Running his lips kissing my forehead Wayler took another deep breath. "That good to know, very good to know because I have lost my heart to you. I'm so in love with you Rose that I can't think straight at times._

"_Adrian's on his way." The sound of Dimitri voice broke the spell that Wayler and I somehow had slipped under. _

"_How's Lissa." I asked almost feeling a little nervous from what Dimitri may have heard. _

"_She resting and uh...and her wounds are healing."__ Looking at the both of us Dimitri clinched his jaw and narrowed his eyes on Wayler. Turning back around Dimitri headed back to Lissa._

_Роза моя принято, я был ее первый, и вскоре вы обнаружите, что из__" Dimitri mumbled out thinking that I hadn't heard him._

_"What did you say?" I caught the part where Dimitri had said my name but was lost with the rest._

_Instead of answering Dimitri let the question roll past him as though I hadn't said anything. About ten minutes latter the dinging of the elevator said we was about to have visitors.  
_

"_Where is she at.__ Did Dimitri say whether or not she was alright?" I could hear Jill's voice echoing down the hallway. Letting me go I walked over to the doorway knowing that when I stuck my head out the door. I would see both Adrian and Jill running towards me. _

"_She's fine thanks to both Dimitri and Wayler, as you can see it's not safe for Lissa to stay here anymore." Running his hand over the door frame Adrian features harden and his piercing emeralds flared with the same emotions that both Dimitri and I felt._

"_Whose handy work on beating up a poor defenseless door?"_

"_Uh mine I knew Lissa was in trouble and had Dimitri break it down."_

" _Dimitri explained over the phone that another spirit user was involved and had attacked Lissa again. Is she alright? What did they do to her?" Adrian asked stepping around the doorway and walking into the living room. Like Dimitri both Adrian and Jill was looking around trying to find anything out of place. Seeing nothing Jill went to Lissa and Adrian came closer to me and Wayler.  
_

"_Lissa fine Wayler got to her in time and healed her. When Dimitri and I found Lissa she was rambling about turning the crown over to Victor._

"_Yeah Dimitri explained that part over the phone as well." Adrian said " Wayler is also right, we can feel other spirit users, that how I knew Lissa was a spirit user in Idaho on the ski trip."_

"_As you can see Vasilisa can't be left alone, someone she knows and trust is responsible for her attacks. She'll be safer with you and more easier to guard." Dimitri said coming into the living room. _

"_Please don't talk about me as though I'm not here."All eyes turned towards Lissa as she came out of the bedroom carrying a bag in her hand._

"_Cousin of course you can stay with me." Adrian said smiling. "And just think maybe I can help you with dream walking or something." Adrian said seriously which seem to raise Lissa's spirit up a little._

"_Rose until we know who is doing this. I want you and Dimitri doing nighttime patrols and doing parameter checks on all of the wards. I want all of our guardian's doubling up on the night shift. We need to make the people here at court feel safe again and the only way of doing that is keeping Victor and the Strigoi's out._

_Looking over at Lissa even though she had manged to get dress and was only wearing her jeans and a T-shirt her voice was commanding with authority._

_Crossing my arms in front of my chest and sighing with annoyance Lissa was setting me up, to where I would be spending even more time with Dimitri and the look on Wayler face said he clearly didn't like it._

"_Lissa can't Eddie or Mia or even Mikhail work with Dimitri instead of me?"_

_Shaking her head Lissa crossed the living placing her small hand around Adrian's elbow letting him know that she was ready to leave._

"_No Rose this is your duties. I want my best guardian's working together making sure everyone is safe. Your personal problems with Dimitri is just that your personal problems, so I suggest you learn how to deal with them."_

_ Squeezing my eyes shut in frustration and taking a few rapid deep breaths. I open my eyes back up, even though Dimitri had his guardian mask on. His rich chocolate eyes was darkening even more gloatingly, as though he was smiling or finding my protests amusing. "Great more time with Dimitri." I mumbled out. _

"_What was that Rose." Lissa asked shaking my head and walking to the door I glared back at Lissa who had a dead set determination sparkling within her emeralds._

"_Nothing Lissa I didn't say anything." Looking over at Dimitri and glancing at the watch that was on my wrist I glared back at him, feeling pissed and betrayed. "I'll see you in a couple of hours... partner." Not waiting for Dimitri to say anything I left just to hear Dimitri talking quietly with Adrian and Lissa._

"_Rose will you slow down." Wayler called after me as I nearly ran to the elevator. Putting on the bravest front that I had I turned towards him. Just to see concern written all over Wayler's face. Holding the elevator door open and waiting for Wayler to step inside his eyes was regarding me with only love shinning in them._

"_I don't like this anymore then you do, but she is your queen is she not?"_

_Looking away refusing to take out my anger out on Wayler, I bite my tongue hard as I could drawing blood in order to remain silent. I could feel the darkness coiling around inside of me as my temper was growing._

"_Yep she's our queen and my best friend, know matter what I feel. I have to do as she says. Which is why I'm going to the gym I need to hit something. _

"_Fine you do that and I'll be working with your friend Sydney, helping you to find those other spirit users." Wayler said gently getting out of the elevator._

"_Wayler when will the other elders arrive." I asked my mood softening a little now that we was alone._

"_Here in a couple days. I would have told you sooner, but everything has been a little crazy since I have gotten here." Walking slowly towards the apartment I could hear Brice giggling and laughing the very sound of his voice warmed my heart. When we entered the apartment, Brice's head shot up and he came running throwing his arms around me._

"_Are we still going to the gym." He asked his dark brown eyes as big as saucers._

"_What are you doing up so early?" I asked smiling back at him as his arm tighten even more around my neck._

"_Magge...Brice what did I tell you?" Maggerleede chided Brice._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly turning towards Maggerleede, who flashed him a cheeky grin warmly back at him._ "_That's all right precious you go a head and finish talking to your momma Rose." _

_"Grandma said that you would have to work so she woke me up early so that I could go to the gym with you. I can still go can't I ?" With the widen of his brown eyes and the pleading look on Brice's face I couldn't refuse him. Smiling big and broadly back at Brice and nodding my head in the direction of where his clothes were._

"_Go slip on some gym short and running shoes I want you to be comfortable if we're going to do this." Pushing away from me excitingly Brice went to his room to change and I headed into the bedroom myself. I quickly changed into a baggy pair of sweatpants and T-shirt throwing my guardian uniform into a bag to take with me. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I quickly headed out, It had been ages since I had been to the gym and I was due for a long workout. _

_Going back into the living room Wayler was sitting on the coach holding Casey, who was straining for me to pick her up. Wrapping her into my arms I breath in her scent of baby powder and baby lotion. Loving the way her bottom lip was sticking out to blow bubbles. She was watching me curiously and her little fingers touched the bridge of my nose sliding down to the side of my cheek. I couldn't stop ginning back at her. Maggerleede had her dressed in a cute pink and purple jumper with the Disney Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White cartoon characters on the front. The cute little lacy pink headband completed her look she was to adorable despite the fact that Casey kept trying to pull the headband off was even more to cute._

_Handing Casey to Maggerleede she disappeared leaving me Wayler alone, while I waited on Brice. Wrapping my arms around his neck I leaned to brush my lips to his which Wayler more then deepen the kiss._

"_Oooh not the kissing stuff again." Brice whined out when he seen me and Wayler. _

_Straighten up Wayler tighten his hand on mine. "Call me when you go on break, maybe we could have lunch or do something." _

"_Sounds like a plan." Turning to look at Brice he was patiently waiting for me by the door._

"_You ready champ." Giving me the kind of smile that spreads from ear to ear Brice nodded his head and took my hand. _

_As we walk to the elevator he was full of questions that didn't stop until we reached the quads. "Before you learning punching Brice you going to have to warm up first so that your body is ready."_

"_Okay just show me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He said eagerly getting down on the ground and following my leg stretches, then my sit-ups. Before long we was doing some light sprinting laps on the field. _

"_Hey Hathaway did you forget about our little bet." Eddie called out jogging towards me and Brice._

"_Nope I haven't forgotten and I still have a __toilet__ bowl that still needs cleaning out."_

_Smirking and being full of himself Eddie ruffled Brice's hair. "Better get your singing voice warmed up Hathaway, the guardian's are due for a shift change soon._

_Kneeling in front of Brice making sure we was at eyes level I placed my hands on his shoulders._

"_Honey you know guardian's fight right? And that what I'm teaching you to do."_

_Shaking his head Brice look from me towards Eddie. "Sure guardian's fight all the time." Brice said in a small vice._

"_That's right honey and that's what me and Eddie are going to do, only I'm going to kick his but."_

"_Dream on Rose, you only think you can kick my but." Eddie challenge back. "Don't worry squirt I want hurt her to bad." _

"_Neat ow does that mean I can watch?" Looking up and giving Eddie my famous man eater smile. "It sure does, you can watch me give Eddie the pummeling that he deserves._

"_Are you just going to stand there and trash talk or are you going to to have the stones to back it up?" Eddie asked. Laughing hard now that the challenge was getting interesting. Standing up and walking in between the red lines, I smirked even bigger. _

"_Okay __Castile__ let's see what you got." Getting into my basic attack fighting stance Eddie mirrored the same move. We was using the red lines much like I had the day when my mother gave me the cheap shot black eye. And he came out me swing I had to jump out of his way to avoid him getting the point. Without falling out of the red lines or Eddie would have scored a point that way as well. Blocking the right that would have connected with my arm I brought up my foot up hitting hard his thigh. "Point." I cheered and Eddie conceded. _

"_Lucky point Rose you won't score the next one." Eddie said tauntingly. Circling each other again I moved towards him throwing a reverse high punch which he blocked but using his elbow in a backwards swing catching me in my back between my shoulder blades, grunting from the pain. I spun quickly back around to face him.  
_

"_Point Eddie cheered out."_

"_Hey that's not fair you hit Rose in the back." Brice shouted really getting into mine and Eddies little fight._

"_It a fair move, Strigoi's hit from behind Brice." I said feeling the sweat beading up on my brow. When he came at me again I side step his strike landing a sharp punch to his ribs which Eddie recoiled from narrowly missing the red lines._

"_Point." Yelled Brice clapping his hands, not taking my eyes away from Eddie we circled and continued to counter each others movements. Breathing hard we seemed to be waiting the other out for a careless mistake which wasn't happening. _

_I had to hand it to him, Eddie had gotten good. Damn good in fact, but I wasn't going to admit it to him right now, he had a big enough swelled head as it was. When Eddie came at me again I drop to my knees shooting my leg out in between his, causing him to fall. Being unable to make a strike, we wrestled and rolled around on the ground. Trying to get the finishing move just as he was about to straddle me into the mounting position. Both of my legs came up into the center of his chest throwing him backwards and out of the red lines. Breathing hard I climb up to my feet standing when Eddie got up to his, he wasn't to happy._

"_Beat you again Eddie fair and square. Looks like you get to clean my __toilet__ bowl after all._

_Rolling his eyes Eddie kicked the ground annoyed. "Don't remind me, but next time Rose it's full contact and not on the red lines." Shrugging my shoulders and doing my victory dance I smiled back at him._

"_Whatever and I'll beat you then to."_

"_Sounds to me you don't have much of a challenge." Looking over towards Brice, Dimitri was sitting on the ground with Brice folded up in his arms. Damn he had been watching the whole time._

"_Fighting with Eddie was a challenge he's gotten really, really good I can't believe how fast he has gotten."_

_Getting up Dimitri walked with a purpose towards me with Brice in his arms, coming steady refusing to be intimidated by Dimitri, I held my ground._

"_Spar with me." Dimitri said with a quiet note in his voice. "Let me see if your still any good." The devious grin and the darkening of his eyes, there was no mistaking the double meaning of his words. Looking down at my watch I looked over at Brice instead._

"_Sweetheart we have just enough time for your lesson before I have to go to work do you want me to still show you some punches?"_

"_Would I ever." Brice squealed out with laughter when, Dimitri flipped him upside down ticking his stomach. Then flipping him right side up again._

_Grabbing my gym bag and wiping the sweat that had bead up on my forehead with a towel and flinging the cotton material around my neck. I looked over towards Dimitri but keeping my eyes locked in on Brice while we walked to the gym. I wasn't going to share my free time that I had with Brice with Dimitri._

"_Not going to answer my question are you." Dimitri said low enough for me to hear._

"_I did answer your question. I'm spending time with Brice. I don't have much time for anything else before my shift starts."_

_When Dimitri lower Brice to his feet we walked him over to the training dummies. Dimitri found a pair of _juvenile_ gloves and handed them to Brice for him to put on. When Dimitri held out a pair for me I glared at him wanting to feel the pain of knocking the smug look right off of his gorgeous face of his. _

"_Okay stand with your feet slightly apart. That good Brice, that's real good." Brice was shifting his feet the way I instructed. With my hand on his waist and pivoting him forward slightly, he was in an attack stance. _

_Demonstrating the way I wanted him to hold his fist. Brice copied my movements to mirror image and was hitting the dummy._

"_That's good Brice." Dimitri said kneeling down. "But when you swing you want to rotate your wrist this way, it will make your strikes more powerful." Shaking his head Brice resumed hitting the dummy the way Dimitri showed him. _

_Standing beside Brice and hitting the practice dummy. I kept imagining the nightmare that I had where the spirit user evaded my dream threatening Brice and Casey, and finding Lissa in the shape that we did. Everything was coming out all at once. I didn't realize just how fast and hard I was hitting the dummy until Dimitri spun me around._

"_Roza... Dimitri shouted breaking the thin veil of why I was in the gym in the first place, too blow off steam._

"_What." I snapped angrily glaring back at him. "Is it not enough that I have to see you almost my whole waking moment, that I can't train without your interference."_

"_Train yes, but I draw the line when your scarring Brice or risking hurting yourself." Dimitri said softly, looking over at Brice he was watching me and had big tears falling down from his eyes. "Damn how did I miss that?" _

_Walking over and picking Brice up I cradled his head softy into my shoulder and cheek stroking the hairs on the back of his neck. Where Brice seem to melt into my touch and his body was slowly relaxing._

"_Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly against me, his face flushed from crying._

"_Sweetheart I did. I got so carried away hitting the dummy that I broke the golden rule."_

"_And what rule is that Rose." Brice asked pulling back to look at me, shocked that I was capable of breaking rules. _

"_Always remember your surroundings." I said gently taking my hand to wipe away the rest of his tears and kissing Brice's forehead gently._


	21. Deemed Classified

"_But your a grownup...grownups never forgets where there at._

"_Smiling back at Brice my heart fluttered again. "Well I did. I was angry about allot of things, that had nothing and I mean nothing to do with you. So I beat up the dummy over there and forgot where I was at. I'm sorry if I scared you._

"_It's okay." Brice said with a small smile then turning to give me a kiss on the cheek. "But can we get something to eat now, I'm hungry?" Brice asked cheerfully._

"_Does he remind you of anyone Roza." Dimitri asked his brown eyes taking in the moment between Brice and me. _

_Choosing to ignore the question I I hugged Brice even tighter._"_Sure just let me go and get cleaned up and we'll get some breakfast. Would you like that?_

_Nodding his head I put him down and walked over to my gym bag. I could feel Dimitri watching me as I headed to the changing room. The long shower felt good, relaxing my muscles as the scalding hot water, cascaded down the length of my body washing away the sweat and dirt from my workout. When I was finished and toweling off Dimitri came in as I was starting to put on my uniform. Groaning inward I turned my back trying to avoid the lusty heat from his eyes. Dimitri seemed even more persistent in his advances towards me. Becoming more bolder and demanding, which made Adrian's come on's look like child's play._

"_Lose your way or was you hopping to see me naked comrade?" The blood rushed to my face as I asked the damning question. The smell of his after shave was getting to me and my face heated up even more, Dimitri always had this affect on me. Closing my eyes I drew up a mental picture of Wayler. Seeing the gentleness of his eyes, the way his hair seemed to grace around his face. The high structure of his cheekbones. Damn this wasn't helping either opening my eyes and finishing dressing Dimitri cleared his throat._

"_A little of both I guess...but that not why I came in here." His voice sounded husky, but judging the way he wasn't coming any closer, Dimitri had something else on his mind. _

"_Then why did you come in here comrade?" _

"_I have just been informed that Daniella I__vashkov has__ escaped from __Tarasov Prison__._

"_What? How in the hell did that happen?" I growled out bitterly. "Why would anyone want to bust her out of prison? Punching the locker a loud bang echoed throughout the changing room, I felt as though I was going to explode. This woman had help Tasha frame me in the murdering of our late Queen Tatiana and nearly had me sentence to death. All because she didn't like the idea of me being involved with her son and because I was an easy target to blame._

"_I'm not really sure, the details are kinda sketchy at best. Lissa wants us to go over there and look at the video tapes, plus check out the surveillance. _

_Pulling on my shirt and buttoning it. I turned to look at Dimitri who was looking at the ground._

"_What she want us to question the other guardian's?" Isn't that suppose to be Erick's job after all he is the head of the guardian's._

_Stuffing his hands into his duster, Dimitri looked at me with his guardian's mask still on._

"_Honestly I don't know why she is sending us but she has her reasons."_

_Pulling on my jacket and laying the red sash over my shoulder he regarded me as professional as any other guardian._

"_Let's get Brice his breakfast and then we'll take off._

"_Sorry Rose but Lissa wants us to get a move on now." Dimitri said calmly knowing that I wouldn't be happy about my time being cut short with Brice. "I've already had Eddie take Brice back to Wayler while you was showering._

_Looking in the mirror and brushing out the tangles in my hair and pulling it back into a tight bun I glared at Dimitri._

"_Fine I'm ready whenever you are._

_The walk to the guardian's garage was filled with silence, I was still fuming that my time with Brice had been cut short. When I got into the blue __Honda Civic_, _ Dimitri swung around into the driver seat and started up the car. His hand automatically reached for the radio dial playing his eighties radio station. Bonnie Taylor was playing I Need A Hero. When the car started moving down the road. I shifted in my seat shutting off the radio which made Dimitri look at me questioning._

"_You do know the cold-war is over right? I mean better music has came out since then."_

_Smirking Dimitri adjusted his mirror then gave me a fleeting glance._

"_How is it, that history was your worst subject at the Academy. You hardly even paid attention in class, but yet you can recall certain historical events?_

_That was true enough I couldn't remember the countless times that I had falling a sleep in class because the lectures was so boring."That easy back then I had a super crush on you and well on my own time I studied up on Eastern Europe. Everything else was a waste of time._

"_Yeah I remember one of your professors taking a ruler and hitting your desk with it, because you fell a sleep in class." Dimitri gave a full smile and I couldn't help but laugh that he had remember that part. What was even funnier after the ruler hit my desk I was jolted awake and fell out of my seat knocking over my desk. I was sent to head Mistress Alberta __Kirova's __office for that. _

_Looking out of the passenger window, the trees was running by in quick rows an occasional lakes, creeks or ponds would pass by. _

_I hated the idea of going to the prison or jails after being locked up. The small cells always seemed to cave in on me and the way the guards kept a close eye on me, there wasn't any privacy._

"_We'll be in the office Rose, you don't have to look around the cell if you don't want to. I can cover that." Dimitri said softly his eyes darting between me and the road._

"_Thanks." I whispered trembling from the recent memory of being locked up and being sentence to death. _

_The drive was long it had taken us nearly four hours to get to the prison. Tarasov prison was monstrous when the rustic gray brick building came into view. Surrounded in razor wire the brick building was covered with high towering watch-out towers, with armed guards carrying high powered assault riffles, over looking the prison yards.__P__si-____hounds were every where, patrolling along the gates borders and checking vehicles that was leaving the prison compound. There was even guards walking the psi-hounds at the visitor center checking all the visitors. I guess they had really beefed up security after I had broken Victor out of here.__ Stiffening in my seat I nearly forgot how to breath When Dimitri's hand closed over mine, giving me a gentle squeeze.__In my growing fear to seeing the prison I squeezed back hard._

"_Just remember Roza your not the inmate this time. Lissa has given you a full Pardon." I could tell that Dimitri was watching me from the corner of his eyes while he parked the car. _

"_Thanks coach." I mumbled holding his hand even tighter. Closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the seat, I counted to ten. "Lets do this." Feeling more nervous when we left the confines of the car. We walked up to the visitors center flashing the guards our royal guardian's identifications. _

"_We had some trouble with Daniella I__vashkov the last couple of months before her escape. You know the type. Royal Moroi's demanding better treatment from the other inmates. Simply because she royal, well that didn't go over so well with our other non royal inmates." _

_"__And your name would be?" Dimitri asked taking out a notepad from his breast pocket along with a pen._

_"__Guardian Schultz." He said evenly, then extending his hand to shake mine and Dimitri's hands._

___Looking down at our leather sheathes at our sides, the guard frowned. "You'll have to check your stakes in here they'll be returned when you come back through." _

___Taking out the stakes from our sheath's and placing them in the tray, while the metal decorator was waved over us. The psi hounds circled and sniffed at our clothing, when it found nothing masking our scent then it cleared us. Then in a slow trot the psi hound went back over to the guard and laid at his feet. Reaching down the Guardian Schultz scratched his head a few times, then straighten back up looking at both Dimitri and me thoughtfully. _

_"__The warden have asked to see you both right away. All of the prison footage has been take to her office."_

_"__And what about the guardian's who was working that night? We will need to question them, all of them." I said smoothly, still wondering why Lissa had sent us, instead of sending the captain of the guards._

_"__Of course everything is in order for your arrival and if there are any additional needs or concerns. You'll be able to take them up with the warden." Guardian Schultz explained. _

_"You'll want to see the cell. Apparently ____Daniella had it in for you Miss Hathaway." The guard was wearing his normal gray and black trim uniform. The Dhampir male looked know older then in his mid twenties. He had blond curly hair and steel blue piercing eyes that he used to watch everyone like a hawk. The silver charmed ____baton hung at his side and was used for handling out of control Moroi's. _

_"__Great seems like everyone has it in for me these days."_

___Down the long lite corridor and rounding up the stairs. We passed the records room,several feet away from the records room, was the security room. Which I assumed had a guard inside monitoring the camera's that seemed to be everywhere. The last door down the end of the long hall way had a sign, it read Warden Sarah P. Evans. When guardian __Guardian Schultz knocked on the door it swung open on the second knock. A red headed older Dhampir looking woman answered. She looked like she was about in her early forties with green eye. The paleness of her skin contrasted noticeable from mine and Dimitri's. Apparently she didn't get out often enough to get much sun._

_"__Hello you must be guardian Belikov and guardian Hathaway. I'm warden Evan's." She said firmly, judging by her appearance she was no nonsense kind of person. Years of working here at Tarasov had not only age her, but had harden her as well from the deep etched lines that marrow her face. _

_"__Please won't you take a seat." She gestured to the two seats that was sitting in front of her desk. "It's not very often we get royal guardian's here, so you have to understand my surprise from the encrypted message that was sent to us, by a Mikhail Tanner. Are either one of you familiar with that name?" Taking the seat that Evan's had offered to us, both Dimitri and I nodded our heads._

_"__Yes guardian Tanner is a colleague of ours as well as a friend." I replied meeting Evan's gaze. _

_"__Well everything that you are about to see, by the queen's orders has been deemed classified and on a need to know bases. When your through here and return back to court the queen wants a briefing with both of you along with the footage that I'm about to show you._

___This had gotten serious never before had we had classified meeting such as this and my heart raced as to what we would see on the tapes._


	22. Bad Memories

___Loading the tape into the VCR and pressing play. Warden Evan's sipped her coffee and opened the file that she had laying on her desk._

_"__This footage that your about see is taken from two nights ago. The events that happen, happen during our midnight shift change." _

___On the television screen divided into six small squares was different parts of the prison, starting with the front gates and visitors center in frame one. The second frame was of the courtyards with the psi hounds patrolling. The third frame was of the weight room which I only assumed the inmates went to for exercise. The fourth was of the cafeteria, the fifth frame was of another part of the prison showing the long rows of cells and the various number of inmates. _

_"__This last frame that you see here is of Daniella I____vashkov's cell."__ Warden Evan's said pointing at the bottom of the screen._

_"__Is it common practice to film your inmates cells?" I asked surprised that Daniella was receiving such specialized attention._

_"__Only the high profile inmates such as Daniella I____vashkov are recorded around the clock." Dimitri replied before the warden had. "For one thing, despite her crimes she is a royal and therefore needs to be protected, sometimes that means even from herself. The second reason is her acts of treason, in her participation in the queen's death."_

___In frame one humans was clearly seen at the front gates taking out the wards with silver stakes then tossing them on the ground, that protected the prison compound. What was staggering was the large number of humans that flooded through the gates and the prison courtyards . Followed behind the humans was a massive number of Strigoi's at least fifty or more. The Strigoi's and the human had worked together killing off the psi hounds and prison guards. _

___The guards put up a good fight, in fighting off the Strigoi's. Inmates was rioting, while the already depleted guards who was short in numbers was being killed off. The guards tried uselessly to push the inmates and Strigoi's back, fighting for their very lives. So many of the guards as well as the other inmates were being brutally killed. One guards was clawed to death, his blood spraying around on the bars of the cream off white cell. While the Strigoi triumphantly torn the Dhampir's flesh into ribbons, separating him from his flesh. An Inmate had gotten in the way of another Strigoi. _

___Seeing that the inmate was a Moroi the Strigoi came at him tauntingly cornering the inmate, who tried in vain fighting back. All of Moroi power's was being blocked by the prison, leaving the Moroi completely defenseless. The Strigoi lost his patience with the inmate and sank his fangs into him. Dimitri and I sat silently horrified as the inmate eyes became dull and lifeless. The Strigoi fed from him, drinking the Moroi dry of his life giving blood. That was spilling freely out in gushes from his neck and dripping downward over his prison clothes, saturating the Strigoi and the inmate, as the blood was being spilled. _

___Flickering my eyes at the bottom of the screen Daniella I__vashkov, sat on her bed. Her arms was crossed over her chest when a black hooded figure appeared. From the look on Daniella's face she wasn't surprised or even shocked to see her visitor. The whole body of the black hooded figure was covered preventing anyone from making a positive identification. _

_"__Whose opening the cell for her?" Dimitri asked his eyes glued to the television screen._

_"__Well that's what I was hoping you could telling me Mr. ____Belikov.__ Because that same person also walked right through the path of the Strigoi's and instead of attacking Mrs. __I__vashkov and our mystery guest. It looked more like the Strigoi's was protecting them both._

_"__More like giving them a damn armed escort out of the faculty." I mumbled out dryly. Then in another frame I saw why Lissa had sent us._

_"__Freeze that frame." I said pointing to camera one._

___Pressing pause the warden looked back at me as I stood up walking closer to the television screen, for a better look. The anger and rage boiled inside of me as I glared at the face of our new captain of the guards Erick._

_"__Rose what is it?" asked Dimitri as he got up from his seat to come and stand beside me. Pointing back at the screen Dimitri inhaled sharply._"(сволочь работает изнутри) to help Victor." Dimitri said in broken Russian and in English  


___Erick's face wasn't the only familiar face that we spotted. In screen two was Robert's._

_"__I would gladly let you speak with the guards who was working here a couple of nights ago, but as you can see the Strigoi's took them out. Our remaining guardian's that were working on days or those who were off, are the only remaining guards. Least to say we are stretched pretty thin." Warden Evan's said angrily. "So what does the queen plan on doing, does she plan on sending us any relief?"_

_"__I'm sure the queen will have some kind of back up plan for you. If not then I'm sure she will come up with something to help you with your situation here." Dimitri said reassuringly getting up to his feet._

_"__Thank you Guardian. I must say everyone here, has been on pins and needles since Daniella's escape. The woman is positively derange, she went quit mad in the short amount of time that she stayed with us._

_"__Is there anything else Warden Evan's, before you have someone show me ____Daniella I__vashkov's cell." Dimitri asked standing by the door._

_"__Just one more thing Mr. ____Belikov we found this diary belonging to Mrs. Ivashkov. She had dug a fairly large hole in the wall behind her commode, then tried to hide the diary inside it. Using the plaster from the hole along with __toilet____ paper and whatever else she could find to fill in the hole."_

___My I see it." I asked stretching out my hand to collect the diary. Shrugging her shoulders Warden Evan's pulled out the diary that was in her desk and handed it to me. Along with the diary Warden Evan's ejected the tapes out of the VCR and handed those to me as well. The diary was just like any other journal that you would expect to find. The binding cover was in poor condition, scrunch up and wrinkled. The bindings looked worn and heavily used, it was burgundy wine red. I opened the fragile diary carefully with the back spine of the book, afraid that I would spill out the pages that was working loose. _

___Skimming through the first several pages, there was rows of filled in lines with Daniella's handing writing. Along with dates, places, peoples names as well as addressees. It could be said that Daniella was very efficient and well organized. Just as Warden Evan's started escorting Dimitri out to see the cell. I made the last minute decision to follow them, the heavy clanging of doors, every so often would catch me off guard and I would jump from the sound. _

_"__Hey girlie why don't you and fresh blood come in and share a cell with me." The old Moroi snorted out._

_"__Piped down Richards, the guardian's don't have time for the likes of you." Warden Evan's bellowed out. Pulling her baton out from her waist she slammed it hard against the cell bars, making the old timer back up. When he moved a safe enough distance away he watched Dimitri and I move slowly away from the cell._

_"__Hey I was just having a little fun with them." He called out as we passed his cell. 'It's not everyday we get royal visitors in this shit hole._

_"__Hear that Dimitri were popular and famous here, maybe now's the time for a job transfer._

_"__Don't mind Richards, he is harmless until you go into his cell. Then he acts as though your a feeder for his pleasures. The Moroi's here are on ration out feeding schedules with the blood feeders. Most of the inmates are looking for quality time with bloodwhores, which we don't permit. However that doesn't stop them from trying to turn on each other during their time out in the yards or the showers."_

_We passed by several more sections of the jail._

_"__Hey honey you can come and bunk with me." A slender looking half crazed female Moroi called out after Dimitri. She was pretty though with her dark brown locks of hair pulled back into a ponytail. On her right arm she was sporting a tattoo of a Chinese dragon with red and golden flames swirling around the beast's head._

_"__Your Rosemarie Hathaway." She purred out softly. "I heard all about you honey and how you got away with murder." She sneered out. "I would like to see you try and get away with that here." She taunted, almost challenging. Biting my tongue hard until I was drawing blood I refused to be baited by her._

_"__That's enough Irene quiet down or I'll have the guards throw you in the hole for pissing me off." The warden shouted._

_"__I'll go willing to the hole, if you have that Russian goodness over there frisk me first." Irene called after us._

___Dimitri let out a small grunt. "I thought you was going to stay behind Rose." He asked quietly and continued to follow the warden._

_"__And let you have the fun in all of this?" I asked raising my hands in front me. _

___A few more feet in front was a cell that the warden stopped in front of. The floors was covered with chalk art drawing I never knew that Daniella had an artistic side. The drawings was life like and very good. With real resemblance of Dimitri,Lissa, Jill, and Adrian there was so many pictures of him. Then there was drawings of Tasha, Victor, Robert somebody else but that drawing had been smudge out as though Daniella was trying to conceal that person identity. Then there was my drawing._

_"__As you can see by all the images they are quit disturbing, showing the order in which she fantasized about you all dying._

___By Victor's hands Lissa was being turned his wrist hung over her head while she was being forced to drink from. Dimitri was being forced to wed Tasha in an unnatural state both was turned Strigoi's. I didn't miss the small shiver that course through Dimitri as I pressed myself closer to the jail bars. Resting my head on the cold mental, even from this distance my mind flashed back to when I was in the royal queen's holding cell's. Awaiting to be tried for murder, even now I could visualize myself on the other side with the small space closing in on me._

___On the other side of the cell Christian was chained being led around by a Strigoi,bite marks from his neck showed that he had been bitten over and over. And my fate was in the hands of Robert, who always had a peculiar fascination with me. Drenched in blood as though I was being feed from. Victor wore a crown on his head, was standing by his brother's side,with his Strigoi army declaring war on court and St. Vladamir's.____All of his enemies was being killed off one by one, slaughter in the matter that he saw fitting. _

_"__Has anyone taken any pictures of this?" Dimitri asked as though he was reading my mind. This was one of those times, where we would have finished off each other sentences. I had the distinct feeling that we both at this point knew, just knew what each other was thinking._

___Shaking her head the warden turned and faced us, the look on her face was filled with both anger and sadness probably from the loss of lives that happen right where we was standing. From the looks of the video tape plenty of guardian's had lost their lives that night, even though the warden didn't give us a number count._

___"I have give you every thing there is to give, pictures and all of the surveillance footage. The only thing left if you would like is to talk with some of the surviving inmates that saw what happened, but I don't know how reliable they will be."_

_"__I think we should, maybe this will give us some insight as to what Daniella was thinking. Did she have any friends while she was here? Anyone that she talk to?" Dimitri just looked at me as though he wasn't expecting this kind of questioning from me but followed my lead._

___Laughing the Warden covered her face trying to hide her amusement, then shook her head again._

_" __Daniella wasn't known to have any friends... rubbing her temples with her fingers she looked at me as though she had remember something. "As a matter of fact there is one person she talk to. Lauren. She's sort of a skittish person by trait and I don't know if you would even call her a friend of Daniella's. But she did taker under her wing after Daniella arrived here. She right down this way. We had to put her in the hole after Daniella escape, apparently Daniella doesn't believe in keeping her promises. I'll let Lauren explain."_

___Down the bottom of the stairs Warden Evan's pulled out her keys opening the isolation's door. In the fair darken corner with her back pressed against the wall was a very petite blond looking Moroi with jaded green eyes most of her feature was hidden by the dark shadowy room.____Lauren's head shot right up when the door had been opened and Warden Evan's enter the room, followed by Dimitri and myself._

_" __Lauren these are...I know who they are." ____Lauren____ hissed out but still remaining in the shadows. "There royal guardian's from the court and there here to talk to me about that bitch who used me for protection...huh can you believe that? Don't expect any answers because you won't get any."_

___Pulling Dimitri arm I had, had enough the small space was getting to me. It felt like these damn wall was going to swallow me up whole._

_"__Dimitri this is a waste... Did you say Dimitri as in Dimitri Belikov? Then that must mean your Rosemarie Hathaway. I guess you really do get around don't you?" Lauren purred out sweetly. "Ow the things Daniella told me about you. How you was trying to marry yourself off into the I____vashkov family to her son Adrian isn't?" Stepping out of the shadows Dimitri took a protective stance in which __Lauren snickered. She was strikingly beautiful and could have even passed as a relative of Lissa's. _

_"__You know she blames you for being sent here and for the death of her late husband, well not just you. Daniella thought that if Lissa had given into the demands from the spirit user that was sent to the courts. Then her precious Nathan would have been spared, but you." Lauren said pointing her finger at Dimitri. "Had to go and bring her back before the spirit user had a chance to kill off the last of the Dragomir line. Some guy by the name of Victor wasn't pleased about that._

_"__Do you know who this spirit user is?" Dimitri asked, slowly approaching her as though he was stalking his prey._

_"__Nope not a clue Daniella didn't tell me anything about that, she was so secretive when it came to who the spirit user was. But I do know this they are very close to you and have been for quit sometime._

_"__Did Daniella every say anything about the Strigoi army that Victor is building?" Laughing as though I had told a hilarious joke Lauren's face flustered crimson red with her enjoyment._

_"__That she did but I'm...not sharing with...you, what she said." Lauren said smiling coyly at both Dimitri and me. "That is something you are going to have to figure out."_

_"__Come on Rose I think we have gotten everything that were going to get here." Dimitri said stepping away and pulling my arm. This woman had so many of the answers to our questions. But my mind was no longer focusing on her, instead it was on the small room and the flash backs of being led to the gallows. Fear had seized up inside of me and my breathing was coming out in short small spurts. Grabbing both of my arms Dimitri was pulling me out of the cell and rushing me at a fast pace down the long corridor._

_"__Slow your breathing down Roza." Dimitri said softly but using his mentoring voice, from the days at the academy._

_"__My god is this guardian claustrophobic?" Warden Evan's asked, while Dimitri was ushering me up the stairs._

_"__It's a long story." Dimitri said tightly practically dragging me out of the cell area._

___I could see in my head, the executioner raising the stake, it was posed high above his head and was coming down to slam into my chest. In my minds eye no one was there to stop him, instead the memory would reset and start over. Showing me in my cell locked away from the world and the trial. It wasn't until we was outside and Dimitri arms locked firmly around me holding me. When the memories stopped that I became aware of him. I hadn't even realized that I had been sobbing, crying out in agony thinking that I was going to die again. _


	23. All The Sorry's Don't Fit It

___The pressure around my neck increased as Dimitri's hand lightly cup and squeezed the back of it, just to let me know he was still there. Murmuring in Russian Dimitri was offering the only form of comfort that he could, my guess he really didn't know what to say. Then again what could he have said to have made this any better? His other hand ran slowly down the small of my back to my shoulder blades his fingertips pressing inward then releasing . My face was pressing into his neck and upper shoulder when the tears finally stop._

_"__Have you thought about seeing a counselor again it might help." Dimitri asked worried, his voice cracking._

_"__Shaking my head the world around me came back into focus, along with all the evidence that was in my hands._

_"__Well you should talk to someone about it. Other wise your experiences of being in jail and nearly being executed is going to haunt you for the rest of your life. It makes since that that you would have a hard time coping with this. You have had to face death again,plus two trial's and the last one was enough to shake anyone up. The royal's handed down your death sentence Rose. At least talk to Lissa, Adrian or me. I'm always here for Rose." Dimitri whispered into my neck and ear._

_" __I know you are, but I'm okay."_

_"__No your not, you have been dealing with everyone's else problems since you have comeback. Plus facing death all over again. So quit lying to yourself and to me because your not alright." Dimitri was being the concerned mentor when it came to the hard serious issues of my problems. The kind of problems that he worried would hurt me and I guess this was just one of them. He wasn't planning on letting this go anytime soon, but for now he was giving me what I needed._

___Pulling back he looked me over, his guardian mask for the time being was gone. The softness of his rich chocolate brown eyes said allot. But Dimitri wasn't pushing instead he was being the old Dimitri that I loved and missed. Concerned, full of patience but still trying to give me life's zen lessons. _

_"__I promise, I'll make more of an effort, but you don't like talking about your problems either. _

_"__It would seem to me, that we both have some work to do." Dimitri said relaxing and exhaling a deep breath._

_"__We better get a move on comrade but thanks for you...know...being there!" Cupping my cheek in his hand Dimitri kissed my forehead. ____(____Мой приняты) ____Dimitri said softly in Russian, then releasing me to get into the driver side door of the Honda Civic.____When we climb into the car, before Dimitri had a chance to started it. I place my hand on his arm stopping him, looking puzzled Dimitri looked back at me. I swallowed hard trying to remember how to say the words_

_"__What does (____Мой приняты____)____ mean because you have said that to me before. Giving me a full smile, Dimitri started the car making it obvious that he wasn't going to tell me. Instead he reached over and turned on the radio to that eighties music again. The Bangles was singing Eternal Flame. Groaning because Dimitri's music was going to kill me. I wished this was one of those time where I had brought my Ipod. "Anytime you go anywhere with Dimitri, from now on bring your Ipod." My brain shouted and Dimitri started laughing._

_"__I could always ask my father you know. I said feeling a little smug that I could find out, but Dimitri shook his head keeping his eyes on the road._

_"__You won't Roza, because if I'm right, you still want me to teach you Russian. Consider this your first lesson." Damn he was right and we both knew it. Looking out at the window Dimitri smile grew into a full laugh._

_"__What so funny?" I asked my mood slightly changing. _

_"__Your stomach is growling again." Dimitri said, pulling into the pizza parlor._

___The smell of freshly baked garlic sticks, made my mouth water. The wafting smell of Italian pizza dough and homemade sauce lingered, and my stomach growled even louder._

___Finding a booth Dimitri made the order of one large pepperoni with mushrooms and a second large meat-lover's supreme. When the waitress brought over the food. I burnt my fingers on the freshly, heavenly made pizza._

_"__What do you think Lissa's going to do with Erick?" I mumbled with a mouthful of drizzling cheese and pepperoni pizza, Dimitri chuckled." _

___"Well I don't know that she will do anything. Adrian's been named grand chancellor. It's up to him what happen to Erick now. But I'll tell you this much he won't let this stand. Erick will be brought up on charges on treason and murder." Dimitri said flatly._

___Seeing there was only one piece of pizza left both Dimitri's and my hand moved at the same time. Only Dimitri's hand was faster then mine and he scooped up the last piece, before I could. Laughing Dimitri split the pizza in half. Cocking his eyebrow he handed it to me._

_"__Half." He said with amusement echoing in his voice. It was times like this or when he would make the double packets of hot chocolate. That we both seemed to be really relaxed and able to enjoy each others company. Getting up while Dimitri finished his pizza I was about to go to the pay phone._

_"__I'll be right back I need to call and check in on Brice and Casey and let Wayler know where we are. Any ideas as to when we'll make it back to court?"_

___Frowning he looked outside seeing that it was already getting dark. "Not tonight it's getting dark and Strigoi's attack at this time of night. Those foolish enough to go out driving. I'm sorry Roza we'll have to stay here for the night until morning." Walking over to the pay phone and placing what little change that I had into the machine. I waited for Wayler or someone to pick up on the other end. _

_"__Hello" Brice's small voice said loudly on the other end._

_"__Hey champ what are you up to." I said smiling happy to hear his voice. Squealing with laughter Brice sort of covered the receiver, yelling Rose was on the phone. _

_"__When are you coming home? Brice demanded. "It's getting dark and...and that when the monster's come out._

___'I know sweetheart but things took longer then I thought they would have."_

_"__So your not coming home?"_

___'I'm afraid not tonight but I'm leaving first thing in the morning, so I should be able to tuck you into bed when I get there._

_"__Will you read me a story?_

_"__I love to what story do you want me to read?" I asked feeling bad that I couldn't be there now, but even then I would be out on guardian duties and my heart sunk. It had only been a few hours and I already horribly missed him._

___The cat in the hat." Brice said as though he was smiling through the phone line. "By Dr...um...Dr. Seuss." I finished for him._

_"__Yeah that the one. Is Mitri with you." Brice asked "I wanna say hi." _

_"__Hold on honey and I'll get him alright."_

_"__Alright." Brice said excitingly as I laid the phone down. Walking quickly to the table Dimitri lifted his eyes to mine._

_"__Brice wants to talk with you." Getting up quickly from the table Dimitri followed me to the pay phone and picked it up. Giving the two some privacy I patiently waited until Dimitri tape me on the shoulder._

_"__He's not happy, but Brice does understand." Dimitri said gently then handing me the phone._

_"__Hello..._

_"__Rose." Wayler's voice echoed through the phone line. Turning my back on Dimitri, I grip the phone even harder, playing with the phone cord._

_"__Hey you." I said smiling to myself. "I guess you heard."_

_"__I heard, but your leaving at first light in the morning right?" Wayler asked softly._

_"__That's the plan, I'm already missing you and the kids."_

_"__Not as much as were missing you, but you can make it up to us, when you get home." My mind swam over the number of possibilities, that I had to stifle a small laugh._

_"__Some of the elders from my village will be arriving tomorrow." Wayler said more seriously. Your friend Sydney and I have made contact with some spirit user today. "Things are starting to happen rather fast around here."_

_"__It would seem that things are happening fast everywhere, I'll explain when I get back._

_"__I love you Rose." Wayler said softly. Smiling even bigger and feeling as though my heart was over full. I closed my eyes seeing his face in my mind._

_"__I love you too, kiss both Casey and Brice for me._

_"__I Will." Wayler said before the line went dead._

___Turning back around I found Dimitri at the counter paying our bill so that we could leave._

___'Everything all right at home." Dimitri asked taking the change from the lady._

_"__Pretty much, other then I already miss everyone._

___That had earned me a full fledged smile as Dimitri and I left the restaurant and got back into the car._

___'Well motherhood does agree with you." Dimitri smirked "Brice is sharp he will make a fine guardian someday and Casey. Roza she's beautiful takes after her mother." Dimitri said his eyes warmly, flickering from the road back at me. Blushing I turned my face towards the window and blushed even more when we pull into the Days Inn. We had stayed at a similar place when I was on the run and …... my mind drifted off into the memory. _

___Damn I'm with Wayler, I can't be having these kinds of thoughts I reminded myself. Dimitri shielded his eyes from me, while I stayed in the car so he could get our room. When he came back he was tapping the key card in his hand, when he got in and pulled the car into the back of the hotel. When Both of us got out, I held my hand out to him expectantly waiting for my own key card. Then I saw what that look was all about._

_"__Ow no Dimitri please tell me you got more than just one room."_

___Shaking his head Dimitri was already walking towards the room that we would be staying in._

_"__Sorry Roza, but they only had the one and the other hotels around don't have any vacancies. We was lucky to get this one." When Dimitri open the door and I followed him in. I saw there was only one bed and quickly stepped out and started walking back towards the car. When Dimitri hand closed over my elbow stopping my movement._

_"__Sorry comrade but I can't there's only one bed... and were both adults Roza, unless your afraid that you won't be able to control yourself while I'm asleep." Dimitri said with a glint catching in his eyes. _

___I ah...I can control myself...huh... it's you that I'm worried about." I replied honestly. Giving me a sheepish grin Dimitri guided me back towards the room. "Like I said Roza were both adults and nothing going to happen. Not with you being with your witch doctor anyways." Still feeling uncertain I was ready to turn back around and brave the outside. Strigoi's or not. _

___I can't let you do that Roza. I'm sorry that Wayler fellow is liable to shrink my head or something." Dimitri explained as though he was reading my mind. Closing the door behind us and locking it I took the seat that was the furthest from the bed. When Dimitri sat down facing me._

___'Do you want to shower first or do you want me to." Dimitri asked getting straight to the point. His eyes was still guarded and those browns of his wasn't giving anything away. "Good be detached." My brain screamed out again._

_"__I'll go." I volunteered, hoping by the time he got in, that I would be a sleep._

_"__Getting into the bathroom and locking the door behind me, my body trembled from the memory of last shaking my head at the girl in the mirror "No." I chided myself not allowing myself those thoughts._

___The water was hot as the burning spray poured over me, scalding my skin and making the aching muscles relax. When I was done and dried off I hated putting back on the dirty clothes that I had but didn't have any other. When I step out of the bathroom Dimitri got up._

_"__Your turn." I smiled weakly back at him and pulled down the blankets, of the queen size bed. Climbing in I could of sworn Dimitri let out a chuckle, but lost in my own thoughts I wasn't sure._

___Turning off the light and closing my eyes. I stiffly waited hoping that I would be a sleep before he came out. The irony of life just wasn't going to grant me that wish, when I heard the water shutting off. A few minutes later I heard Dimitri stepping out of the bathroom and pulling the covers back on his side. Then I felt the bed dip from him climbing in._

___We both laid there stiffly neither one of us making any real effort to get comfortable as my eyes stared into the dark. _

___To hell with this." Dimitri grumbled loudly and tossed around on the bed pulling me into his arms. Propped up on his elbow, his finger traced the corner of my cheek and I could feel my face heating up. My heart started slamming wildly into my chest being held this close with Dimitri, that I was struggling to breath. The smell of soap and shampoo and the linger smell of his aftershave, was assaulting my senses, making me feel intoxicated._

_"__Do you love him?" Dimitri asked quietly  
_

_"__Huh." I whispered_

_"__Wayler do you love him." Dimitri repeated again._

_"__I...I thinks so." All of a sudden I felt nervous and the blood was steadily pounding away in my ears. Growing louder by the second and I felt Dimitri hand on my shoulder rolling me over towards him._

___"Does he make you feel like this Roza, when your with him?" Dimitri's hand slid down to my stomach and my breathing increased, when his lips claimed mine. The roaring in my ears was pulsating loudly and my heart slammed even harder into my chest, when Dimitri deepen the kiss. The way his tongue skillfully slid and moved with mine was slow and sensual and my hands gripped his shoulders. The fire of Dimitri's hand trailed had me whimpering and it only spurred Dimitri even more. _

___His hands seemed to be every where on me and my nail dug in even more sharply into his shoulders. My mind was spinning wildly out of control. Breathing ragged Dimitri broke off the kiss, his mouth sliding down to my neck. Trembling uncontrollable, I wanted more and Dimitri knew it ._

_" __Мой приняты __Roza." Dimitri mummer softly_

_An image of Wayler appeared into my head. I closed my eyes as the guilt of what I had allowed myself to almost do sank in. I got so angry with myself and Dimitri that I shoved him off of me. Rolling off of the bed and grabbing my pillow and blanket. I glared at Dimitri who wore a devilish, smug look that I wanted to beat right off that sexy face of his._

_What?" He asked as though nothing had happen._

_You so don't get it do you Dimitri? I'm involved with Wayler. I won't cheat." I hissed out._

_'But you don't love him either, admit your still in love with me." Dimitri challenged back. Not knowing what else to say I stalk off into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind me and locking it. "If you needed to go to the bathroom Dimitri, then you'll have to go outside. Because your sure as hell not coming in here." I growled out through the door._

_"__That's only because you know that I'm right Roza." Dimitri said softly back from the other side of the doorway . Throwing my pillow into the tub, along with my blanket. I stepped inside knowing full well I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight._

_"__Go to hell." I growled out laying down in the tub._

_"__Seeing you with him, Roza I'm already there. It's not easy watching the person you love fall for somebody else. So if your damning me to hell then I'm there." Hearing the bed springs giving way to Dimitri's body. I knew that he had crawled back into bed and I closed my eyes in relief. _

___Sleep wouldn't come easily, I thought as I laid on the cold porcelain rim of the tub. I just kept tossing and turning, hearing Dimitri's words over and over. He was using our connection that we had against me. If there was a next time and I was pretty sure that Dimitri would try again, I wasn't so sure that I would be able to resist. Dimitri had decided when I wasn't sure of, to fight for me and he was playing every dirty trick in the book, in order to win me back. The soft knocking had me glaring at the door, my body was cramped and sore from laying in the tub and my mood fit the temper I was in._

_"__What."_

___I just thought you wanted to know, that it's six forty five and the sun is starting to rise. We should get a move on." Dimitri explained. _

___Pulling my sore, aching body out of the tub and towards the door I open it. Not looking at Dimitri I walked right on past him and out of the hotel door and waited at the Honda Civic. A couple of minutes later Dimitri came out and was fumbling with the keys when he unlocked the door._

___Climbing in and resting my head on the window I didn't chance a look at him. My scowling only deepened when pains for my body shot upward. Mentally I called Dimitri every name that I could think of, because of the kink in my neck and the cramps in both my back and legs from having to lay in the stupid tub. "It your fault too." My head screamed out. "Not as much as it is his." The other side shot back. Great now I was fighting with myself again. Rolling my eyes I tried in vain to stop the mental battle that was ragging inside of me, and giving me one__ hellacious____ headache.  
_

_"__About last night...we don't have anything to say Dimitri... just leave me alone." I growled out. For once I was choosing to not fight the growing darkness, that I could feel building and coiling around inside of me. Dimitri had pushed me beyond my limit and there was going to be hell pay, if he kept pushing._

_"__Dammit Roza I'm trying to apologizes." Dimitri said weakly _

_" __Well I guess then I should give you an A for effort or is that for ass? And as for your apology, you can lick it, stick it, but all your sorry's in the world, sure as hell can't fix it." I snarled out still glaring out at the window._

___Taking a deep breath Dimitri had decided to let it go, which was a smart move on his part. His eyes was glued to the road about two hours into the drive, he looked as though he was going to pull over at a restaurant, but thought better of it. The drive back to court was filled with an angry silence. _


	24. BloodWhores

_"__Roza are you going to keep ignoring me? I think we need to talk about what happened last nigh.?" Dimitri said during the last stretch of the drive. Pointing my finger in his direction and exhaling a frustrated breath. Dimitri was doing his hardest in wearing me down and I was scared shitless that it was working._

_"__You don't get the right to talk to me." I replied rubbing my throbbing temples._

_"__Don't tell me what rights I have, where your concerned because I'll pull this car over and show you what rights, I really do have." Dimitri growled out. He sounded predatory and all male using every bit of charisma that he had, which was allot. The threat made my blood boil up to the surface and I could feel my face heating up, while tremors formed. When I could see the metal of the gates of court coming into view. I pulled on the handle of the car door throwing my already sore aching body out. _

___"Son of a b...I broke off when my arms and legs hit the ground. Slamming on the brakes Dimitri got out of the car his duster whipping around him as he started running towards me. Pushing myself up and limping over to the gates. The guard on duty looked at as though I was crazy by the time that I reached him. Reaching into my back pocket, pulling out my guardian's identifications I handed it to him. _

_"__Rose what the hell are you thinking?" Dimitri gasped out trying to catch his breath. _

_"__I was wondering the same thing. That was a nasty fall that you took" The guard at the gate exclaimed. "Guardian Hathaway your bleeding." He said pointing at my elbow and at my knee's. Dimitri grab my upper arm for a closer look at my elbow. His hand warming the spot where he touched my face heated up and I reacted instantly. Jerking my arm away from his hand, stepping back glaring at him. Dimitri's scowl deepen even more as I saw fire and rage filling his chocolaty brown eyes._

_"__Don't do that again...do you understand...don't touch me." I snarled out. The darkness was really swirling and coiling around inside of me, as the volcano of feelings was about to erupt._

___'Am I cleared." I asked looking over at the guard, the worry in his face disappeared and he handed me back my identifications._

___Nodding his head the guard went back into the booth and pressed the button, lifting the arm of the gate into the air, so I could step through and enter into court. Dimitri turned around and got back into the car. The squealing of tires reflected his mood, apparently I had pissed him off as the car drove by. _

___Just as I was passing the guardian quarters, making my way towards the palace. I saw fire crotch, he was heading back to his apartment. When we passed each other. His eyes lite up and sparkled when he saw me. _

_"__My hero." Christian said placing his hand over his heart, and smirking with amusement._

_"__Yep in the flesh, a woman of steel who can leap tall buildings in a single bound, it's a …..._

_"__Alright smart ass, I get the point ."Christian chuckled._

_"__Coming back from the feeders or just heading over?"_

_"__Well I had forgotten something at my apartment but I was heading over. Turning towards the commons area of the feeders. Christian seemed relax when he saw Alice his favorite feeder._

___Hey Rose." She said smiling back at me. Christian taking a seat Alice went and sat on his lap._

_"__Hey Alice anything new happen, while I was gone._

_"__Not that I know of. The queen has been staying with Adrian lately, rumor has it that Jill has develop a crush on one of the guardian's, but it's my understanding that he's a little old for her ._

_"__Ow which guardian maybe I know him." I asked with growing curiosity._

_" __Guardian Emil."_

_"__Your kidding Jill has the hots for him." Christian scoffed. "You remember him, don't you Rose? He was one of the guardian's who attacked our group during your field exams._

_"__How could I ever forget, after I took him and Yuri out I had to take on Dimitri." Rolling my eyes it was back to to him again. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri my brain screamed again._

___Leaning over towards Alice; Christian bit down gently. With a soft whimper a few seconds later Alice's eyes glazed over and she fully melted into Christian when the endorphins kicked in. _

_"__You do know that um... a spirit user has been controlling Lissa. Don't you?" I asked turning away from Christian while he feed. Just the site of him feeding, reminded me when I had been a Strigoi and that was a memory that I was trying to put back into the past._

_"__Thanks Alice." Christian said as he stood and placed Alice small frame body down on the chair. _

___Wiping his lips we both started walking away from the commons area and out of the feeders building._

_"__That's what I heard, but it still doesn't change the fact that Lissa and ____Ralf tried to kill me." Christian replied angrily._

_"__It changes everything. Lissa doesn't remember making the new laws, or hanging out with Ralf. She doesn't even remember attacking you, the love of her life._

_"__What am I suppose to do Rose? Pretend it didn't happen?" Christian demanded angrily _

_"__No I never said that, but with a spirit user controlling her. Lissa wasn't herself and is innocent, she doesn't deserve you pushing her out of your life either._

___'And I just can't forgive her." Christian shouted out. With the last of my patients snapping. I shoved him hard, knocking Christian to the ground . Glowering back at me, he formed a fireball into his hand, looking as though he was ready to throw it. _

___'Go ahead a do it flamer! Your just like any other man, when a problem comes up." I said waving my hands into the air. "Ooooh scary it a problem run to hills and that's what you do." I glared back at him. "Just like you did when Avery climb into Lissa's head and nearly killed her." I growled outrageously _

___'Hey that's not fair." Christian said pushing himself off of the ground and killing the fireball that had been in his hand._

_"__And that's another thing you men do. Always whine about what's fair. Well here's a clue, life is not fair so get over it." Stalking off before I could beat the crap out of him, I headed for home. I like Christian. I really did but it just didn't help that Dimitri had set me off._

_"__Little Dhampir what has you in such a fowl temper?" Adrian asked as I passed by the common's area again. _

_"__Who do you think." I snarled out rabidly._

___Looking at my aura Adrian walked slowly towards me. "Don't I might needs this ….._

_"__In case Dimitri comes back. I highly doubt it Rose, you have so much darkness collecting inside of you, that your a ticking time bomb." Grasping my arms I winched in pain and Adrian saw that I was hurt and bleeding. "How did this happen?" Adrian demanded._

_"__I jump out of a moving car, before I consider killing Dimitri. I...I just couldn't take it anymore._

___Laughing Adrian hands stroked both of my arms. I could feel the honey warmth of his healing touch, as it spread through my body. Warming my skin from his healing touch and taking the darkness that I had felt away. _

_"__I would have paid to have seen that." The glittering in Adrian's eyes calmed me even more, when his hand brushed across my cheek._

_"__Well if Dimitri keeps pushing me, then you just might get to see it for free." I shot back.____"Where's Sydney?" I asked surprised not seeing the two together._

_"__She's in a meeting with some Alchemists, there discussing the details of the other spirit users." The emeralds in Adrian's eyes shined and sparkled as he looked me over._

_"__Go home Rose your dead on your feet, you can brief Lissa after you have gotten some sleep._

___Taking a deep calming breath, I quickly hugged Adrian and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Adrian." I smiled back at him. "That's what I'm here for." Adrian called out from over my shoulder. "Later "Dhampir." _

___Before anyone else could call out to me, I ran the remaining distance back to the palace, not stopping for anything. Until I hit the first floor elevator. When I came in Dimitri was leaning up against the elevator._

_"__Here to harass me some-more?"_

_"__Nope. I just wanted to tell you before you go up there to him." Dimitri drawled out and reached over to move the hairs from my eyes. 'That I love you. So when your with him just keep that in mind." Closing my eyes everything inside was battling within me. Dimitri pushed off of the elevator with that haunted look in his eyes, as I got on and pushed the button to the elevator. Dimitri started walking towards his apartment, slamming the door when he went in._

___ When the doors to the elevator closed, I release the breath that I had been holding. when the elevator sounded my eyes opened and I headed for my own apartment. I could hear Casey cooing and Brice talking with Maggerleede when I came in._

___'What is everyone doing up? It's so early in the morning yet." I exclaimed a little breathlessly, when I saw everyone up._

_"__We was waiting for you." Wayler said excitedly, handing Casey to Maggerleede._

___Going towards Wayler my arms wrapped around his waist. When his head dipped down and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Returning the long warm hug of Wayler's embrace. I looked over at Brice who was covering his eyes. _

_"__I have a story to read." I said smiling up to Wayler._

_"__That's what I hear." Wayler said kissing the tip of my nose._

___Getting up Brice picked the book up off of the couch and ran towards me, enfolding him into my arms and picking him up, his little legs wrap around my hips. The kiss on the cheek had Brice wrapping his arms around me. He missed me as much as I had missed him._

_"__Go on child were not going to go anywhere." Maggerleede said scolding me, for not wanting to leave the room._

___Taking Brice to his room and sitting on the edge of his bed. I opened up the glossy pages of his book. Where he pointed to the cat. "And who is this?" I asked pointing to the gold fish that was swimming around in his bowl?" Shrugging his shoulders, Brice's finger ran over the car that belong to the cat in the hat._

_"__Rose can I call you mama?" He asked sleepily._

___Kissing his forehead, Brice snuggled even closer. "Honey I would love it if you would call me that." I said smiling back to him. Looking back at the book I started reading where we had left off at._

_About half way through the story, Brice's heavy eyes slammed shut and he was peacefully sleeping. Pulling the blankets up to his chin, Brice curled up to his side. When I looked up Wayler was standing in the doorway of Brice's room. Following Wayler out we stopped long enough for me to look in on Casey. Sleeping soundly in her crib and placing a kiss goodnight to her forehead. I enter into my bedroom. Wayler strong muscled arms closed over me and my mouth found his. With all the tension that Dimitri created the night before. I threw everything into the kiss, Wayler's responded his fingertips found the material of my shirt. _

___Pulling it off and over my head, the rest of our clothing quickly followed. Wayler eyes deepened into a darker brown, there was so much love and lust into his eyes that it stole my breath away. Pushing me back onto the bed, my arms wrapped hungrily around his waist and I pulled him down to me. A loud guttural moan vibrated off of the walls of his chest. When our lips met, I couldn't help but hear Dimitri sounding words. Even though Wayler couldn't spark what Dimitri had. This was the next best thing, digging my nails into his back. Wayler brought our bodies together. Nuzzling his head into my neck, his tongue made long lazy trails over my skin. I felt the sharp piercing tips of his fangs sink into my neck, while his body moved against mine._

___'Wayler." I cried out from the pain of his fangs, before the endorphins kicked in. The room spun wildly around me and black dots burst in front on my eyes. _

_When it was over, Wayler pulled me up against his side. Holding me in spoons position, Wayler seemed almost afraid of letting me go._

_"__Now you carry my mark." He said softly against my neck. "In my village that would make you my wife."_

_"__Here at court, I would be considered your bloodwhore." I slurred out feeling the high of the endorphins._

_"__Sleep now Rose, we will speak more of this, when you wake up." Wayler said, his voice seemed so far away and distant that my eyes rolled shut.____The peaceful uninterrupted dream sleep followed, when Wayler woke me to let me know that Lissa was on the phone. _

_" __Rose I've spoken to Adrian and Dimitri and there up here now. And we have several matters to discuss and could use your input."  
_

_"__Alright Liss, just give me, five minutes and I'll be up." Hanging up the phone the events of earlier this morning came rushing back. Getting up and grabbing a uniform from the closet and going into the bathroom. I saw in the mirror where the dried blood was on my neck. Two perfect fang mark holes from where Wayler had bitten me was clearly seen. My skin had already started bruising, the purplish, reddish patch around my neck was the calling sign of a bit mark made from a Moroi. Rolling my eyes and groaning loudly, I leaned up against the counter. I was about to lose it, Wayler had bitten me during the act of making love, unknowingly branding me as his bloodwhore. "Damn why did he do that?" My mind screamed out?"_

___Taking the wash cloth from the sink and running cold water over it. I was glaring at my own reflection, when Wayler came in giving me that loving smile of his._

_"__You shouldn't have done that." I whispered washing away the blood._

_"__What claiming you as my woman?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest._

_"__No this." I said pointing to my neck. Everyone here will think of me as your bloodwhore. You do know what a whore is don't you?"_

___Walking over to me and cupping both of his hands on either sides of my face, my head lowered._

_" __Sure I know what a whore is and your not one of them." Wayler challenged back. "But I already told you this morning, that in my village these marks symbolize that your my wife." Wayler said softly._

_"__Ow god Wayler... were not in your village. Here at court these marks are highly frowned upon. Women are disgrace, when others see's these kind of marks from a Moroi man. _

_"__So you want me to be sorry for claiming you" Wayler asked dropping his hand. When I had gotten dressed I shook my head._

_"__No I don't you to be sorry for that, just understand the way things are here at court are just different from your village."_

___When I finished dressing and brushing my hair, I shook it out, the long lengths of my hair hiding the marks. When I looked up there was hurt and pain that filled Wayler's eyes. "I...I only claimed you to show my love." Wayler said rather annoyed. "And I can't help that we are not in my village, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." Walking and placing my hands on his shoulders I felt Wayler hands slide around my waist._

___'I love you too Wayler, but for now while were here. Please don't do it again." I begged. "Ow goody." My brain screamed out. "The legendary Hathaway is begging."_

_ "__I have to go the queen needs me. Kissing him gently the slide of his lips had me leaning forward for more, his fingertips pressed against my waist. The ringing of the phone stopped us from going any any further. I knew Lissa was on the other end as i could feel her impatience growing in the bond. "Tell Lissa I'm on my way." _


	25. High Skyrocketing Flames

_When I got up to see Lissa she was at her penthouse, pacing nervously when I opened the door. Dimitri and Adrian was talking when I came in, They had already started without me seeing some of the footage from the prison on the television screen I shuddered._

_"__Sorry for being late...I was um sleeping when you called."_

_"__I know Rose...Dimitri said you didn't get much sleep at the motel. And if this wasn't so important then I wouldn't have waken you. Lissa said calmly. "So I guess you both understand why I sent you."_

_"__Because of our captain of the guardian's. Am I right._

_"__Squeezing her hands together, Lissa frowned. "Erick knows our full security layout and he has been playing both sides. _

_"__There's no telling what Erick is capable of." Adrian replied._

_"__We do know Erick is he's capable of murder and he is working for Victor." Dimitri said smoothly, his eyes glaring up on the image on the television. "Friend or not we have to treat him as the enemy._

_"__More importantly we need another captain of the guards, one who knows how Erick thinks." Adrian added  
_

_"__Well I know who is a good candidate for the job." All eyes turned towards me, but this was serious. I knew of only one person who had spoken to me about going to school with Erick._

_"__You Dimitri, you have strategy in both security and surveillance. Your fighting skills are just as deadly and unmatched, which makes you quicker and stronger. Plus you went to school with Erick. You know him better than anyone else in this room." _

_"__Dimitri is that true? Lissa asked shocked, her eyes widen and her emeralds glittered and shined with the discovery._

___Clearing his throat Dimitri shifted in his seat uncomfortably, from having this kind of attention brought on him._

_"__I did go to school and train with Erick, But your majesty I don't think I'm qualified..._

___That's enough Dimitri." Lissa said placing her hand on his wrist, cutting Dimitri off._

___Looking up at Adrian he took a deep breath, rubbing his chin when he looked back at Lissa._

_"__Adrian what do you think?" Lissa asked after several minutes passed._

_"__What do I think huh, I'm going to regret saying this, but I think Rose is right. Dimitri knowledge with Erick will only serve in protecting the people. We know Dimitri, we also know the code by which he lives, so I think your looking at your new captain of the guards." Sighing Adrian looked back over towards me and I rub my temples from the new headache that was forming. Great I just help Dimitri get elected to be my boss, this was just freaking perfect. _

_"__Well then it's settled, Dimitri you are formally selected as our captain of the guards." Lissa said cheerfully having the matter resolved._

_"__There is one last matter that we need to have resolved, as you all know Wayler and Sydney have been working around the clock to find other spirit users, to help fight Victor's growing armies. Wayler's village elders are due to arrive here this evening. I'm sending you both out along with a full team to ensure there safety." Nodding her head at Dimitri the seriousness in her face showed. "Dimitri I'm leaving this in your capable hands." Lissa said softly and moved around the room getting herself something to drink. "Rose, Dimitri would either one of you like some coffee or something?"_

___Pushing himself off of the couch Dimitri started for the door. "I'm sorry your majesty but with these new responsibilities, I should probably get started right away." Doing the same I followed Dimitri out as well. "Lissa I would really like to get something to eat, before I have go to work. We'll have to catch up some other time." Feeling her disappoint in the bond Lissa only shook her head._

_"__When you have some free time, I would really like to see the kids. I think I have a family line up for them." My heart dropped and I slowly turned around. Even Dimitri heard what Lissa said and it stop him in his tracks._

_"__What you can't." I whispered nearly collapsing. I stared at her in shock feeling as though someone had pulled all the air out of my lungs._

_"__Rose has been very good with the children, they have gotten settle in. Any type of move will only harm the children. They are quit taken with Rose." Dimitri said flatly the stiffness filling into his voice._

_"__But she only nineteen Dimitri and unmarried."_

_"__There are lots of unmarried women around here." I shot back angrily glaring at Liss. "I want them, both of them. Brice as of last night wants to call me mama and he...he even calls Dimitri, Mitri you can't take them from me. Were there family now." I argued. Looking up at Dimitri he saw my fear and I looked back icily towards Lissa._

_"__I'm sorry Rose." Lissa said shaking her head. "I'll be at your place in the morning to collect the children."_

_"__If you take my children." I hissed out. The tears was falling freely from my eyes, wiping them away. I stared in horror back at her, but Lissa face remained unmoved and expressionless. "Then I will be on the first plane back to Australia. You will have to hire someone more ruthless, then Dimitri to try and even bring me back." I growled out. _

___The room had become to much and the coldness had left me shaking with fury. Lissa moved to come towards me, when I bolted. Not wanting to be anywhere near her, I ran to the elevators and kept hitting the buttons. When I saw both Lissa and Dimitri running towards me I took off down towards the stairs. Running out of the palace I didn't have the faintest clue where I was running to. It was the hard impact of someone heavy that toppled me to the ground that I looked up. Breathing hard I slowly came out of the dazed shock and realized it was Dimitri. Panting hard and sweat beading up on my skin, we both wrestled into the dirt. My fists connected into his arms and shoulders as I fought to get him off of me. _

_"__Stop fighting me." Dimitri said breathing hard as he wrestled my hands to the ground pinning them._

_"__I won't give them up without a fight and if you come with her tomorrow to take them..._

_"__Do you really think that I would do that Roza? Take the children away from you and the only home that they have known, after I have spent so much time with Brice? Relaxing in Dimitri's hold and no longer struggling and seeing the pain look in his eyes. I knew Dimitri of all people wouldn't take Brice and Casey away from me. He loved them as much as I did._

_"__What am I going to do. I can't lose them? I whispered. Feeling Dimitri's hands letting go of my wrists. They laid weakly on the ground where Dimitri had been holding them.  
_

_"__Marry me Roza?"_

___The world started spinning, as I looked into those dark rich chocolaty eyes of Dimitri and my breath caught somewhere in my chest._

_"__What?" I choked forgetting how to breath, squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe I heard him wrong._

_"__I said marry me." Dimitri said more quietly, moving the hair away from my neck. Dimitri eyes saw the marks and sucked in an angry quick breath. His face changed his eyes looked darker, and the look that he had was frightening. He was all guardian, lost somewhere in prey and predator mode out for revenge._

___"____Я убью, что сын сука" ____Dimitri swore out in Russian as he pulled himself off of me. Changing paths back towards the palace he took off his duster, from behind it look more like ripping it off. Dimitri didn't have to go very far as Wayler was coming back from the feeders._

___Walking straight toward Wayler; Dimitri's hands clinched into tight fist, and his right arm swung out connecting into Wayler's jaw. Stagger backwards slightly, shock filtered into Wayler face as he rubbed where Dimitri punched him. His eyes harden, slanting on Dimitri and his own hands curled up into fists, he block the next punch that Dimitri threw._

_"____Вы сделали Роза ваш bloodwhore?» ____Dimitri yelled in Russian, his eyes making him look ferocious and deadly._

_"__Not bloodwhore." Wayler challenged back "More like wife! You arrogant prick." He bellowed back._

___Blocking Wayler's punches Dimitri shoved him backwards knocking him to the ground. He wasn't using combat fighting or mix martial arts. Ow no Dimitri had something else in mind, more darker then anything that I had ever seen him capable of. This was a no holds bar street fight. Getting up Wayler circled around Dimitri, dropping his guard. Dimitri let Wayler get in a good combination punch. His fist slamming hard into Dimitri's nose then cheek. However the punches didn't even seem to phase him as Dimitri eyes glazed over with pure unadulterated rage. My Russian god if possible looked even more ferocious then any nightmare. _

___Wiping the blood from his nose Dimitri let an evil looking grin and laugh spread across his lips. The last time I had seen that cold emotionless smile Dimitri had, he had been a Strigoi. This Dimitri scared the hell out of me allot more, as he lunged for Wayler taking him to the ground. The two men rolled over and over and literally was trying to kill each other. Dimitri pulled himself into a mounting position over Wayler._

___ Then his fists really flew punch after punch. Dimitri's right fist slamming into Wayler face and then his left. Blood was flying up in the air as Dimitri fist would come back down again. Seeing what was happening Eddie and Mikhail ran to break up the fight and Dimitri pushed them off as though he swatting at flies. Wrapping his hands around Wayler's throat, he was starting to turn several shades of purple as Dimitri hands tighten even more around him. _

___Then more guardian's came and I stood horrified watching the two as they struggled to get back at each other to finished what had been started so long ago. Both men were bleeding, but Wayler had his ass handed to him by Dimitri. Dimitri threw off four more guardian's not including Eddie and Mikhail, just to tackle Wayler back down to the ground. When the royal guardian arrived and broke up the fight, Dimitri spit on Wayler in disgust._

___Pointing his finger in Wayler's direction as his whole body shook, Dimitri glared death._

_"__Touch her like that again witch doctor and the next time, not even the guardian's will stop me from killing you." Dimitri warned with venom lacing his voice. _

___Walking towards me Dimitri gripped my upper arm and was dragging me forcefully away. My mouth open then snapping shut. "What the hell just happen?" My brain screamed out and I look frantically towards Dimitri then over towards Wayler. For the first time I didn't know what to do._

___"Dimitri stop what are you doing." I screamed out as he kept pulling me away._

_"__We have work to do and for the time being, I don't you anywhere near him." Dimitri growled out. "And I sure as hell don't want you walking around looking like that." Ripping my arm out of his grasp. Dimitri spun on me so fast that I trembled from under his glare _

_"__You don't have any right to..._

___I don't have any rights?" He asked almost humorlessly the rage growing louder and harder in his voice. Breathing hard Dimitri walk briskly towards me and before I knew what was happening. I was tossed up and over his shoulder as though he was carrying a sack of potatoes, as he started walking in the direction of the palace. Beating on his back as hard as I could. Which is very hard to do considering every step that he took I was slightly bounced up into the air. Unphased by the pounding of my fists and the swinging of my legs. I grab a handful of his hair and yanked hard._

_"__Roza." Dimitri growled out a warning, once I had gotten his attention._

___Grabbing another fistful of hair I pulled down as hard as I could again and was rewarding with a hard swat, "Ouch ...I screamed out, he actually hit my rear end. When we had gotten to the palace I was half expecting him to take me to Lissa or Adrian. Instead he opened the room of his apartment and kicked the door shut behind him. Turning back towards the door he wedge me up against the wooden wall of the door his eyes glazed over with rage. _

___"I don't have any rights...I was your first Roza and by god as my witness. I will be your last." Dimitri mouth claimed mine and my heart slammed rapidly in my chest. I tried pulling away from him fighting him off, but the way he had me wedge to the door I couldn't move. I tasted so much. Anger, lust, animal hunger and need, as my heart raced even faster the primary was anger. The loud roaring in my ears drowned everything else out, there was only the sounds of our heavy breathing. _

___Dimitri's mouth moved skillfully over mine, the way his teeth bit down on my bottom lip. His hands went under the back of my shirt and his nails dug into the skin of my back. I could swear the force of his fingertips was drawing blood. When Dimitri deepened the kiss his tongue sliding against mine. I couldn't hide my reaction to him and I growled deeply into my chest as my fingernails bit hard into his shoulders. _

___Dimitri was dominating every part of me and I couldn't fight him anymore. My face heated up and my body felt as though it was on fire, as I melted more into his touch. Pulling his mouth away to glide down my neck and biting through the material of my shirt I was half crazed with need._

_"__Oh god...oh god." I growled out against him, wanting his touch_

___Bringing his mouth back to mine Dimitri pressed even closer to me, if that was possible and I whimpered. Threading my hands into his hair. His lips burned over mine and my body quaked under him_

_"__Say it (__Мой приняты) Dimitri said huskily against my neck. Letting his lips and teeth graze against my skin and the cotton of my shirt, biting and nipping a trail of fire. Unable to take it the world swirled around me and I lost myself into the moment with Dimitri. Sparks of electricity seem to explode around us._

_'Say it (Мой приняты_) _Dimitri repeated against me, more urgently._

_Growling loudly, while my heart slammed into my chest knowing he could feel it spurred Dimitri on. The roaring intensified._

"_I love you." I whimpered out knowing that I had never stopped. "I love you Dimitri."I cried out again as his hands slid down my back and waist making me tremble under him._

_Pulling me off of the door, Dimitri's eyes was soft and almost glowing knowing that he had won. He wasn't gloating or giving me his usual dare devil smile. Instead his face was relaxed but filled with lots of things. Dimitri wanted a hell of allot more then what we had been doing and his dark brown eyes reflected it. I collapsed against him. Wrapping my arms weakly around his neck, feeling drained from the fight. And hating Dimitri at the same time for making me face and admit my feelings for him. I was with Wayler and the whole time that I had been more or less making out with Dimitri. Not once did I think even about him, closing my eyes as the guilt washed over me Dimitri's hand lifted my chin._

"_How did you know?" I choked out, feeling broken as I looked back at him._

"_It's in your eyes Roza, it always been in your eyes. And the way you react every time that I touch you. Not even Wayler can do the things to you that I can._

"_But I also love him or at least I think that I do. He..._

"_He doesn't have the same hold on you Rose, and he sure as hell can't make you burn with his touch the way I can. Would you marry him if you could or better yet when he bit you last night did you want him to?" Swallowing hard I tried to turn away and shield myself from him, but as usual Dimitri wouldn't give me that concession, his hands stayed on my arms. He was going to make me face this whether I wanted to or not._

"_No." I cried out in anguish. "I wouldn't marry him okay and the bite was unexpected and damn sure unwanted. But I do care about him and I do love him... _

_The ringing of Dimitri phone stop what ever damning thing I was about to say. Sighing with relief because whether or not Lissa knew it she had saved me from telling Dimitri everything. Hell I was so confused now more, then ever I didn't know what I wanted. Did I love Wayler? Yes would I ever consider marring him? If it was now then no but if it was sometime later maybe. The more time that I spent with Wayler the more I wanted him. Dimitri on the other hand if it was now and he did ask earlier would I..._

"_Okay your majesty were leaving now." I heard Dimitri say into the phone. Hanging up the phone Dimitri hand covered his face warily, he wasn't ready to let this conversation go but from the looks of it, he had too._

_"The elders from Wayler's village is arriving in a couple of hours and Vasilisa wants us to leave now to collect them." Nodding my head with understanding I could speak afraid that I would choke on my own tongue if I tried.  
_

_Turning to the door hopping to make my escape again Dimitri grab my arm swinging me to face him._

"_For now Roza, I'm not going to have you make any major decisions or even pressure, but don't misunderstand my patience. I'm not letting you go again."_

"_We...we have a job to do." I stumbled out tripping over the words, needing time to think about what had happen and sorting out my jumbled up feelings. Understanding Dimitri let go of my arm and I went up stairs to find Wayler._

"_When I entered the apartment Wayler was fuming, his muscles flexed and bounced with tension _

"_We have to go." I said softly feeling the guilt washing over me. "It's time to pick up the people from your village up."_

"_Have you given yourself to him?" Wayler demanded angrily, there was so much pain and hurt in his eyes that I trembled. I had put that sadness there._

"_No...I won't cheat...I'm with you.' I replied and to some degree, I felt as though I was lying. Just because I hadn't slept with Dimitri didn't mean, I would have stop him._

"_But your confusion is back ?" Wayler asked a little relieved but not knowing where we stood anymore then I did._

"_Yes." I said weakly unable to meet his questioning eyes anymore. I still..._

_Don't say it." Wayler snapped. "That's something I have always known. We'll talk about this more when we get back, your queen is right we should go and get the other elders." Wayler said tightly closing himself off from me._

"_I love you too." I cried out hating the rejection, that I heard in his voice. "Do you think I would sleep with you if I didn't?" _

"_I don't know what to think anymore." Wayler said honestly, letting down his guard. 'But now isn't the time to be talking about such matters." Walking over to the door it sounded with a sharp thud, as Wayler threw the door open. Stalking off and leaving me to follow. When we got off the elevator it was a tense moment when Dimitri and Wayler saw each other again. Hell I thought they was going to duke it out right there in the palace, to my amazement they both somehow found the control not too. _

_The large luxury black Sudan was assigned us and Dimitri got into the driver seat. Wayler and I climb into the back , he was so detached he wouldn't even look at me. Only the feel of Wayler's hand on mine, let me know he was there. He stared out the window with a grim look of determination set on his face, as though he was chiseled in stone. The ride to the airfield was uncomfortable for all of us set, in a growing icy silence. _

_Behind our black Sudan was three more filled with royal guardian's. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with and knife and my nervous apprehension grew. Our convoy pulled up on the airstrip of the black tarmac. When Dimitri got out he was in full guardian mode when Wayler and I joined him. His stake was out clutched at his side. Pulling mine out I had the same stony eyed guardian mask that he wore. When the other guardian's joined us Dimitri relaid the orders. _

"_Gather around everyone." Dimitri called out to the other guardian's "Were moving in a sweeping pattern of threes across the airfield. Eddie, Mikhail Emil you three take point one at the main landing strip of the air field looking over at Wayler and pulling on his arm he followed me back to the black Sudan while Dimitri handed down the orders._

_The night was beautiful and calm nothing was out of place and a peaceful feeling washed over me. The stars out was twinkling in the clear darken sky, a small gentle breeze was blowing some of the strands of hair into my eyes. As I looked up wards the midnight air into the heavens waiting to see the blinking lights of the aircraft . When the plane came into sight, it was clear something was wrong. It was coming in for a lading to fast as it jetted into the air as though there was wind turbulence. The nauseous cramping that I hadn't felt in awhile, hit hard and I ran towards Dimitri._

"_Strigoi's allot of them." I gasped out. Taping the ear radio_ comms,_ Dimitri spoke the one hated word known to all guardian's. "Buria...Buria...Buria.." I had learned a long time ago it meant storm. While the plane was coming in hot for the landing, that's when we all saw them. There had to be at least fifty or so Strigoi's. Victor and Robert was with them. Clearly out numbered Wayler raced over towards us and all hell broke loose when the Strigoi's attacked. Guardian's was face with there worst nightmare when we was all practically rubbing back fighting them off and Dimitri was leading the charge._

_Unable to focus on the plane, several Strigoi came out at me and it was on. The first one didn't get within in a meter when my staked slammed into the Strigoi's chest. Spinning around and doing a reverse spinning high kick knocking him out of the way. I manage to dodge out of the reach of his lethal claws, that was striking out to slice my flesh into two. Whipping into the air with a back flip my stake found home of another Strigoi's heart. Strigoi's and guardian's was dropping off like flies, my Russian god had just drop his third and fourth Strigoi._

"_Rose behind you." Dimitri yelled, but it wasn't in time for the hard punch that slammed across my face that sent me flying in the air. Feeling dazed and disoriented I pick myself off the black tarmac. When the plane that we saw erupted into flames as the left wing scrape and teeter totter against the tarmac. Sparks shot off the wing, with metal grinding into the pavement noses that sounded like a monster growling, cascading the side of the plane in a wall of flames. The smell of engine fuel wafted the air around us _

_The wall of flames from the side of the planes wing, lite up the tarmac with high skyrocketing flames. Surrounding both guardian's and Strigoi's. A thick blanket of choking black smoke engulf the night air, along with jet fuel and the whole airfield._

_Almost blinded by the smoke, my eyes watered as I pushed myself back into the fight. More Strigoi was coming. With my Dhampir eyes I saw them more clearly, then they could see me, as my stake slammed into another chest. Cracking the ribs as it broke through finding it way to another heart. I had worked my self as close back towards Wayler as best I could. He was fully engaged using spirit and the elements to take on the Strigoi's. I was almost at his side when sharp Strigoi claws rip into the center of his chest spraying blood everywhere in a hail of dark red crimson rain._

_"Rose." Wayler gasped out as blood spewed out of his mouth and drizzled down his chin.  
_

_Wayler no." I screamed out as I ran closer preparing to the for a high kick. Another Strigoi's claws snatch the side of my head. It was do or die situation as the Strigoi, was leaning in for the kill. A warm thick sticky liquid poured down from the back of my head and face. Spinning around and burying my stake into her, she howled out in agony as her body hit the ground. Just as I turned back, the Strigoi that had Wayler his eyes gleamed glittered crimson red, as the flames flashed in his eyes. Looking at me with the evil grin. The Strigoi's hands that was around Wayler's neck moved so quick so fast that he snapped his neck. Breaking the fragile bones that snapped and crackled from the brunt force, before I could get to him._

"_Wayler."I screamed throwing my body into the air recklessly my body hit and impacted the Strigoi knocking us both down to the ground. Taking my stake and shoving it just as hard as I could into his chest the light faded from his eyes. Collapsing on top me I shoved his body off. When I got back to my feet and started running towards Wayler. The plane exploded and everything went dark as I was knocked backwards hitting something hard. _


	26. Heartache And Memory Loss

_In the cover of darkness, there wasn't any physical pain, my body felt free light as a feather. The loud beeping of machines, there noisy melodies filling the back ground of my subconscious. As the murky depths continued to pull me under in the rip tide of darkness that surrounded me._

"_Rose. Open your eyes. Rose." The soft voice called out. I knew that voice, it sounded so peaceful and serene. The voice of an angel was beckoning me to come out of the darkness, but there wasn't any pain here. A peaceful oblivion was where I was at._

"_Maybe you should let Brice try." Another voice from the darkness said._

"_I...i don't know if that's a good idea, her injuries was quit sever and the scar's they may scare him Dimitri." _

"_Brice can handle the scar's, it's your possible separation that Brice can't handle." The male voice explained._

"_You do know that Rose can hear you right? Most coma patients can." The other male voice in the room said._

"_Christian what are you doing here?" The angle voice asked._

_Checking on Rosy, poesy here and from the looks of it there's no change. Is there?_

"_No." Said the same voice, who spoken of someone called Brice._

_Let me go...let me go. I want my mama" A small voice said angrily, the sliding of sheets, a warm touch from a feather lite hand pressed on my face._

"_Wake up mama, it's time to wake up." The small voice said. The dipping of the bed and the warm nuzzling against my body, brought me comfort from the darken solitude. My arms yearned to wrap around the warmth that was nuzzled against me._

"_Dimitri." The angelic voice said "I don't know if this healthy for Brice."_

"_He's just laying down beside his mother. What's not healthy about Brice showing that he loves her."_

"_Liss back off, would you seriously want someone to come between you and your family?"_

"_Christian this isn't the same thing, Rose is only nineteen, unmarried and my guardian."_

_It is the same thing just look at him, do you really want to take him away from her?" Christian asked pointy. "You know if you do. Rose will never ever forgive you."_

"_But she's so young." Liss exclaimed_

"_So go back to being her friend, instead of her queen and be there for her, like the rest of us. For god sakes Liss she just lost the father of her unborn child." Christian said sadly. Either way Rose was going to be a mother._

"_Wait did he just say I was pregnant?" My head asked in shock._

"_Rose is Pregnant." Lissa asked breathlessly, just as shocked as I was._

"_That's what Adrian says at least by a few weeks." Dimitri said softly. "Rose almost lost the baby from the blast. Her body was hurled into a section of the plane that had broken off, before the plane exploded. _

"_Was there any survivors?" Lissa Asked._

"_No this ambush was from the works of the spirit user, reporting to Victor. He knew when the elder's was coming and just how to hit us. _

"_All those people and Wayler? How's Maggerleede holding up? Has anyone seen her." Lissa questioned. The softness in her voice was slowly breaking._

"_She was here with Rose most of last night and earlier today. She was exhausted so I sent her home." Dimitri explained._

"_Liss don't cry we'll figure this out." Christian told her gently. "Dimitri I'm taking Liss back to the feeders and the palace. She is completely worn out from trying to heal Rose._

"_I'll call you if there are any changes." Dimitri called out. The opening and closing of the door must have meant the two had left. _

"_Mitri when is mama going to wake up?" The small voice asked sounding worried and scared._

"_I don't know Brice hopefully soon._

"_Can I stay here...with you." Brice asked sounding uncertain. _

_The black veil of my subconscious closed pulling me back under. Where there was no noisy machines that went,...beep...beep...beep...beep._

_The flickering of the darkness sent me back to the darken road of the Nevada Museum. The single streetlamp was dimly lite and a rush of memories came back to me. The spirit user was using the same setting that it had once before._

"_R..o..s...e...,..R...o...s...e.." The voice screeched out, as I walked more into view._

_It was the same as last time, right down to all the small details. The cars were parked a few feet away from the museum. The single streetlamp on the darken unbusy street._

"_What did you think of Victor's welcoming party?" The voice taunted out. "I must say I love the new improvements to your face._

"_You killed so many people, your own kind." I yelled out. "How do plan on ruling a world where everyone is dead?"_

"_We're not going to kill everyone, just those selected few who are closes to the queen or helping her. You should have known better to bring in spirit user's to full fill an ancient prophecy" It hissed out._

"_Who are you?" I glared looking in every direction of the street, listening for the closeness of the voice._

"_Someone you know, maybe not like or trust, but someone you know of." The evilness in the voice made my blood run cold, as it screeched it's harmonious laughter. "It makes you wonder how many friends you do have, doesn't it?" _

"_I have lots of friends." I challenged back. "And they all can be trusted."_

"_Yes but can your friends, friends be trusted is the bigger question now isn't it?"_

"_I have a message of mine own, for you to deliver to Victor." I snarled out. Feed up with the growing number of body bags and people who had lost their lives, and those that he was hell bent in making to suffer.  
_

"_Are you playing games with me? You are...aren't you...your toying...playing your games. Rosemarie is playing with me." The vice laughed out loud, the eerie voice echoing, and bouncing all around me. Like icy fingers making the backs of my neck hairs standing straight up. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some crazed deranged Moroi woman, because none of the men I knew would ever talk like this._

_"Quit clowning around with your foolish games. I hate them you know, all the games...so many games."  
_

"_Ooh shut the hell up. Tell Victor, he's done fucked up. He wants a war he's got one because I will not stop or rest until he's dead. When I'm done with him, I'm coming for you." I growled out. With that I started walking down the darken street and the veil of the dream world flickered, then disintegrating into the blacken mist _

_The loud noisy machine was beeping into my subconscious again and I felt the gentle pressure on my hand squeezing._

"_Rose I know you can hear me, you have to fight to come back." Adrian sternly your family needs you."_

"_Wayler." I called out hoarsely, feeling as though my throat had been lodge with sandpaper and grit._

_Opening my groggy eyes, that felt heavy laden with weights . The brightness of the room, made my vision blur and water. Closing the curtains and turning off the over head lights. I felt the pressure return on my hand squeezing._

"_Open your eyes Rose." Adrian commanded again._

_Fighting through the cloudy haze that was threatening to pull me back under. I open my heavy eyes again, looking at Adrian. Who was sitting in a chair pulled up close against the bed next to me, holding my hand._

" _You gave us all quit a scare little Dhampir. These near death experiences of yours are really starting to add up. It's not like you have nine lives." The sparkle in Adrian's emerald green eyes was dull._

"_Where is Wayler? Why isn't he here? I asked looking around the room and only seeing Adrian. Leaning over the bed, Adrian's hand brushed the hairs from my forehead. The light touch from his hand was warm on my skin._

"_Rose don't you remember the attack at the airfield? Adrian's face filled with worry and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on._

"_What attack?" I asked my stomach knotting up._

"_You and Dimitri was sent to the airfield to escort the spirit users back to court. The spirit users, was from Wayler's tribe. Victor set up an ambush with his Strigoi army, blowing up the plane. Don't you remember." Adrian asked cautiously fear stretching out across his face._

"_No." I said feeling shocked. The pain in my face and down the side of my body had me moaning out. It felt as though liquid fire or acid had been poured over me. Squeezing Adrian's hand harder then I should have. I couldn't stop my muscles from trembling as the pain increased. Laying his hand on my forehead honey golden warmth passed through Adrian's hand. Warming my body from his touch and slowly the burning pain stopped._

"_Is that any better?" Adrian asked softly._

_Closing my eyes I relaxed as the pains subsided, then open them to see a troubled Adrian._

"_You shouldn't use your magic on me, it would have stopped sooner or later." Touching my face. I felt the heavy stripping of gauze covering the left side just below my eye and spreading downward to my neck. _

"_How bad." I asked blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. More than something wasn't right about the attack, something had gone majorly wrong._

"_As soon as Liss and I both can get our strength back up, we're going to try and heal them. Rose I promise." Adrian plead out._

"_How bad is it?" I cried out fumbling around for a mirror. The bed had a bedside tray that you would find from any hospital. Opening the tray and pulling out the mirror, I looked at my reflection. Seeing the white gauze and medical tape, pulling at the edges of the tape. I stared transfix at the mirror._

"_Rose." Adrian choked out, as I stared in horror. The whole left side of my face was disfiguring. The burns was so bad and deep that I wasn't really recognizable. Deep groves laid from where my flesh had been cut and burned away. Darken reddish black flesh was exposed from where the fire had melted away the layers and layers of skin. I looked like a monster hideous._

_Wayler's dead isn't he?" I said looking back at the monster in the mirror. Feeling as though the world had decided to yank the rug out from under me. _

"_I'm sorry Rose." Adrian replied. Rolling over to my right side the tears flowed leaking out of the corners of my eyes. I should have known, that's why he wasn't here._

"_Go away Adrian...I just want to be alone. I cried out _

"_Rose there's something...Go away." I shouted burying the side of my face into the pillow. Wayler was gone, the man who had brought me out of the darkness from my insanity. The man who loved me unconditionally, who was suppose to be my future. If he would have went back to __Australia, I would have followed. The sound of glass exploded as I chuck the mirror at the wall. The silver fragments shattered like missiles then crumbled to the floor. _

_The sliding of the chair being pushed backwards and the shuffling of feet told me Adrian had left. Throwing back the blankets and looking at my left side, it was covered and wrapped in thick sterile gauze, semi soaked, stained in blood and leaking fluids. It hurt just as much as my face did. I was a freak the burns was on the left side of my body only proved it. Victor had taken more then Wayler from me, he had taken a pound of my flesh._

_Pulling the covers back up to my chin and rolling back over to my right side. I stared into the darkness for I don't know how long, hours maybe._

" _Mitri, mama's awake?" Brice's small voice echoed down the hallway of the hospital. Pulling my hair over the whole left side of my face. I tried to hide the gauze bandages. _

"_That's what Adrian said, he said that your mom's awake and talking. I know she'll be glad to see you." Dimitri replied._

_Rolling my eyes I didn't want to see him, hell I didn't want to see anyone, but the hand of fate or should I say Adrian wasn't going to leave me alone._

"_Rose. I have a visitor who wants to see you." Dimitri called out into the darkness. Wiping my eyes I rolled slowly back over and braced myself for Brice._

"_Hey champ." I called out weakly, lifting my arm towards him. Even in the darkness I could see his smiling face. Dimitri help Brice up on the bed and Brice threw his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. The pain was sharp and instant, but I wouldn't let on to Brice. This was one of our precious moments together, our own special time._

"_Mama when you coming home?" Brice demand as he pulled back to look at me._

"_Soon very, very soon." I smiled weakly back at him. "And what have you been doing to fill up, all your free time._

"_Mitri took me to the gym...umm...then we went to the track and been here to see you. But you was sleeping then."_

_Sounds like you have been busy. _

"_How are you feeling Rose." Dimitri asked. _

"_Fine, ready to get out of here in fact." I said numbly refusing to give into the pain that was tearing at my heart. Dimitri probably knew that I was lying but he wasn't calling me on it._

"_I have an idea on figuring out who the spirit user is. Put together a list of who...Rose what are you doing?" Dimitri asked his eyes unwavering on mine. Taking a deep breath I didn't want to deal with this just now. Not when there was work that needed to be done. _

"_What am I doing?" I repeated, closing my eyes. I swallowed hard, blinking back the mental crisis that I should be having, instead of forcing myself to be numb without feelings. I couldn't allow myself to be swallowed up into the deep dark depression that was spilling out. I couldn't allow myself to feel any of the emotions that threaten to crack and break me. Because if I allowed myself to feel anything, anything at all I would lose myself to the crazed, madness that was tearing a large massive hole inside of me. _

_"I'm trying to be strong, I have a job to do and so do you. It's like Lissa said. My personal problems are just that my personal problems."_

"_You don't have to do any of this alone." Dimitri said softly. "You have friends who wants to help you like Adrian, Vasilisa, Christian, Eddie. You have people who care about you Rose." I didn't miss when Dimitri was recounting out my friends names or those who cared about me that his name wasn't in the list. Brice looked at me his dark beautiful brown eyes was taking me in. His hair was messy as he cuddled closer towards me._

_ Dimitri had him dressed in a yellow collared shirt that brought out the richness of Brice's dark brown eyes, and a pair of stoned washed blue jeans. His small hand reached up to touch the padding of the gauze that covered the side of my face. Moving the hair aside to get a better look, I stiffen up and exhaling sharply wanting to turn away but didn't. I must look like a monster to him now. Dimitri eyes didn't miss the subtle reaction that I had, my guess he knew what I was thinking, but didn't say anything. _

" _How soon can I get out of here? I can lay around in my own bed, besides I have a funeral to arrange."_

_Walking over towards the wall, Dimitri pulled back the curtain slightly, looking out of the window, his body guarded._

"_How much of that night do you remember?" He asked quietly._

"_I don't see the point in the question. I want go home." I replied putting my hand around Brice's shoulder._

"_Adrian says you can't remember the attack and it makes me wonder just how much more, you don't remember." Dimitri spoke out loud as though I hadn't said anything._

"_Okay I admit it, I have swiss cheese for a memory right now. There's allot that I don't remember, but I don't see what that has to do with me being able to leave here. I hate hospitals. I hate all these tubes and machines that they have going through me right now, so what's your point." I know that I sounded harsh, but everything that I said was true thankfully, I was out when the hospital staff shoved an IV into my hand. I hated needles._

"_My point is, is your pregnant and you have memory loss, with sever burns over the whole left side of your body. Your where you need to be for the time being Rose." The hint of anger laced through Dimitri voice caught me off guard. Then it hit me like a freaking freight train._

"_Did you just say...your pregnant." Dimitri finished cutting me off and turned to look at me, his eyes glazed with anger. _

"_That's just impossible...then I remember that I had been with Wayler when he came to court for my trail._

"_It's true Rose. The doctors have ran the test twice to be certain. Your pregnant." Dimitri finished and it seemed the more times that he said it, he was getting even more pissed by the minute. _

___._"_It changes nothing, we have to stop Victor. Which means I need to get out of here" I replied in a small voice, squeezing my eyes shut. "I will not allow myself to do this now." I screamed loudly in my head. Wayler's dead and I'm pregnant, when did he die? How did he die?" My brain screamed out.  
_

"_Fine you have clothes in the cabinet over there, put them on." Dimitri gestured with his hand towards the cabinet. Then folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall to glare at me some more. "If you can get up and get dressed on your own, then I won't stop you from leaving." Dimitri growled out his frustration._

_Looking at Brice he had fallen a sleep beside me, moving him gently so that I could sit up. I ignored the pain that flooded through me from the burns. Looking at the IV that was shoved into my hand I pulled it out. Using the medical tape to stop the bleeding, I was going to prove to Dimitri that I could do this. Sliding my legs to the edge of the bed I felt real shaky and a little lite headed at first. But manged to stand, every muscle in my body screamed out in protest as I made my way to the cabinet. Taking my clothes out of the cabinet, I notice that someone had brought me a clean outfit. _

_The small trip to the bathroom wasn't without it's consequences. Because every step that I took, liquid fire stream through me. By the time I made it inside and closed the door, tears ran from my face. Making the sharp stabbing pain on my left side of my face and neck, from where the gauze was below my eye burn like hell. Pulling the hospital gown off wasn't near as bad as pulling the sweats on. The fabric rubbed against the burns and the T- shirt was even worse as I pulled and stretched to slid it on. Reeling from the pain and grasping the counter Dimitri came in as I sucked in a quick breath. Looking back at him, Dimitri walked over to steady me._

"_No you said without help remember." I choked out grabbing the counter to keep from falling. "I have work to do and I'm not going to let this stop me." I growled as another wave of blinding hot pain shot through me. _

"_I said you had to walk to the cabinet and get dressed, and you have done that." Dimitri said tightly his eyes flashing with my refusal to let him help._

_Looking in the mirror with tears running down my eyes. I pulled my matted hair down covering the left side, cover my eye and my neck. Just the right side of my face was open, taking a deep breath. I braced myself from the agony of the next wave of pain as I walked slowly towards the door. Dimitri tried several time to help me but I wouldn't let him._

"_I maybe a circus freak, but I don't need any ones help. I can manage the pain on my own." _

_The look on Dimitri face relaxed, his brown eyes darkening with anger and mix feelings. Letting out a weary sigh he moved to brush the hair away from my face, but I stiffly took a couple of steps back away from him._

"_Rose your not a freak, ...theses are just scars. And they will faded in time if Vasilisa and Adrian don't heal them first. " Dimitri said hoarsely his voice cracking._

"_Oh I have seen what I look like alright. Victor has made me into a monster a mistake he is going to pay." _

"_Haven't you learned with Tasha. That real beauty is more then just being skin deep?" Dimitri asked in his mentoring voice, as though he was going to give me the life zen lessons of the day._

"_What I learned about Tasha, she was just as ugly on the inside as she was on the outside. So don't you dare compare her to me." I had to get out of here there was only so much that I could take. The physical pain was a killer, but the emotional part was ten times worse and I had to be strong, for Brice and Maggerleede. _

"_So what are you going to do when you get home Rose.? Dimitri as though he couldn't grasp the concept that I hated hospitals and was leaving._

"_Allot, for starters I have a funeral, that I have to help arrange." My voice caught and shook slightly. I was going to have to let go of Wayler. Just as I had to let go of Dimitri. It seemed as though I was letting go of everyone that I loved. Walking over towards the bed I had reached down to wake Brice up. Dimitri just went to the other side of the bed and swung him up into his arms instead. Giving me a daring challenging look to say something. Shaking my head I turned towards the doorway. My head was reeling by the time I got there and I had to take a break. How and the hell was I suppose to go after Victor like this. "Suck it up Rose." My brain shouted as I crossed the threshold of the doorway._

"_Guardian Hathaway what are you doing out of bed?" The grizzly of a nurse demanded._

"_I'm going home and leaving the bed open for real sick people." I said glowing back at her. My insides hurt and I really wasn't in the mood for her lectures. "Dimitri let's go." Not leaving anymore room for an argument._

"_Well I'm going to have to get this cleared with the doctor." She said glaring back at me as though her icy cold nurses look would somehow change my mind._

"_Fine you get it cleared with the doctor and give me a call when your done. In the meantime I'll be at home."_

_But...but I don't even have your number...Guardian...Hathaway...Guardian Hathaway."  
_

"_Sounds like a personal problem." I yelled out over my shoulder, making my hasty escape to the front lobby of the hospital. Dimitri of course beat me out of the hospital. By time I made it to the front door. He had already brought the car around and was waiting for me to get in. I was a Dhampir and Dhampir's was suppose to heal fast right?" _

_When I climb In the car I squeezed my eyes shut, biting down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out._

"_Don't you think your rushing this a bit? It's to damn soon." Dimitri said scalding me in that damn mentoring voice of his and it was getting on my nerves._

"_I'm fine comrade." I hissed out on a shaky breathy. The trip back into court was filled with with an uncomfortable, awkward silence. I was going to go back to the apartment that was full of memories of Wayler. The brief time that I had shared my life with him as well had loved him. Suddenly I didn't want go back and was afraid to. Dimitri eyes flickered from the road to look at me. He was worried about me, that much I could see on his face. But I just sat there stony eyed staring out at the window thinking back to when I had first met Wayler and him carrying me into his village. It wasn't until Dimitri pulled up to the palace front entrance that my hand gripped the door handle hard. _

"_You go ahead on up. I'll bring Brice unless you want him to stay with me." Looking at the late morning sky I shook my head there was so much to deal with and I didn't need Brice seeing me fall apart if I was going too._

"_I...I...think that's a good idea." I stuttered uncertain if I should just turn around and head for a motel. "If it um...gets to bad up there would you uh...look after Brice because uh I might need to go to a motel or something." I asked feeling uncertain. "Just don't let that uh... that evil bitch around him okay. She probably hates kids and I don't want her hurting him._

"_Rose what are you talking about?" Dimitri asked looking confused._

"_Ariana. I don't want Ariana around Brice."_

"_Rose I not with Ariana anymore. I haven't been with her since we took the kids to the mall." Dimitri explained, gripping the steering-wheel even tighter as though he was going to choke the life out it. His face looked tired and frustration was crossing into his eyes. As though he was unsure to even let me go inside. "Ill be up later to check on you." He said flatly his eyes looking more unreadable then ever._

"_Don't strain yourself Dimitri. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Dimitri was making it very clear, he didn't want to be around me and I wasn't going to force him. If that was the way he wanted it then so be it. Besides he had his own life, he was with Ariana I had seen them together. _

"_If I wind up at the motel, I'll call to let you know what room I'm in." Not waiting for Dimitri to argue I turned to face the palace, taking unsteady steps to the stairs one footstep at a time _

"_Rose...just hang on just a minute." Dimitri called out._

_Waving him off, I stepped inside, bumping into the two most annoying people. Ariana and Jessy._

"_Where's Dimi?" She purred out sweetly, we was just up to see Lissa. She said that he was home and well he's not there." The sound of her voice was grating on the nerves and I wonder how Dimitri could even put up with the sound of it._

"_He's parking the car he'll be in shortly." I mummer out going to the elevator and pushing the button several times, wanting to be gone from here and away from her._

"_You know he still fancy's me." She said wearing her larger then life smile. _

"_i can't imagine why Ariana? Because with a voice like yours. I would be begging and I do mean begging for a refund." _

"_When Ariana's hand moved to slap me it took all my will power to catch a hold her wrist before she could make contact. "Bitch." She hissed out and Jessy stood there laughing. Twisting her wrist every so slightly the award winning smile that she had disappeared. _

_When Dimitri came in carrying Brice, who had his arms wrapped around his neck. The elevator doors opened and his eyes narrowed on both Ariana and me._

_Turning her head Adriana looked pathetic as she looked at Dimitri batting her eyes in his direction._

"_Dimi don't just stand there do something." She demanded, turning back toward me her eyes glazed over. "I'm royal you can't get away treating me like this." She huffed out like deflated balloon. _

"_Over huh...right. This really looks over?" I challenged back glaring at Dimitri who's eyes darken, while twisting her wrist a little more. 'You know Dimitri you should really buy your bitch a leash because somebody is liable to come along and muzzle her. Releasing her hand and glaring back at Ariana who looked shock. I raised my hand and my fingers gave a small wave._

_'Toodles" I smirked out with my man eating smile at Adriana _

_When the elevator doors closed I sagged weakly against the sides of it, it took more energy than what I really had confronting Ariana. I was already in pain but I refused to show that to her. When the doors opened and I was on my floor my heart thump wildly in my chest as I walk to my apartment. Wayler and I had spent a great deal of time here. I thought sadly, letting myself in. Maggerleede was tending to a baby when I came in. She looked so shocked to see me that she put her down. Walking over towards me Maggerleede wrap me into her arms and tears was streaming down her eyes as I held her. _

"_It's so good that you are home." She cried out as tears poured out over her bronzed flushed face._ "_I thank the spirits above that I didn't lose you and this little one."Maggerleede said sadly placing her hand on my belly and giving it a gentle rub._

_My son was a good man, he loved you know." She said with pride beaming in her eyes."And he would have been proud that you are carrying his son."_

_Swallowing hard the lump that had formed into the back of my throat. Blinking back the tears that laid behind my eyes, I refused to shed. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take._

"_How did you know?" I choked out thickly._

"_What that your carrying my grandson? The all seeing bones, of course. Child they tell me everything." She said wiping her eyes._

"_Did...did...they tell you about Wayler?_

_Shaking her head more tears ran from Maggerleede's tear stained face, down her rosy cheeks. _

_Taking a deep throaty breath Maggerleede moved the hairs from my eyes, her warm hands resting on either side of my face._

"_Yes I knew, but I couldn't change anything. If I had I would have lost you and my grandson as well. It's just the way it is with the bones."_

"_You knew...and you didn't tell me or Dimitri." I gasped out, feeling the world around me spin as though I couldn't breath._

_Backing away from her and back towards the door. I made my way out of the apartment and Maggerleede was hot on my trail. "You knew...and you didn't warn anyone." I screamed out making her flinch, feeling betrayed that she had let her son die. As I got back on the elevator. I didn't care where I was going, or for how long I had been walking. It wasn't until Eddie saw me. I was a wreck and my mind wasn't right when I saw him. _

"_I...Need a motel." I kept saying over and over. Pulling me into the guardian's box at the gate. My mind was frozen, stunned that Maggerleede had known and did nothing ._

_When Dimitri came in, I was to weak to try and fight him off. He looked like a cowboy from the many westerns that he reads about. His hair brushed and pulled back into a ponytail the lite stubble's around his jaw from needing a shave. Dark blue jeans, and a black button up collard shirt and of course his duster, whipping around his long legs when he came in._

_He didn't say anything when he walked over and picked me up. Cradled in his arms, it was just like back at the academy. When I had been playing around on a bench and hurt my ankle. Dimitri had carried me to the school infirmary._

"_I need a motel." I croaked out. _

_Dimitri didn't say anything he just carried me, his eyes was set in determination. _


	27. Loyalties and Respect

_Somewhere from being carried I was in and out, between being a sleep to coming around. It was as though my brain had decided to shut down from the physical and emotional pain that I was in. I was vaguely aware of being taken to Dimitri's apartment at the palace or even of my surroundings. Or of him taking off the tight T-shirt and sweats that I had been wearing._

_ As I sat in a daze and my mind trapped in a hazy, fog. He replaced the clothes that I had been wearing with one of his long T- shirts that didn't rub against the bandages. The shirt had his own unique fresh clean scents of shampoo's and aftershave. Pulling back the covers on the bed and placing me on my right side. Dimitri was careful to avoid the burns and bandages._

_ When he came back he pulled at the medical tape, his gentle hands pulling off the blood, fluid soaked bandages. Throwing them in the waste basket that he had brought to the bed. Dimitri's careful skilled hands, cleaned out the burns on my left side and applied some kind of thick gooey cream to them, crying out in agony. I tried to conceal as much of the pain from him as I could, while he replaced the sterile thick gauze._

_"Here take these." Dimitri said softly holding out some kind of medicine that he had probably gotten from the hospital. Holding my head in between the palm of his hand, I took the pills that he offered and sipped from the glass that he pressed to my lips._

_ It was as though I was on auto pilot and following orders , doing whatever it was that was expected of me. In my fog riddled mind nothing made since, time had know meaning and everything around me moved to a slowed a blur. Dimitri's dark brown eyes showed so many emotions, that my brain was having a hard time making any since of them out._

_"See isn't this better than a motel? You get room service without the bill." He said jokingly as he covered me back up. After Dimitri shut off the light, I starred unblinking unmoving in the dark. Everything in this room smelled like Dimitri, an aroma that you could bottle up and take with you. From the sheets, to the pillows, to the clothes that he wore and now me._

_ There was more to being close to a person, a whole new level that I hadn't explore before until now. When the ringing of the phone broken the silence, I realized that even through the dark, he hadn't left me. Dimitri had still been in the room with me the whole time._

_"Sleep Rose." Dimitri said softly in the dark, getting out of the chair that he had been in to answer the phone. _

_Just as we had been trained to do my eyes snapped shut, into a blissful world of darkness as sleep took over. Forgetting about the hideous burns that riddled my body. Wayler's death, Maggerleede's knowledge of it, the pregnancy and everything else that filled up the far corners of my head. Sleep hadn't come without a price though, as images of a plane coming in for a landing colored my mind._

_ The plane was coming in to hard and to fast, the wing was teeter tottering back and forth and the one side scrapping along the rough pavement of the tarmac. Wayler was conjuring up spirit and using the elements of wind and fire to push the Strigoi's back, that was charging him. Wayler had set several Strigoi's on fire. The Strogoi's was waving their arms, moving them back and forth, frantically trying, to put the flames out. He would lite up another and another on fire. _

_Using the power of wind he sent several more Strigoi's hurtling hard into solid objects. From the trees, to the razor wire of the fence, impaling their bodies into the sharp razor wire. Wayler had been doing good fighting them off; he was every bit of the warrior as Maggerleede said that he was. He didn't see another large group of Strigoi's that was coming for us from behind. _

_The older Strigoi with salt and pepper hair had to be in in his mid-forties, wasn't newly awaken. His age outlined his face as he watched me. Flames of orange, red and yellow, larger than life was reflecting back into those red rimmed, glittering eyes as he shoved his sharp menacing claws into Wayler's chest. _

_"Rose." Wayler gasped out through the pain. His dark brown eyes widening as realization crept into them knowing his death was seconds away._

_ Blood spewed out of his mouth misting the air around him in a hail of red rain. Then drizzling down his chin. The grotesque fanged evil smile the Strigoi was giving was somehow sending a message. This Strigoi had picked me out of all the other guardian's. _

_This message had been directed at me letting me know that none of my loved ones was safe or off limits. With fast and sure hands he had snapped Wayler's neck. Laughing his insane cold eerily laugh. The Strigoi had known that killing Wayler would hurt me more then anything he could have done to me. He had killed him in such a manner that I could hear and almost feel the bones snapping and crackling from where I had been._

_Victor wanted me to know that he could get to anyone at any time. That was why he had singled out Wayler and the elders. Seeing Wayler's body slowly fall I screamed out trying to reach his body as it was hitting the tarmac, when the plane exploded. The bones and been right, if Maggerleede warned anyone of the impending Strigoi attack. _

_Victor would have sent his message in a different way, choosing a larger target and more people would have died. This message had been sent directly to me. Letting me know that he knew of my plans in uniting the spirit users against him._

_"Rose wake up." Dimitri called a few times shaking my right shoulder. "Rose wake up, you're having a nightmare." He's voice filling in the darkness of my dreams and away from my hellish nightmare. Opening my eyes to the dimly lit room. I realized that I had been crying as tears fell from my eyes, wiping them away._

_I took in Dimitri he was tired, dark shadowy lines appeared under his eyes, seeing the blanket in the chair spoke volumes. He had stayed up all day looking after me._

_"See comrade a motel would have been easier; at least you and Ariana would have had access to your bed."_

_"You're not listening about Ariana. We're not together anymore. I could have crawled into bed with you, anytime that I wanted. I just was afraid you wouldn't be able to control yourself again." He said giving me that devilish grin of his._

_"I'm sure my lack of self-control is not the only reason you didn't crawl into this bed." _

_ It was like having a since of_ _déjà vu. I had the distinct feeling that he had said something similar to me, not too long ago._

_"What were you dreaming about?" Dimitri asked softly his rich brown eyes darkening with worry. The tenderness I saw on his face reminded me of a time when he had been mine. But I knew better to read much into it, what I was seeing now was a mistake. Dimitri just didn't feel that way about me anymore._

_I don't want to talk about it, it's my problem not yours. But I will tell you this much it was a message Dimitri, and this message was directed at me. Victor knows what Wayler and I had been doing. he knows about the prophecy._

_"What makes you think this message was directed at you?" Dimitri asked sounding __unconvinced._

_Taking a shuddering breath as I relived the way Wayler died. I lowered my head closing my eyes as the bloody images flashed in my mind. "Because Victor wanted to make sure that I would see Wayler die, he made sure that it happened in front of me. Also from the spirit user, whose been evading my dreams. What happened at the airfield the spirit user called it a welcoming party? Victor knows what we are going to do before we have a chance to do anything and he is hell bent in stopping us."_

_ Dimitri reached over to comb the hairs from my eyes. I moved out of his grasp and he let out a deep troubled breath from my reaction. Walking over to the edge of the the bed Dimtri sat down resting his back on the headboard. I shied even further away from him. He looked as though he wanted to say something but chose to change the subject instead. _

_"So what happened to you last night to set you off? Because honestly Rose you scared the hell out of me. You were like that one other time and that was with Mason."_

_"Maggerleede...she knew. I know you don't believe in the whole bones thing but she knew that Wayler was going to die. She knew about the attack and she said nothing Dimitri, not even to save her own son. What kind of mother does that? She said if she had tried to warn any of us. That the baby and I would have died._

_Letting out an airy sigh, Dimitri seemed to be thinking over what I said and his face flashed with pain and his eyes became haunted._

_"I have met people that think the way both Wayler and Maggerleede does. And while there customs are strange, and different than ours. Their reasoning for not interfering with the future is valid. My grandmother has the gift of sight and very seldom shares all that she sees. She say's changing the future throws everything out of balance and can make things worse. _

_"__Do you think it was easy for her seeing me turned into a Strigoi? Or knowing your real purpose in my family home was to track and hunt me down to set my spirit free?"_

_Shaking my head and looking down at the comforter I knew Dimitri was right. But it still didn't stop the grief and rage that I felt towards her. Dammit Maggerleede was his mother she should have protected him and she didn't. Nothing anyone could have said could have justified what she did._

_Rose why haven't you asked about Casey?" Looking up at Dimitri I was confused and lost._

_"Who?" I asked. Not know who Dimitri was talking about._

_"Casey. The baby that you saved, from the orphanage. The little girl, that Maggerleede is caring for. You don't remember her do you?" Dimitri asked stating a fact._

_Feeling guilty I shook my head not knowing really what to say. How much more of my memory had I lost?_

_"What's the last thing you do remember Rose?" From his tone of voice Dimitri wasn't making any accusations, he just really sounded concerned._

_"Coming back to court and Wayler showing up for the trial and being with him. Everything else is gone….. except for tonight's dream…_

_"Well that explains allot." Dimitri said gruffly as though I had somehow said the wrong thing, getting up to pace the bedroom. He would give me fleeting glances and start muttering in Russian._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I said feeling defensively, wondering about where Dimitri's sudden outburst had come from._

_"It doesn't mean anything Rose, nothing at all." From the sound of his voice I knew that Dimitri was lying and that hurt almost as bad as him saying love fades. Dimitri always hated lying it hurt him more just by doing it, which just wasn't who he was. _

_"I'm going out for some air." Dimitri said as though he was struggling with his own demons._

_"Don't bother Dimitri, It's not like I'm really going to stay here. I'm getting a room at a motel._

___"You're not going anywhere." He practically growled out. The look was challenging, almost daring me to argue._

_I was so startled by Dimitri's outburst that my mouth snapped shut. I just didn't know what to say and he wasn't normally this easily upset. He was the poster image of being calm and controlling his emotions. However this side of Dimitri was reckless, and explosive._

_"You're seriously going to force me to stay here?" I asked quietly back, unable to look at him._

_"Yes dammit if I have to. Not only am I going to look after you." Dimitir said pointing his finger at me. "And __Черт__его__ребенок__тоже__. (__his damn child__.) __Dimitrti said glaring back at me. I didn't need a translator this time around. I knew what the word child meant in Russian._

_______________________"I'm not some kind of charity case Dimitri. I don't need your help, nor do I want it. As for Wayler's son, he's not your responsibility either." I add dryly keeping the icy edge that I felt out of my __voice._

_Before I could say anything else Dimitri stormed out slamming the door behind him as he went. Taking a shaky breath I flopped back down on the bed. I knew if I left Dimitri would only track me down wherever I went, just to drag me back. If I had to be here then he would just have to get over himself because there wasn't any way I was going to stay in his bed. Groaning I pulled myself up taking a pillow and a blanket with me. Moving into the living room and making a bed on the couch. Grabbing the phone and starring at the empty room I needed to call Adrian._

_"Hello." Came Lissa's friendly voice on the other end._

_"Liss hey is Adrian or Sydney around?" I asked sensing our distance growing in between us._

_Rosemarie Hathaway." Lissa practically shouted through the phone. "Just where the hell, are you at?" She demanded._

_Twisting on the phone line my shoulders sagged, needing a break from the twilight zone that I stepped into._

_"I'm being held captive by Dimitri. I'm at his place until I'm strong enough to leave. Didn't he call you last night?_

_"No instead I went by the hospital for a visit. The hospital staff said that you checked yourself out yesterday. Then Christian and I went over to your apartment and Maggerleede said you weren't there either. She looked really upset Rose; she didn't have a clue to where you were at and was clearly worried." Liss said scolding me. I could almost picture her rolling her eyes. I could only imagine what she must be thinking._

_"Well I'm here." I grumbled out._

_"How are you holding up?" She asked softly. Closing my eyes I knew she was going to ask that question. I would be asked it again and again from other people that I cared about. I didn't want to hear any ones pity much less see it in their eyes. I was having a hard enough time staying detached and unfeeling._

_"I'm fine." I blurted out. "I just have to stay busy, keeping my mind moving forward. Otherwise I won't get the things that I need to do done and It's just seems that….Dimitri really has it in for me right now._

_"Rose you know that he still cares for you….._

_"Sure Dimitri does." I said hotly back knowing that Liss would chose his side over mine. "Now that I'm pregnant with another man's baby. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said weakly. "You know what Liss never mind just tell Adrian, that I would really like to see him and Sydney. I got go. I'll talk to you soon…But Rose." I heard Liss calling out as I hung up the phone. Through the bond she was angry that I had cut her off the way I had, and she was mad because I was pushing her away. _

_When I looked up Dmitri was standing by the door way, the expression that he already wore from earlier was already hard to read, but now his guardian mask was locked on. Damn how had I missed hearing him come in? More importantly how long had he been standing there? Beside Dimitri was Maggerleede holding Casey. She was straining her chubby little arms towards me cooing like a dove._

_"Rose….I need to talk to you about Wayler's funeral." Maggerleede said after a while. Her faced was flushed from the hours of crying that she had done." I'm having his body flown back and I wanted to know if we should have some kind of memorial service here?" Here it comes I thought, the acceptance that Wayler was really gone. He was going back to his homelands that he had loved so much._

___I think that we should." I said clearing my voice, "It would give those who loved and cared about Wayler a chance to say goodbye. If you let me I would like to go ahead and start planning it. Nodding her head she was at a loss for words instead Maggerleede walked towards me holding out Casey for me to take. Then throwing her free arm around me she buried her head into my shoulder and cried. Dimitri seemed lost and out of place. Going into the kitchen I could hear him rattling pans around as though he was fixing breakfast. _

_ A couple of minutes Dimitri didn't disappoint the sizzling of bacon grease filled the air and eggs that he had fried up when he came out Maggerleede dried her eyes. "I should be going." She announced but Dimitri shook his head, handing her the plate that contained breakfast burritos and sliced oranges._

_"I think you should stay and have breakfast with Rose and I." Dimitri offered._

_When Dimitri handed me mine, he gave me a hard look, expecting me to argue. At first I wanted to but didn't and surprised up both when I took the plate. _

_"I imagine that you will be heading home soon." I asked quietly laying the plate down. Dimitri came and sat down beside me, it seemed that he wasn't hungry, anymore then I was. _

_"And miss the birth of my grandson, nah child my place is here with my new family now. Besides these babies need to know who their other grandparent is. Your parents came over this evening to see how you were doing….I didn't tell them about our dispute." Maggerleede said picking at the food that was in her lap. _

_Well Dimitri here is holding me hostage, he won't let me leave."_

_"I'm not going to let you go until I think that you have healed up enough and your act of everything is just fine is over with, because you're not fine." He argued back._

_"Well I have more important things to do then wallow in my own self-pity…..I…I have to take care of Wayler first I owe it to him." I replied glaring back at Dimitri who just wanted me to sit back and play touchy feely with my feelings. The next thing he would want me to do is sit by some damn came fire crying my eyes out, singing Kumbaya._

_"Rose I know you loved my son very much. I will always see you as my daughter in law because in our tradition my son already claimed you. The marks that he left you with were those of a wife." Her face was radiant as she spoke her eyes darkening with knowing pride of Wayler and I._

_ However I had no idea what she was talking about, all that I knew was I was falling in love with Wayler. I had felt more for him then I should have, but were those bonds as strong as what I had with Dimitri? Somehow I doubted it which made me feel guilty for some reason._

___"Don't worry your memories will come back soon enough, then everything I have told you will make since."_ Maggerleede said handing her untouch plate back to Dimitri. "I must be going now I will talk to you soon my daughter Maggerleede said with a slight smile.

_Getting up from her chair Dimitri got to his feet as well, walking her to the door._

_"We will be in touch when all the arrangements for Wayler have been." Dmitri added softly, his voice filled with empathy over Maggerleede's loss. Extending his hand towards her, Maggerleede let out a booming laugh that sounded in the doorway. Throwing her arms around Dimitri's shoulders Maggerleede pulled Dimitri in for a motherly hug._

_"We will be family soon enough, you and I. Just be sure not to let her go this time around, it was only through my son's death that you got Rose back. Only fools let go of their soul mates and my son was no fool. That's why you hated him so…..you and Wayler were so much alike. Rose wouldn't have left him you know not even with all the dirty tricks you were playing. She would have gone back to __Australia with him, because despite what you think she loved Wayler to." Maggerleede explained but Dimitri kept his guardian mask in place.__ The anguish that filled her didn't make Dimitri soften his guard; Maggerleede just leaned back patting his cheeks._

_"Cut from the same cloth you and my son." She smiled and left. _

_When Dimitri came back in, he turned on the television and sat down beside me._

_"You should eat even if you're not hungry; the baby needs it even if you feel that you don't._

_Knowing that Dimitri was right I picked up my plate scarfing my food down, I hadn't realized just how hungry that I had been until I finished and looked around for more. This breakfast burrito wasn't like any other that I had eaten. It had sausage, bacon, hash browns, eggs and green chile in it. My mouth was invited to a party as the mixture of flavors exploded in my mouth. _

_The sweet tangy flavor from the orange slice brought out the full south western flair of the burrito. Dimitri sat back watching me eat with amusement shinning in his eyes, knowing I was loving every bite that I took. I knew his family was filled with good cooks but this was ridiculous, he had to learn from Olena. When I was finished I laid the empty plate down on the coffee table and sat back on the couch closing my eyes._

_"That was excellent Dimitri; thank you….I can't remember the last time I ate anything that good except when I was with your mother Olena._

_"Well she is the one who taught me how to cook, one of these days I'll have to make you my mom's favorite black bread." Dimitri lightly chuckled._

_"You said that we found Casey at the orphanage." I asked needing more details? "Did you figure out how the Strigoi's was getting in?" I felt stupid and dumb knowing the answers laid hidden in my swiss cheese brain somewhere. But I needed to figure out how the spirit user could be so close us and yet just as close to Victor. The look of what I really wanted flashed across his face._

_"We found some catacombs when we saved Cristian under the church." Dimitri explained._

_ It made since the spirit user, Victor. I may have lost my memories but somewhere deep I knew the catacombs was all connected._

_ I needed a shower and I knew the water spraying down would hurt the burns. My hair was a mess and if I wanted to keep hiding my burns behind my hair, I would have to get cleaned up. I needed to get back down to those catacombs and get some of the answers to the clues that were starring us in the face._

_"Nuh uh Rose I know that look and you're not going anywhere." Dimitri tried reasoning, but failing miserably._

_Getting up from the couch, I was looking for the bathroom not really knowing which way it was until Dimitri pointed it out._

_"I didn't ask you for your permission did I?" I asked icily glaring daggers back at Dimitri. But the amusement in his eyes he liked the challenge; he must have thought I was daring him to stop me which was insane on his part. "When are you going to learn that I will do what I want, when I want?... So quit trying to control me Dimitri…. You're not my father and you damn sure don't own me."_

_"Well somebody needs to." Dimitri said hotly. "No I'm just your mentor and your...your..." But Dimitri didn't finish off the last part he just let it hang in the air._

_As I headed off to the bath room the same irritating tension was back between us. At some point one of us was going to end up snapping at the other. I was just afraid that it would be me. I was never too good at handling my anger and Dimtri was pushing harder than normal even for him._

_When I stepped into the hot spraying water the sudden flash of liquid fire seared through me, when the water droplets of the water touch the burns. Everything was on fire and I bite my bottom lip hard drawing blood, just to keep from screaming out the agony I was in. _

_"Suck it up Rose." My brain screamed out. "You can get through this." My head yelled at me again. When I started shampooing my hair the soap washed into the burns, rinsing the dried blood, dead skin and muscle away. My fist slammed hard into the wall. _

_"Rose are you okay?" I could hear Dimitri asking from behind the shower curtain. Gripping the shower head facets until my knuckles turned white._

_"I'm fine…..everything fine Dimitri don't worry." I said biting down hard on my lip. "I'll be out in a couple of seconds." When then last of the soap was rinsed off I turned the facet off, seeing blood ooze from the burns. When I stepped out Dimitri remained where he was __compassion flowing through his eyes. When he saw all the blood from the burns he grabbed the first aid kit from under the counter and started bandaging them again with the silverish looking cream of goo. "Damitt Rose was it worth getting these burns bleeding again._

_"My sweats where are they." I asked as though I hadn't heard him looking around in the bathroom and not seeing them. On the counter was another of Dimitri's shirts along with a pair of his sweats. The shirt that he left out was a hunter green long button up sleeve cotton shirt._

_"I thought those would be easier for you then something tight." Dimitri explained. Picking up the shirt and fitting my burned arm into the sleeve first. I winched but refuse to cry out, the same was true when Dimitri steady me so I could put on the sweats. Looking into the mirror that monstrous face stared back at me and I hastily covered the burns quickly with the gauze._

_"Your still the same Rose, those burns didn't change that." Dimitri said quietly seeing my reaction to the monster in the mirror._

_"No I'm not." I growled out turning my back on her. "Flash lights, I need flash lights." I said brushing my hair getting the unruly lengths to hang over my eye. When I finished Dimitri came back in holding two flash lights and our stake. We both knew if it came down to a fight I more than likely wouldn't be able to hold my own. But I needed answers now._

_____"I called Lissa she's coming over to stay with the kids." Dimitri said bluntly making it very clear that he was going with rolling my eyes and letting out a deep breath. "Of course he was Dimitri wasn't going to give me a free pass on this one I realized. When the doorbell sounded Dimitri took off to answer it as I finished layer my hair at least it hid as much of the gauze. Before I could leave the bathroom I could hear Eddie, and Mikhail's voice, then a couple seconds later Lissa and Adrian. Damn Dimitri called out the troops._

_Going back into the living room Jill was holding Casey and I felt the uncomfortable stares of everyone except for Lissa's and Adrian._

_"Rose can I see you for a moment before you leave?" Lissa asked quietly, nodding my head I slowly I followed both Adrian and Lissa into Dimitri's bedroom._

_"Lissa what's this about I have things that I should be doing." She was nervous but before I could stop her Lissa touched my face pulling off the gauze._

_"I'm taking care of my gaudian." Lissa said softly her emeralds searching mine._

_"You are going after Victor in spite of being hurt right?" Lissa asked. Nodding my head Lissa just let out a deep breath. "Well then I need to get you as close to hundred percent as I can. _

_"You should save your magic Lissa I'm fine really I argued._

_"Little Dhampir." Adrian said cutting me off. You don't look fine." He said. "Your pale and the burns has to hurt like hell am I right?" Adrian asked stating a fact._

_The strong honey warmth flowed through me from the both of them. It was like having a sudden rush of energy flowing through me. I felt physically stronger and much of the pain that I felt seconds before was gone. Both Lissa and Adrian's eyes glazed over and was concentrating hard. When Lissa pulled back she was drained and would have fallen if Dimitri hadn't caught her when he did. Adrian pulled back it was much the same for him but with more energy my reflexes was sharp, I caught him before he had a chance to fall._

_"Your burns are healed; they shouldn't give you any more pain." Adrian gasps out his breathing hard and labored." But the scars remain the damage was too deep to make the scars disappear." Lissa and I will have to rest up before we can go back at them again. When Christian came he took Lissa from Dimitri then looking back at me smirking. _

_"Ahhh….Rose still like being the center of attention I see."_

_"Watch what you say to me flamer. I can kick your ass now." I said joking back. "Did Dimitri invite you to this little party or did you come by here to give me a hard time?" I asked feeling amused._

_"Well it is a beautiful night and I have been to a good barbecue in quite some time."_

_"Yes but your all under the assumption that I'm going to find something." I said nervously hating all the attention Dimitri mange to draw._

_"Well if anyone can find trouble Rose. You certainly give it the ole girl scouts try don't yah?"_

_"You're very funny sparky…..just laughed it up fireball." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Now if you don't mind." I exaggerated." I have real work to do."_

_________Going back into the bathroom and seeing my refection I hesitated Adrian was right the melted skin was jagged. It look like the whole left side of my face had melted off but the burns themselves had healed and closed up. Leaving deep gouging groves that was sunken in. I still look hideous taking a shaky breath and pulling my hair back over my eye. It was time to go to the catacombs again._

_Kissing Casey and Brice goodbye, our little convoy left. Eddie, Mikhail, Christian, Dimitri and I started heading for the church the night was quiet, much as it had been the night when Wayler had died. About half way there my mother had decided to join in on the fun, along with Alberta…."Jeez Dimitri had called in the Calvary." I mumbled feeling more than annoyed and pissed off at him now._

_"What was that?" My mother asked as though she was reprimanding me for back talking my superior in charge._

_"Owe nothing had I had known that Dimitri was planning a party. I would have invited some of my friends, had killer music and brought hot dogs and soda or something." I added loud enough for him to hear, and the others laughed._

_"Well I could have brought the marshmallows, so we could have roasted them at the bonfire." Eddie added for good measure._

_"Rose that's enough." My mother said sharply. "I wouldn't provoke him if I was you. Dimitri is captain of the guardian's and deserves your loyalties and respect." Janine whispered by my ear. Great now she was on his side. Closing my eyes briefly I focused on the cemetery that we past, outside the safety of the wards Wayler's body appeared. The swirling bluish glowing mist hovered inches off the ground. Any other time I would get the killer headaches from seeing ghosts. It seemed even in death Wayler was looking after me._

_ Instead of following the group past the orphanage, I walked over towards Wayler. It hurt seeing him like this that my hand went straight to my chest and tears flowed from my eyes. I reached out to hug him but my fingers only finding empty spaces of air. Dammit this isn't right. Why did the spirit world send Wayler? Anna and Vladimir should have known this was going to happen. Blood poured from his from his mouth and his chest was soaked from where the claws tore into him. His head was held up from an awkward position from his neck being broken. The sight of him left me trembling as I gasped in shock._

___"Wayler."I choked out unable to fill my starved lungs with enough air._

**Hey everyone I just wanted to give a huge shout out to all you readers and fans out there and to dedicate this chapter to my number one super fan Magmamagda. Plus HAPPY BIRTHDAY and many, many more! If you was on Watt...Pad...then you would get to see Wayler's picture and be able to tell me what you think of him. Beings that I can't run the whole website together here it's www. what I already said at the beginning .com:: Anyways please tell me if you loved this chapter, hated it or just thought it sucked ...quiet Adrian I'm working right now hahahah. Best of Wishes to you all of you, sorry for the delayed chapter my computer is in the shop and had to do this chapter on a laptop a very new experience, but I shall have mine back on Monday hahahah Your vamp friend Elfina::::**


	28. The Vladamir Caves

_"I'm here for you Rose." His deep voice was ripping another massive hole, into my already shattered heart. Hearing Wayler speaking was overwhelming and shocking. My body shook from more than just the coolness of the evening._

_Most ghosts can't speak every time that they try their words comes out being garbled gibberish and completely non understandable. But there Wayler stood, his bluish transparency illuminating the ground._

_"I'm pregnant with our son." I cried out softly wanting to feel the sleek, firmness of his arms wrap around me, letting me know everything would be okay. _

_"I know you are." Wayler replied." And I'm sorry that I can't be there with you, when our son is born." He said softly, his eyes held so many emotions, they seemed to darken; everything was coming from him all at once._

_"But that's not why you have come is it?" Knowing the spirit world would never allow him to come back to just to say goodbye. _

_"No, there's something you need to see." Wayler said his eyes drifting to the clearing. "We don't have much time either. These catacombs leads back to St. Vladimir's. Your spirit user has been meeting with victor about half way in them." Wayler explained. "But that's not what I want to show you. We need a car it's too far for you to walk from here. "Hurry Rose." Wayler urged. Running back towards court, kicking up dust behind me as my legs and feet pushed harder and harder on the tall green grassiness of the turf. Sweat was slowly beading up on my forehead and lightly coating my skin by the time I made it to the guardian's garage. Reece was leaning up against the side of the building with Jesse. When I walked into the building they both snickered at me when I passed bye._

_"Is it true Rose that you got a little too close to the fire?" Jesse chuckled out his gray eyes glittering with amusement. "I heard you got burned. He hissed out._

_"Don't let him distract you." Wayler cautioned, as I walk past him, going into the guardian's building. Yuri was on duty rolling my eyes knowing he was going to be fun to deal with. Yuri took his work just as seriously as I did if not more. Brass and tacks was the way I always saw him. But he was a guardian that I respected, which was more than I could say about others that I knew. _

_"Guardian Hathaway what can I do for you?" He asked his tone sounding crisp and sharp._

_"I need a car its official guardian's business."_

_"Have you gotten this cleared with Mikhail?" He asked, his eyes looking up from the reports logs that he was reading. Dressed in his service duty guardian's black and white uniform where I on the other hand wasn't. Yuri seemed to take some sick perverse pleasure in watching me squirm._

_"Sure I have but he can't he can't confirm it, he's doing a security sweep with Dimitri out at the church." I replied smoothly._

_"Alright Hathaway you'll have to sign here." He said pulling out the travel sheet. Taking the keys and flashing a man eating smile Yuri just waved me off. "Just make sure you bring it back in one piece." He yelled out before I could get to the garage. Looking down at the key in my hand Yuri assigned the same white Honda Civic that Dimitri last drove. Just as I was pulling up at the gate, Dimitri and my mother were standing there._

_"Shit…..shit….shit… can't I get a break?" I yelled out when I saw the __dynamic_ _duo__'s._

_ Dimitri had his arms folded over his chest with his back pressed up against the wrought irons. My mother had her hands behind her back with a disapproving, scowling look. Eddie was covering his mouth trying to hide the grin that flashed over his mouth while trying to maintain his guardian composure._

_"You're going to have to let them come with us Rose there isn't any other way." Wayler said grimly. Bringing the car to a stop, I could already hear Dimitri saying something in Russian while he strolled over to the car. Knocking on the window I sighed and rolled the window down._

_"Going somewhere Rose?" Dimitri said sternly in his mentoring voice, while his eyebrow rose up with annoyance. Grasping the handle door he opened up opened it up and reached in, closing his hand on my upper arms pulling me out. Even though the burns were healed up the pressure of his hand on them made me reel in pain._

_"So where's this little field trip of yours heading? Or was you planning on leaving us to wondering around in the catacombs all night Rose?" Dimitri asked clearly pissed off._

_"I'm sorry about that but Wayler….._

_"Ooh Rose." My mother called out."Wayler is dead."_

_"Don't you think that I know that…..I…..I…. just have to go to ST. Vladimir's." Looking over at Wayler, his eyes told me this was urgent. It was something that we had to do now and it couldn't wait. There wasn't any way I was going to share the information about Wayler being with me. Just to have Dimitri or my mother think that I had gone nuts or something over his death._

_"What's at ST. Vladimir's that you would commit desertion to your own teammates which was put together for you?"_

_Looking back at Dimitri I don't know what he saw on my face but for him without so many words calling me a traitor was almost my undoing._

_"For once can you please trust me?" I asked almost pleading feeling the desperation from Wayler growing._

_"Why should he Rosemarie, when your behaviors say you shouldn't be…and with Wayler's death you're more unpredictable than ever." My mother said sternly._

_As I kept my eyes on Dimitri, he let out a long deep breath grudgingly shaking his head. _

_"Move over before I change my mind." His eyes darken with pent up anger, resentment and probably a few other things, but I didn't argue instead I slide over as he instructed. The drive back to St. Vladimir's had me on edge and I kept looking over at Wayler for support. Several times he had tried to grab my hand, but all I could feel was the cold misting of his __ectoplasm lingering on my skin. It had taken a full day and six hours and forty seven minutes to get back to the school. Dimitri and my mother had it in for me because as they would get tired. They would switch off on the driving leaving me to look out the window or silently watching Wayler. I wasn't sure if Dimitri was catching on but on quite a few occasions he would look at me and ask what I was staring at or if I was alright. Somehow I managed to keep my answers short and straight to the point and Dimitri seemed satisfied with it until we were almost at St. Vladamir's. Just as the wards came into sight Wayler turned towards me._

_"I don't have much time Rose, but do you remember how to get to the caves?" Wayler asked._

_"I think so." I replied as quietly as I could, so Dimitri and my mother wouldn't get suspicious._

_"Go to the east end gate of St. Vladimir's. I'll be on the other side when you pass through the wards." Then Wayler's body dematerialized, in front of me and my hand clutched my heart again from the pain that I wouldn't allow myself to feel. _

_ When we had arrived Meredith was standing guard with Jean at the gate._

_"Guardian Belikov it's been a long time." Meredith said smiling back "Is time for the school reunion already?"_

_"No such luck we're here on official business for the queen. Isn't that right guardian Hathaway?" Knowing Dimitri was calling out for me. I numbly shook my head.  
_

_"Hello Meredith, Jean…. Getting the new novice into shape yet?"_

_Rolling her eyes Jean looked worn out as she tucked the hair behind her ear._

_"That is a work in progress. I swear Guardian Belikov I don't k now how you could handle one student much less an entire class." Lifting the gate Meredith waved us through._

_"Have patience and faith in your students." Dimitri replied. "Lots and lots of patience. "When that fails a higher power." Dimitri chucked, his eyes pinning me down. Pulling into the gates Dimitri parked the car._

_Okay Rose where to?" My mother asked her eyes glittering with annoyance from being kept in the dark._

_"We're going to the caves there something we need to see." I said bluntly then started walking towards the east side of the school._

_"What do you expect to find?" My mother said keeping up with my brisk pace._

_"I'm not sure yet but time is of the essence. We have to hurry." I repeated Wayler's words and took off more into a jog, that latter turned into a dead run. When we got as far east of the school. All three of us noticed the wards had been smashed. Silver stakes litter the ground Strigoi's had been here as they had been back at court._

_"Rose; this borderlines, on being dangerous and reckless. We don't even have back up." Dimitri said keeping up with my pace._

_"Afraid you lost your mad skills comrade or did you just lose your nerve."_

_"Neither I just prefer being smart not stupid." Dimitri replied tightly but still following my lead._

_"Thanks comrade for implying…..but my words caught when I saw Wayler again. He was hovering a feet away from the broken wards wanting me to follow him. Not sparing a backward glance at Dimitri or my mother I followed him. Ghosts move at such fast speeds that I had to run just to keep up or lose him in the dark cover of night. I wasn't too sure how long I had been running but Dimitri and my mother wasn't too far behind me._

_"Rose wait up." Dimitri called out, but the sudden unexpected noise caused Wayler to stop and whirl around towards me placing his hand over his lips to shush Dimitri. Turning sharply at Dimitri I repeated the same action and he caught my message. Pulling out his stake he only nodded his head in understanding and my mother did the same. Standing a the grainy basin of the cave left me with chills crawling up my back. This was where I had lost Dimitri the first time, my mother saw my reaction. Placing her hand in the small of my back I continued to lead the three of us, following in Wayler's footsteps. The cave was lite up as we approached and voice, numerous voices could be heard echoing at the mouth. Among them was Victor when we stepped in. _


	29. Sleep Is Peaceful & So Is The Darkness

_Wayler was guiding us among the different channels of the cave. Just like the catacombs the cave had tunnel's that seemed to run in several different directions giving the Strigoi's plenty of opportunities of losing their enemies in them. Along the rocky earth's rich reddish brown cervices of the caves the further back we went, torches had been lined up against the wall. Their flickering flames was casting shadowy images along the walls guiding the way, while voices from to many Strigoi's to count spoke and argued with one another back and forth in a cold eerily manner. The air was cold, chiller than normal from the lack of sunlight or anything else that offered any real type of warmth. The stench of death was all around us and as we moved further into the caves, the further we went the stronger the putrid odor was. _

_The strong pungent smell covered my senses and the need for gagging became just as strong, as the sharp nauseous cramping in the pit of my stomach nearly had me doubling over. Seeing what was almost a hidden alcove at the top precipice of the cave, Dimitri, my mother and I squatted down crawling on our stomach to get a better look at the large massive Strigoi army below. Victor's army had flourished as far as my eyes could see. They were everywhere filling in the full dwelling of the cave and tunnels that ran back towards court. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of Strigoi's much like I had seen in the spirit world, they had gathered and was ready for a full invasion._

_"You promised us power Victor. Not hide out in some god forsaken snake pit" The Irish Strigoi growled out menacing, red curly locks of hair surrounded his face. His skin even more pale than what I was used to seeing covered his creamy pasty white flesh. Looking more closely he was once Dhampir probably a guardian from the way he walked, his limber body fluidly moved with purpose and grace. This Strigoi was lethal and looked just as deadly from when he was a guardian. _

_"And power is what you shall have. It won't be long my brother's I assure you. Before we take completely over this world. Forcing those who call themselves royal and pure bloods to bow beneath our feet." Victor said chuckling, his voice vibrating off of the walls of the cave around us. _

_"What about the Dhampir's and humans?" Asked another Strigoi standing directly below us._

_"What about them?" Victor answered back, the grim look of determination and winning flashing in his chiseled eyes made of stone. "What do you think that they can defeat us? Do you really think there is any hope for their survival?"_

_"I was referring to the guardian's." He yelled back stepping through the parting crowd. "Those that are protecting the queen, they won't be so easily killed." He replied dryly when the Strigoi turned around I knew him right off the bat he was our former captain of the guards he had willing turned Strigoi._

_"We are seriously screwed." My brain screamed out and my mouth was about to follow suit calling Erick a traitor. When the pressure from Dimitri hand closed over my mouth, stopping any muffled sound from coming out. _

_"They are nothing to us." A male voice said entering from a smaller passage of the cave. "Our newest captain of the guards and Hathaway has received our welcoming gift, but Hathaway is taking it the hardest. Even as we speak the queen is left unprotected, instead her guardian has chosen to abandon her with the children from the orphanage. My guess pregnancy hormone doesn't agree with guardian Hathaway's duties." He chuckled amusingly. Turning around another Strigoi gripped him by the throat it was then that I could make out his face from the shadows. Dimitri's hand tighten over my mouth even more. I knew that he must of hated Lissa from when she used compulsion on him here at school. But I never thought he hated her this much. _

_"Where are you getting your source of information from?" Growl the Irish looking Strigoi. With the blood draining from his face, spirit flair to life creating a wall of flames that shot through him, engulfing the Strigoi's into flames. Helplessly watching memorized how could we have missed that? Even when we had been at the academy we all knew of other royal Moroi's gifts of elements, how could we have missed his?" Think Rose think." I mentally kicked myself. What was his name again? He had dragged a feeder to Greg's party and was torturing her as though she was some common bloodwhore without feelings. Lissa went ballistic making him smash his room up with a baseball bat for treating her in that manner. It was right there on the tip of my tongue, Voda…what was the rest? Ahhhh then it hit me Wade. He had every reason to hate her, because of what she done and I couldn't have been more prouder of Lissa than I had been that day. It was one of the many reason's, I had taken the blame. In Wade's eyes everything was a game, he could toy around with feeders and their emotions forgetting that they were human and anyone else that he consider unworthy and beneath him. Like non royals and Dhampir's anyone he considers being a threat. _

_"I smell Dhampir's." The Irish Strigoi's said; turning his head, sniffing the air around him, his red glowing eyes seeking us out._

_"What do you expect Paul? Were at ST. Vladamir's this place is crawling with Dhampir's and Moroi's." Victor explained seemingly unconcerned._

_ Now everything clicked and I was struggling against Dimitri. With his hand firmly locked around my mouth and his other tightly wrapped around my waist Dimitri was forcefully dragging, pulling me backwards._

_"I'll repeat it again Wade .The Strigoi sneered out. "Where are you getting your source of information from?_

_"Ariana!" Wade said challenging back, dousing the flames out with suffocating winds. The Strigoi clawed at the swirling air around him, and the others let out a chilling cold unfeeling laugh watching his struggles. My ears strained to hear more but Dimitri tighten his grip and kept pulling me backwards from the look on Wayler's face he seemed to approve as I tried fighting Dimitri off. The crunching of gravel from under my shoes, from being dragged backwards, to the very spot where Dimitri had fallen the first time. All of my struggles had gotten the attention of six Strigoi's, one of them being the Irish Strigoi's who had been talking with Victor and who had smelled us._

_"I knew I smelled Dhampir's." He said to the remaining five Strigoi's who was looking at us as though we were lunch._

_"Are we going to take them to Victor; Paul?" The woman Strigoi asked licking her lips with anticipation. A Moroi, Strigoi female smiled cruelly back at us. A big tall beefy Dhampir Strigoi, who had to be German, also stood his ground with Paul. _

_"The three of you are either really smart or really stupid to come here alone without any back up." Looking over at me Paul let out a long cackle, his red rimmed eyes boring down into mine. _

_"Hathaway." He grinned with his hard chilling voice. "Maybe not so stupid after all and you must be Belikov our new captain of the guards."_

_Dimitri reacted before the Strigoi could go any further with his introductions catching the rest by surprise. With a firm grip on the stake Dimitri flew into action slashing his stake across Paul's chest. And power punching another. Paul reeled away from him in agony from the open burning gash in his chest, the layers bubbled up and melting away. My mom and I went into action I faced off with the woman Strigoi and the beefy one. His bulky size was hard to get around his defenses as his claws shot out trying to get in his deadly blows, but missing because of my speed. The woman on the other hand was just as quick and sharp as I was. Her red rimmed eyes narrowing on me, was looking for her opening. Lashing out with her claws I felt the skin from where my burns were ripped open. Warm reddish liquid was dripping down below my eye. Doing around house kick knocking the slower Strigoi backwards my stake raked across her face, scorching her flesh. Howling in rage she came at me again._

_"Now were even…..Hurts doesn't it." I shot back blocking the fist that was aimed for my jaw._

_"I'm going to rip you apart one layer at a time until I feast on your bones." She whelped out her face almost as close as mine was until my elbow slammed into her face exposing her chest to me. Taking the stake, burying it as deep into her chest as I could, her long fingernail claws swiped out again tearing its way into my thigh. Pulling the stake out we circled each other again. Out of my peripheral my mother was pulling her stake out of the chest of the Strigoi she was fighting. Dimitri was right my mother was a badass in the way she took out the other female Strigoi quickly with ease. Moving into attack formation, my mom used her speed and height against the tall beefy Strigoi that I had been fighting seconds before. Slamming her fist into the bridge of his nose, then bringing up her knee and kicking him high in the groin. The Strigoi double over holding his manly assets, leaving his back open and my mom shoved her stake into his back. Dimitri had taken out two of the Strigoi's. Paul the former guardian Strigoi was faster and stronger then Dimitri was and hit him from behind. Dimitri; fell face first into the dirt blood and sweat caked his face._

_ The Strigoi saw his opportunity and jumped on his back grabbing Dimitri by the hair and jerking his head backwards exposing his neck towards him. With Paul's mouth open wide he buried his fangs into Dimitri's neck. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees; Dimitri tried to get Paul's larger body off of him grunting loudly from the pain. His blood spilled down his neck soaking the collar of his white shirt crimson red then drizzling downwards around the floor around him. I saw Dimitri's eyes glaze over as endorphins flowed through them. A murderous rage flooded through me, darker than any darkness that I had ever been filled with, consumed every part of me. I was forced to reliving this horrifying nightmare of losing Dimitri all over again. _

_Something inside of me snapped and shattered, my body went all in hunter and prey mode while my mind was on auto pilot again. Glaring death back at the abomination in front of me her time was over. Her eyes narrowed in slanted amusement with seeing Paul feeding, savoring every drop of Dimitri's life giving blood that fell. She didn't even notice me drawing my stake back, at the last second her head whipped around to face me. My hand hit hard with the full force of my body weight, driving the stake in deep in between her ribcage snapping and crackling the bones beneath. The light faded from her but mine was focused on Paul, mom was pulling on my arm._

_"Rose we have to go we're outnumbered." She said frantically as more and more Strigoi's started filling in the small area of the cavern. Jerking my mother's arm off of me and charging at Paul, he pushed away from Dimitri._

_"Get him out of here." I snarled back, not taking my eyes off of Paul. In my mind I saw him dying a thousand times over as we were circling each other. Throwing his claws he swiped at my stomach and abdomen tearing the flesh. However the out of control rage and hatred coursing through my veins prevented me from feeling anything more. I threw myself at him using my legs to kick his feet out from under him. In a Strigoi move when Paul fell, he slammed hard into the wall of the cave his head bouncing back into my eager hands. I wanted this Strigoi's death to be long and painful, I wanted Paul's suffering to last a hundred lifetimes, but that wasn't going to happen instead he would die quickly by my hands instead._

_ I momentarily dropped the stake to grasp the Strigoi's head within my hands snapping his neck. I knew breaking the bones wouldn't kill him, but would cause Paul immeasurable amount of agony. Leaning over him my hands blindly searched the dirt until they ran across the tip of the stake. Fingering the sharp point of the stake and grasping it tightly as it rolled towards me. Paul's fingers wrapped around my wrist, before I had a chance to shove the stake into his chest. A second latter I was flipped over onto my back the breath knocked out of my lungs by Paul, who wasn't as badly hurt as he made himself out to be. Our bodies rolled around on the dirt covered ground, both of us trying to kill the other. A few seconds later Paul had gotten the upper hand as his body straddled over mine._

_"So brave all that fight for nothing….he snickered out. "In the end you still die Hathaway." Placing his one hand to my stomach, while the other hand held me around my throat, squeezing so that I couldn't breathe. _

_"God lord Hathaway." He gnashed out licking the dripping blood off of his hands his eyes growing wild from the excitement. "Do you have any idea how tasty your blood is or how filling? No of course you don't." He laughed out with glee. Struggling to bring my hand up to my shoulder, I was yanking and tugging at Wayler's bracelets that were on my forearm. I needed the darkness and I needed it now. Once it was off the Strigoi leaned down drool and blood dripping from his mouth to my neck. _

_"You're going to die now Hathaway." His cold breath was inches away from my neck as his tongue tasted the warm skin below him. I knew he was getting himself into position to bite me as he had done to Dimitri. Clasping my hands together I pulled off the silver ring that Okasana and Mark had given me. Closing my eyes and lowering my mental shield that acted as my barriers. I called out to the spirit world calling forth all the spirits that I could and they exploded all around me. So many ghosts came, those from the orphanage and church. More ghosts came from Wayler's village and they all scattered and attached at Paul and the other Strigoi's in the cave. Paul jumped away from me, his arms and hands flailing out wildly in the air, as the elders from Wayler's village struck out trying to hit him pushing him back._

_"Get up Rose we can only hold them off for so long." Wayler called out his eyes filled with sadness. Grabbing my stake and my rings, and bracelets, I charged once more at Paul who was distracted by the ghosts that he didn't see me coming. Fighting the ghosts off Paul couldn't stop me when I raised my stake shoving it hard and deep into his chest. Paul's body dropped to the ground with a loud wailing cry of agony. _

_"This is the way out Rose." Wayler said softly his bluish mist swirling around at the mouth of the cave. The pounding in my head was excruciating and my stomach expelled the contents from my stomach, dry heaving along the way. My skull felt as though it was splitting open as more and more ghosts came, that I felt as though I was going to black out. Wayler stayed with me as I stumbled and fell a few times, until I made my way out._

_ My mother was anxiously standing guard peeking her head back and forth in the entrance as she nervously waited. When Janine saw me along with Meredith and Jean they rushed towards me catching me as I collapsed weakly into their outstretched arms. It was daybreak from the powder blue sky and the pillowy white ivory clouds that hung lightly in the morning sky. The warmth from the sun castes its glory on me warming my chilled bones. _

_"What happened in there?" My mother exclaimed as she pulled my hand even tighter around her neck dragging me further and further from the cave. But her voice echoed and boomed into my throbbing head. The ground moved hazily, swirling around my feet spinning even more rapidly from the pressure that was exploding and cascading around in my skull._

_"Rose what happened in there what did you see?"_

_"Please for the love god shut the hell up." I cried out as my head throb in agony from every syllable she uttered. "It's my fucking head and it hurts like hell. _

_Quietly my mother and Meredith dragged me into the schools infirmary. When the doctor came in; my mother pulled him to the side, murmuring that it was a migraine and that I was pregnant. Moaning loudly in pain clutching my head waiting for the explosions to stop. The doctor gave me a shot, in my hip for the headache and to make me sleep. Sleep was peaceful as the darkness from my exhaustion and the shot claimed me._


	30. Unexpected Surprizes

_Through the darkness, colors and light took over chasing the darkness away. I was back at the orphanage seeing Brice wielding an axe to prevent me from moving any closer. "I have to protect her." He cried out struggling to swing the blade._

_"Who do you have to protect?" I asked softly stepping even closer towards him mindful of the axe that he was holding._

_"Casey. My sister." He said again. The faint cries of a baby said she was somewhere close by. Then the dream changed and I saw myself and Dimitri at some motel sharing a bed together._

_"Do you love him?" The look in Dimitri eyes burn hotter than the sun as he looked down at me stroking the hairs from my face away. Things had gotten very heated between us, from the long lengthy kiss. Then suddenly I was in the bathroom hearing Dimitri's words coming from the doorway. "But you don't love him either just admit it Rose! Your still in love with me."_

_Somewhere inside of me hearing those words held some truth the only part that Dimitri had gotten wrong was I did love Wayler. I would have done anything for him even left court, but not for the reasons that everyone would have thought of. Not because of love even though that was a part of it but to put distance between myself and Dimitri. It seemed that we were always hurting each other. Then the crazy dream shifted again and I was in Dimitri's room pinned up against the wall of his door. My heart was slamming against my chest beating wildly out of control and I was hungry, ready to surrender myself to him._

_"Say it (Мой приняты) Dimitri said huskily against my neck._

_"I love you." I whimpered out knowing that I had never stopped. "I love you Dimitri."I cried out again as his hands slid down my back and waist making me tremble under him. The images blurred back to the caves at Saint Vladamir's, first it was Nathan fighting Dimitri. Then changing to Paul, both men were wrestling with Dimitri and over powering him, taking him down to the ground. Their monstrous fangs hovered, posed right above his neck then biting into the vulnerable cords of his flesh. I felt like screaming seeing Dimitri's blood flowing and the mangy animals lapping it up as though he was a feast meant for them. Jerking myself out of the hellish nightmare, my heavy lidded eyes slowly opened blinking rapidly. I woke up we was back at court and I was in Dimitri's room and in his bed. The fresh smell of his aftershave was all around me. My memories came rushing back, everything that was lost stolen from me by Victor from the plane crash. _

_Every detail of my life was placed back into perfect order and my heart shattered. I could hear Brice in the next room laughing softly while the television was turned down low. Damn…..damn….damn." My head screamed out. "How long had I been out? Was Dimitri alright? As though some unspoken signal went out Dimitri came in carrying a tray. His throat was bandage up but his face had a healthy glow to it, Dimitri had shaven, his hair was down, lying softly at his shoulders. He wore a tight fitting yellow shirt that brought out the richness of his brown eyes that seemed soft and gentle at the moment. His shirt showed the outline of his muscles in his biceps and abs, along with a pair of dark black jeans and cowboy boots._

_"What's this more room service." I asked weakly sitting up in the bed._

_"Something like that." Dimitri flashed a half smile placing the tray of food on my lap. A beautiful blue trimmed napkin was folded to the side wrapped around the silverware. Also on the tray were large servings of sweet and sour chicken, rice and mixed garden greens vegetables. A large glass of milk was to the other side of the plate, followed with egg rolls and chocolate glazed donuts. Picking up the donuts first and stuffing it into my mouth Dimitri pulled up a chair and sat down beside me._

_"You've been out almost three days; the doctor has been floating back and forth between his other patients checking on you." Reaching over so that my hand could graze the padded skin on his neck from where Dimitri had been bitten. His hand closed over mine which stop where the gauze was. Flushing and feeling the heat from his hand spreading up my arm the blood started pounding through me, and my breath caught somewhere in the back of my throat. "You stayed and killed him didn't you?" Dimitri asked quietly his eyes darkening with intensity._

_Letting out a long lengthy sigh and trying to pull my hand back Dimitri wouldn't let go of my wrist instead he turned my wrist so that he could kiss the open palm off my hand._

_"I only did what you or any other guardian would do. Cocking his eyebrow Dimitri was making it very clear he didn't believe me._

_"If that was true Rose then your broke another one of my rules." Dimitri said slightly amused knowing he had caught me in a lie. It's the same rule that all guardian's follows when they are highly outnumbered the way we were." Shit….shit….shit." My head screamed out and Dimitri gave me a full smile, one of those rare priceless smiles that I hadn't seen in a long time. My heart raced even faster. "When outnumbered run, don't turn back, don't try and play hero just run. Care to try that one again." Dimitri knew he had one over on me and damn if he didn't call my bluff._

_"When have I ever followed the rules Dimitri? If anything the rules were meant to be broken and I take it upon myself to break as many rules as I can .You should know from past experience." When Maggerleede came into the room she eyed Dimitri and I closely as she was carrying Casey._

_"I'm sorry child I didn't realize that I had come at a bad time it's just that the children are waiting to see you." She replied apologetically, leaning down handing me a squirming Casey. Casey was dressed in a soft royal powder blue sundress with white ruffles and trimmed in pink lace, the head band was matched the color of her tights both in cream ivory white. Pulling Casey in for a close hug one that I hadn't had in what felt like ages._

_"Why child you look as though you're about to cry." Maggerleede being a little too observant for her own good._

_"That's because you remember don't you Rose?" Dimitri asked watching me with Casey something more shinning behind those dark eyes of his._

_"Yes." I choked out at the bundle of joy cradled around my neck. Casey...my angle Casey._

_Tears pricked at the back of my eyes as the baby powder and lotion filled me as I breathe in her baby scent. In return for a reward her little fingers curled into my hair and her warm breath caressed my cheek. This was my bundle of joy how in the hell had I forgotten her. Pulling Casey away I counted each finger and toe and Casey smiled shoving her fingers in her mouth cooing. Then suddenly I thought about the fight in the cave, what about my own baby did I miscarry? Had I lost Wayler's only son? As though Dimitri could read my mind and sensing my changing mood Dimitri got up from where he had been sitting. _

_"Both you and ребенка (The baby) are fine so don't worry. Pебенка takes after his mother, the both of you are strong and a fighter." Taking Casey from me Dimitri shook his head as though he had much more that he wanted to say but chose to let the subject go for now._

_"Finish your food Rose, then get dress, let's take the kids to the park or something. You and I have much to discuss." Dimitri said then stepping out of the room._

_"Is mamma awake Mitri?" Brice asked._

_"She sure is and we're taking you and your sister somewhere. Dimitri explained._

_It's our day….you mean it….it's really our day?" Brice asked excitedly. Pulling the covers back somebody had brought over my clothes as they were lying on top of the dresser. Finding a pair of gray sweats and dark blue long sleeve flannel T- shirt and other personals. I took full advantage of Dimitri's shower, climbing in and enjoying the hot misting spraying of water that coated my skin. When my shower was done I quickly dried myself and brushed my hair layering the lengths over my left eye and neck making sure the scars was completely covered. When I step out into the living room Brice came barreling at me throwing his arms around me._

_"Mitri say you're spending the day with us." He said cheerfully his rich brown eyes widening._

_"I sure am big guy. We're going to go to the park then out to Chucky Cheeses. I smiled giving my big guy a bear hug._

_Chucky….Cheese….Chucky….Cheese." Brice said jumping around, when Dimitri picked him up and swung him up and over his shoulder letting Brice sit on his shoulders and neck. Putting Casey in her stroller the four of us headed off. The night air was damp from the early rain, fresh water droplets clung to the small blades of grass and Brice was having fun jumping in the puddles and chasing after the geese and ducks. The blacken sky was well lite up from the full moon's glowing its squash yellow light. _

_"Mommy look." Brice said as he chased a big duck, the head was green and had a white ring around his neck. The breast and back feathers was chestnut brown and it's belly was cream white. The bill and feet was yellow and Brice would run after it again just to have the duck spread it wings and fly a few feet away from him._

_"After you fainted and we came back to court. I took the liberty of arranging Wayler's memorial service." Dimitri said stiffly but keeping his eyes on Brice. "We'll be having his service this evening."_

_"You were that sure that I would wake up today. Doesn't that goes against your own rules of expect the unexpected? "  
_

_"Not really. I just know you." Dimitri said softly smiling. "I always have._

_"Hey guys." Lissa said walking with a very quiet solemn Christian. From the looks of it he wasn't very happy, in fact he look like he was going to burn down all of court and Saint Vladamir's. Christian had his hands stuffed into the blazer of his jacket and wouldn't look at me or Dimitri._

_"Flamer what going on?" I asked looking from Christian then back up at Lissa._

_"Little Dhampir." Adrian said coming from around the corner joined with Eddie, Mikhail, Alberta and my mother came to stand beside me. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. What the hell was Lissa up to, my heart was hammering nervously into the pit of my stomach._

_"Your majesty what's this all about?" Dimitri asked stiffly his body tensing up as though he was ready to lash out and strike at one of the other guardian's._

_"You already know Dimitri; Rose is unmarried and has two orphaned children in her custody. I have been patient up until now by not physically taking them. But the law is the law." Lissa said flatly her facial expression was harden, through the bond I could feel her tense nervous reaction she was expecting me to fight and damn straight she was going to get one._

_"Alberta, Eddie please remove the children from guardian Hathaway's custody." Lissa said in a commanding voice. Eddie went over to Brice who took off running after hearing Lissa._

_"No…I want my mommy." Brice cried out when Eddie picked him up swiftly. Kicking his little legs and hitting Eddie with his fists. Brice arched his back trying to free himself of Eddie's hold._

_"Lissa please don't do this." Christian said angrily throwing a wall of fire up, so that Eddie couldn't leave with Brice. I was about to lunge for Eddie. When Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around me, instead me and Dimitri turned on each other. Dimitri wrestled me to the ground._

_"Get the hell off of me Dimitri there's no way I'm letting her take my kids." I growled out glaring up at Lissa straining against Dimitri heavy body that had me pinned down by using his own._

_"The law is the law Rose one that we all have to live by." Lissa said softly with tears rolling down her eyes. "I wish there was some other way."_

_"But your majesty you're the queen, you can change the law." My mother said who was also being forcefully held back by Mikhail and still trying to get loose to get to Brice._

_"Then you should be congratulating us instead of taking our children." Dimitri spoke with just a slight note of concern and Lissa, my mother even I looked at him. _

_"Excuse me what did you say?" Lissa asked just as shocked as I was that my mouth slammed shut, I was speechless. Releasing my left hand from my back Dimitri held it up in front of Lissa. On my ring finger was a beautiful antique gold platinum engagement ring with a single solitary diamond in the middle layered with dark crusted sapphires. It was beautiful that it took my breath away._

_"Is that true?" Lissa asked shocked her eyes twinkling with delight as she looked down at me. "You're getting married?" Lissa nearly squealed out. Blinking rapidly and swallowing the mega lump that formed in the back of my throat. Dimitri pushed off of me then helped me to my feet wrapping a protective arm around my waist it was as though he was afraid that I would go after Lissa_

_"Ye…..ye…..yes." I stuttered out still in shock." What the hell had Dimitri gotten me into?" My brain screamed out._

_"She's not lying look at her aura Lissa." Adrian said smiling and giving me a wink. Walking over Adrian hugged me hard and started swinging me around. "Play along Rose." He whispered into my ear. _

_"I spoke to my grandmother Yeva last night. She has tracked down quite a few Moroi's and spirit users in Baia's. Rose has agreed to marry me in Siberia in my family home." Dimitri said smirking. The lie that fell so easily was believed just by looking at Lissa's face. "However we will not leave without our children." Dimitri said firmly. "Your majesty you can't tell anyone where were going or anything. Victor is already two steps a head us as it is."_

_"Of course." She said sounding breathless. "Eddie let go of Brice so that he can go to his mother, now that the laws are not being broken." Rushing towards me Lissa was positively glowing "You're getting married. "She exclaimed and I thought I was going to be sick. Wrapping her arms around me I could already hear the gears turning in Lissa head._

_"Have you already picked a maid of honor?" Lissa asked questioningly. Nodding my head I had to play the role of a fiancée, I could always kill Dimitri latter._

_"Well I was going to ask you I….I just never got a chance to….and then you was going to take my children."_

_"I'm sorry Rose if I had known I would have never, now with you and Dimitri getting married. I can now approve this adoption of yours; it is your wish to adopt Casey and Brice?" _

_"Yes more than anything I want to adopt them both. I want them to permanently be with us." I said smiling happily at Brice._

_Brice was still too upset to look at Lissa or Eddie he just buried his face into my shoulder his little body trembling._

_"You hear that honey you're stuck with me forever." I said kissing his cheek tenderly._

_"I love you momma .Can we go back home now." He said softly still shuddering from crying, his little arms squeezing even tighter around my neck._

_"I thought you wanted to go to Chucky Cheese." I asked knowing that Lissa had really scared him. Shaking his head hard he buried his head even deeper into my shoulder Brice wouldn't even look up._

_"I think the kids have had enough excitement for one night." Dimitri explained taking Casey from Alberta and pushing the Stroller. "All of our flights leave tomorrow at six forty five in the morning, remember don't tell anyone." Dimitri cautioned again. _

_Through the bond Lissa was jumping for joy when I felt my mother's hand on my back._

_Walking us back towards the palace my mom looked at the both of us. "So you're getting married. Isn't that kind of sudden?" She asked, my mother had no clue just how sudden this really was. Damn Dimitri my head screamed out for the zillionth time tonight._

_"No." I mumbled out." I knew sooner or later we would." My face flushed from the lie that came off of me as it did for Dimitri. "He's going to pay for this one my head screamed out with annoyance._

_"Well at least now I understand why you wouldn't leave him in the cave…..I just had no idea that you were seeing each other again." Mom said smiling." But I guess these little guys brought you both back together again, isn't that right Casey." Mom said cooing down at my daughter. Handing Casey back to Dimitri my mother smiled softly at me. "I'll call your father so that he can meet us at the airport. I'm sure he'll want to walk you down the aisle._

_"Thanks mom I better get Brice inside Lissa really scared him." Kissing Brice on the forehead mom just smiled down at him and Brice continued with his death grip around my neck. "I'll see you in the morning." She said softly as Dimitri opened the door for us. _

_"Do you want me to lay down beside you Brice" I asked as he curled up on the couch._

_"What happened to my grandson?" Maggereleede asked as she came out of the kitchen. The whole living room smelled of freshly baked goods like Maggereleede had baked cookies or something._

_"Our queen was going to remove the children from us." Dimitri replied placing Casey in her swing then coming to sit beside Brice and me. "And it really upset Brice." I finished for Dimitri._

_"I hate her." Brice whimpered out and Dimitri pulled him into his arms. "Why did you hold mommy down Mitri?"_

_"Because if I hadn't your mommy would have gotten into a whole lot of trouble, and we don't want that for your mommy do we?" He explained Dimitri eyes were pools of soft chocolate as he looked back at Brice who shook his head stubbornly. "Do you want me to put a cartoon on for you?_

_Shaking his head yes Brice watched Dimitri pick up the box of movies. "What would you like to watch?_

_"Hotel for Dogs." Brice replied._

_"Hotel for Dogs it is until we leave for Wayler's service._

_"Okay." Brice said in a soft voice looking back to me. "We have to say bye…bye ….to Wayler don't we?" Shaking my head I was at a loss for words, not really knowing what the right thing to say was. _

_"Yeah baby we do." I said watching more tears running down Brice's flushed tear stained cheeks. "But you don't have to if you don't want to._

_"Would I be bad if I didn't want too?" Kissing away each tear that fell I shook my head softly. "No honey you wouldn't be bad…..you could never be bad. If fact you're the most wonderful and loveable son there ever was. Do you hear me? You could never be bad._

_"Reaching over Brice pulled me in for another long hug, shudders from crying hard rock through his body and his muscles tensed up._

_"I love you mommy." He said laying his head on Dimitri's chest. Dimitri's hand rubbed the crown of Brice's head lovingly smoothing the hairs on his head, making Brice relax._

_"I love you too honey." I smiled back getting up so that I didn't blow a major gasket right then and there. I went into the bedroom heading straight into Dimitri's bathroom. My stomach was twisted with knots that I plastered my face into the porcelain rim of the commode and spat out the contents of my stomach until I was dry heaving. God I hated throwing up. _

_"Morning sickness is the worst my sister says in the first trimester of pregnancy." Dimitri said running a wash rag under the faucet then handing it to me. "The ring belong to my grandmother she told me to give it to you."_

_"I should kick your ass where you stand Belikov! I shouted back at him, but Dimitri looked rather pleased with himself for the moment. "Married?" I glared back wanting to beat that fucking smug look off Dimitri's sexy face. _

_"Well it was either me or the kids Rose. Look at it this way, it's a marriage of convince." Dimitri's eyes darken with unspoken promise and my heart started beating faster and wilder into my chest. "Rosemarie Hathaway was getting married." My head screamed out and my face dived back towards the toilet again.  
_


	31. What Fate Had Decided

Hey slow it down whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Yeah i'm afraid whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

There might have been a time when i would give myself away

Oh once upon a time i didn't give a damn

But now here we are so whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up i am workin' it out

Please don't give in i won't let you down

It messed me up need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

**What Do You Want From Me** by _Adam Lambert_

_When I was done Dimitri ran the washrag under the cold water again then handing it back to me, where I scrub my face. Going over to the sink splashing cold water on my face, Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder and I quickly smacked it off._

_"How did you get the ring on?" I asked looking at his reflection in the mirror, then back down at the ring that was on my finger. I could have looked at the simple band a hundred times; just the very idea of getting married just didn't want to sink in." Owe but I wasn't just marring anyone." My head screamed back. "No of course not, I was going to marry the Russian god himself." _

_"Guardian's secret." He laughed pinching the bridge of his nose._

_I couldn't help but laugh with Dimitri; he had said the same thing when I went out on a field exercise with Lissa. At the mall he had somehow gotten my lip gloss, even though I never saw Dimitri buy it, then later that night I was taken out by a bench and rushed to the school's infirmary. _

_"Don't you think it's customary for the guy to ask the girl and get an answer, before announcing it to the world they are getting married. Or is this just a new Dimitri thing of yours? "I asked folding the washrag up and laying it down on the corner of the sink. The look Dimitri had in those brown eyes of his, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the whole damn thing planned out_

_"That is the normal tradition but if I kept waiting around for you, Victor's evasion would have already started." Dimitri replied crossing his arms over his chest, damn if he didn't look like the cat that swallowed the canary. _

_"Hanging up in the closet is something I picked up for you, for Wayler's memorial service." Pushing off of the counter Dimitri pulled off his yellow shirt walking towards his closet and reaching in for his black and white royal guardian's uniform. _

_Seeing the muscles in his chest and abs flex fluidly, with each and every movement that he made, had my heart racing I was memorized just by his beauty. Catching me staring blood rushed quickly to my cheeks and Dimitri gave me one of his wolfish devil smiles. _

_Tugging on the zippers of his jeans and pulling his pants off of him, he continued to undress for Wayler's service. "See something you like Hathaway?" He asked cocking his eyebrow up." Yep what the hell had Dimitri gotten me into; first unexpected marriage announcement and stealing my lines I mean give me a break already! My brain shouted rudely back._

_"Yeah your deflated ego." I replied, walking over towards his closet. Inside was a simple eloquent black velvet dress, with a six inch slit that ran on the left side of the leg. It had an open black lace back._

_ The sleeves was long, but the v cut for the chest made me briefly worry that my scars from my neck would be seen. Matching low heel pumps and belt and purse was hanging in a bag beside the dress._

_"It's…it's beautiful ….But you don't think you can wear it because of the scars on your neck." Dimitri said softly tucking in his white button up dress shirt into his black slacks._

_"Go put it on Rose." Dimitri countered back, his mentoring tone filled with the same understanding that he used in the gym when I found a situation to hard or difficult. "This was for Wayler." My head screamed out as I took the bag going back into the bathroom. _

_The dress was a perfect fit and I looked good in it, but the dress did show more of my scars then I would have liked. Reaching for the brush and brushing my hair to the left side, so that it covered the scars then layering the front so that it hung over my left eye. _

_"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked standing by the door. Nodding my head I followed him out Maggerleede was also dressed in Mowan clan funeral attire. Her long tannish brown fringe buckskin dress was decorated in turquoise gems and muliti colored crystals with rows of pearls. _

_On top of her head nestled at the crown of her head was the feathered headdress that she wore the first day that I had met her. Her hair had been braided and beaded back. The top portion of Maggerleede's face was painted in red then the lower part in black. _

_In her hand was Wayler's bow and bullroarer, along with his pouch that he had worn around his neck close to his heart. Holding them out to me I carefully examined each item._

_"In our village it is the woman who gives their man his possessions before sending them off to the spirit realm. And in my son's eyes you were his wife so the task is yours and yours alone. Nodding my head with clear understanding my, tongue felt full and thick in my mouth as though it would try and choke me. "I understand." I said in a small voice looking back at her. _

_Clearing his throat Dimitri glanced down at his watch. "We must be going if we don't want to be late._

_"Who's staying with the children?" I asked suddenly afraid to leave them behind. Just as Dimitri had opened the door Mia was on the other side with her hand in midair ready to knock._

_"Sorry I can't attend Rose but I thought I would be more useful here with Brice and Casey._

_"Thanks Mia." I replied as Dimitri hand was at the small of my back urging me out the door._

_"We'll see you afterwards." Dimitri said over his shoulder while leading both Maggerleede and myself down the hallway. People stopped and stared as we walked through court, taking in Maggerleedes strange appearance. _

_With our heads held high we walked past the safety of the wards past the cemetery. Joining us was Adrian, Sydney, Christian, Lissa, Mikhail and his wife Sonya, __Blake__ Lazar, Reece, Jesse Zeklos, __Ariana_ Szelsky_. Ekaterina the former queen who was normally on retirement on her privately owned Island. She had come to pay her respects to the Mowan clan and fellow diplomat._

_ Father Andrew was gathered along with the growing crowd which I hadn't expected; it seemed others from far and wide had come to say goodbyes. Wayler's body was surrounded by candles. _

_The gentle glowing light revealing that he was dressed in Mowan clan garbs. With the red cloth hanging from his hips, his face painstaking painted with the same red and black design that Maggerleede wore. _

_Wayler looked like the fiercest warrior and hunter that he was ready to take down his adversaries. Looking just past our circle I saw Wayler his glowing essence floating around as he watched us. _

_I didn't hear Father Andrew speaking through the whole service as my eyes rested on him. Everything rushed by in a blur and the same bottled up emotions that I had been having threatened to spill out which I had to quickly reign in. I couldn't afford to fall apart now not when there was still so much to do. But how did I let the father of my unborn child go. _

_"Guardian Hathaway." Father Andrew called out and I was brought back to the present moment still holding Wayler's possessions. Walking slowly towards Wayler and laying the bow under his hand along with the bullroarer in the other and placing his pouch right above his heart. My hand shook as I let them stay a moment longer._

_ His skin was cold to the touch as my finger traced his chest right above his heart. There was so many things that I wanted to say to him, just not in front of all these people who had gathered. "This was it." My mind screamed out. "This is when you have to let him go."_

_"Nobody here knew Wayler the way Maggerleede and I did or the kind of man that he was. Or even loved him as much but what I can tell you about this man…..is he was brave, caring and protective. He cared enough about all of us that he came here anyways, away from his home, family and friends to help us stop Victor. While the rest of you nick pick over petty politics' and laws, Wayler was making change, historical changes that would save our world and our people. _

_His mother and I both ask that you try and do the same, follow in his footsteps and honor his memory." I knew my speech wasn't very long. When I looked at Maggerleede she had tears streaming down her eyes and her head shook with approval when I took my place by her side. _

_Her hand trembled as she rested it on my elbow. When I looked back at Wayler's ghostly form there was pride shinning in his eyes. One by one those who attended the service said their goodbyes and laid carnations and roses on his body._

_ It was hard as the mourners came to me and Maggerleede giving us soft spoken words of sympathy until all that remained was the three of us._

_"Dimitri take Maggerleede home." I asked quietly seeing her tired features but not ready to leave myself. What little time that Wayler had I wanted to share them with him._

_"Rose I don't think you should be alone." Dimitri replied watching me with uncertainty his rich dark brown eyes darkening even more. _

_He knew I was hurting hell he could even probably even feel it, but this what I had shared with Wayler was to private and personal something I couldn't and wouldn't share with Dimitri. _

_"I didn't ask for your opinion or what you thought either. I need some time alone… please." I asked my voice was shaking. When both Dimitri and Maggerleede walked off I could relax and walked over towards Wayler's ghostly bluish mist._

_ I wanted to scream… yell, I wanted to cry. I wanted to do a hundred different things to make the pain in my heart go away but I didn't, everything that I felt was held in check._

_"All that sadness Rose isn't good for our son." Wayler replied his feature was the same from the last time that I saw him but mostly those eyes with their sadness in them reflected what I felt._

_"Then you should have thought about that before you left us." I spat out angrily. "Why did you have to go with us? If you would have stayed here at court you wouldn't have died. _

_"Then I could have lost you both." Wayler choked out looking more haunted then he had._

_"As if losing you was any better…I miss the feeling of your arms being around me. I miss you." I growled out. "And what am I supposed to tell our son when he's old enough to ask?_

_"You tell our son that his father loved him very much and I will always be watching over him." Wayler said softly. Reaching his hand towards my face I could only feel the chill from the mist past through and regret shined in his eyes. _

_"Start your life with Dimitri learn to trust yourself and your feelings for him, accept the fact that he won't hurt you again. Everything happens for a reason, you and Dimitri have always been soul mates. I was just lucky that I had you for the time that I did." Wayler explained his eyes darkening even more._

_"But I chose you, don't you get that? I mean jeez Wayler I gave myself to you….I wanted you, I still do._

_"But that not what fate planned out for us now is it?" Wayler asked his hands leaving a cold misty trail on my arm that raised the hairs on my neck._

_"This is the last time I'll see you isn't it?" I asked in a whisper looking back at him and feeling the tears that wanted to be cried out that wouldn't be. _

_"You already know in your heart that it will be. The spirit world feels that this is too painful for you. At least they let me comeback to warn you and to say goodbye….Anna wanted me to remind you that they are being generous. Please be happy Rose and accept your life with Dimitri." Wayler pleaded before his body dematerialized away into the darkness. _

_Just like that my head snapped back he was gone, blinking rapidly as I watch the undertakers take Wayler's still body and load him in the casket for travel. I remained frozen rooted in place, my head was spinning. I needed to punch something, just beat the living hell out of what I was feeling. _

_Before I knew what I was doing I was at a dead run full sprint, running just as hard and as fast as my legs would carry me to the gym. Thankfully I was alone when I got there. The mats had already been folded up and put away from the other guardians from earlier. _

_But what I needed was the dummies and the punching bag. The high flying round house kick in the air connected with the dummies chest. Springing back to my feet and slamming the broad side of my elbow into the face. The dam of emotions broke loose and sailed through me. The high pitched whaling scream echoed all around me. My fists collided one right after the other into the face of the dummy. The half-crazed madness engulfed me and all the while as though I was mirror that had shattered into a million tiny pieces._

_ The ungodly noise continued and echoed. The way siren calls out to lost sailors out to sea, before devouring them into their pit of despair. Wayler was gone just like everything else that I had once loved and I was supposed to pick up the pieces after he had given me a son. _

_Slamming my elbow hard into the facial point of the dummy and stepping in for a sidekick. Large barely sized arms restrained and engulfed me taking me down to the concrete face down._

_"Get off of me." I growled out by the sheer force of the weight that was holding me down. _

_"Not until you get yourself under control." Dimitri said forcefully back. His hands was pinning my arms down by my sides and immobilizing my legs so that I couldn't move._

_"I am in control." I yelled out just as loud._

_"You saw him again didn't you?" Dimitri said knowingly which only further pissed me off. I wanted what I had seen and shared with Wayler kept private. _

_"Back at the caves, again here tonight during the service." He asked not letting the subject go._

_"That's private and none of your business. Let me go." I growled out again struggling to get free but not making any progress. Dimitri's breath was warm on my neck and I trembled despite the boiling over emotions that was churning away inside of me, my body was relaxing under Dimitri's touch._

_"How many time have you seen him Roza….how many time has he came to you?" Dimitri voice was hoarse and thick filled with pain from knowing seeing Wayler had hurt me. I wasn't going to answer that question or any other question about Wayler. _

_However I did allow my body to relax under Dimitri's and he sensed it, but made no movement to let go. Instead with lighting fast speed he moved long enough to turn me over on my back so that I was facing him. I hadn't been this close to him since the night of the motel but even longer than that._

_"I guess the rumors are true." Jesse snickered out and we both looked up to see a smiling Ariana and Jesse who was at the gym doors. Dimitri had been so distracted by what was happening with me that we both missed hearing them come in._

_"So Hathaway; was you fucking Belkiov before you became a guardian or after?" He asked and elbowed Ariana._

_"My guess was before, while she was still a student." Ariana purred out with as much venom that she could._

_Snapping his fingers Jesse was thinking very hard and looking stupidly amused. Dimitri pushed off of me getting to his feet._

_"Come to think of it... I don't remember you dating anyone back at school after me. At least not anyone who was your age that is." He said with a glowing smug look. "That's because you was popping the good old teacher here. Was it before or after class Belkiov?" Laughing as though Jesse had told the funniest joke in the world. Ariana's eyes flickered towards mine and I got to my feet with my fists already clinched._

_"I bet you were doing it for the grade." She said evenly batting her eyes towards Dimitri then back to me again._

_"I'm pregnant….and just lost the father of my child and extremely pissed off." I said slowly walking towards them. Whatever they saw on my face wasn't so funny anymore. Ariana and Jesse started backing up, walking backwards outside the gym into the open space of court. _

_Jesse fell down a couple of times and Dimitri grabbed a hold of him. I heard quite a few grunts and groans but my sights was on Ariana as I tilted my head to the left side watching her with lazy eyes as I continued to stalk her._

_"Because of you Victor knows everything that us guardians have been doing to save your rotten miserable excuse you call a life. Wade your spirit user and lover…. Wade reports to him so you're just as much of a traitor as he is. Ariana eyes widen with fear and damn straight they should have._

_"Run." I said softly. "Before I hand you over to the Strigoi's myself." I could have left it at that but I wouldn't be Rose if I had. Ariana took off running her dress gathered up in both of her hands. She took off running like Satan himself was after her, she had no luck in that department because soon very soon I would be after her and I think she knew it._

_ When I turned back towards Dimitri his fist slammed into Jesse's nose and blood flew out everywhere. Then his right double back and caught him in the jaw. The smile that flashed across Dimitri lips was cold and deadly looking back in the direction where I saw Ariana running. I knew she was heading back to her apartment thinking she would be safe there. _

_That's when I took off after her; I still owed Ariana an ass kicking for cheating on Dimitri in the first place and making him her bloodwhore. The small run was nothing more than a small sprint when I caught up to her, throwing her down to the ground._

_ Taking the mounting position so that I straddle over on top her, my fists slammed into her face one right after the other. "Her beautiful angle face wouldn't be so pretty or perfect come tomorrow." I yelled out with trumpet glee when Adrian pulled me off of her._

_"Rose what the hell has gotten into you?" Adrian asked stiffly while he was holding me back. The more that I struggled against him the more those piercing emeralds held me in place and the honey touch of warmth trickled over me. Looking over his shoulder Sydney was looking more uncomfortable by the minute._

_ She always hated it when I lost my temper but somewhere she and I had a balanced friendship that she could over look most of my outburst. I guessing seeing me this way was more than just a little upsetting for her._

_Besides the fact that….that…. lying…. cheating…. sack of shit over there has been telling everything to her lover Wade Voda. Who reports everything back to Victor nothing, everything is just freaking peachy isn't Ariana? I asked glaring back at her._

_ "Dammit Adrian let me go you know as well as I do Ariana deserve the holy crap beaten out of her." _

_"You need to let somebody else handle this Rose." Sydney said with her stern voice, only the tremor coursing through her body gave her fear away. She was trying to put on a brave front whether it was for Adrian or me was anyone's guess._

_Pushing me further back Adrian eyes held mine again and wouldn't let me look away. "You're going to allow the other guardians to handle Ariana isn't that right Rose?" Adrian said moving the hairs away from my left eye so that he could look into them both. _

_ The thick feeling of molten honey warmth coated and relaxed me and everything that Adrian was saying made since. I didn't need to fight anymore the guardians would handle Ariana. _

_"Wade is the spirit user." Ariana asked surprised guilt washing through her. "I had no idea." She cried out." I didn't know." _

_The sound of that annoying little voice snapped me out of Adrian gaze to look at Ariana, remorse and guilt plagued her and she became quite pale. Her eyes were already bruising and the busted lip just made her look even more pitiful. Wiping the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand she took off running towards her apartment._

_"I guess it's easy to sell us out when it's all pillow talk right. But then again Ariana you never could keep that big mouth of yours shut could you?" I yelled out then pulling out of Adrian's grasp. Shaking my finger in the air out of frustration I suddenly stop and glared at him._

_"That's a low blow Adrian….compulsion…you used compulsion on me again."_

_"What choice did you leave me with Rose you would have killed her if I hadn't." Adrian's emeralds glittered and shined in the moon light. Walking over Sydney place her hand into his and Adrian pulled her closer towards him._

_"I'm sorry about Wayler." Sydney said softly. "I know that you and him were very close. He help you didn't he, I mean more than just with the spirit darkness and insanity stuff." Sydney asked delicately regarding Dimitri._

_"Yeah Wayler helped me move on." Looking down at my stomach and smiling softly. "Our son will do the same." I said letting my hand rub gently over._

_"At least you still have a part of Wayler that you can cherish and I hear that congratulations are in order." Sydney smiled excitedly. "You're marrying Dimitri._

_"Yep." I said almost holding my breathe on that one and I need you to be one of my brides maids that is if you're going to Russia with us._

_"And miss my dear friend's wedding? Of course I'm going with you and so is Jill." Sydney smiled even bigger, wrapping her arm around Adrian's waist. "Can I see it Rose?" Sydney looked down towards my hand. Raising it up Sydney mouth dropped open and her eyes twinkled back. "It's beautifully Rose I haven't seen a ring like that in well like forever, where on earth did Dimitri find such a priceless heirloom?_

_"From his grandmother and from there I'm not sure. I just know that she wanted me to have it." I replied feeling even more awkward than before, how in the hell was I going to pull this off my brain shouted out _

_"Speaking of weddings Mr. __Ivashkov_ how soon do I get to plan our own?" She said smiling and fingering the buttons on his shirt making Adrian bluish a crimson red. Shaking his head and nudging Sydney chin so that she looked up at him Adrian lowered his mouth and kissed her.

_"See the trouble you've gotten me into little Dhampir." He smiled looking back at me._

_"Ahemmm I think that my cue where I should be leaving now." I said clearing my throat knowing I should leave the happy couple, their love was infectious. I could see it written all over Adrian and the way Sydney was looking at him she felt the same way. _

_I was so happy for Adrian that he had found her and the soft glowing on Sydney's face was priceless she completed Adrian in so many ways._

_"What's this about another wedding?" Dimitri asked his long legs taking small strides towards us. Wiping his hands on his guardian's jacket Dimitri was removing all traces of Jessee's blood from him._

_"Nothing." I replied. "Just Sydney was asking Adrian when the two of them were getting married." Wrapping both his hands around the front of my waist I nearly jumped from the surprise when my back brushed the wall of Dimitri's chest. I mean I knew we was getting married and all but Dimitri never showed his feelings publicly before._

_"Wedding bells Adrian that's a first." Dimitri said chuckling and the sound vibrating off of him. _

_ "Not really when the right woman comes along." He said smiling back and wiggling his eyebrow._

_Okay boys… you guys want to talk shop that's fine, but I should really get home and try and rest." Taking a shaking breath and swallowing whatever pride I had left, I smiled back at Adrian. _

_"It's a long trip to Russia and I don't want to be too horribly tired out from the trip when I see Dimitri's family again._

_"We'll see you both in the morning." Dimitri replied over my shoulder and sliding his one hand down the small of my back guiding me back towards the palace._

_"You didn't answer my question from earlier." He said quietly as we walked back, letting out a long airy sigh Dimitri suddenly stopped making me look at him. "You're not going to either are you?"_

_"When it comes to Wayler then no, it's bad enough that we're faking this wedding, but I'm not about to discuss with you or anyone else my personal relationship with Wayler are we clear on that?_

_"Owe we are clear about Wayler alright, but your wrong about one thing." Dimitri said pulling me hard into his arms that my breath caught and my mouth snapped shut. _

_His eyes were ragging the darkening brown eyes darken even more. "We are not faking anything and my marriage to you Roza….will be very much real, that is a promise."Dimitri lowered his head so fast that I trembled under him when I felt the pressure of his lips slide against mine._

_ I was shocked every thought that I had been thinking was gone, for the moment I didn't even know what the hell we had been fighting about as the strong pull of our connection took over. Those incredible lips of his moved skillfully over mine that my arms being traitors of their own, wrapped around his neck and my fingers lost themselves in the silkiness of his hair._

_ The blood was rushing and pounding so hard inside of me that nothing mattered but the feeling of his hands and lips on me that I growled and pressed even closer into Dimitri. Pulling back and breathing ragged, Dimitri eyes was black darken chocolate pools that I could drown in. _

_"Save that for the honeymoon Rose." Coming to my senses and realizing what I had done I jerked myself away from Dimitri glaring back at him sharply._

_"Wayler's not even in the ground yet." I hissed out and took off running; I didn't stop running until I got to the stairwell._

_"Dammit to hell Roza…..would you just wait….The last part Dimitri bit out was in jumbled up Russian as he tried to catch up to me._

_ Dimitri's heavy footsteps weren't too far behind me. I took the stairs two and three steps at a time when I got to my apartment I slammed the door closed. The dead bolt slid into place along with the lock on the door handle. Think Rose think I mentally kicked myself knowing Dimitri could get in._

_ Running and grabbing a kitchen chair from the kitchen and shoving it under the handle of the doorknob. I eased up a little knowing the only way Dimitri was getting in here was if he was to break the door down._


	32. Blood Will Be On Your Hands

___Going into the bedroom and flopping down on the bed, I was surrounded in Wayler's scent that I buried my nose into the sheets breathing him in. Then wrapping the remaining parts of the sheet around myself as though they were Wayler's arms himself. The tears that finally fell came fast and hard, the sobs rocked my body tensing up every muscle inside of me. _

___Everything inside of me shattered at once like broken glass and shattered mirrors. One by one the pieces fell as images of Wayler flashed in my mind and the times that we had spent together. A face flashed in my mind of our son having Wayler's dark brown hair and his rich brown eyes that another sob ripped through me. _

___I could see him growing older looking more and more like his father. The tears that were running down my eyes soaked the bedding and the sheets, I must have cried for hours when exhaustion took over and claimed me. The splintering of wood and the loud crash only told me Dimitri was hell bent in getting in. Rolling over taking Wayler's pillow to my left side and burying my face deeper into his smell, I made no effort of getting up._

_"Is it time for us to leave already?" I asked wiping the sleep and dried up tears from my face, knowing that Dimitri could see me in the dark._

_"Our flight doesn't leave for another couple of hours and I needed to make sure that you were alright. Maggerleede was consulting with the bones throughout the night making sure that you were okay but I had to see for myself." Dimitri said climbing into the bed and pulling me into his arms._

_"As you can see I'm alright...I'm fine ...If anything I was sleeping until you made all that ruckus and barging in the way you did." I said yawning and stretching against him. _

_ "Listen I get it you're not ready for any of this, we'll tell Lissa…..hell Roza I don't know what we'll tell her, to keep her from taking the kids. Rolling over so that I could at least see Dimitri his arms were still around me I snuggled even closer._

_"We'll tell Lissa nothing…. because no matter what…. there will be a wedding and…..and it will be real, so everybody wins. I just have to get used to it is all._

_"You're sure about this because I don't want to hurt my family Roza. They are expecting us to get married and I …." Stopping Dimitri from saying anything further by sliding my hand to the bridge of his shoulder then back down to his forearm. He took a deep breath then slowly letting it out to fan around my face. "Roza." Dimitri said softly when I let my lips lightly graze and touch his, it wasn't anything like any of Dimitri's kisses this one was feather light as mine barely brush and touch his. _

_"It will be real and your family will be happy or at least I hope they will be." I whispered back nuzzling his nose with my own. _

_Kissing the top of my forehead Dimitri held me even tighter his hands wrapping firmly around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. The wild beating of his heart was something that I only thought happen to me, his grip tightened even more as though he was afraid to let go. Flushing and feeling the warmth spread across my face my own heart beat raced out of control something I knew he could feel too._

_"I suppose I should go and pack for the kids and myself." I said against his chest._

_It's not necessary." Dimitri said shaking his head. "Maggerleede and I have already finished that hours ago. The only thing you have to do is get into the car when it's time to leave." Looking at his watch Dimitri gave me another tender kiss to my forehead and smiled one of his rare full smiles. "Which is right about now, because we still have to wake the children up and get them dressed." Letting me up and following me out of the apartment Dimitri had a bashful look on his face when he saw the door._

_ "Sorry about the door when the key card didn't work….you decided to break my door down instead." I finished for him. We'll just have to let the guardian's out front know about it so they can send someone to fix the door." When we got to the elevator I had already allowed my mind to think of what Dimitri had said to Lissa._

_"How many spirit users has Yeva tracked down so far" I asked feeling our time with Victor steadily growing shorter._

_"Quite a few." Dimitri replied. "She wouldn't say over the phone, the biggest challenge we will be facing is bring them all here back to court. _

_When the bell to the elevator sounded there was a small crowd waiting outside of Dimitri's door. Lissa was among them, carefully watching us. Looking at Lissa and Jill you would have never thought them to be royal let alone going someplace exotic like Russia. Dressed in jeans and halter tops they both was more into the comfort then in their image despite the overwhelming luggage that decorated the hallway. _

_"Is the happy couple already having problems?" Lissa asked suspiciously; damn her she was already looking for trouble between Dimitri and I. I thought angrily something Dimitri must have picked up on because that devious of his smile reappeared._

_"Of course not your majesty it's just um…..Rose and I needed sometime to ourselves after Wayler's memorial service._

_"Well I did see them together last night they seemed pretty close then." Sydney said smiling back. "More one on one alone time Rose?" She said laughing and lightening the mood. I could feel my face heating up and blushing under Syd's watchful eyes."Syd… I'm not the kissing and telling type." Opening the door to Dimitri's room he turned on the lamp that was on the stand and I went to Maggerleede waking her. _

_"We're getting ready to leave." I said sadly. Looking back at me her eyes held the pain that I felt, that I had to turn away._

_"I miss him too, but he has told you himself to move on. It's just so hard to know that you really don't have any choice in the matter. I think you should have your own say and not the bones or that damn queen of yours." She said sourly._

_"Are you coming with us?" I asked patting Maggerleede's hand and she smile softly back, sitting up in her bed and taking a drink of water from her nightstand. Maggerleede picked up her airplane tickets and handed them to me._

_"Not this time child. I'm going back to Australia to bury my son and see my relatives. Plus figure out how else to bring others too you."Maggerleede was just as worried about this war with Victor as I was. Unlike Lissa playing matchmaker she was thinking of ways to stop the growing threat. Not just merely trying to get around Victor, Robert, Danielle,Wade and former captain of the guardian's Erick. Not to mention the hundreds and hundreds of Strigoi's that was preparing to take over. _

_"Maggerleede you have helped more than enough." I said weakly feeling the tears again at the back of my eyes. Knowing my place was by her side._

_Hugging her close as though she was my mother, Maggerleede brushed the hairs from my eyes her deep brown one looking tired and haunted than before. Neither of us knowing just the right words to say held unto the other for the longest time._

_"I'm going to miss you ."I mumbled into her shoulder, feeling as though I had lost more then just Wayler._

_"Rose; Dimitri sent me in." Lissa said softly as she stepped into the room. "I'm so sorry for your loss Maggerleede." But her face harden, when she pulled away from me and letting her hands drop back to the comforter of the quilt. Losing the soft glow of warmth that touched Maggerleede's face, that she had moments before Lissa came into the room. Her eyes flashed with unspoken rage as she looked back up at Lissa._

_"Thank you Lissa." Maggerleede said dropping her title. "I suppose child you better hurry along and not keep that man of yours waiting." Smirking I wrapped my arms around Maggerleede once more knowing that I would miss her. "I'll see you when you get back from Russia." Maggerleede promised. Going into Brice's room he was sleeping soundly that I just hated waking him. Rubbing his shoulders Brice opened his eyes sleepily. "Momma." He called out rubbing his eyes._

_"That's right baby wake up today's the day we go to Russia and you meet Dimitri's family." Letting out a big yawn Brice rubbed his eyes some more and crawled out of bed while I went through his dresser, helping him get changed into his day clothes. Brice looked at me kind of funny._

_I don't want to call Mitri…Mitri no more." I looked at Brice sharply who was now taking off his pajamas, not really sure where this was coming from. Brice handed me the hairbrush so that I could brush his hair. "Why not baby has something happen?" Shaking his head Brice looked nervous. I want Mitri for my daddy." He said simply, moving the brushed hair from his eyes. "Will he get mad?" Brice asked in his small voice as I held the emerald green shirt up for him to slip on. _

_"I know for a fact he won't, he loves you too." I said smiling up at Brice and pinching his nose. Laying down his jean I finished helping Brice get dressed, when we left the bedroom Brice ran over to Dimitri throwing his arms around his neck._

_"Good morning sport." Dimitri said softly as Brice's arm squeezed him hard._

_"Good morning daddy." Brice said into his shirt. Picking Brice up Dimitri's hand rub back and forth over Brice's small back. When Brice pulled back he looked at Dimitri whose dark brown eyes were slightly wet. "Did I say something wrong?" Brice asked his own brown eyes growing wide with uncertainty. Clearing his throat Dimitri shook his head and hugged Brice again. "No…. Brice you said something right... you called me daddy." Dimitri explained. Leaving the two for their first real father son moment. I went to go and get Casey. Jill was holding her as I took the diaper bag from the floor._

_"Russia huh." Jill asked as I took my daughter from her. "I haven't been to Russia before." Jill said quietly I really haven't gone anywhere since you and Dimitri found me._

_"Trust me you're going to love Russia and where Dimitri grew up and his family their my second family. You're going to love them as much as I do. "__Olena_ his mom." Rolling my eyes, I could just picture her homemade black bread." The woman can seriously cook." 

_"Ladies." Christian said at the door way." The shuttles here to take us to the airport._

_"Ladies." I grinned back. "Where..ooh I'm sorry Casey he must be talking to you and Jill I don't see any other ladies in the room." I said cooing down at her while her fingers wrapped around my nose. _

_"Real funny Rose." Christian said tapping my shoulder as we walked out to the shuttles. Everyone was already in and now I understood why Dimitri sent for two large vans. In the first van were Lissa, Jill and Christian sitting with my mom and dad who was acting as guardian's along with a few others that belong to the old man. In the second van was Adrian, Sydney ,Eddie, Mia, myself and Dimitri along with our children. Taking Casey from me and loading her into the car seat Dimitri abruptly shut the door before we could climb in. Pinning my back to the solid metal Dimitri was breathing hard as he looked at me his rich brown eyes looked panic something I had never seen before. _

_He seemed more afraid then I was." Last chance Roza….if you want." Reaching up on tip toes and finding his mouth and bringing them towards me Dimitri's hands slid low down to my waist and hips lifting me towards him. This is what ever body wanted to see, then I was going to give them a good show as I planted my lips to his. "How in the hell could I protect myself from losing my heart a third time? You can't" My brain screamed out; my face flushed with heat and my body trembled as I didn't hold back, when Dimitri's nails bite down into my back I whimpered shaking. _

_"All right you two love birds." Abe called out from the first van. "The plane isn't going to wait for forever." Lifting his head Dimitri eyes was full of pent up passion and love everything could be clearly seen. "You ready to get married comrade?" Dimitri didn't even dignify the question with a response when his hand grip the door handle of the van and sliding the door back open._

_ "After you." He said smiling back, his eyes twinkling in the early morning sunlight. I took that as one big hell yes and climb into the van. Dimitri sat down beside me and I rested my head on his chest all the way to the airport. That little show for everyone's benefit had fooled everyone including Dimitri, but my heart was paying the price._

_ My mind drifted towards Wayler, somehow I felt dirty as though I had been cheating on his memory. I had to be with Dimitri now that my kids were at stake. It didn't matter anymore about what I thought or even wanted this would be a marriage of convince just like Dimitri said everyone would end up happy except for me. _

_When we had gotten to the airport and checked our entire luggage in and claimed our tickets we was already running late. The plane was already there waiting for us to board, numbly I went through the motions and followed Dimitri's lead. Conversation after conversation was started, but I kept myself busy caring for Brice or Casey. When the stewardess came out carrying trays of waffles, bacon, eggs, hash brown, toast, milk and orange juice. _

_Dimitri made sure that I ate about thirty minutes later. I was out of my seat running to the nearest bathroom with my head double over the rim of the toilet seat As I lost the contents of my stomach from throwing up I could her my mom softly laughing beside me. _

_"I don't miss those days but I do remember when I was first pregnant with you." Janine spoke softly as though she was reliving the good old days._

_ "Soon you're going to be married and shortly after will be a mother again. I'm too young for all these grand kids Rose." Mom said coolly. "I just thought you would have held onto your career a little longer is all." Janine was never known for being tactful, smoothing out the wrinkles of her guardians uniform jacket, she kept her professional composure.  
_

_"I'm sorry things didn't go according to your plans mom." I replied gasping over the seat as my stomach would lurch forward again spewing even more from my stomach._

_"Wayler this child of yours really hates me." I cried out when the wave of morning sickness finally stopped._

_"Pull yourself together Rosemarie that little boy of yours, doesn't hate you….Remember dry toast and crackers in the first trimester, is a pregnant woman's best friend." When I finally stood up my mom wiped my face with a cool towelette. "What were you thinking getting involved with a Moroi for anyways? Now you look at you... pregnant...and the father is dead. Thank god for guardian __Belikov_'s marriage proposal" She sighed out letting her shoulders slump. "You go and try and rest you're looking a little pale. I'm sure that baby of yours don't want you passing out on your feet." My mother smiled and went to move the hair from my left eye but I quickly back up. "Scars… remember." I said sadly looking away, when my mother seemed at a loss for words I brushed past her to go back to my seat.

_The rest of the flight Lissa spent talking with Christian from where I was sitting the two seemed to be working out their differences. Sydney and Adrian was watching an inflight movie. Ahhhhh...Twilight again they was at the part ,where Jacob was pleading with Bella to choose him over Edward. "Right like it's just so easy." I mumbled shaking my head from the television._

_"What the fact that Jacob's a werewolf or a vampire and a human can be together?" Dimitri asked smirking back. "Go to sleep Rose. I'll wake you when we land." Dimitri said noticing just how tired I was._

_ Jill was chatting away with Mia about where the best wedding and brides maid dresses were in Baía. Poor Eddie looked strangely uncomfortable and developing a major headache from the two girls chatty laughter. _

_Not needing to be told twice by Dimitri and resting my head on the window my eyes slammed shut. However the peaceful oblivion was interrupted. Instead of seeing one of Adrian's dream walks or even the cursed darken street corner of Nevada. This was worse ten time worse a full fledged army of Strigoi's had made a parameter around St. Vladamir's only about five miles away from the school. While the students below was unaware of their presence it sent chills through my blood._

_"Hello Rosemarie." Victory said stepping away from the group of Strigoi's and with Robert who was sitting down in a small clearing was eagerly watching those below. " Your not very sporting disappearing the way you did...I mean where did you go. Poor Robert here has been beside himself._

_Waving his hand Robert was slowly checking me out. "Hi Rose...it's been along time." He chuckled looking over at Victor._

_"Not long enough for me." I replied looking around, I was alone and at the hands of two major whack jobs. _

_"Where did you take my sweet lovely niece Vasilisa?" Victor asked his eyes glittering in the crescent moonlight that he created. There was something more dark and sinister then just the illusion of the school or even the Strigoi's that he had alined himself with. The cold businesslike tone of the way he was dressed. The high fashion suit was one of his many charms but it was what I saw in his eyes. The eyes of a madman with a god like complex one who glorified himself in power and those around was his dutiful servants._

_"Lissa is far...far from your reach." I said refusing to be intimated. Robert jumped up from where he was sitting and lankly strolled towards me. His hand brushing up against the back of my neck sending more chills down my spine. Spinning around and catching Robert hand I move to flip him on his pompous ass. When he chuckled out loud waving his finger in front of my face._

_"Naughty...naughty...this is my dream walk here." Robert said reversing the move and flipping me hard to the ground so that I was sprawled on my back, having the air knocked out of me. "See Victor she can be reasonable you just have to show Rosemarie whose the boss." Robert said coldly looking down at me. _

_"Did you know whatever happens in your dreams, can also happened in the waking world Rosemarie?" Victor challenged out coming to stand in front of me. "Robert would you mind demonstrating for me." Raising my hand towards his mouth Robert sank his fangs into me. Though I was a common feeder, the Moroi endorphins didn't fill me as they would in the waking world. Sharp burning pain seared down into my arm like a poison, snaking it's way to where I only felt molten lava burning pain._

_"Now I'll ask you again Rosemarie where is my niece?" Victor demanded losing patience with me._

_"Go to hell." I screamed out as more flames crept into my arm. Swinging my leg so that I could kick Robert off of me. I rolled quickly to my feet trying to get the upper hand. Just to have Victor's hands snake around me holding me into place. "See that school below all those deaths will be on your hands...this dream maybe an illusion, but I promise you what will happen to them." Victor said pointing his hand down below. " Will be very real, bring back my niece and her sibling or their blood will be on your hands. The students from the school or Vasilisa, the choice is yours." With a wave of Victor's hand the dream world faded._


	33. ManyManyLives Will Be Lost

_Jumping awake my eyes quickly shot to Lissa, who looked as though she had been dreaming herself because she had the very same grim expression as I did._

_"He came to you too didn't he?" Lissa asked from across the isles._

_Looking at my painful wrist that was still throbbing. Two tiny puncture marks was already bruising and blood was still oozing out of the small holes._

_"Rose...cousin what going on." Adrian asked getting out of his seat and taking the one from behind Lissa._

_"Victor." I growled..."Please...please tell me you didn't tell him anything Lissa." I asked staring deadly back into her troubled emeralds. "i can't protect you...I know Rose okay, I swear I didn't tell him anything. But what are we going to do about the school?" She asked cutting me off. _

_"What about Victor?" Dimitri asked bringing Brice back from the restroom. Covering my face with my hand. I lifted my wrist showing Dimitri the bite marks, who immediately tensed up._

_I...We... Lissa and myself just had a visit from Victor through a dream walk, he's going to attack the students at St . Vladamir's if I don't bring Lissa or Jill back to court. He left this as his calling card._

_"Is that possible Adrian." Dimitri asked his thumb rubbing the area while not taking his eyes off of my wrist. _

_"Not only is it possible but it would take one hell of a spirit user to do that." Adrian replied getting up from his seat to get a better look himself. Then touching the marks with his hand._

_"Who did this to you Rose? Was it Wade?" Adrian asked his eyes glittering with rage making his emeralds the deepest shade of greens that I had ever seen. The warmth that followed through his hand healed the tiny holes closing them up and fading the bruising._

_"No it was Robert...Robert said it was his dream walk when I tried to flip him. After...he grabbed Rose behind the neck." Lissa finished for me."He said that if Rose didn't bring me and Jill back to court, the blood of St Vladamir's students would be on her hands._

_"How many students attends St Vladamir?" Jill questioned looking back at Lissa and then myself. Swallowing hard the inside of my mouth felt dry as though I had sandpaper lodge in the back of my throat. All those young students and novice were going to be slaughtered, shaking my head then resting my head into my hands._

_"At least five hundred or so." Dimitri replied. "And that doesn't include the professors or the other staff on campus._

_"Adrian I can't allow the school or court to be attacked I think when this plane lands I should go back." Lissa said getting up from her seat and moving to sit beside Jill._

_"No your majesty that's what Victory wants. For the time being, both you and the princess are safe as long as he can't find you. Dimitri reasoned."In the meantime I'll call over to the school and put everyone on high alert, making sure the guardian's there are informed of the Strigoi activity in the area and the same with court. We may have to move the Moroi's and spirit users that Yeva has gathered for us quicker then we expected." Dimitri said taking his seat._

_Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking of TWA. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We will be arriving in Novosibirsk here shortly if you look out your widow you can see the cities bright lights on our descent. A disturbing haunted look of genuine pain flashed into Dimitri eyes after the announcement was made. _

_"I can still see their faces and hear their screams...in the mornings when everyone is sleeping the nightmares still comes for me." Dimitri had spoken so softly I almost didn't hear him but his body shook with remorse, that I did feel. _

_"I know what you mean." I said touching his arm with a deeper understanding of the pain he was feeling. "But you were different then...it wasn't you._

_'But it was me Rose, those things that I did to you...Was beyond your control or did you forget your own lesson in front of your house. About the monster pulling the strings? I finished cutting him off. Dimitri pulled away from me to look at the city below._

_"Your a good man...you always have been. I said softly._

_We both sat quietly while the plane landed it was just one of those time where we didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. Dimitri was mentally kicking himself for all the things that he had done and I was watching him tear himself up inside. After we got off of the plane and walked towards the lobby of the airport, more shuttled vans was waiting for us. Viktoria was holding up a sign that said welcome home Dimka. She had really grown since the last time that I saw her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, wearing her customary skinny dark gray jeans and pastel yellow tank top, Viktoria had really trimmed down. Her arms had become firm and muscular not in a body building way, but one from hard work and training she had really buffed up. _

_"Dimka...Dimka...Viktoria said beaming with joy that lite up her whole face, running towards him, she through her arms tightly around his neck. "__Я не могу поверить, что ты дома. Мы не уложились в вас так много, мама будет счастлива видеть вас»__(I can't believe you're home. We have missed you so much, momma will be so happy to see you.)__ Viktoria __ spoke rapidly in Russian._

"_Dimitri pulled back looking his sister over, pride was shinning in his eyes as he squeezed the muscle on her arms."__Вы были разработки, мало SIS.» __(You have been working out, little sis) Dimitri replied with a full smile on his face._

_Jumping up and down __Viktoria's_ _ eyes sparkled happily as she looked at the both of us._

"_Show me some love." Viktoria purred out giving me a long hug of her own. Grasping my hand quickly she looked towards Dimitri. __"Бабушки"?_

_Placing his hand around me Dimitri flashed a genuine smile. "Yes it's grandmother's he said affectionately. "Viktoria I like to introduce Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and Princess __Jillian__ Mastrano Dragomir, Lord __Christian Ozera...Dimitri I think we can forgo the formalities. Everybody calls me Lissa." She said extending her hand which made Victory giggle._

"_Smooth Dimka...real smooth and Rose are these your parents?" Viktoria said holding out her hand. _

"_Yes this is my mother Janine Hathaway and my father Abe Mazur." I said smiling back. Vicktoria's face suddenly went pale. " Your not Ibrahim "__Abe__" __Mazur__ are you? Also known as __Zemy?" My father was delighted seeing Vic's reaction so much so that when she cautiously stepped back he cracked up laughing as though some unspoken joke had been told._

_"__The one in the same and soon to be family." He said cordially back then taking a mocking bow at her. Rolling my eyes and smacking my father playfully on the arm._

_"__Ibrahim quit teasing the girl." My mom said running interference for Vicktoria who looked as white as a ghost._

_"__Momma I'm hungry." Brice announces as he tugged on the hem of my shirt. Bending down Dimitri picked him up. "Vicktoria' this is my son Brice, the one I told you about on the phone and over there is my daughter Casey." Dimitri said with pride in his eyes. We better get this little guy feed he tends to take after Rose when it comes to food._

_"__There's no big surprise there, leave it to you and you stomach...how you don't gain a pound is beyond me." Vicktoria' said with a cheeky grin and rolling her eyes. The vans are this way ." Any on lookers would have thought we was having some kind of family reunion here in the airport, by the number of people who was all with us. Just like Dimitri requested, more unofficial guardian's came. What shocked me was seeing the old gang that I went hunting Strigoi's with Tamara, Lev, and Dennis. When everyone climb into the vans Dennis pulled onto the highway following Lev. Dimitri relaxed just slightly he had been on guard since we had left the airport._

_"__Feels like old times. Who did you not kill this time Rose?" Dennis asked half jokingly while he looked through the side mirror of the outside van, making sure we wasn't being followed. _

_"__Your right about old times. Remember Victor?" I replied shivering from the nightmare that I had._

_"__What about him?" Dennis asked keeping his eyes on the road, then turning off to a Burger King drive through that had a large line._

_"__Well he's back...and after the queen and her throne." Dimitri finished tightly._

_From there nothing much else was said and taking a page right out of Dimitri book. Dennis played the eighties radio station and I glared up at Dimitri. "What is this a conspiracy?"_

_"__Well if you don't like this." Dennis said flipping the dial over and Billy Ray Cyrus __Achy Breaky Heart, came blaring out through the speakers. Groaning I covered my eyes "Something about the men here in Russia, I will never understand." I cried out when the chorus line came. "And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, it might blow up and kill this man, ooooh oooh. "Urgh...get me a rope please." I begged then quickly covered my ears._

___She's learned her lesson. Put the radio station back on, that you had it on." Dimitri said showing me some small measure of mercy. Then grinning that damn smug grin of his._

_"__So tell me comrade how did you mange to get us and the kids alone in this big over sized van without other prying eyes?"_

_"__Simple." Dimitri said softly laughing "I told them that your morning sickness was flaring up again and suddenly they decide to take the other two vans that were following."_

_"__Alright sport what are you hungry for." Dimitri asked when it was our turn in the line._

_"__Happy meal...happy meal." Brice replied his large brown eyes twinkled when Dimitri handed him his food. The fumes from the food already had my stomach churning putting one hand to my mouth and shaking my head, Dennis pulled out and back onto the highway. Several hours later we pulled up in front of Dimitri's family home and the real wedding jitters began._

___Umm Dimitri when are we getting married?" I asked slowly knowing that he would say something stupid like soon._

_"__The day after tomorrow." He said with a wolfish grin then opening the vans doors for us to get out of, where we was greeted by the whole __Belikov family. Olena and Karolina took the kids from Dimitri and I was the last one to get out, while everyone else surrounded the children, Lissa, Jill, Christian, Adrian and the whole convoy that showed up. " Just like in the dooms day movie." I replied quietly looking at my family, but it was Yeva who pulled me aside and into the house away from all the noise._

_Upstairs alone in her bedroom, Yeva looked just as wore out as I felt. Smiling thoughtful she looked at my hand that was wearing the ring that she had given Dimitri for me to wear._

_"You should have been wearing that along time ago...such choices that my grandson and you have made. Sit down Rose." Yeva said pointing towards the wicker chair that sat off by the corner of her dresser._

_"I have located as many of the spirit users and elemental using Moroi's that my gifts allows for and another is bringing more to you, just as far from home as we are. But that is not why I have brought you in here." Yeva said suddenly sounding wise beyond her years and just as frail. "Your queen and her sister will die if they return back to court with you." Yeva said flatly. It was something I had already felt was going to happen. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I had already knew that Lissa and Jill wouldn't be going back to court until this war was over._

_'But you have been having your own dreams and feelings of the future haven't you?" Yeva spoke knowingly letting a long sigh. I could already see that Yeva knew. _

_Nodding my head and looking at the floor. I didn't really know what else to say, sure I had always felt guided mostly by the ghosts but also from the spirit world as well._

_'"We can win but we all have to band together. Which is why we need the elemental Moroi's only they can fuse stakes and wield the powers to restore the Strigoi's. This war that coming...Is about the prophecy I know Rose I have already seen it." Yeva sighed as she sat down on the bed looking deeply troubled."But many...many lives will be lost." she said sadly._

_"Please just tell me that Dimitri won't be among those that you speak of." I asked feeling the tightening pressure of growing fear pressing into my chest. Feeling like a caged animal I got up and started pacing the small room, knowing damn well that Yeva knew the answer to my question. But what she said next floored me and stopped me dead in my tracks. _

_"That will depend on you Rose all hope isn't lost yet, but it will depend on your decisions not his. _


	34. Wedding Bells

"_That's just...freaking great." I nearly shouted out, choking with fury with the full impact of Yeva's words. "What the hell am I suppose to be? Wonder woman or something? I'm no damn hero." Raising my fist as though I could punch the air, the airy laughter from Yeva halted my outburst._

"_Now there's the famous Hathaway temper I've heard Dimka speak so much about." Yeva's said chuckling and looking more amused than what she had from when she brought me in from outside. "I've arranged a private meeting with the spirit users and the Moroi's at the local church tomorrow after you get back from your wedding shopping." Yeva said more softly then laying back against the pillows looking exhausted. "You can come in now Dimka; Rosemarie and I have just finished. The door slowly open and Dimitri stood on the other side not really sure if he should come in or not._

"_The same room as before? I asked pointing towards Dimitri old room shaking her head Yeva nodded._

"_Goodnight Yeva." I called out._

"_Приходите в Димка, речь идет о времени мой внук пришел ко мне.»__(Come in Dimka, it's about time my grandson came to see me." Yeva said sounding a little more abrasive then usual. Closing the door after myself, my nose or should I say my stomach, followed the scent of delicious yummies that was floating around in the air. Olena I smiled, her cooking could bring me out of any bad mood. _

"_I was wondering when you would find your way in here." Olena said severing up some kind of soup "Borsch Kievsky ."She said evenly. "Everything that is in this soup that growing baby inside of you needs, from chuck roast to carrots and turnips. The smell of stewing meats and vegetables had my mouth watering with joy and my stomach growling from waiting so long for Dimitri's mom's cooking. _

"_Just like my Dimka... there's already a helping of freshly baked black bread for you. Taking the out stretched bowel that Olena handed me, she sat in the opposite chair and I sunk my mouth greedily into the soup and tasty black bread. Damn if my mouth hadn't been invited to a scrumptious party that only Dimitri and Olena seemed to know about._

"_You remind me of Dimka so much, he could never get enough of my cooking either." Olena said with growing pleasure creasing her face."I knew last year when you and Dimitri came here that you and him was destined to be together." Nearly choking on the black bread I laid it down and gulped the glass of milk that was beside me. If Olena only knew about Ariana and Dimitri's relationship and how he rubbed my face into it she wouldn't say such thing to me I thought sadly _

"_I just thought you and him would have tied this knot sooner." Olena said over her shoulder and picked up the dishes and started washing them. Laying my hands weakly on the table and standing I felt as though Dimitri had kicked me right in the ribs with a sucker punch. Damn him he didn't tell his family anything._

_"Last year as you already know I was having a great deal of problems, form being a former Strigoi. With being shadow kissed after my soul was restored, things got pretty rough, spirit madness and insanity kicked in. Speaking of that I didn't mean to be such a ... Olena turned around looking at me with understanding._

_"Getting your soul back like that, it's understandable the amount of guilt that you felt...plus you were wanted for murder, all that stress from being on the run." Olena said clicking her tongue then turning back to finish washing the pans._

_"It was no excuse to treat you, __Karolina or even Dimitri the way I did." I said feeling lower then dirt, they had only tried to help me. "For that I'm so sorry." Folding the dish towel up and hanging it on the rack. Olena came towards me and motherly cupped my face in both her hands, her eyes travel over my face know doubt seeing the scars, but not once did she turn away seeing me as a freak or some kind of monster. "Ooooh Rose there was nothing to forgive, there never was." She said with and understanding and warmth pouring out of her._

_"Thanks for the diner it was huh...out of this world...I think I'm going to turn in now, the kids will have me up early." I replied letting out a long yawn and feeling embarrassed. "Before I could function on little to no sleep at all. Here lately I'm tired all the time." I mumbled out. _

_"Welcome to the joy's of being pregnant." Karolina said coming into the kitchen. "Mom have you seen Paul's bat and glove he needs it for baseball practice tomorrow. Goodnight Rose." She said as I was leaving the kitchen. Dimitri's bed was so soft and inviting when I finally crawled in that my eyes closed the second my head hit the pillow._

_Just as it had been on the plane. The peaceful darkness was soon replaced with the school of St. Vladamir's. From where Victor had brought me this time around in the dream, he had moved his full Brigade of Strigoi's closer to the school. I could make out the more advance young novice quarters that I had once slept in and the Moroi's quarters. To my right was the gym and the training facilities and to my left was the gardens that Adrian had always taken me to. Just like before Victor had not come alone he was accompanied by Robert and his newly accord friend Wade Voda._

_Come on fellows you should know by now that all work and no sleep makes for a bitchy Hathaway. I mean just look at my mother. You wouldn't really want that to happen to me now would you?"_

_'That really cute Hathaway but spear me your smartass remarks and tell me where Lissa is." Wade demanded brushing past Robert to get towards me. "You don't have any idea who your dealing with._

_Shrugging my shoulder as though I wasn't in the least bit concerned I smiled a cold smile back towards him._

_"Don't I?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Your the rich spoiled brat Moroi that I went to school with. The very same one who got his jollies off torturing the feeder...and the same one who had their royal asses served to them when Lissa made you bust up your precious things into nothing with a baseball bat. Yes I think I know you Wade Voda and the low life scum you have decided to hang out with" _

_Narrowing my eyes on Wade I wanted him to get the gist of how through pissed off I was. Wade on the other hand seemed unimpressed or intimidated for that matter. Pulling the elements from spirit a wall of wind lifted me up into the air. The oxygen around me was being taken, and every breath of air that I tried to pull into my starved lunge felt like a plastic bag had been draped over my head. All the air that I had left in me was trapped as I tried uselessly to breath in and out. So this was how Lissa felt when the elite Mana club had done this to her. Gasping for air and clawing at the unseen wall that was blocking the air, my head became dizzy and everything blurred until the gush of wind stopped and I was dropped to my feet._

_"Son of a b...coughing trying to catch my breath I glared back at Wade._

_"I'm losing patience with you Hathaway." Victor waved out his boney finger. "You have always been a thorn in my back side, ruining my plans." He snarled out. "But no more where is ____Vasilisa?"_

___Gasping and struggling to get back to my feet. I felt the creepy crawling eyes of Robert "Give it a rest Victor. You sound like a cheap broken record...you'll get nothing from me." I said making it back to my feet and staggering slightly. The same blast of wind caught me again and was holding me longer this time. Clawing at the wall, that was suffocating me and digging my nails around my neck to get the air in. My legs kicked at nothing and my flailing hands and arms touched nothing as the life of air was slipping from me. My heart was pounding loudly into my ears. I tried desperately to inhale and exhale but there was nothing for my starved lunges and heart to breathe in. Just when I thought I was going to slip into unconsciousness I was slammed back down to the ground. Only this time I was too weak too even move. _

_"__Rosemarie are you still with us?" Victor said squatting down beside me and my eyes blinking rapidly back at him. "I'm not going to kill you but you will give me Vasilisa's and Jill"s whereabouts...because you will suffer until you do. I can...think of so many different ways to make you suffer Rose." Victor said coldly that I wonder if he was still Moroi. _

_"__I can take whatever you can dish out old man." Rolling my eyes and looking into Roberts face, his eyes seemed to almost glow while he circled around me._

_"__Let me try." Robert practically begged. "I can make her talk or I can make her scream...I like the screaming part." Robert said with more excitement growing in his voice._

___ A serious look crossed over Roberts face, his eyes glazing over from deep in thought and controlling spirit. I was back at the caves with Dimitri my mother Janine, Mikhail, Stan and Alberta. We was on a rescue mission trying to save Eddie and the others from the Strigoi's, that had been taking during the attack on the school. There was so many Strigoi's. The punches I was landing wasn't as effective as I had like them. I felt like a young novice again still in love, burying my stake into the Strigoi's and spinning a reverse side kick into the next Strigoi._

_"__Rose get Eddie and the others out of here." Stan bellowed out as we moved deeper into the cave. The cramping nausea got worse, more Strigoi's was around the next bend._

___"Dimitri their over here." I yelled out stooping down and draping Eddies arm around my neck I manged to drag him out. Looking behind me Dimitri was helping another student and pushed him towards me when he was grabbed by a blond hair Strigoi._

_"__Nathan." My voiced reasoned out. Dimitri he was fast so damn fast with his punches and his kicks but Nathan he was too strong. When Nathan over powered him, my heart practically stopped beating. My mom had a hold of me, along with Alberta they both was dragging me out. "No we can save him I shouted...it Dimitri we have to go back...please it's Dimitri" I cried out in agony.  
_

_"__Little Dhampir?" Adrian said from the other side of the cave. Damn how had he gotten here I had left Adrian in the safe walls of the church and now he was here._

_"__Little Dhampir...none of this is real__ this is Wades dream walk and now it's mine. None of this is real come towards me." Adrian pleaded holding his hand out for me to grab." Rose I can help you wake up."_

_"__No." Hissed Robert who latched a hold of my wrist, sinking his fangs firmly deep into my skin. The pain was unbearable liquid fire snaked around my arm into my hand as the invisible flames grew. _

_"__Rose do what I taught you and end this dream walk now!" Adrian screamed out; his screams mingled with my own._

_"__Rose follow me." Oksana said suddenly appearing from nowhere. Raising her hand she blasted fire at Robert and Adrian jerked me away from him. Pressing me behind his back Victor, Robert and Wade was closing in us. "Rose end this dream walk now. It's time to wake up." The tugging and pulling of the dream world flickered and suddenly it was gone and I was starring into the worried faces of Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Oksana and Yeva. _

_"__Laying beside me and still holding my hand. Adrian wiped the sleep from his face and sat up, looking down at my hand and moving his own towards my wrist. Adrian healed the fresh bite wounds that Robert had left._

_"__That man who was compelling you Rose. He was making you see your worst fears. He was bringing them to life." Oksana said softly and looking me over making sure that I didn't need further healing. "Yeva called me when Dimitri and Lissa couldn't wake you._

_"__I would have gotten too you sooner little Dhampir, but Wade was blocking me every time I would enter in the dream walk. Wade would shove me out until Lissa here gave me something I could ground myself to. It's sorta like a lightening rode a boost of spirit that collapsed his dream walk making it my own." Adrian said looking completely drained and exhausted. With his hand on his forehead Adrian looked older and frail._

_"__Here." Oksana said placing a ring on my finger it's been heavily fused with spirit so the next time you go to sleep your dream world can't be hijacked by other spirit users._

___'That's good to know." I said shakily sitting up on the bed, getting up and running to the bathroom. The diner that Olena had feed me came up and not because of morning sickness but because of sheer terror. I hadn't been so scared like that since I witness Wayler's and Mason's death. Now I was possibly facing Dimitri 's? I didn't realize just how bad I was shaking until Dimitri came in. My arms was hovered and posed over the toilet seat. They shook with hard tremors that didn't go away no matter if I stood up or not. _

___Pulling me into his arms I understood more now then ever just how fragile and important life really was. Dimitri's life had been threaten nearly extinguished once back in the caves. I would die myself before I would ever let that happen again._

_"__What did he make you see Rose? What are you so afraid of." Dimitri asked over my head._

___Shaking my head and burying it more into his chest. I wouldn't give that power to Dimitri either. I wasn't going to get burned again that much I had decided before I went to sleep._

_"__Nothing... it was nothing okay ….I'm fine really." I said lifting my head to look into his eyes._

_"__Your a terrible liar. You always have been." Dimitri said in his mentoring voice, but I was to keyed up and hormonal to denied it._

_"__Okay so don't make me lie then... I said a little more bluntly then I meant. "When do we go into town for the wedding shopping and stuff?" I asked needing to change the subject. Blinking as though he had been bitch slapped Dimitri drop his arms. "Um now if your up to it._

_"__Great." I said taking a deep breath. "So lets get this show on the road. Brice needs a suite and Casey needs a flower girls dress." There was so much to plan for it was easy to let the nightmare go for now and it helped to distract Dimitri. But we both knew I was avoiding the issue._

_"__So what are you colors going to be?" He asked know longer looking at me, which I was relieved. _

_"__Honestly I don't know. Um we both know I'm really not the virginal type anymore. And I haven't even considered any colors so what do you suggest._

_"__Well I suggest that you wear mine then, it's antique it's not white...white but rather __antiquish____ white." ____Oksana _supplied. "It's what I wore when I married Mark and I would truly be honored if you wore it. Consider it something old." She said with a smile.

___'Then it's settled any other ideas for the brides maid dresses? I asked looking around my friends and family in the room. Lissa I think I should let you pick out your own maid of honor gown." I said dryly just really not wanting to deal with the whole wedding thing." _

_"__Oh no Rose your going to help me pick that dress out I've waited long enough." Lissa said solemnly. Rolling my eyes I smiled. "Okay how about a veil and a tutus?" Grabbing my arm Liss was already ushering me out the door. "God this was going to be a long day." My head screamed. On our way out Jill grabbed Casey and the diaper bag, while Dimitri and all the guys took Brice. The trip into town wasn't so bad it had been a long, long...time since I had a girls day out. Maybe this would help bring Lissa and I closer again. When we got to the stores the guys split up going off in one direction and us girls going into another. _

_"__What do you think of this dress?" Jill asked after trying on dress number ten. It was sleeveless, around the bust was a light sheer white lace sewn into the of the sea blue silk. It was so light in fact that it was more trimmed the anything. It had two layers of silk and a lighter shade of blue with Jill's hair and eyes she was perfection in it._

_"__I like it I think we have a winner." Nodding my head with approval Jill blushed when she stepped back into the booth" When Lissa stepped out she was wearing a darker sapphire blue strapless dress. The silk showed her curves and figure, the dress was Chiffon silk with single layered lace in the front of the v cut neck line. It haltered and tied around into the back with an eloquent lace bow. "I like this." Lissa said pointing to the dress. "Who says maid of honor's can't look hot while there best friend is getting married." _

___"Lissa." I squealed out laughing and picking up one of the numerous veils I threw it at her.  
_

___Then Sydney came out twirling like a ballerina with a veil draped over head she looked as bored as I felt, but at least she was having a great time. The dress she wore was all puffy and just didn't look right on her. Groaning and going back into the dressing room she came out after the zillonth time looking perfect. There was a single strap of sea blue silk that wrapped around her right shoulder with a small slit that came to her knee. Just like Jill and Lissa's dresses it was simple in design and the blue set off her blond hair and glittering blue eyes._

___Mia had tried on several dresses her self but opted to wear a dress similar to Jill's which I knew first hand Eddie would like._

_"__Are you sure Rose I could always pick something different?" Mia asked looking in the mirror swinging her hips. I knew she like the dress just by the way her face was glowing she was too busy doing the cha cha to notice me shaking head._

_"__I'm sure... I'm sure." I exclaimed louder this time so that she could hear me._

___Then Dimitri sister __Viktoria wore a royal strapless____ taffeta dress that went to the floor. In the back it laced up in a braided pattern and the black satin belt just really brought the amazing royal sea blue of the dress out. She was so beautiful that tears sprung to my eyes, damn pregnancy hormones. "I was going to cry over a freaking dress that Dimitri's sister wore." My head shouted, once again this whole shopping trip scored a hundred percent on my freaky dicky shit a meter. _

_"__Rose what do you think? Do you think Dimka will like it?" She asked looking in the mirror at herself. _

_"Viktoria you look like an angle. Dimitri will absolutely love it and if he doesn't then I'll kick his ass till he does." I said softly wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"Really you mean it!" Viktoria said excitedly her face was proudly glowing and Lissa draped her hand around her shoulders. "When your brother sees you he'll be lucky if he doesn't have a heart attack. This dress is you." Lissa said smiling back._

_We found a christening gown for Casey in sea blue and out of all the dresses that I had seen tried on everyone. Hers was the best, my little bundle of joy. The Royal blue against her chestnut brown hair brought out the milk chocolate of her eyes. The delicate lace and satin she kept trying to pull into her mouth made her seem almost unreal. Casey was a true angle I had never seen anyone look more beautiful then my daughter did right now. Casey was pulling an angry face not only did she need a changing but she was hungry and it was our cue to pay for our dresses and head back home._

_"I wonder if the guys are done." Sydney asked who had been quite up until now. "Adrian and I was suppose to go sight seeing before we went back._

_"From the looks of it they been done awhile. Look there already loaded in their van waiting to follow us back." Lissa said smirking and waving at Christian who weirdly waved back. Suddenly Dimitri opened the door and Brice came running out. "Are you all done mommy?...Because...because I'm hungry. He said._

_Vic what time is it?" I asked knowing it had to be getting late._

_Looking at her watch she let out an airy sigh it's after four...we've been inside for hours." She grimaced looking back at Brice._

_Lissa can you take Casey? We have to stop and get the kids something to eat and I need to let Dimitri know._

_"Okay Rose just remember come nightfall you and Dimitri can't see each other until it's time to walk down that long...long... isle. "Great she had to go and say that." My head snapped out. In less then twenty four hours I would be Mrs. Belikov and my stomach dropped._

_"Come on Brice." I almost said nervously when I handed Lissa; Casey._

_Taking Brice's hand we walked over to the guys vans and Dimitri was laid back reading a western novel he didn't look up until I knocked on the window._

_"You girls finally done?" He asked stretching his hand and rubbing Brice's head._

_Letting out a small yawn I nodded my head. "Thankful yes but the kids are hungry. Do you think you can hold out till we get to grandma __Olena_ 's house?" I asked when I bent down too look at Brice. Shaken his head stubbornly no I raised up to meet Dimitri's question eyes. "Nope our little guy wants to eat now and I really don't want to take him to a fast food drive through any suggestions."

_"Your tired." Dimitri said softly then stroking my chin with his thumb his rich eyes darkening._

_"Your right and the day still isn't over and my feet hurt like hell." I complained, sadly looking back._

_"Tell everyone to follow us there a a small sit in diner around the block not to far from here." Dimitri said looking down at Brice who lifted his smiling face towards him. "That will also give you a chance to rest, his eyes flickering back to mine. "Okay, hear that honey where stopping for some dinner okay." I replied back to Brice. Dimitri got out of the van and help Brice in. "Just follow us and don't lag behind." Dimitri said as I hurriedly got into ours._

_"Dennis...I know... I know don't lag behind. Am I right?" Smiling back at Dennis I sat beside Viktoria and Lissa._

_ The diner was an all you can eat Chinese buffet when we in the waiter's and waitresses had to cram tables together just so they could seat all of us. Christian took Brice through the line. Where Brice filled his plate and making sure that I stayed off of my feet Dimitri went through the line for me. "Here try and eat something it might help you a little and give you some much needed extra energy back." Dimitri said a little concerned. _

_"Thank you." I said tiredly back taking the fork from him. The lack of sleep from the night before and Robert feeding from me left me feeling weak and drained. Without even tasting the food it was shoveled into my mouth and somewhere between chewing and shoveling more in. I crashed hard at the table. When I open my eyes Dennis was pulling into the ____Belikov _ home.

_"Rose I didn't think. I didn't realize just how tired you were._

_Rolling my eyes and sitting up I felt somewhat better then I had at the restaurant. "Don't give it a second thought. See I'm already catching my second wind." I said waving Lissa's concern off. "Really it's no biggie."_

_Taking Casey out of her car seat Lissa started walking off and when the other remaining passengers climb out as well Dimitri, Lev and Tamera jumped in. _

_Rolling my head I looked wearily back at Dimitri. "Ahhhh hell no! Where do you three think your your going?" I growled sleepily irate at Dimitri. _

_'Wherever you go! we go!" Dimitri responded not leaving any room for discussion._

_"Your grandmother said this was a private meeting between me and the spirit users ____Belikov_ and I don't recall her inviting you.

_"Dennis drive." Dimitri demanded ending the conversation as though I was back to being his pupil and he as my teacher. "What a load a crap." I snapped back when Dennis pulled away from the house. The drive to the church that Yeva told me about wasn't long when we arrived. Dimitri held out his hand offering to help me out of the van, slapping it away Dennis snickered and I glared back at him. _

_"Don't think I'm going to forget about this any time soon." I warned then stalked off going inside the church. When I entered it, it was a world of it's own. Spirit users were rare, unique and very hard to find. Among the loud chatter and squawking noises of the large assembled group of Moroi's that had gathered. _

_The large abandon church was packed every square inch of the place, every room and space was filled with men and women spirit users alike. And just like that even more were arriving. Dimitri, Tamera, Lev and myself shoulder our way through the mob styled crowd, working our way towards the front stage of the building._

_When the spirit users began to really notice us Dhamphir's a silence filled the room. As best as they could the parted the room and shaking our hands as though we were some kind of celebratory._

_"Look it's them...the...ones... who are fulling filling the ____prophecy._

_"__That's where your wrong, we can't do it by our selves. We need you help all of your help._

_"__But your the chosen ones the ancients speak of." A Moroi woman yelled out._

_"__What's your name?" I called out to her. And the crowd parted even more._

___I'm called __Quinnith____ Shawdare her hair seemed jet black, but her intense gray eyes said she was a force to be reckon with. _

___Quinnith would you please come here." Moving slowly through the crowd I had to say the woman had courage when she stood in front of me._

_"__What do you see when you look at me." I asked with sparking curiosity_

_Her eyes flickered over me as though she was studying a lab rat, she walked completely around then stopping again standing directly in front of me. _

___"Your Dhampir." She noticed taking her hand into mine and placing it over my heart. I looked at her once more. " What else do you notice."_

___"Nothing ...nothing at all your heart beats." She said looking completely lost and confused._

_"__That right." I yelled louder for all to hear._

_"__I'm just a Dhampir and by myself I can't stop this invasion that Victor is starting and about to carry out. Even with all the Dhamphir's we can't stop him...we will fail and die and that leaves his Strigoi army to go after all of you and he will. When there isn't anymore Dhampir's left to protect you, who will you turn to next the humans. Or will you be like some many other Moroi's that has gone before and willingly turn Strigoi?_

_"__That's absurd an older looking Moroi man called out._

___Why is it ridiculous." I challenged back. 'How many of your loved ones have been claimed by the Strigoi's? How many of your families and friends disappeared and you say I'm being absurd." Tearing open my shirt for all those to see the burning scars that lined my left side and pulling back my hair. I made sure all could see the scars I wanted everyone who could see my face, really see my face. I walked among as many as I could in the room. _

___So many people who could see the burns gasped out loud then lowering their eyes as my message was being driven home. I just prayed to god they really heard me._

_"__I'm shadow kissed I have died three times now. Look at me, see past the circus freak of scars. This is what going up against Victor alone has gotten me. When I say us Dhampir's can't win. I mean just that it's a lost cause. But you have the gifts and most of you have the knowledge to change all that. You can fuse stakes...for Christ sakes you have the gift to restore lost souls to get back what was once taken from you. I don't. All I was built for ...created for was to fight." I said raising my fist into the air. "That's all of us Dhampir's has been raised to do._

___Shaking my head sadly and pulling my shirt closed Dimitri took off his jacket and covered me with it. "I'm not superwoman or even wonder woman... I have no great powers the way you do...and I sure as hell am not a hero by any form. But a war has already started your Moroi Queen's life is in danger just like everyone else is in this room. This war make no mistake about ladies and gentlemen, is heading straight for all of you. I have seen the future, your future from the spirit world the land of the dead. Where many of you have been killed or enslaved._

_____That war that I have already spoken of has started. Feeling light headed I grabbed the wall for support. Dimitri eyes was watching me rather closely, it was one of those moments where he knew something was off. I knew I was tired but this was just nuts. Clearing my voice and knowing that I needed to continue. I look back at the large group of spirit users. Quinnith was also watching me intently. "Come to court with us, help us fight for your freedom, help us fight to save you." The world around me suddenly blurred and started spinning my own voice was echoing around in my head._ "Dimitri...

_"__Rose...all you feeling alright. Rose." I heard Dimitri asking stumbling he caught me Rose... then the world went dark._

_"__I think she's coming around." I heard Oksana's voice saying. _

___Opening my eyes everything around me seemed hazy at first then my eyes quickly adjusted._

_"__You fainted Rose." Dimitri supplied looking nervous. _

_"__She's fine Dimka go and calm yourself. Your anemic Rosemarie you don't have enough Iron in your blood and with the amount of stress you've been under lately your body simply shut down._

_"__Ooooo." I sighed out "The timing couldn't have come at a worse time, the meeting...the spirit users... I have to get back." I said looking back Dimitri. _

_"__Forget about it Rose your staying put..._

_"__Dimka make sure she starts taking the Iron supplements that I left on the nightstand. Patting my arm Okasana stood up and pulled Dimitri out of the room._

_"__If she doesn't want to lose the baby, she's going to have to take it easy and start getting more rest then what she has been getting and doing a better job of looking after herself. The attack by Victor only made things worse for Rose's condition._

_"__You do realizes that I can still hear you right?" They both turned and looked at me then started heading down the hallway. Pulling back the covers, because I had work that needed done. I couldn't help but not notice the brown Eddie Van Helen T-shirt that was on me. Rolling my eyes I knew instantly it was Dimitri's, damn him and his eighties music. Looking around the room and climbing out of bed I grab my clothes and started getting dressed._

_"__Just where the hell do you think your going? Dimitri had came into the bathroom just as I started pulling on my jeans."You heard Oksana...you need rest._

_"__Do you think Victor or Wade is resting...No...and neither can I. Not when there is so much that needs to be done or do you think we should wave the white flag and surrender. I'll rest when I'm dead." I grumbled out.  
_

___'Now you just being petty and stupid and putting the life that you carry at risk." Dimitri said sounding cold and and harsh. "Great who was he acting today my father?" My head screamed out."Your not going to be able to help anyone when your exhausted like this." _

_"__Petty and stupid." I mocked back. "Nice to know what you really think of me comrade." Taking my fist and lightly punching his arm we was both at a battles of wills. "As for Wayler's son. I believe I told you not so long ago he's not your responsibility."_

_"__You are...everything about you is my responsibility now." Dimitri shouted and that was almost my breaking point._

_"__Wrong I don't become your official responsibility for another couple of hours yet...it's nice to know outside of duty...I'm nothing more to you then that." I hissed back. The knocking on the door had stopped us both. Damn it was Lissa our yelling had gotten her attention. Crossing the bedroom Dimitri open the door for her to come in._

_"__I knew it.. I knew it." She said back to both us then waving that perky little finger of hers in the air as though it was of some importance. "Neither one of you are planning to go through with this wedding are you? If don't make that walk in the morning and exchange your vows then the children will be removed from both of your custody." Lissa said shaking her hand at the both of us. The sparkle and shine from those damning eyes and what her feeling were, was coming through the bond big time. She meant every word that she hissed out. Everything in me exploded my wedding was just hours away, that I just couldn't take in anymore. It was bad enough that I was doing my damnedest to cope with losing Wayler and his death or being pregnant. It was even worse going up against Victor and his many minions that were willing to be at his becking call. Or even fighting in this god forsaken war and doing everything that I knew to be right and true to hang on to these kids, plus not losing the one that I was carrying that I mentally snapped._

_"__Lissa." I growled out softly that it carried the weight of a warning. Looking shocked and worried as though I was filled with darkness, Dimitri blocked me from getting to her. "Go fuck yourself." Slamming the door behind me I had to get away from her, before I did something that I would regret. _

___Is everything alright? Christian yelled when I passed him down on the stairwell. Not giving him a second thought I race through the front door and and didn't stop there. I took off running knowing the physical pain and exercise was the only way to clear my head and keep me from killing Lissa. I made a beeline for the highway but my legs wouldn't carry me that far. Gasping for air and closing my eyes, I lowered the mentally barriers that separated me from the spirit world._

_"__Wayler...Wayler...I screamed out spinning in circles, hoping against all hope that he would just suddenly appear. Five or ten minutes later nothing. "Dammit, Anna show yourself...show yourself now." I growled fully enraged_

___When the bluish swirling mist appeared I sank to my knee's. The cold wet water droplets fell from my eyes._

_"__I can't...I can't do this anymore." I pleaded at her. "I feel as though I'm going insane Anna."_

_"__Of course you can do this your strong. It's why you have been chosen to carry all the burdens that you have ." Anna said softly and kneeling down in front of me._

_" __Shaking my head vigorously while more puddles ran slowly down my face I didn't know what I was asking for, hell I didn't even know what I was begging for...but I was begging. "I'm not anyone...I'm not anyone special. Then I find out that Dimitri might die his life is at risk and I swear it's because of me. I can't lose him too. I just got done burying Wayler._

_"__I know Rose... I know I did warn you of the heart break you would face coming back." Anna explained when she combed her fingers through my hair. I felt a trace of warmth and even the light pressing of her fingertips._

_"__You didn't tell me that people I love would die...that I'm close to. You never said everybody would want more and more then what I could give." From the distance it felt as though I was being watched it was quit unnerving, but with pain that was slicing at the layers of my heart hacking it into thousands of little pieces I looked back at Anna._

_"__I can't tell you your future Rose as it is we have been stretching the rules by helping, you; your Wayler...he was right about several things everything does happen for a reason. We will continue to help guide you through all this but your choices has to be your own. "Give Dimitri the chance he deserves for both of your sakes he was the reason you came back." When Anna turned her head towards the wooded area. I knew the spirit world was calling to her, calling her back but I wasn't ready to let go._

_" __Gasping with shock I was outraged with my hands shaking as they swiped angrily at the puddles that kept falling. "Your right. Dimitri was the reason I came back and for what for him to move on? Or trampling my heart a second time and you expect me to trust him?" I...I just need five minutes to breath to be able to cope with Wayler death. We have a child together and I'm not allowed to grieve or mourn his death because all my family, friends, and people I care about want more then what I can give. Why can't things be they way they were when I was at the academy. Everyday I got up early for training hoping that not only would I learn something new but just to see one of those rare smiles of his and his aftershave just one whiff and I was hooked. I had a circle of friends that we all leaned on each other for when times got hard...at least then I knew the rules of what everyone expected of me...now I'm just lost._

___Anna's misty form changed glowing brighter then I had ever seen and warm hands cradled my face as though her hands had become real. "Your going to be fine Rosemarie Hathaway don't write Dimitri and your friends off just yet they may surprise you." Her glowing form got brighter and brighter till her ghostly image faded back into the darkness leaving me once again alone._

___A couple of seconds later I thought I heard a twig snapping then another a few seconds latter another. The creepy feeling of being watched was gone just like Anna. Looking up at the sky my shoulders slumped the sun was slowly starting to peak in the horizons. The slow powdery blue was chasing after the darkness, in hues of so many different colors. Looking back at the house I let out a long cleansing breath and started walking towards the front door._

___The house was already bustling with activity Olena was making breakfast. Karolina was chasing after Paul who didn't want to ready even though Eddie was lending a hand. I was about to go up the stairs when a pair of hands shot out of the coat closet and dragged me in and quickly shut the door. The very small space was dark and I couldn't see my own hands let alone the hand that was pressed at my mouth kept me from screaming. The strong warm arm and hand was wrapped around my waist. It held me tightly in place even though I was squirming to get away. _

___"Stop fighting me Roza." Dimitri whispered against my ear, his warm breath fanned around my neck and I felt myself melting into his chest. Sensing that I had relaxed Dimitri pulled his hand away, but kept the one still locked around my waist._

_"__Dammit you scared the hell out of me." I whispered in the dark._

_"__I think we have to go through the lessons again." He lightly chuckled "Which is?" He asked expecting an answer._

_"__Always expect the unexpected...see I haven't forgotten them._

_"__True but you don't use them either." Dimitri added quietly._

___Taking a deep breath my hand slid down to Dimitri's hand that was still holding my waist and I placed mine on top just to feel his warmth._

_"__Why are we in the closet of all places."_

_"__Because Roza I need to know if I'm putting that damn monkey suit on that I got yesterday._

_"__What you seriously think I won't follow through with it?" I asked._

___A soft bellowing of laughter vibrated off of the walls of his chest and shook my back from the gentle vibration._

_"__I know you'll follow through with it Rose, that's not what I'm questioning...I'm just debating whether I should. Lissa been putting enough pressure on you and well I don't want to add to to it." The sobering reality was Dimitri was giving me an out without strings and suddenly I was scared for the sake of the children. In my head I was grateful in my heart I was scared shitless for Brice and Casey._

_"__You don't want to marry me." I asked so softly my voice cracked._

___Slowly turning me around for a full embrace my hands rested on his back. The warmth coming from him was a heat wave pouring out of his shirt and his muscles flexed from where my hands were. I felt Dimitri chin rest on the top of my head and the steady strumming of his beating heart beat under my ear._

_"__I didn't say that...Dimitri replied not really explaining...but I don't want to force you into to doing something your just not ready for. _

_"__Your not Lissa is...so if I have to marry somebody. Well I'm at least I'm glad that it's you the kids love you._

___I would have given anything to have seen his face right now but the muscles in his back tensed and his hands that had been holding me fell away. Holding my breathe I waited for Dimitri to call it off. The deep breath that he took had my heart racing._

_"__It's okay Dimitri I'll let Lissa know." Just as my hand found the door his hand found my shoulder stopping me._

_"__I'll see you at the alter." Dimitri said softly putting his hand on mine he opened the door. We both went in separate directions when I got upstairs Oksana flashed me a smile her dress was sprawled across the bed and her eyes was glittering back. "See I told you something old and now yours." I was floored I was expecting some nutty..futty kind of dress that you would expect to find at some second hand store but this. Ooooh hell yeah this was a treasure in it's self. The dress was totally breathtaking and defiantly something I would have chosen._

___'____Oksana _ it's...it's incredible...I mean are you sure?" I whispered Nodding her head with approval she laid the veil beside it. "May this dress bring you as many years of happiness as it has brought for me and and mark. 

___Rushing over I through my arms around her. Thank you so very much this is exactly what I would have chosen._

___'I know it is dear...I know it is." she said beaming back. _

_"__Lets do this." I said evenly and both Sydney and Oksana started rushing around the room gathering the veil and train and all the little things that went to the dress and started helping me to put it on. My mother came in carrying a beautiful __bouquets of long white stemmed roses with sea blue carnations, surround in babies breath. The flowers were wrapped in with white lace and silk which matched my dress."These are for the bridesmaids and this one is for your maid of honor." My mom said laying them on the dresser."_

_ Lissa's bouquet was much larger, there had to be about a dozen white and blue long stemmed roses with an assortment of lavender, blue and white carnations. The babies breath was nestled between the arrangement giving them a soft delicate beautiful design look. "Your father has your bouquet downstairs he wanted to give you himself____." Smiling back a couple of tears wet my cheeks and I thought Jill____ was going to have a fit considering she had just started working on my make up and Vicktoria was doing my hair._

_"__I don't care what you do Rose, but your not allowed to cry. You got that?" Jill threatened with the mascara. _

___'Yes mam." I said saluting my hand to my forehead just to have my hair yank by Sydney._

_"__Your not allowed to move until I'm done, unless you want me to pull out all your hair." Sydney clucked making clicking noises with the roof of her mouth. Then pushing her lips together in concentration her hand went to the back of my hair, grabbing all the strands and brushing them. It wasn't long when Sydney had made a tight bun on top of my head showing off my marks on my neck. _

_"__I mean it you cry you'll ruin all this make up. Try blinking or something to hold the tears in." Leaning down Jill applied the lipstick. _

_""__Here is something new." My mother said smiling holding out a small box for me to open. In side was a golden pendent of a rose. The rose it's self was of crimson dark blood red rubies and on the golden accented leaves was slivers of diamonds working it way towards the stem where a much larger diamond had been cradled. _

_"__Oooh mom I don't even know what to say." I said gasping for the right words. Sitting on the bed mom slightly smiled she was wearing her formal black and white guardian uniform she opted out of dressing up the way the rest of us had._

_"__Just be happy Rose it what your father and I both want." When everyone had finished helping me dress they quickly scattered finding their own dresses. Opening the door Lissa stepped in, the sleek maid of honor dress was just as gorgeous on her as it was yesterday._

_"__Rose you look like an angle a real princess." She said catching her breath and sitting on the bed beside me._

_"__And your suppose to be my friend...not just any friend but my best friend._

_"__I am your friend." Lissa said sternly, then picking up the veil and placing it on my head._

_"__No your the queen's friend and your sure as hell not mine...because if you were you wouldn't be making me do this._

_"__I am too your friend Rose, if I wasn't would I even bother...i just would have taken the kids...and not even gave you a fighting chance._

_"__Forcing me to get married right after Wayler died is not a fighting chance. How would you feel if Christian died and you suddenly had to marry Eddie and didn't have say." I snarled back. 'You wouldn't fucking like it, but you can sit here and speak so candidly about being my friend. Bull shit Lissa, I call bull shit on you and right at this very moment I hate you._

___Lissa's face fell and tear welled up into her eyes. "You don't mean that I know you don't mean that ."She barked out when my mom, Sydney, Okasana, Jill and Vicktoria came into the room over hearing the argument._

_"__Whatever Lissa lie yourself if you want...because I don't care anymore, your getting want you want like you always do. When we go back to court I'll do what I'm suppose to do which is protecting you being your guardian but our friendship is done. _

_"__Rose there ready for you down stairs." My mom said quietly ._

_"__Your majesty after you." Lissa gave me a cold hard chilling glare and grabbed the flowers off of the dresser and we started the march. Soft Russian music was playing down the stairwell below. It was the best that Dimitri could do given Lissa's short notice the bridesmaids went down the stairs before me and Lissa and my heart raced wildly out of control. I couldn't get over how shell shocked nervous I really was until Lissa took the lead and went downstairs. When it was my turn my old man was at the bottom of the stairs holding his hand out to signal that it was my turn._

___In his other hand was my beautiful __bouquets of flowers they was the same as Lissa. She wore a plastic fake smile while Abe walked me the short distance to Dimitri. Good lord was he handsome when he turned around and saw me walking towards him, his face lite up like the fourth of July. I always knew that he was hot and gorgeous but when I saw him standing there my heart bottomed out. The Russian tailor had performed a miracle overnight. Dimitri's suit was black the shirt he wore was made from a similar material of my dress was. The royal blue comber bun matched my bridesmaids dresses. _

_A single short stem white rose was in his left breast pocket, all in all Dimitri made one hell of a sexy impression standing there. Sure this wasn't the glamorous wedding that I had often wished for as a small child. It really didn't matter that my marriage to Dimitri wasn't being held in a church. What mattered the most, was everyone who I loved and cared about was here as I looked on the faces of my friends and family. Sydney who had help me track down Dimitri just so he could be starring at me, the way he was now. Adrian who was Dimitri's best man and who has been there for me more times then I could count._

_ Eddie who I had trained with as a young novice. Christian yes it was hard to believe once upon a time I couldn't stand him only because we was too much alike and now loved as a brother. Mia who once saved my life in Spokane and who I cherished as my sister. ____Vicktoria who was so much like Dimitri, that I just couldn't help but love her. We always shared fun times, she was with me during the worst time of my life, when I had lost him and came here to his family home. Olena the mother that I had always wanted, who understood me sometimes better than I understood myself._

_"__Who give this woman away?"The priest asked_

___Raising his hand Abe cleared his throat. "I do Father." Lifting my veil Abe smiled and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful my dear then he laid my hand into Dimitri's. All of this was so perfect every tiny detail but one. I was standing beside the wrong groom it should had been Wayler with me saying the vows._

_" __Dimitri please take Rosemarie's hand into yours and repeat after me. Just then I saw my little boy walking towards us carrying a satin pillow. His suit was a carbon copy of Dimitri's and Brice had a smile larger then life on his glowing face. Untying the rings from the pillow Brice handed me one and the other to Dimitri, but Brice unknowingly handed us the wrong ones giggling Dimitri and I quickly traded. _

___When Dimitri was saying his vows, his browns eyes became so unreadable I couldn't make heads or tales of the feelings that was running inside him. But then again my mind really wasn't on his vows or even on what he was saying my hand shook in his and the loud pounding of blood rushed through my ears. When Dimitri slid the ring onto my ring finger I felt completely dazed I wanted to pass out. "This it." My brain scream out for the zillionith time _

_"__Rosemarie...Rosemarie the priest called out again only this time I heard him. "Please repeat after me._

___I Rosemarie Hathaway." All of a sudden I was struggling to breathe and my mouth didn't seem to want to work right. Dimitri lifted his eyebrow at me, waiting for me to say my lines or at least say something._

___Clearing my throat as though I had laryngitis and swallowing the large size cobweb lump that was at the back of my throat. The words was forced out._

_"__I Rosemarie Hathaway do promise to take you Dimitri Belikov as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my days. I promise to forsake all others from this day forward in both good times and in bad. In sickness and in health for as long as we both live." Looking down at Dimitri's large size hand my hands shook so bad, that I didn't think I could put the ring on. Hell as it was I wanted to run and beg Wayler's forgiveness but this was what he had wanted also. Dimitri's hand lifted my chin so that I looked at him instead and I slid his wedding ring on his ring finger. Then Briefly I heard the damning words that was the beginning to the end."By the powers invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride._

___Dimitri leaned forward and his lips pressed against mine and gently rubbed, but unlike any of his previous he didn't try and deepen it. Nor did he pull me any closer to him and just as fast as he had kissed me he suddenly stopped. _

___"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs Dimitri Belikov_ ." _The priest announced to our family and friends. Holding both of our hands into the air as one, when the priest let go so did Dimitri and he walked off. Leaving me to stare after him._


	35. The Bride & The Groom

_"__I'll go and talk to him." Christian's said laying his arm around my shoulders._

_"__Thanks Christian, I'm sure he could use a friend or a good stiff drink right about now." Brushing past Lissa I glared at her. "Satisfied your majesty? Instead of screwing with my life, you manged to screw up Dimitri's as well. To the bride and groom." I snorted loudly back, then rushed up the stairs. The wedding dress despite it's beauty only held sadness. It had taken so long to put it on with loving hands awaiting some magical moment that was suppose to happen. Instead it came off just the way a train wreck would fast, furious and bloody. I had just put on my gray sweats and white T-shirt when Brice came running in._

_"__Mommy you was so pretty." He said smiling and picking up the lacy dress and tossing it on the bed._

_"__Why did daddy leave so fast like that?" Sitting on the bed I pulled Brice on my lap as much as it pained me I couldn't tell Brice the truth on this one._

_"__Your daddy and I are having some problems and he left to clear his head. You know like when your kinda having a bad day, me and daddy we do something fun to help you feel better, well that's what your daddy is doing. He just needs sometime so he can feel better." It wasn't a complete lie, Dimitri and I are having problems but I didn't expect for him to take off like that either and I was shocked that he would leave me to face our family. Know doubt allot of questions was going to be asked and the hardest part was trying not to hurt anyone. "Yeah right like that will happen when everyone finds out the truth." My brain screamed out._

_"__So why don't you go and make daddy feel better? I could help." Brice chimed in, Brice's laughter filled the room when I gave him a raspberry on the side of his cheek and tickled his stomach his squealing laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh back. _

_"__I think for now honey we'll give daddy some time and if he's not feeling better latter then I'll go and talk to him._

___Rosemarie can we talk with you?" My mother asked along with my father, Olena,Vicktoria, Karolina, damn both of our families was here with the exception of Lissa, Adrian, Christian, everyone else was in attendance. Shit...shit...shit...my head screamed out because I had to face the music alone, but for the most part I always had to face the music alone. It was no different from when I had went insane or filled with darkness if I could get through that then I could get through this. "Yeah right." The other part of me, bellowed out. _

___Rosemarie tell me just what the hell is going on between you and my brother." Karolina barked out, not bothering to try and hide her rage. Rubbing my temples because a full fledged migraine was coming I looked at my family nervously._

_"__Karolina mind your tongue." Olena said tightly with a disapproving look._

_"__I know that you and my son have had problems in the past that was big enough for you to split up but, well look at you nether one of you is the happy couple in this mess." Olena said making quotation marks with her fingers._

_"__Yes I think your father and I deserve some answers of our own as well." My mother glared out crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"__Brice honey why don't you go and find Auntie Lissa. Okay baby."_

_"__Alright mommy." Brice said shaking his head, when he had left the room I closed the door after him not wanting Brice to hear anything more.  
_

___I couldn't take it, there no way in hell I could do this anymore. Having to face and deal with the family was one thing and I honestly thought that I could when they first came into the room. But seeing my mother and father's scowling faces and Olena's pity shinning back. Karolina's rage it was to much all I wanted to do was run. Something inside of me broke and here lately that was all that I felt after Wayler's death... broke and alone. I had tried to be strong and yet failed. I had tried to do what everyone wanted me to do and where did it get me. _

_"__I'm sorry...so sorry but I can't ….I can't do this anymore. Tell Dimitri that I'm sorry." Confusion rang out while our families looked at each other then back at me. Then they started bickering and arguing about Dimitri and I while I slipped on my running shoes and grabbed my purse, then opened the door. _

_"__What do you mean your sorry what in god's name is going on? Talk to us maybe we can help. You and Dimitri owe us that much." " My mother's voice echoed, down the hallway as I jogged down the stairs. Lissa was there waiting to intercept, but I shoved past her causing Lissa too take several steps back. _

_"__Where are you going Rose?" She yelled out. Through the bond she sensed something was up and it scared her like nothing that I had ever done before. Lissa knew that I was leaving again, it was churning tighter than a drum inside of her. Somehow she knew that she had pushed me too far this time and was panicky._

_"__Kiss Brice and Casey for me...I'll..I'll be back soon." I choked out unladylike letting the lie pass from my lips."Opening the front door Lissa was hot on my heels following me._

___Rose...Rosemarie get back here." Lissa screamed out when I took off running. I didn't have a fucking clue where I was going or even how I was going to get there, where ever it was that I was heading. My feet pounded hard against the dirt road leaving a dirt trail and the house far, far behind me. I past one tree at a time until the tress looked like a long line and the branches from the gentle breeze swayed back and forth almost saying goodbye. Just to leave felt liberating and freeing of all the troubles that I had. The others could figure out how to take care of Victor. _

___Lissa wanted an excuse to take the kids well now she had one. As for Dimitri at least he was free or at least would be soon, it shouldn't be hard correcting a mistake that we both knew we had made. Dimitri's actions proved we had screwed up big time. When we had been in the closet in our own way we had given each other an out. From Dimitri not wanting to pressure me into doing something he felt that I wasn't ready for or so he claimed. Maybe he had cold feet and just couldn't deal with it anymore, so why didn't he take my out that I offered. I told him that I would tell Lissa my brain scream but Dimitri stopped me. "God why didn't one of us take the out?" The other side of my head yelled back. At least this mistake wasn't costly nobody had been hurt by it or at least I prayed nobody would be hurt. Then I thought about Brice and Casey they had already been through so much. If anyone was going to be hurt by an annulment of mine and Dimitri marriage it would be them. Lissa was going to take them for good. _

_______Sweet beaded up on my forehead when I wiped it away and looked at the main road, breathing hard and looking towards town. I stuck my thumb out when a car past then would start running again. After the eighth car drove by it stopped "__Я возглавляю в город вы хотите поднимать?» __(I'm heading for town do you want a lift) The man inside the car had to be around my age. He had a quirky smile and pointed his finger towards the direction that I had been walking. "Town." He said with his thick heavy Russian accent. _

_______"Yes...I'm going to the airport." I said climbing in, my cellphone kept going off, reaching into my purse I flipped it open. Seeing that it was Lissa then quickly shutting it off, then throwing the damn noise maker back into my purse. I glared out the window until I arrived. _

_I sat out in the airport lobby for hours watching planes come in for landings then taking off again. Not really sure or where I should head to, sighing I placed my head into my hands. Breath Rose just breath I told myself out loud. _

___Rosemarie Hathaway I didn't expect to see you here, maybe Belikov but not you and surely not here at the airport...it must be my lucky day._

_"Daniella Ivashkov____ ….. I swallowed hard lifting my head from my hands to look at her. It had been over a year since I had last seen Adrian's mother. Her hair was much shorter as it framed around her face with reddish highlights lightly peppering in with the brown. Daniella's gray eyes sparkled and flashed with hate, I knew she was gunning for me, but I didn't think she would actually find me here in Russia of all places. "What the hell are you doing here in Russia?" _

___I've had some unexpected business that needed attending to." she coldly replied then going to stand in front of the window. "Trying to keep tabs on Adrian is so very...very...tiring at times." __Daniella said airily, then rubbing her head_

_"Adrian is a grown man, and doesn't need you for a babysitter." I growled_

_That's when Daniella spun around glaring at me. Like I was suppose to back down as if she was some kind of threat. Just the mere idea of her scowling eyes or the ridged lines in her face and small balled up hands had me balking with laughter, did this crazy bitch really think she could frighten me?_

_"You have taken everything...and I mean everything from me. Well it's about time that I started taking from you." She hissed out between her teeth glaring daggers of death back at me. Pulling the gun from her purse she motion me to follow her to the ticket counter. "I said move it." The cold metal was sleek blackish, gray and it hurt like the dickens when it was crudely jabbed into my ribs. Biting down on my lip for now I had no choice but to follow this crazy woman, she was libel to shoot someone if I didn't.  
_

_"Daniella you'll never get away with this...your in an airport with a gun. Have you lost your fucking mind?"_

_Two ticket to Pennsylvania please." She rushed out as though I hadn't spoken, the glazed wild look in her eyes confirmed that she was using compulsion it was the only reason airport security wasn't throwing her to the ground and cuffing her sorry ass._

_"What's back in Pennsylvania." I asked wondering what she was up to._

_A place where I can have privacy to enjoy hearing you screaming my dear." I swear the graying of her eyes darken with pleasure or maybe from enjoyment of her little cat and mouse game. "You wouldn't bring the queen to Victor so lets just see if we can convince the queen to come out of hiding for you." She purred out. "Damn...damn...damn.. I was utterly screwed could this day get any worse?" My head screamed out._

_"Hows Adrian? I hear his taste in women has become worse since you and he's now dating a human... an alchemist...some girl by the name of Sage?" Daniella said with disgust lacing in her words, leaning up against the counter the ticket clerk named Angie handed her our tickets. _

_"Adrian's happier now then he's ever been." I challenged back angrily."And Sydney is good for him because of her, Adrian's no long self medicating with booze and cigarettes.  
Shrugging her shoulders Daniella seem unimpressed and pressed her lips tightly together. "Well there no a counting for taste is there? Besides when it comes to taste my son has never had much in that department when it came to women?" She said more quietly to herself then me. On the loud intercom we heard our flight being announced and Daniella shoved me forward in front of her to board the plane._

_"Give me any trouble Hathaway and I'll empty this whole clip into you so fast you'll be dead before the clip is empty." She said loud enough for only me to hear then shoved me again. The few passengers that looked her way Daniella used compulsion making them clear the aisles and return to their seats. "Hathaway is a fugitive wanted for murder." She replied sternly One less scum off the streets so you can sleep peacefully tonight."_

_Flashing her award oscar wining smile to settle those who would have gotten in her way, the stewardess guided us in the seat that we would be sitting in for the next twelve hours. _

_About five hours into the flight I still hadn't came up with a plan as to how I was going to get out of this. Daniella still had the gun on me but she looked as though she was slowly tiring as I started fidgeting in my seat._

_"Daniella I need to use the bathroom unless you want me go here."_

_"Nice try you can hold it." Rolling her eyes back to the inflight movie she waved me off as though I hadn't spoken at all, suddenly my stomach lurched forward. Projectively hurling all the contents of my stomach it spewed thickly drenching her face and chest. Pulling the gun off of my ribs her hand darted to her face wiping the dripping brownish red goo of vomit that clung to her, she gagged from the putrid stench as though she was puking herself. _

_"Finally a time when it's okay to have morning sickness." I croaked out as another wave off vomit shot out of my mouth coating Daniella's already stagnant soaked face._

_Taking the opportunity of her distraction to my advantage my hand cupped around the back of head sending it sailing into the seat rest in front of us. My elbow made a sicken thud across her temple and jaw slamming her head back into the window pane her eyes dropped and rolled into the back of her head. While being unconscious Daniella's compulsion wore off and the real trouble began. _

_"Security ….somebody get security...the older gentlemen three seats over barked out. _

_Grabbing my purse and my guardian papers, when the stewardess and security came over I quickly handed them over._

_"Your name and cuffs both sets, I'll also will need a guard until we land at the airport in Pittsburgh." I demanded holding my hand outstretched for the handcuffs._

_"Brady...my names Brady and your name is Ms. Hathaway is that correct?"He asked covering his nose while the stewardess made an attempt to clean Daniella up. _

_"Yes it is and Brady get another guard over here so I can go to the bathroom and get cleaned up._

_"Yes mam guardian Hathaway." Brady he replied steadily then looking around in the other section of the plane then returning with another guard._

_"My name is Neil and I'm here to relieve you." He said swallowing hard, his eyes started watering from the fumes coming off of myself and Daniella. _


	36. FocusFocusFocus

___Brady is there anything at all solid for me to handcuff her to?" I asked examining the seat then, finding the metal frame. Her right wrist was cuffed to the armrest of my seat and her left wrist was handcuff to the side seat leg of hers._

_"Thank you." I mumbled out finishing the task of making sure Daniella couldn't get free. ____I was debating to handcuff her legs when my stomach churned more. Not wasting anymore time, I ran to the bathroom losing what was left in my stomach, which wasn't much considering it all landed on Daniella. Sighing with relief and splashing water on my face and mouth, I cleaned off the remaining puke as best as I could. That's when I felt it, Both my eyes and hands went to my stomach. _

___The very...very light fluttering in my stomach felt like butterfly kisses. It was so soft and gently almost as thought it was the softest caress, the meager of touches. That at first I thought I had imagined it, until it happened again, it caught me by surprise. My baby had moved showing the first signs of life. Tears streamed down my eyes from pure happiness, joy, contentment..whatever words you could possible use to describe the life that was growing within me. "Dimitri you should... Looking around the small space of the bathroom that joy quickly faded evaporated into nothing. When I realized there wasn't anyone to share in my happiness, once again I was quickly reminded just how hopelessly alone I really was._

_"__Pull it together Rosemarie." I whispered to myself then going back to my seat. Looking over at the guards who was keeping their distance because of the stench and remaining vomit both Brady and Neil was still being watchful of Daniella. Taking my fist I slammed it again for good measures into the side of her temple making sure the old bag was really out._

_"__You didn't have to hit her again." Neil hissed out shocked from my sudden out burst._

_"__I was just making sure. Sometimes once just isn't good enough. I like being very thorough. Don't you get out and see the movies? Once is never enough" I replied with a grin. "Imagine being pregnant and held at gun point for five long hours, then you'll understand what I'm talking about. Speaking of the gun, has either one of your retrieved it?"_

_"__Brady did." Neil answered. "While you was in the restroom, it's already been taken to the cockpit of the plane and locked down into our strong box. How she managed to get that thing in without setting off the alarms or even by security is frightening, epically after what happened with 9/11._

_"__Yeah it's really amazing." I agreed...leave it to the human world to be so clueless about compulsion, I thought bitterly they had no idea of the hidden dangers they lived in. Right in front of their own noses they couldn't see there was a Moroi vampire passed out in front them. Rolling my eyes and pulling out my cellphone I already had over a hundred new messages, some from my parents more then a few from Lissa. Angrily I didn't finish scrolling through the rest of them, when I snapped it shut and shoved it back into my purse. ____Knowing that Daniella was well guarded and worried about Brice and Casey and missing them already. I slipped into Lissa head closing my eyes around me._

_"__What do you mean Rose is gone? Dimitri yelled out taking his suit jacket off. He looked as though he had the weight of the world sitting on his shoulders. His harden guardian mask locked out any emotions that he was feeling to Lissa, but Dimitri didn't fool me. I knew he was hurting not even the richness of his brown eyes could hide that._

_"__Just that. After you left the family went to confront her to find out what was going on with you and she left. I have been trying to call Rose, even Adrian has tried along with her parents, but Rose won't pick up the phone to talk to any of us._

_"__Did she say anything before she left, anything at all about where she was going?" Dimitri asked calmly grabbing his suitcase and stuffing his clothes into them._

_"__Rose said she was sorry and for me to tell you just how sorry she was." Janine said laying her hand on Dimitri's upper arm._

_"__What was my daughter talking about? Why did you leave so fast like that." Janine demanded but her eyes despite her body language remained unguarded_

_"__This is all my fault." Lissa cried out, through the bond I could feel her guilt and remorse._

_"__I'm sure you had your reasons your majesty and they were justified...no...no...you don't understand." Lissa voice wavered cutting Dimitri off. "My reasons have been selfish...I shouldn't have interfered but you two have been acting like idiots._

_"__I'm sorry your majesty, but you lost me. What are you talking about? Dimitri asked confused, moving the suitcase so that he could look at her._

_"__There no law...I lied about there being a law, about this whole marriage and Rose adopting Casey and Brice._

_"__What?" Dimitri whispered his facade of being in control and calm came crumbling down, his jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed. "Why in the hell would you do that. You know how much Rose love's those kids...why Lissa would you do that...to her to me?" Dimitri asked suddenly more pissed. _

_"__Good question Lissa?" I heard myself asking right along with Dimitri. Why would you put Dimitri I both through that? Dammit I wished the bond at this moment worked both ways, because right now I just wanted to wring her freaking neck ._

_"__Because you both belong together, the only time I had seen either one of you happy or even close to being happy Dimitri, was when you and Rose was together. Do you know how hard it was watching the two of you with different people in your lives, knowing the two people you cared about most should have been together? _

___Your soul mates,...your auras shines like the sun whenever you both came into contact with each other...it was as though you were made for one another ... It was difficult watching you two fighting your feelings...I just felt that you and her just needed a push to bring you two together again." Lissa cried out, great she was in tears the sniffling of her nose and hiccups made me both angry and hurt. She had only done what she did because she loved us both and as much as I wanted to hated her, I couldn't._

_"__I didn't need your meddling to figure that out Dimitri challenged...Maybe someday Rose and I'll forgive you, but your majesty it won't be today. I'm going after her and taking the spirit users with me. They have decided to help fight in this war and for your own safety, since Victor doesn't know where you are I think you and our kids are safer here._

_"__But I can help." Lissa pleaded not letting it go._

_"__Your right, you can help by staying put, my grandmother has already told both me and Rose that many lives will be lost and we really don't need you to be one of them. We need to know that you and the children are safe and out of harms way. When Dimitri zipped up his suitcase Christian, Adrian and Sydney stood out in the hallway along with Eddie and Mia_

_"__Rose said she needed every Moroi that has mastered an element and mine is water, and I have been working as a guardian for quit some time now. Mia said following after Dimitri.  
_

_"__I'm coming as well, you never know when you might need a Moroi torch." Christian said with his duffel bag already drape across his arm and shoulder._

_"__I don't have time to argue ."Dimitri said briefly his eyes flickering back towards Lissa as he left the room._

_"__Please your majesty stay put, tend to our kids I'm asking as your captain. Let me do the job you appointed me do."_

___Lissa remained on the bed when Christian came in and rubbed her upper shoulders his pale ice blue eyes looked lovingly back at her._

_"__As much as I want to stay and keep working things out with you, I think my place in all of this is stopping Victor." He said quietly back. "There going to need all the help they can get in stopping him...any messages you want me to give to Victor when I send him to his maker." Christian asked with confidence._

_"__Just one. Tell Victor to say hello to my parents when he see them."Lissa growled out, standing up and placing her hands around his waist. She leaned in for his lips while Christian lowered his head, her heart was pounding excitedly. Christian slid his hands up and down on her back, and his mouth felt soft and gentle. Gross I cursed under my breath while I pulled back into my own head. The last thing I needed to feel or see was Lissa's make out session with Christian. Regardless of how angry I was with Lissa, I was happy to see them getting close again. Blinking my eyes rapidly I came back into my own head to hear Daniella moaning in agony. When I looked over towards her she was struggling with the handcuff._

_"__Keep your eyes on your lap, if I even think your trying to use compulsion again. I'll dig your eyes sockets out with a spoon understand?"_

_"__You shouldn't make threats Rose it's not very ladylike._

_"__Lady. I laughed back looking around the aisles. "Where__?" I asked giggling again. "Ohhh I get it, your referring to the cheap carbon copy that I'm sitting by right? That's good Daniella keep calling yourself that and maybe your lady godmother may grant you, your wish of becoming one someday. Because we both know your far from being a lady."_

_"__That's not what I meant and you know it, I was talking about you." Daniella snorted out which was very funny considering her high and mighty views of others around her. Looking out the widow of our plane, we was coming in for a landing. The tarmac was filled with guardian's vehicles waiting for our arrival._

_"__To bad you can't see this but were having a welcoming party of our own and your the guest of honor, your armed escort is waiting to take you back to Tarasov as we speak. _

_"__I got out once. I'm sure I'll mange just fine again." Daniella grumbled out then looking down the aisles. _

___After the plane landed Brady tossed the keys to me and I unhand cuffed Daniella from her seat, but re handcuffed her the way any dangerous prisoner should be with her hands behind her back. I just wished the airlines had shackles because I didn't trust Daniella as far as I could see her._

_"__We could file additional federal charges against her for carrying a weapon on the plane it's an act of terrorism._

_"__That won't be necessary my people will handle the additional charges and trust me Daniella here won't be seeing the light of freedom anytime soon. Move along Danella don't want that comfy jail of yours, to get to lonely without you now do we?" I asked with smug satisfaction. Rolling her eyes she walked forward as soon as we stepped off the plane. Mikhail was there to greet us along with a few more other guardians and I took a deep relaxing breath, handing over Daniella to him._

_"__Seems trouble has away of following you Hathaway." He chuckled taking Daniella off of my hands._

_"__You don't know the half of it." I exclaimed rushing and giving him a hug. "Hows Sonya?" I smiled back into Mikhail's glowing face. While we walked towards the black Sudan Mikhail locked Daniella in the back with four other guardian's for transport. And I walked around to the front climbing into the passenger's seat._

_"__Soya's good." He smile back happily, she'll be happier when your back at court, she misses everyone._

_"__Well she won't have to wait long. Dimitri, Christian and everyone else is on there way back and it gives me sometime to get some much needed rest before everyone else gets here. Besides I want to get in with the doc and have this little guy looked at...I guess I'm anemic._

_"__Straight to Tarasov?" Mikhail asked when he pulled off of the tarmac and onto the highway. _

_"__I've been thinking about that...Victor made it child's play breaking into that place and Daniella not worried about going back. I think she'll only escape again if we take her there... So I think it would be a smarter idea if Daniella was a guest at the royal queen's jail until Dimitri is here to decide what he wants to do with her. _

_"__Home it is...I hear your married now...Mrs. __Belikov congratulations." He said smiling back. "I never thought I would see the day when Hathaway would ever settled down._

_"__Me either." I said in agreement. The drive back to court was long and I felt as though I hadn't slept in ages. Once again my sleep was interrupted by a spirit induced dream, looking down at my finger was the ring that Oksana had giving me, making sure that it was still on my finger. The skies was pale icy blue without a single cloud in the sky._

___ A large looking planet was seen in the far horizon with a moon in the not so distance breaking orbit, along with the sun shining behind it. The spraying mists from the waterfall, gently sprayed water misting droplets on my skin. In front of me with waves slamming into the rocky cliffs basin that we stood on. The white sea foam mists was the deep pools of navy blue oceans below. Where I was standing the ground was completely frozen solid with ice and snow coating between my shoes._

_"__Has Sydney seen this?" I asked praying that it was Adrian who was interrupting my dreams._

_"__Nope not this one, this is just for you." Adrian said coming up behind me. _

_"__Where are you at Rose, since you have forgotten how to answer your phone or check your messages._

___Heading back to court as we speak ….I huh had a run in with your mother at the airport...things got interesting._

___Adrian remained quiet but there was no missing the pain that wavered in his eyes and killed me that even when Daniella wasn't around she still manged to hurt him with her actions. Bending down and picking up a hand full of rocks Adrian chucked the small stones out to sea._

_"__What did she do this time?" He asked bitterly throwing another stone._

_"__Trust me when I say you don't want to know. But she did say that she was keeping tabs on you so that's got to account for something right? Stopping in mid toss Adrian let the other pebbles fall from his fingers to look at me. His piercing emeralds shinning brightly back at mine with so many emotions along with the honey warmth that only Adrian could bring._

_"__Tell me what happen Rose." Adrian asked softly, under his question eyes I couldn't refuse him. I didn't want to refuse him._

_"__She found me at the airport...I didn't know where to go when she pulled a gun on me and used compulsion on everyone else...that's how I got back to court by gun point._

___When Adrian turned back around, it only took me a moment to figure out what he had done and I could feel myself growing angry._

_"__You wouldn't had told me any other way." Adrian said softly. "And she is my mother I had a right to know._

_"__Let me guess you as well as Dimitri are on another plane right behind me. Am I right._

_"__No not yet I'm crashed out at the church Dimitri's organizing the Moroi's and spirit users by boats...some will be taking planes and others I'm not sure of. Dimitri says he doesn't want to put all his eggs in one basket, just to have Victor take them out the way he did with Wayler's village. But his sisters Karolina, __Viktoria ____ and his mother and grandmother have already have left along with some woman named Okasana she left with your mom and Abe; on Abe's jet no telling when they'll get there._

_"__Are you still going to be at court by the time we get there." Adrian asked turning sharply around to look at me. Yeva said she saw two possible out comes one where you left, going only god knows where and the other where you stayed at court. _

_"__I'll still be here when you get back Adrian." I said sadly "I have too many responsibilities here just to up and leave...as much as I want to run I'll still be here." The flickering of the dream world was collapsing Adrian master piece. "Someones waking you up little Dhampir I'll see you soon." Opening my eyes Mikhail's hand was on my shoulder and I blinked several time trying to get my eyes to focus then wiping the sleep from my face._

_"__Sorry I hated waking you but were here."_

___Looking around the courtyards, guardian's was out doing the rounds and patrolling, Moroi's was carrying on in their work day, shuffling to and from their offices. Climbing out of the Sudan both myself and Mikhail walked Daniella to the holding cells._

_"__Make sure she is well guarded only by those you trust, in the compulsion free detainee's, holding area and make sure she is not out of anyone's sight._

_"__So does this make you the official captain of the guards?" Mikhail asked when he elbowed me, shrugging and stopping in mid step Mikhail turned and faced me. _

_"__No I just know that it's what Dimitri would do if he was here. Also no visitors what's so ever, until Dimitri returns." It must have been something in my face for Mikhail to straighten up the way he did looking more formal, with a nod of understanding he escorted Daniella the rest of the way in and I headed for the health clinic. The doctor was able to get me in right away and as soon as he put the heated glob of goo on my stomach and rolled some metal device over my stomach, we both turned to the monitor. The fast low steady pace woo...woo...woo was heard and tears fell from my eyes, silently running down my cheeks._

_" __That's your baby Ms. Hathaway." The doctor said pointing to the screen. "Do you mind telling me who the father is so I can determine date of delivery."_

_"__Is there a difference?" I heard myself asking in awe of my child's body that was on the television screen, that I scarcely heard the question being repeated._

_" __No I just need some basic information for the records regarding the father such as blood types and preexisting illness, stuff like that. From what I can tell your child is healthy and strong and here in a few months we should be delivering him or her that is." Dr. Grayson said pushing his glass back up on his nose only to have them slowly slid back down again."From here on out Mr. Hathaway I like to see you once a month, plus I would like you to talk with the queen and have your maternity leave lined up." _

___Wiping the cold goo off of my stomach, Dr. Grayson helped me up handing me a disk. "It's the copy of the ultra sound with both the baby's movements and heart beat. Just make sure you see the nurse for some routine blood work, we also have to look after you as well." Dr. Grayson chuckled. _

___"Thank you doctor." I waved goodbye and followed the nurse when I saw the needle I had to turn my head away. God I hated needles my brain screamed out when the needle pierced my arm._

___Walking into the palace I wasn't sure where to go. Up stairs Dimitri had kicked my door down and I was too tired to think about it. Opting to sleep in his room I pulled the key from under the mat and let myself into his apartment. Grabbing one of Dimitri's long T-shirts and taking full advantage of the shower._

___ It wasn't long that I had the stench of morning sickness off of me and climb into his bed, listening to the sound of my baby's beating heart from the television. My dream world opened up to the night of the cabin, where Dimitri and I gave into our feelings of love and declared them to each other. Both in words and in body for the first time. Then the scenery changed to when he had found me after I had been shot._

_"__Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" I asked in in the parking lot of the motel._

___"You know I do. I never stopped loving you Roza. No matter how hard I tried and believe me. I tried real hard to stop loving you. But a love like ours can never fade."__ Dimitri's hand sank into the short strands of my hair. Bushing his lips to my forehead then grazing them to my the sides of my cheeks and jaw. My blood began to boil throughout my body making me burn for more of his touch. Coming instantly awake I buried my head into the pillow screamed in frustration. "Damn Dimitri for not letting me get any peace." I screamed out throwing the other pillow off the bed. A gentle knocking on the door had me lifting my head to see a smiling Karolina. _

"_You look like you could use this." She said handing me a hot steaming cup of coffee. Taking the coffee and slowly sipping it, I stared at her in puzzlement. _

"_How did you get here so fast I just got in yesterday."_

"_Abe." She said with a broad grin. _

"_Of course that explains allot." I said rolling my eyes and climbing out of the bed to find a pair of sweats and a singlet long sleeve yellow shirt._

_Do you still love my brother?" She asked when I had finished getting dressed and started brushing my hair._

"_What?" I asked turning around to face Dimitri sister, waiting for the ax to fall again, "God didn't Dimitri tell anyone about what happen with us." I snarled out.._

"_I can't do this." I said sounding defeated what does it matter for anyways. _

"_Tough titty said the kitty when the milk ran dry. Just answer the damn question Rose.____ Do you still love him?" Karolina repeated again rolling my eyes and rubbing my temples harder. I just wanted to choke her because she was just so much like Dimitri, that she wouldn't let it go. What does it matter if I loved Dimitri or not it doesn't change anything._

_"__Yes." I said weakly looking back at her...I always have, I probably always will, but it doesn't change anything, not one damn thing...I have tried to stop after everything that's happened between us. I've been fighting him tooth and nail denying these feelings, but your brother won't let it go anymore than you will."_

___ Looking wise beyond her years Karolina placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. A mess sure as hell wasn't the right word for this situation._

___Pulling me into the kitchen Karolina grabbed a carton of eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and started making breakfast, while I sat at the counter drinking my coffee. She had made bacon, eggs and toast and filled two glasses full of milk. "Hell I could get use to this. Thanks." I said taking the plate from her. _

_"__Dimitri never told you about Samuel did he? Paul's and Zoya 's father...ahhhh Samuel he could set the nights on fire." She said seriously then taking a bite out of her eggs. Karolina's eyes seemed to glow from the memory. "You probably feel that way about my brother. We were much like you and Dimitri, always hurting each other, fighting our feelings or trying to pretend that they didn't exist." Karolina said chuckling whimsically. _

___"God the mess that we made of our lives so much time wasted. And then one day he was gone completely, carted off by the Strigoi's. I had thought he ran away with someone, it was weeks latter that I found out that he was dead. We had split up countless times over the years and even started dating other people. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't kill what we felt for each other. Our love was just to strong for that. _

___Grandmother said it was because we were soul mates and we would keep on hurting each other until we both woke up and realized that we were meant to spend our lives together. By the time I found that out I had already lost him and now he's gone forever. I have both Paul and Zoya to remind me of that lost love we once shared. Let me ask you a serious question Rose? How many times have you and Dimitri both cheated death?" Karolina asked setting down her fork on the counter._

_"__To many times." I replied shuddering from when I had lost Dimitri. When he had became a Strigoi, being shot and losing myself to madness._

_"__And how many time have you two found your way back to one another?"_

___Swallowing hard and unable to look at her my eyes rested on picking at the eggs in front of me. "At least twice now...but I don't see your point._

_"__My point is Rose how many chances do you really think you have...I mean if what my grandmother says is true and you make the wrong choice and Dimitri dies tomorrow or next week could you handle it?"_

___The memory of Dimitri being taken down in the cave both times by Nathan and Paul flashed before my eyes, I could have lost him then all over again._

_"__Just by looking at your face Rose I can tell that you couldn't. So why are you holding back when you know deep in your heart that my brother loves you?" Karolina asked touching my arm so that I would look at her. Looking into her eyes I didn't see judgment or hostilities or anything except sisterly love._

_"__Because I'm afraid...I'm afraid he'll hurt me again...it seems like that's all I am anymore, afraid and confused._

_Blinking rapidly Karolina looked as though she was biting her tongue trying to find the right words when her eyes flashed deep browns into mine." The only reason your confused is because you know what you want and are to stubborn to go after it. Life is short it doesn't come with any guarantees Rose except for two. The first if were lucky we are born and well you know the last we all die...it's just a matter of when. Do you seriously want to live your life and that of your child's in fear?" Karolina asked her hand going to my stomach to make her point._

_"__No I want home and a family filled with happiness and love." I choked out taking a deep unsteady breath knowing she was right. I hated her for the truth but damn she was right and I had been taking the cowards way out this whole time because of fear._

___Then you know already what you need to do, because my brother does love you and more importantly he wants you. Dimitri has since he has first spoke to me and mamma about you. "And I know you want him too." Karolina said with a coy knowing smile that made my face flush and burn with embarrassment. "Or do you always call out his name in your sleep?" Getting up I grab mine and her plates and carried them over to the sink and started washing them, to hide my fire flushing face. Karolina grabbed the towel off of the towel rank and started drying and putting them away._

_"__The truth always hurts but served with a spoon full of honey make the truth goes down allot easier." Karolina said laughing. _

_"__Your not going to drop this are you?" I asked knowing my face was the crimson shade of a beet or a red sunburn._

_"__Not a chance.?" She said back like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Damn...damn...damn, Karolina was just like her brother, in more ways then one." My head grilled out. _

_"__Where's Paul and Zoya?" I asked needing the subject drop and out of genuine curiosity._

_"__There with Sonya with everything that's happening here she came home so that Viktoria, myself grandmother, Oksana and mamma could come down. We want to do as much as we can to help as well. Grandmother says things are about to get real bad." When we finished Karolina was heading out the door. "Think about what I said Rose, I know you have business of your own attend to. Plus I saw a cute looking guardian that I want to make uncomfortable." She said with a smile flipping her hair back over her shoulders, then strolled out of the apartment._

___Looking into Dimitri's closet and seeing the royal pin striping sash along with my white collard shirts and black slacks my eyes stay glued to the closet. "Since when had Dimitri moved all my stuff in?" I grumbled out and grabbing my guardian's uniform. Pulling my hair back into a tight bun and heading towards the Queen's detention holding cells play time was over._

_"__Mikhail your with me along with Drew, and Alberta." Looking at Mark he seemed unsure of what was going on._

_"__I'm here to see prisoner Lady Ivashkov, take me to her at once." I announced. I always hated interrogating prisoners, but some jobs had to be done and while we were in our desperate hours it just so happened to be one of those times._

_"__I don't have the necessary clearance to...authorize... this visit." Mark said sounding weary, his eyes flickered from mine to Mikhail's._

_"__I'm one of the Queen's royal guardian's and I just so happened to be married to her captain of the guardian's...So you tell me Mark is that enough clearance for you? Or would you like for me to call my husband instead? _

_"__Looking flustered as though Mark was choking at the gills he cleared his throat and pulled out the keys. Um...Mrs. Belikov ...um which room are you visiting in._

_With the same stoney granite guardian mask waxing my face from all emotions I had to push aside all my personal feelings regarding interrogation techniques."Moroi free compulsion interrogation room." I replied clipped getting my head focused and trying to see the outcome. Pulling off my bracelets so the insanity side would take over I waited in the room with Mikhail while the other guardians escorted her in. _

___Feeling the darkness crushing in I had to grab the solid metal table as waves and waves of darkness rage through me, almost dropping me to my knees from the sheer force of it. The build up of spirit induced madness collected from Lissa, Mark, and Okasana carried one hell of a powerful punch. It poured through me like a cesspool awaiting to devour me whole. When I handed over my bracelet to Mikhail and felt Wayler's and the elders power of spirit leave me the coldness didn't waste any time in rushing in._

___Looking deadly towards Mikhail who involuntarily step back from me, then at Drew,Alberta and Mark when he brought in Daniella. My voice sounded frightening cold even to my own ears._

_ "__If any of you don't have the stones for this then there's the door." I said pointing the way and walking towards Daniella as though I was stalking her._

_"__This is illegal." She scampered out watching my every move. "Interrogating Moroi prisoners has been banned ages ago."_

_"__Is that all you think I'm going to do you?" I had asked as I walked over to the tray in the far corner and pulling it out, along with the extreme ultraviolet light lamp. It was the first Item on the list that came to my mind, sure it wouldn't kill Daniella but it would make her very uncomfortable. To the point of feeling pain, yeah this pampered Moroi was going to suffer as I turned it on right in front of her face. Daniella was going to get the message real quickly where all of this was heading._

_"__I'm not going to just interrogate you Daniella...oh...no...I'm going to do so much...worse then...that." I said lazily back feeling the ice chilling smile creep to my face._

_"__Daniella whatever Rose wants give it to her. These Bracelets that she handed me controls the spirit darkness that controlling her right now." Mikhail pleaded out knowing why I was acting the way that I was. He had seen me full of madness before so he knew what I was capable of doing._

_"__Please I think I can handle whatever Rosemarie thinks she's about to do, besides you'll all be brought up on charges if you allow this to happen. _

_"__Not if I don't leave any witness...I replied back the glint in my eye had Mark and Drew leaving the room and baring the door shut "Oops...My bad." I said covering my hand to my mouth laughing. "I guess you just lost two of your witnesses. _

___Daniella...Daniella...Daniella." I said walking in circles around her. "Tell me about Victor's flourishing Strigoi army how many are there?_

_"__I don't have to tell you any thing. I know my rights, I demand to see my lawyer."_

___Now see." I said laughing quite amused by her response, I knew she was going to give me a hard time and every second that she wasn't forth coming with the information that I wanted, I loved every second of it. Daniella's refusal to cooperate just meant we would spend even more time together and hell yeah I was down for that._

_"__When you had a title...before you was convicted of high treason you did have rights but your know better than Tasha is...so you don't have any rights...and well I pull all the strings until Dimitri gets back and know telling when that will be." I said tapping my fingers on the table beside her._

___In my crazed delirium my brain was screaming that I was being to lenient. My right fist slammed into the side of her head throwing out of her seat. Laughing insanely I grab her off the floor with strength I didn't even know that I had. The adrenaline coursed through me from the excitement and my body slight shook from the rush of it, bringing her nose to nose me I chuckled gleefully into face._

_"__Tell me or don't tell me...hell I'm just getting warmed up." I said throwing her into the opposite wall behind us. Daniella's back hit the concrete wall hard with a loud thump and whack sound that vibrated and echoed in the room. Her limp body slid to the floor and she cried out in agony which filled me with delight. Jerking her off the floor and plummeting her up right into her seat Daniella flinched when my hand shot out to hit her again but suddenly stopped._

_"__Tell me about the armies." I said dropping my fist to caress her chin which fueled her nervousness of being so close. "I've got all night do you?" I purred out into her ear. Standing up right and pounding on the door Mark slowly opened it. "Get me some decaf coffee and some chocolate glazed donuts." I barked out flippantly at him and Drew shrugged his shoulders then nodding his head. Closing the door I looked back at Daniella and smiled coldly at her._

_"__Hungry...thirsty? Anything I can get you?" I asked in mocked indifference._

_"__I'll have you brought up on charges." Daniella hissed which only fueled my laughter once more. _

_"__Are you going to tell me what I want to know or shall I continue to beat it out of you? When Daniella didn't answer I grabbed a hold of her hand laying it flat on the table and grabbed a hold of her cute perky little finger. It was calling out to me as I snatched it in between mine. "This little piggy went to the market. To damn bad it didn't stay home." I growled and jerked it into the wrong direction, feeling the crack and the pop from the broken bones._

_"__You bitch." Daniella howled out. Her eyes filling up with tears._

_"__Woof...woof.." I growled back with amusement the heartless monster could cry. _

_"__I...I... Victor has hundreds." Daniella screamed out. "But I'm not sure of just how many._

_"__A smart observant Moroi like yourself not sure of the numbers...Liar...liar...pants on fire." Grabbing the next finger with my cheesy ass grin on my face. "Now where were we? Oh yeah now I remember this little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home...how rude that lazy little piggy." I yelled jerking hard on the middle finger until the bones popped from the crushing blow._

___Screaming out Daniella gasped in a deep unsteady breath, when the knocking on the door drew my attention. Mikhail face was harden and his eyes narrowed back on me, shrugging my shoulders I glared at him. "What do you have a problem with this?" I demanded when the door opened._

_"__No Rose I just have to keep reminding myself that this isn't you." Mikhail bellowed taking the coffee and donuts from Mark._

___Losing patience yet again with Daniella her chair was flung backwards and she screamed when her head hit the floorboards. Blood pooled around her back and shoulders from the head wound she had suffered.  
_

_"__How many...I demanded staring down at her...prey and predator." I said out loud._

___Holding her head Daniella was wailing, tears running down her flushed face as she rolled on the ground holding her head. "He has two thousand...there are two thousand in his Strigoi army._

___Looking over at Mikhail he grimace when he seen the hard impact of the fall and braced his back against the wall, with his hands tightly hidden behind his back._

_"__See she can be reasonable...You just got to know what to do to get the answers. Bending down and lifting both Daniella and the chair up. I patted her shoulder with my hand. "Very...very...good and where are all these Strigoi's located at?" Daniella swallowed hard while I sat down facing her taking a sip from my coffee, reaching for my donuts I didn't bother to offer her one. Shoving the first donut into my mouth, my fingers tapped impatiently on the metal surface of the metal table and I glared back into Daniella's fearful eyes. _

___"Well I'm waiting." I muffled out in between bites and she stared nervously at Mikhail expecting him to do something. Reaching across the table I grabbed her hand again pulling it into mine and holding my fingers over her broken ones. "Ready to pick up where we had left off? Lets see this little... damn we already done this one." I said tapping the finger with enjoyment and watching Daniella cringe in pain. _

___"Oh well this little piggy went to the market and this little piggy stayed home...Some are staying at the caves." Daniella shouted hysterically and the others have been staying here not to far from court. A place you once knew according to Victor...A place that you once went to when you was a Strigoi yourself...that's all I know I swear." Daniella begged maybe for the first time in her life, she was vulnerable and helpless. I was about to go for her again when Mikhail arm wrapped around me holding me in place._

_"__Mark and Drew get your asses in here and escort the prisoner back to her cell." Mikhail barked out while he was wrestling to hold me in place._

_"__Let me go." I screamed out not really wanting to hurt Mikhail but knowing that I could as more and more darkness filled me. "I'm not done with her yet...I have to make sure we got everything that we need." I challenged using my upper arm strength to break his hold. _

_"__Your done...It's over" Mikhail snarled out grabbing me by my waist attempting to pin me up against the wall. Lifting my legs and pushing hard against the wall we both toppled backwards hitting the floor, Mikhail let out a painful grunt. What little sanity I had left made me push off of Mikhail, running out of the guardian's head quarter's._

___ I slammed into Drew knocking him backwards in my rage, running straight into the gym everyone cleared out of my way when my fists rapidly in concession slammed one right after the other into the dummies head, springing backwards my left legs slammed into the chest wall of the dummies._

___Feeling beyond pissed and needing to see for myself if what Daniella was saying was the truth or not. I left the gym heading past the iron gates of court toting my stake with me. I didn't care if I was on foot, at this point into my crazed madness, when I drop all of my rings at Dimitri's front doorstep. I didn't care about anything except revenge and I was bringing hell with me, I wanted Victor's blood. Everything inside of me screamed and demanded his death as I stalked off heading for the little maggots hide out. The long walk did little to slow my growing agitation and rage. More and more darkness poured into me and I seethe with it like a parasite milking its host. _

___Getting as close as I could to the property line. I had to crawl on my belly just for the lookout that I needed, without being discovered. Using my elbows and knees to crawl on. My knees, elbows and stomach were scraped up and bleeding from the gravel. The sharp rocks bit and clawed at my skin, so focus and driven I hardly noticed any pain. Day break was starting to approach, while looking towards the house. I noticed encampments of wooden shelters and tents had been set up. Trucks were pulling back and forth around the house while truck loads of Strigoi's were getting out and dragging there victims behind them into their wooden make shift shelters._

___When a really nice looking car pulled up and the well tailored dressed business suit emerged from the car. I knew within in instant that it was Victor I was about to go running down after him. When a crushing weight closed over me the hands gripped my mouth so hard I could scarcely breath. _

___Dammit...dammit...dammit." I muffled into the hand but not making any sounds. How many times did Dimitri warn me to expect the unexpected? The one free hand slid around my waist dragging me backwards. The progress was slow and more painful then it had been before. my intruder wouldn't let go of me. We were still crawling in a crunching position as though my attacker didn't want to be spotted. When we had gotten a safe enough distance away I looked into the piercing emerald eyes of Adrian._

_"__Spirit madness, the darkness that's inside of her is nothing I have ever seen before." Was all that he said to whoever was holding me. I continued to fight but just didn't seem strong enough to get away. When Adrian bent over me, my head was forced to look into his eyes. The honey flow of warmth seeped into me and his eyes widen even more. "Sleep Rose." Adrian called out almost musical. "Sleep." My eyes slammed closed along with everything around me._

___When I woke up I groaned loudly my body felt as though it had been through a fight with a meat grinder and lost. Every muscle in my body had declared war, slowly sitting up I was back at the palace and everything came rushing back._

_"__Oh my god what the hell was I thinking?" I asked out loud placing my head into my hands. The throbbing headache was intense and my vision blurred slightly._

___That's what I would like to know, just what the hell you were thinking...I'm mean torturing prisoners is one thing and at least you got us some results. Now we have the element of surprise, but it was stupid of you to think you could face Victor with all those Strigoi's there, that were guarding him. They would have smelled you before you could have touched one hair on his head. Dimitri's voice filled the room and I swallowed hard afraid to even breath.  
_

_"__That's what spirit madness does to me, that and other things. I wasn't thinking straight, because I couldn't. I needed the darkness or I wouldn't of been able to do what I did without it" I said looking up into Dimitri eyes. Never before had I felt so shameful as I did at this very moment, that I turned and looked away. _

_"__The silence that filled us was uncomfortable and awkward. I felt restless as though I should have been doing something, anything but waiting for Dimitri to pass judgment on me like this._

_"__Is this the part where you tell me, I'm under arrest for assaulting a Moroi comrade?" I asked quietly._

_"__No I'm not going to arrest you Rose, but I should for what you did to Daniella. However the information you obtained from her regardless of the means is invaluable, you have given us an advantage that we didn't have before." Dimitri said shuffling somewhere around the room._

_Pulling back the blankets from the bed and taking a deep breath I had to get out of here, I thought as I made it to my feet. The growing distance between Dimitri and I seemed like we were separated by planets that were light years away instead of just a couple of footsteps. _

_"__Put on your gym clothes it's still early enough yet that I would like to show you some new moves that I learned using kendo sticks. However these aren't just any kendo sticks both ends acts as stakes. They have been made with silver and has all four of the elements of spirit fused into them. Nice weapon if I do say so myself." Dimitri said proudly. "Come on Hathaway get moving." Dimitri said in the voice that he used back at the Academy, when I was going to learn something new. Mentoring but yet persuasive enough that I was eager for the next lesson._

_"__Does that mean I'm running laps today?" I couldn't help keeping the snickering laughter out of my voice._

_"__Just for that yes at least twelve to started out with, I have to remember your pregnant so I'll take it easy on you, just not by much." Dimitri said seriously then throwing my gym clothes at me, then he left the room."Was he for real?" My head asked shocked while I started getting dressed. "Get a move on Hathaway, extra laps for making me wait." Dimitri said somewhere down the hallway. Not messing around and pulling my hair out of the tight bun it had been in I settled for a simply pony tail._

___ Looking into the mirror the clothes that Dimitri tossed me was my blue navy shorts and short sleeve T-shirt. It was the same clothes that I had wore back at school. The only difference from now and back then, was the damn eye sore scars. Shaking my head with disgust I race outside to the field and started in on my laps. The run was freeing as though I was relieving my glory days. Dimitri sat on the field reading his paper back novel, every so often he would look up and yell out my number count until I had finished all twelve laps. _

___When I was finished Dimitri stood up and headed for the gym leaving me to trail behind him as usual. When I went inside Dimitri had already changed into his sweats and was twirling the new kendo stick like a pro full of grace with sharp quick jabs. When Dimitri saw me coming in he rested the stick against the wall and held out the basic training sticks that he trained me with before. Reluctantly taking the training one, my eyes was glued to the new one._

_"__What I'm not allowed to at least look at it first?" I asked spying the new weapon._

_"__Not really not until you can tell me what are the advantages of using a long kendo stick like that are and what the disadvantages are. And more importantly why kendo's are even used in the first place." Dimitri said cleverly. The look of his face showed just how serious he was._

___Holding my trainer one I mimicked the same moves as Dimitri, twirling it in circles like a baton allowing the center to slid fluidly around my wrists._

_"__Dimitri I'm not a child I think I can forgo the basics here." I said looking back at the silver tips of the new kendo. Just as I did the hard swat to my forearm nearly made me drop the one that I had been holding. Dimitri was already circling back around his kendo was moving faster when he swung it around over my head I had no choice but to flip mine up to block his strike._

_"__I never said you was a child." Dimitri said smoothly back watching my body language to see where I would move to next as I was doing the same with him._

___Spinning around suddenly Dimitri jumped up into the air to avoid having his legs taken out from under him. Just as I had turned semi back around I had to bring my kendo back forwards. Dimitri's kendo slammed hard hitting mine in a scissor cross fashion pushing me back. Stepping off to my right side I tried bringing mine up to hit from the side, but Dimitri easily saw that move coming and quickly blocked it. Other guardian's came in to watch us, as we careful circled each other slamming our kendo's in clashes. With long unyielding whack sounds as the two polls struck against the other._

_"__What have you learned?" Dimitri asked but his mind was in deep concentration. Coming into a jab I step back and used mine to swing around and block, striking Dimitri's back from behind._

_"__You can keep your opponent at bay using the full length of the kendo. However there is one major flaw with this idea. If I was fighting a real Strigoi with the kendo's we're using, staking is impossible to kill injury or maim them, unless you relinquish the weapon and go for the stake." I gasped out saying, Dimitri brought up the rear side of the kendo for a jab into my hip which connected the blow was so painful that it took me down to my side. "Ouch." I hissed out loud from the sudden impact that seared across my left side. Dimitri quickly pounced and disarmed me. Taking his outstretch hand Dimitri pulled me back to my feet._

_"__You okay." He asked suddenly concerned and looking me over to make sure that I was alright. _

_____"__I'm fine." I smiled back at him. "Just not my pride or my ego, because I'm suppose to be this super cool badass and I just had mine served medium rare on a silver platter ." I replied which earned a full rare smile from Dimitri. Walking back over to the new kendo that I was admiring earlier. Dimitri took off his shirt and wiped his head with it, which was sweaty from the hours of fighting with the training kendo's and I couldn't help myself as I stared open eye in with amazement. _

_______The muscles moved just as fluidly and graceful as he did with every step that he took. Dimitri was so rip and tone that he may as well had a twelve pack and looking that good just should have been criminal, more then criminal out right banned. Snap out of it Rose my brain screamed out. Focus...focus...focus it repeated again._

_"__Here give it a try."Dimitri said handing it to me. The feel of the kendo stick was smooth as glass the sharp tips at the ends was glossy and shinny silver. The ends must have been recently fused with spirit, because the kendo stick it self hummed with energy in my hands. Four symbols had been etched into both ends representing the different elements used, along with the crest of the royal courts and the seal of ST. Vladamir's._

_"__It's light. I said feeling shocked over the difference from what I had been using."Is the base made of wood." I asked stepping back and yielding it the way one did a baton in circular crisscrossing motions only much faster. Bringing the rear up as though I was being attacked. I practice the jabbing and thrusting as though I was aiming for a Strigoi's heart. This kendo didn't have the extra weight that the training ones had and was more flexible and easier to handle._

_"__Surprisingly no." Dimitri said circling around me again with the practice kendo. He was making lunges with his own and quick jabs from the ends of his, which I quickly blocked._

_"__You would think that it was by how light the stick really is, but it's made in silver something about how the heated silver was poured makes all the difference. The spirit users will be using these instead of stakes and it's our jobs to teach them how." Dimitri said with confidence as he struck out again._

_"__Great it's Lissa all over again."__I said swiping his feet out from under him. Getting up from the mat Dimitri took the kendo from me._

_"__Was it really so bad." He asked suddenly more serious then ever, the look in his eyes was so vulnerable and filled with pain and sorrow that I had seen several times before. Dimitri looked away and put the Kendo sticks back into the weapons closet._

_"__Restoring your soul no...thinking that I had killed you or thinking that I was going to have to kill you a second time was just as bad... I couldn't finish the last part as much as my heart called out to Dimitri. It was one of those moments where I choked up inside. I wanted to get close to him, where I needed to get close to him, but copped out in the end._

_"__It was bad as what?" Dimitri questioned as I started leaving the gym, just to feel his hand grabbing me hard and turning me towards him. Brushing Dimitri's hand off of my arm I swung out with my fist. I had , had enough, I didn't want to to admit seeing Dimitri's falls in the cave what it had done to me. Grabbing my fist in his right hand and arching it up towards the center of my back and switching Dimitri's right hand to his left so it held me in place. I rolled in towards him bring my elbow up to hit the side of Dimitri's jaw. Everything happened so fast that I would have connected because of his distraction._

___ Instead breathing hard I planted my mouth against his, dropping my elbow to wrap my free arm around his neck. I wasn't sure how it happened when I slammed Dimitri up against the wall my mouth never breaking contact. From the wild excitement of the fight we both was already was breathing hard and Dimitri sure as hell wasn't expecting me to do something like this. My heart was beating so rapidly and so fast into my chest. I knew Dimitri could feel it to along with the tremors that started rocking through me. Brushing my lips against his the kiss it's self was soft tender as though I was seeking permission._

___ I traced the out line of his lips, sorts of testing the waters. Dimitri let out a low growl that vibrated deep into his chest and release my other arm. His hands glided down to my waist to my hips, his finger tips digging into the muscles so that he was turning me so that I completely face him instead of from the side. The loud roaring pulsated and echoed hard into my ears and electricity shot through me when my hands drifted across his back and abs each muscle clinched and contracted under my hand. _


	37. Drums Of War

___When Dimitri's mouth left mine I was disappointed that he wasn't allowing the kiss to go any deeper. ____I had wanted this kiss to go deeper and further but Dimitri was the one throwing the safe guards up and holding back._He was breathing raggedly against my neck his hands pressed tightly into the back of my shirt sliding under the material. Dimitri's open mouth kisses trailed fire down my neck, where his pearly white teeth lightly grazed into the skin left me whimpering. Goose bumps appeared on my arms, my reaction was instantaneous, I dug my nails into his low back 

_" __It was bad as what (____Мой приняты____) ? What are you leaving out and don't you dare say it was nothing Roza. Tell me what Wade made you see?" Dimitri said huskily next to my ear, his teeth nipping and biting as he went._

_"__You don't fight fair comrade." I moaned closing my eyes reveling in the closeness of the moment that neither one of us seemed interested in breaking. How Dimitri and I even gotten to this point was anybodies guess considering our long list of problems. I could no longer fight the attraction and chemistry that continually seemed to build up between us and damn if Dimitri didn't know it. He was using my weakness against me._

_"__I never said that I did fight fair." Dimitri replied pulling me even closer, he was moving his hands into more dangerous places had me melting into him._

_The air raid sires blared loudly into the courtyards it only went off during an emanate Strigoi attacks. The loud wailing sound filled every inclosed space._

_"__Victor." Dimitri said pushing back, following his lead we both ran from the gym and into the outside courts. In a frenzy panic guardian's was rushing their charges off to safety, while other guardian's like myself and Dimitri gathered in patrolling formation looking for the threats._

_"__Eddie do you see them." Dimitri called out then looked the full lengths of the Iron gates and fences._

___There right over here." Eddie said pointing towards the south side of the courtyards. Both Dimitri and I looked at the same time. Victor was staging a full out right assault, on the court but the numbers he brought were smaller, then the amount that he really had. In the far side clearing Strigoi's was lined at the gates some was holding torches so they could be seen. Humans was seen taking stakes and breaking the wards, but for some reason the Strigoi wasn't advancing as though they were waiting for some unspoken message._

_"__Alberta how many?" I asked while adrenaline coursed through me, as Moroi royals was fleeing the area. There was so much confusion and panic around us. The tension on the field was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. "What the hell were they waiting for?" My head screamed. "They had the advantage the Strigoi's had caught us with our pants down, they had the element of surprise. What were they waiting for?_

___Looking from Strigoi face to Strigoi face, there was just to many of them and yet they waited._

_"__Does anyone have extra stakes?" Dimitri roared out through the chaos._

_"__Here." Christian said shouldering his way towards us. "I went to the palace and got these for you and Rose when the sirens started." He yelled out._

_"__Why are we not using the spirit users?" I asked Dimitri when Christian handed us our stakes._

_"__Because Rose; Victor is baiting us he wants to know what our forces really are. This is nothing more then a demonstration a show of power." Dimitri said flatly he's sending us another message._

_"__Some message." I replied tartly._

___What sounded like a missiles sailed through the sky and just behind us a large massive explosion ringed into our ears. So strong was the explosion, the vibration alone from the blast scattered guardian's into the air. Hurling us even further from the erupting flames that was billowing outwards as though we were nothing more then toys, pawn in a game of survival. Black billowing pillows of smoke floated up into the night sky. The flames from the guardian's residential quarters was lighting up the courtyard grounds around us while several of us guardian's quickly got back to our feet._

_"__We want your captain of the guardian's __Dimitri Belikov____ and the queen's personal guardian." The Strigoi said stepping across the boundary lines of where the wards were, It was Erick, Victors right hand man. Yeva's words came slithering back coiling around the inside of my heart, based on my decisions Dimitri could die._

___Dimitri started moving forward in attempt to save some of the lives here at court. Placing my hand on his arm I stopped him._

_"__No your the captain the only defense the Lissa has, sorry comrade your to valuable to meet his demands your staying put._

_"__He's not coming Erick you should know protocol, the captain of the guards never meets the demands of the Strigoi's." I yelled back stepping forward._

_" __Your not going up there Rose." Dimitri warned not letting me go either, but knowing he really didn't have a choice in the matter._

_"__I'm expendable Comrade. I can be replaced you can't. They come first remember?" I said flinging his arm off of me to go and face Erick. My words was cold and harsh but Dimitri knew I was right, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Erick really wasn't going to give him a choice one of us had to face him. It was unnerving walking the walk to the fence that was built to protect us from the Strigoi's and yet here I was going to face our enemies. _

___Knowing these steps that I took was probably going to be my last. Shoving the stake behind my back when I got to the boundary line of the fence. The cold unfeeling smile grace Erick's face out of seething rage I crossed my arms over my chest and started kicking the small dirt pile on the ground with my shoe. Glaring back at his chiseled unfeeling face. Big mistake on his part Erick already though he had won and if I was going to die I damn sure was going to take that traitor with me._

_"__Your looking well Rose." Erick said touching the scar on my face, in a rash decision my hand curled into a tight fist slamming hard into his nose. Earning the loud laughter from the other Strigoi's that was around us. Erick seemed unphased his eyes narrowed back on me and he bared his fangs in a display of pure dominance. _

_"__Touch me again and I'll feed that thing to the dogs not that they would even want it." I hissed out between clinched teeth. The small threat that I had made only made the snickering cackles from the other Strigoi's grow even louder._

_"__What is it you want Erick? I doubt your hosting this little bonfire of yours just for show and tell, just to play touchy feely with me." I snarled out while my heart hammer away, something I was sure Erick had already picked up on. I wasn't about to back down._

_"__Pointing to the group that was already standing by him."You're to stay behind." Erick waved them over, his beady red rimmed eyes glowed with a life of their own. When he smiled the drool drip from his cold pasty lips."The rest of you feed and bring me the captain of the guard's head." Erick's voice was soulless, and cold as the menacing smile grew on his face. His cold clammy hands reached for me. It was his intentions to kill Dimitri all along. Everything inside of me snapped and I lunged for him baring my stake in my hands. Damn for being a guardian Erick was fast but being a Strigoi he was even faster. Using the skills that gotten him the title of being our former captain was well earned and I wasn't just facing him. Behind me more explosions was going off and I could hear the all too familiars battle cries of war. Smoke filtered in the air and all of court was drowned in the deafening cries of the Strigoi's claiming their victims, __and the guardians who were busy fighting them off._

_"__Just give us the queen Hathaway." Erick said smirking as though, he was some kind of prize. The ground below my feet trembled and shuddered in some kind of earth quake. Pelting rock was raining in the air and being thrown, hurled against the Strigoi's from the direction behind me. My stomach knotted up in fear this was what Victor wanted to see just how many spirit users and Moroi's we had on our side. Swiping my stake into Erick's face, his flesh sizzled and bubbled up from the silver._

_"__You bitch I'll kill you for that." Erick howled out momentarily distracted from the pain and blood that coated his skin. His distraction gave me the opportunity to spin around and bury my stake into the Strigoi's chest that had been creeping up behind me. The Strigoi woman with red curly hair hit me brutally hard in the back of the head. Before Erick could take advantage from the punishing blow that the other Strigoi landed. I whirled around facing my attacker burying my stake into her._

___ When I turned back towards him, Erick's razor sharp claws slashed crazily into the air trying to cut me into ribbons. When I felt another set rake down my back, my left leg shot out and kicking the one from behind me, just the distraction of attacking the one from behind, Erick's hands closed around my throat in a powerful death grip taking all the air with him. Another Strigoi that I had seen out of my peripheral was lite by a wall of flames searing his body into ashes._

___The hands that closed around my throat so tightly that I thought Erick was going to snap my neck, he had the angle and position. Black dots burst in front of my eyes taking the stake still clutched into my hands. I blindly tried shoving it into Erick's chest but he was to close there wasn't any space in which to strike in. Another line of flame surged past us and Erick wouldn't release his hold. Taking the rings off of my fingers I clawed at his hands. _

___Flailing out desperately trying to get free just so I could get air into my starving lungs, within a few more seconds I was on the verge of passing out. Dropping the mental barriers I called out to the ghosts releasing them. Seeing the ghosts rushing toward Erick he dropped me to the ground. Erick tried in vain, fighting against the invisible beings that hated him as much as I did. The second he drop me another line of flames whizzed by my head lighting his body into flames. ____Coughing and gasping for air, the sudden rush of air expanding my lungs was painful. Just as I got back to my feet another Strigoi rushed me and another line of flames lite her up like a Christmas tree and my stake was buried into the center of her chest. _

_______Through the treeline past the fences and hidden in the underbrush of the dense forest. I saw another full wave of Strigoi's holding a line from every direction that I saw that border both the courts and the forest. Hundreds of Strigoi's a full mounting __squadron. As clever and crafty as Victor was he was releasing them in smaller groups at a time in order to weaken our defenses guaranteeing that, he kept the upper hand. The gentle tingling as though there were invisible fingers pulling the information from my head was Okasana. She was broadcasting to Dimitri and the others what I was seeing. Running back towards court everything was laying in ruins, __the royal quorum exploded in front of my eyes. The granite concrete from the blast crumbled the ancient building into rubble, large chunks of hailing stones rained down on us._

_______ Flames from the Moroi quarters ignited through the windows, exploding the glass from the burning embers with heat and flames. All Of court was coated in ash the large flakes drifted downwards as the it was snowing. Thick smoke circled around the courtyards, the grayish black smoke was so thick and heavy it looked like a heavy fog. Many of the Moroi's were coughing along with a few guardian's. However the thick blanket of smoke worked to our advantage with our keen Dhampir eye sight. _

_______I always felt amazed whenever I saw Lisa and Adrian using spirit. I never knew for certain how far spirit could be used or even what Lissa and Adrian boundaries and limitations were until the night of when I saw Wayler using spirit. Wayler use of spirit seemed endless the way he conjured up the elements against the Strigoi's. The same manner that Quinnith was doing now I was astonish to even see her. There she stood causing the ground to lift up in a tidal wave forcing the Strigoi's back from her and the other guardians just to propel large rocky boulders at them. _

_______Christian was setting the Strigoi's on fire and hurtling fire balls at them. Confusion spread among the Strigoi from the blazing flames that engulf them. While my mother plunge her stake into their chest and moving on taking down another. I knew she was a badass the last time I saw her fight at the caves at St Vladamir's. But to see her clearly out numbered dodging claws and fighting with a skill that match Dimitri was breathing taking._

_______ Dimitri being the Russian god that he was, was so focus in his attacks had just dropped whatever numbers he was on. The Strigoi's bodies littered the ground around his feet, at least a good dozen or so. Gearing up Dimitri was moving in for another kill when his stake found home and the Strigoi's echoing scream filled the night air. Eddie was working with Mia she would trap the Strigoi's in a wall of water as though they were being held in a cylinder column._

_"Okay now Mia." Eddie yelled out. The wall of water that surrounded the Strigoi came crashing down._

_"Stake him already." Mia said looking a little drained but finding another target and trapping them in her watery depths. _

_Shouldering my way back towards Dimitri and the others. Oksana and Sonya was by his side, the two women had allot in common. As much as they both hated using spirit thinking that it did more harm then good. Both women conjured up the powers of earths elements sending blast of wind and fire into the Strigoi's. Impaling their bodies into the jagged iron spikes of the fence line sending a message back to Victor._

_"This is some message comrade." I repeated another Strigoi advanced towards me leaping into the air and taking me to the ground our bodies rolled and as much as the Strigoi was trying to pin my wrists he was caught off guard with a head but to his face, but quickly recovered. He may have had the mounting position over me but my fist kept pelting him in the face. Finding a large rock that had rolled towards me, my left hand curled around it and swung bashing the large stone into his head. His body rolled off of mine and his red glistening rimmed eyes seethe with rage._

_"Still not dead Hathaway...should have known Erick couldn't do the job right...but then again...if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." He screeched out._

_"Yeah says you and so many others." I bit out going for him again. __My round house kick landed in his stomach and he staggered backwards hitting in the back of another Strigoi. Who snarled and turned around, then moved on to claim another Dhampir as a prize. The one who I had been fighting rushed towards me again stepping with a side kick he caught my leg swinging me hard to the ground. Rolling unto my side the pain in my leg shot upwards. _

___"Feel the pain later Rose for now move your ass." My mother yelled out. Pushing myself quickly to my feet when the Strigoi charged at me again my stake buried itself into his heart. The light quickly faded from his eyes and his body dropped to the ground. _

_Looking around bodies by the hundreds laid all over and both Anna and Vladimir both appeared for now the short wave of Strigoi's that Victor had sent were dead but in the treeline of the dark forest were even more._

_"This is not what is suppose to be happening your suppose to be restoring their souls Rose. It why we sent you back you must full fill the prophecy." Anna scolded such sadness showed in both hers and Vladamir's eyes._

_"Victor didn't give us much of a choice either Anna...I'm doing the best that I can." I replied turning and running towards the gym. Both Anna and Vladimir was hot on my trail keeping pace with me._

_"Is this it." I asked reaching into the weapons closet and taking out the new kendo._

_"What do you think?" Anna snapped back as I raced back out of the gym doors and seeing for the first time my friends and family tired from the first wave. _

_"It is isn't it?" I asked meekly staring at Anna's hovering form._

_"The time has come Rose for you to do what you were destine to do. This first line was not a message but a means of tiring everyone out. Stay focus and even when hope seem lost don't give up, so many souls are depending on you." Vladimir said softly then both him and Anna dematerialized. _

_Shit...shit..shit." I yelled out capturing Dimitri's attention._

_"What is it Rose?" He asked breathing rapidly his body was slick with sweat. Blood and dirt coated his skin and caked in Dimitri's hair._

_"This isn't a message Dimitri this is it we need the other spirit users and Moroi's now. _

_Dimitri eyes grew both haunted and weary tapping the ear piece just as a loud roar came from the south side of court. Victor's entire army was attacking this is what he had been waiting for._

_"Mikhail send them out it's time. Victor thinks he has won." Dimitri said sharply into the com, his eyes narrowing from the approaching Strigoi's._

_"When... how... I asked in disbelief, stunned to find out the spirit users was already here._

_"Since you first met with them in Russia from that very first meeting. I have been busy slowly smuggling them back here without raising Victor's suspensions. I couldn't tell you on the off chance your dreams could be invaded again not even the queen knew. Just as Victor's full line of Strigoi's crossed into into the courtyards and surrounded us. The guardian's gym doors exploded with both spirit users and practicing elemental Moroi's it was a sight to see as hundreds and hundreds rushed out._

_"Mikhail I want you to wait for all of Victors army to enter into the courtyards, then bring Maggerleede's team in behind them, trapping Victor's in. Tell everyone it's time to use the stake that we have been practicing with operation Rose is a go." Dimitri said evenly his eyes twinkling at the stunned egg look on my face._

_"You've been planning this all along, since Yeva haven't you." I gasped out._

_"Guardian's secret expect...the unexpected." I finished out. I sure as hell wasn't expecting this. Holding the kendo into my hands I tossed over to Sonya giving the message that it was time. _

_"That was suppose to be for you." Dimitri said doing that whole raising his eyebrow thing of his. "Damn when can I learn to do that my head taunted back._

_"Well if you had said something sooner, I wouldn't of been so quick to give it up." I snorted wishing that I could have my kendo back._

_When Victor emerge onto the field with Robert at his side Dimitri eyes narrowed. "He's mine." Dimitri said deathly quiet clutching his stake even tighter. His dark brown eyes burned with the flames of the court everything was mirrored in that millisecond. Running just to keep up with him. Dimitri wouldn't listen to any of my Rose logic arguments as to why he shouldn't. Dimitri just pushed forward pushing me off to the side. When a Strigoi had gotten into his way. Dimitri spun around doing a reverse spinning side kick, knocking the Strigoi's feet out from under him. However when the Strigoi went to fall backwards Dimitri grabbed him by the back of his neck. Slamming his stake all the way down to the hilt with a force into the Strigoi's heart just to glare up deadly at Victor who smiled in return. _

_"Dimitri don't." I grabbed his arm just to have him shake it off his brown eyes turned cold a coldness not even the Strigoi part of him could bring out. I thought Dimitri looked frightening when he went after Wayler. This was nothing like that a murderous rage consumed him now. Dimitri was breaking his own rules throwing caution to the wind just to go after him._

_The look on Victor's face was one of anticipation he knew one of us was going to go after him, and he seemed very pleased that it was going to be Dimitri._

_"Please Dimitri stop can't you see this is what Victor wants." I begged trying to draw his attention to me when he made it to Victor. The evil conniving shell of a man was standing and waiting with his arms folded behind his back. Four Strigoi's came at me when Dimitri made it over to Victor. I had to dodge their sharp claws using my back forearm. I belted one in the face just to have another set of claws rake down my chest and stomach, screaming out from the burning agony. I gripped my stake even tighter a wall of flames sailed my way. _

_Christian was throwing fireballs he must of somehow knew something wasn't right. Because he kept throwing the walls of flames and fireball at the Strigoi's that I was going after. The ground shook so hard and violently the guardian's and myself was knocked off of our feet. Lighting flashed in the sky some spirit user that I hadn't met before was channeling the powers of lighting and setting Strigoi's a blaze. Every time the lightening touched down another Strigoi would light up and howl in agony. _

_While the fused kendo sticks would be thrust into his chest and the explosion of lights would fill the courtyards. The prophecy was at hand spirit users, Moroi's and Dhampir's was bringing about change, in amazement souls were being restored. Just as I had taken down my last Strigoi I saw the shinny glint of metal that Victor pulled from behind his back. The cruel devise was similar to what Daniella held on me. Running towards Dimitri the ground violently shook and rocks and boulders were tossed in my direction blocking my path. POW...POW a couple seconds later another POW the sound of a gun being discharged. Climbing over the rock was when I saw Dimitri, his body laying on the ground. The holes in his chest spilling blood blotted out the beautiful color of his skin in a dark crimson red. _

_ Dimitri was gasping for air from where I was, he was choking on his own blood. Every cough sent more blood flying out of his mouth until he chest stop rising, his last breath caught in the back of his throat. I wasn't sure about how long I must of stood there the ragging war around me was muted into silence. I couldn't comprehend what was going on around me. Dazed and shell shock my eyes were transfixed on Dimitri's unmoving body. My body shook with tremors and the same murderous rage that I saw on Dimitri face washed over me in a maddening sea. _

_With shaking unsteady hands I pulled, more like ripped the bracelets free from my left arm. Every second that Dimitri had spent in my life flashed in front of my eyes. Every kiss, every touch from his warm calloused hands, every hug and touch played out in a movie in front of my eyes. Closing my eyes I felt for Lissa opening my mind to her. She didn't have as much darkness as she normal did but I pulled what little she had anyways. Looking over at Oksana I felt the tingling from her mind reaching towards me. I pulled her darkness as well._

_ Sensing Mark close by I reached into his mind taking his darkness. I opened my mind to all of the darkness all at once, allowing it to bring it's cold icy chill into me. Throwing the bracelets at Victor several meters away I think rather felt his terror when he saw me. The large land barriers he created wasn't stopping me or slowly me down. I saw Robert he was mouthing something to Victor. In my crazed delirium all sound had stopped and dead silence filled my ears nothing around me mattered anymore. _

_Everything moved in slow motion the spirit induced darkness coiled around me like a snake and all that mattered was Victor. The ear piercing scream, the horrid retched scream seemed to come from the bowls of hell itself. Every good thing that was every inside of me shattered, split open wide until there was nothing left. Another boulder was thrown at me and the earth in itself split open wide forming a crater of distance. Flames from under ground shot upwards towards the heavens. Creating a blanketing wall of flames between Victor and me. Throwing my body into the air I cleared the other side never once feeling the heat that skewered my clothes or my flesh._

_"That was very sloppy of you Victor...if you had wanted to kill someone you should have killed me instead of Dimitri. Especially if this war of yours was going to survive. Which now will be without a leader do you honestly think I'll let your brother live when I'm done with you." I purred out softly allowing the faintest of smile to grace my face, lunging forward Victor was weakened from all the spirit that he had used , that he was no match for me. _

_"Now...now...now Rosemarie try and be reasonable." Victor stuttered out looking for away to escape and finding none. "There's a reason I didn't kill you. We could rule this world as equals, side by side, govern it as king and queen. _

_"Now that's funny." I laughed loudly and spinning around. "You couldn't kill me because your weak, pathetic, and just fucking dumb...and well now here in a couple of seconds very much dead." Victor couldn't fight me off know matter how hard he tried. Wanting to feel Victors blood on my hands my fist crashed back and forth over his face when Robert tried to pulled me off of Victor. My stake like lightening itself slammed into his leg forcing Robert to back off knowing if he came any closer I nail him again. The blood from Victor's face gushed out punch after punch coated my hands like mothers milk. _

_"Beg." I purred out once more stopping my fists from their ____tyranny._

_"__Rosemarie...please...Offer me anything that I could ever want and make it good." I said coyly allowing the cold smile to grace my face._

_"__Rosemarie this isn't you." Victor pleaded out and my right fist slammed into his jaw._

_"__Offer me anything that I want." I replied losing patience and narrowing my eyes down at him._

_"__Just name it Rosemarie and it's yours, I'll give you whatever you want all you have to do is give the word." Victor croaked out, his breathing was labored from expending to much energy. I leaned forward towards his ear, my glowing smile spread._

_"__I want the love of my life back." I whispered softly, raising my stake and slamming it hard into the folds of his ribcage. Victor's eyes grew wide hearing the bones snap and crackle before my stake pierced his heart. Swinging my head towards Robert what ever was on my face left him shaking._

_"__Run." I snarled out _

_"__You...you..killed Victor." He cried out not taking my warning seriously, which wasn't going to make my prey and predator game any fun. The humming buzz that tingled in my head was ignored, I didn't really care what Okasana wanted. She tried sending me flashes of images but I raised my mental barriers up blocking her. The only ones that I kept down were the ghosts that circled around me even the wild pounding of my head from the massive headache that I had wasn't going to stop me. I was going to finish this once and for all. _

___Like the coward of the dog that he was sweat poured off of Roberts face as he stood there cowering refusing to run. His eyes darting back and forth from mine to Victor's he was inside my head showing me my worst fears. The caves sprang into my minds eye and Nathan and Paul was taking Dimitri down their fangs burying into him all over again. I should have screamed when the image of the bridge flashed but nothing I felt cold and dead inside. _

___Little did Robert know I had already faced my fears the second Dimitri was taken from me. Robert couldn't do anything else he had no power over me. I blinked hard breaking the compulsion he had used and charged at him. When it came to fighting with his fist he was the sniveling coward groveling, pleading for his life._

_"__Please I didn't kill him...I had nothing to do with Dimitri's death Rose._

_"__Mercy? You want mercy after you willing was going to feed your own people to the Strigoi's? After you helped massacred hundreds of your own kind, you have the balls to beg for mercy when you showed none?" Shoving him backwards towards court the big open gully that Victor opened up. Robert lost his footing and was going to fall through the ravine of the opening. Looking down it stretched for miles and miles. The flames went out long after Victor's death. Robert caught the ground above him, he was hanging on for dear life. _

___My eyes narrowed even more as his face contorted in horror knowing his death was milliseconds away. Taking my foot and stepping on his hand. I grounded his fingers into the dirt hearing the all to familiar crackling and popping sounds of broken bones they had become music to my ears. Laughing whimsically I leaned down, the look on Robert face he must have thought I was going to save his miserable life._

_"__Please Rose don't let me die this way." I heard him pleading his brown eyes looked beseechingly back._

_"__Tell Dimitri that I love him." My voice had a cold hardness that was alien and foreign to my own ears prying Roberts fingers one at a time off the ledge. His screams was drowned out by the cold silence that engulfed me._

___Daybreak was approaching looking back towards court was an amazing sight a spirit user using ice and snow, encased a Strigoi in walls of ice only his chest was exposed. She twirled the kendo stick slamming the sharp points into his chest a blinding light shot upwards as so many other lights that followed throughout court. So many souls had been saved and the rebirth of the Moroi and Dhampir world seemed to be blossoming one Strigoi at a time. _

___Running and taking the leap I threw my body on the other side of court walking back to the spot where Dimitri laid. His eyes were open and he looked upwards towards the heavens. Leaning down my lips brushed over his cold ones. Dimitri always held warmth and his rich brown eyes was always so full of life. Karolina had been so right I couldn't handle his death which was why I had taken the bracelets off. Better insanity and spirit madness claimed me then living without him. _

_"__Rose." Adrian whispered, I had Dimitri's head cradled in my lap. Lovingly smoothing back the strands of his soft dark brown hair, tucking the strands behind his ear, the way I had seen Dimitri do a thousand times. Looking at the sunset everything around me blurred voided of all sound the cesspool of darkness brought the only comfort that I knew of. _

_"__Rose." Adrian called out, when I saw his face it was only then I saw his lips moving that I moved Dimitri's head and stood up. "Take good care of him Adrian. Make sure he gets the hero's burial that he deserves I replied over my shoulder. If Adrian had been speaking I couldn't hear him. I felt his hand on my shoulder which I brushed off and walked to what was left of the guardian's garage never looking back. Finding the keys hanging up I climb into the only vehicle that remained and drove away from court._

___ The trip to ST. Vladamir's was long I had driven all through the day and into the late hour of the night just to get there. Apparently the school had been untouched Victor must have been thinking court would be an easy target and never struck the school. The guard who I had flirted a year back recognized me and waved me through the gates. It wasn't long when I had made it back to the cabin. Mine and Dimitri's own piece of heaven, barring the door shut. I collapsed on the bed and stared into the empty space. _


	38. Farewells

___ I was relieving Dimitri's death in slow motion over and over again, when I had been sucked more like jerked into Lissa's head. She was scared and frighten, more importantly in pain and she wasn't alone. Through her eyes Wade smiled evilly and lifted her in the air with spirit suffocating the air from her._

_"__I know you're watching Rose." Wade laughed out maliciously. "As you can see the queen and I have been having so much fun together." I could feel what Lissa was feeling as the breath was being taken from her. The hairs on her head whipped around her face as she gasped for her next breath of air._

_"__I have plans for you to." He snarled back at me through Lissa's eyes. "You were there that night when she humiliated me in front of all my friends. You covered for her when she used compulsion on me." He snarled rabidly back shaking his finger in rage. "She was just a feeder lunch nothing more...just fast food to go._

___To refer to the human donor as food was lower then low it was worse than being called a blood whore._

___I was already sick of hearing Wades ranting and raving, whatever the point was he had better get on with it my head said coldly back. Seething with built up rage from the darkness and the spirit madness everything was coiling around me. The funny part was I could kill Wade and not even think twice of doing it. _

_"__Were in Erie Pennsylvania at the Avalon hotel by the lake. Wade's eyes glazed over as the chill of death smile crept across his__ face. " I don't think I need to tell you what will happen to Lissa if you decide to not come alone, but maybe I should tell you what will happen to your little brats if you decide to suddenly get smart and do something stupid." His laughter was cold Lissa was looking around in the room showing me every detail. Brice was huddled into a corner holding Casey scared out of his mind. Fresh tears soaked his red flushed face. Dried blood stained his busted lip, when Wade walked towards him Brice's eyes widen in alarm. _

_"__Touch just one hair on one of my kids heads and you'll be begging me to kill you." I growled not really caring if he could hear me or not. Pulling out of Lissa head I stumbled out of the cabin taking my stake with me. Wade had grown to be a powerful spirit user more powerful then Lissa. I wasn't to sure just how I was going to deal with him but one way or the other he was going to suffer for taking Lissa and hurting Brice. _

___"I maybe filled with darkness and even slightly crazy, but Wade sure as hell hadn't seen crazy until he saw me." I spat out, Dimitri's death had pushed me over the edge and even if I couldn't take care of my kids, because of this darken state that I was in. They were still my kids not even Lissa could change that regardless if she had taken them away. _

___Walking into the guardian's garage and taking my keys from the shelf. I was given numerous odd stares it had to be from my wild unruly hair and blood stained clothes._

_"__What it's a fashion statement?" I snapped out just to see Malory starring, when I climb into the SUV. "You try pulling this off and look half as good._

_"__Like I would want to Hathaway. You looked like hell coming in yesterday and you look just as bad today. Fashion statement my ass you look like coyote ugly without the hot guy. " She replied flippantly. Malory was about my age sandy blond hair smart as a tact, and one hell of a guardian. She was the new instructor to replace Dimitri here at the school, rumor had it she was a real badass. A theory that I had been wanting to try out myself. _

_"__Feel like acting like one of the Queen's personal guardian's or do you just want to wing it being stuck here at the office doing paper work all day._

___Pushing her lip out her blue eyes widening in surprise. "Your serious aren't you?" She asked shaking her head to the side._

_"__Either your coming or I'm leaving but I'm not sticking around for chit chat so decide quickly." I replied starting the vehicle up._

___Shooting me a quick smile she climb into the passengers seat and hastily put on her seat belt. "Okay boss now what or are we just taking an extended field trip?" Malory asked as I put the SUV into drive and pulled away from court. _

_"__You and me were about to save the Queen's royal ass." I replied tightly. "Here a memo since you didn't get one there isn't going to be any back up either." I replied looking out the review mirror. _

_"__If the Queen's in trouble where's Dimitri? He is captain of the guardians, beside you and him are legends. I could see the hero worship written all over her and my face tighten just to hear his name, it made the darkness coil even tighter in me and my heart shatter. Slamming on the brake and nearly causing an accident for suddenly stopping in the middle of the road. ____Malory's head slammed into the dash board and she look back at me dazed._ ___The other cars and trucks that had been behind me started honking their car horns when they they drove by passing us. A couple of the motorist flipped me off._ I glared at her ready to rip her fucking head off,_ just for bringing up his name._

_"__Jeez Hathaway you could have killed us." She gasped out looking shaken up from the impact._

_"__Legends fall Malory and so do Russian gods nobody knows that better than me...So if you want to keep on breathing don't ever bring up Dimitri's name around me. Because he's dead you got that he dead." I screamed out. I wasn't even aware that I had been crying until I started the SUV back up and looked into the rear view mirror, before pulling back onto the highway. Malory looked back at me shocked, her face paled. Turning more into her seat and looking out at the window. She remained quiet which was a smart move on her part because at the moment I felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode._

___A few hours into the drive Malory became restless in her seat and I could hear her stomach growling in protest sighing wearily I pulled into the first fast food restaurant that I could find._

_"__I don't have any money on me, but I figured since your hungry we should stop. Besides I need a break. Would like you to take over driving for a while? Do you mind." I asked feeling tired and sick._

___"I don't mind Rose and I'm sorry about early I had no idea." Malory said when I pulled into the drive through. Getting out during the line Malory and I changed places and I quickly told her where we were heading. She seemed happy about taking the wheel and I felt relieved from not having to drive for awhile._

_"__Rose what can I get you." Malory asked placing her hand on my arm in order to get my attention._

_"__Um the same thing that your having I guess." I wasn't hungry and really wasn't in the mood for eating or anything else. But I also knew I would need every bit of strength in order to face Wade. When she tossed me the bag of food I jumped, again my mind seemed to have wondered and hadn't notice that Malory had been calling me. _

_"__Sorry." I mumbled out if Malory really knew that I was losing my mind a little at a time she wouldn't have ventured out with me to save Lissa. Forcing myself to eat the burgers and the fries, my mind snapped back into Lissa's head. Wade was hurting her again the air was stripped from her. Choking I was gasping trying to force the air back into my lungs while Lissa's face turned beet red, just when I thought Lissa was going to pass out._

___ Wade dropped her and she rolled around on the floor gasping. Brice was crying he had been screaming for Wade to let his Auntie Lissa go and Wade laughed at him Casey's wailing cry filled the hotel room. Fearful that Wade would hurt her Brice did everything that he knew to do to make Casey stop crying. From changing her diaper to trying to give her a bottle. But little Casey knew that there was something wrong that she kept wailing. Pulling back into my own head Malory was looking back at me from the look on her face she was freaking out._

_"__I'm shadow kissed I was with Lissa; Wade was hurting her again. We have to get a move before he either kills her or goes after one of my kids. My temper was flaring up again. To see my son and daughter like that, the beast that had been threatening to surface it's ugly head the whole drive to Erie. Was clawing it's way to the surface__ and it was getting harder and harder to control._

_"__Well I wished you would have told me sooner because that was really freaky. I always heard stories about Anna being shadow kissed, but I never really met anyone who was. The motel was beautiful the lake even in the moonlight was gentle and calm. In the distance I could see the large massive boats trudging along in the small channel with their lights blinking off and on. The hotel with all it's grander was luxurious and posh. Out front of the lobby was a large flowing fountain spraying it's cooling waters in a ray of colors of reds,blues,greens,oranges and yellows, surround by different flowers. The hotel from both direction of East and West was surround by the lake. For a Moroi Wade actually had taste which was surprising considering the creep that he was._

___Shoving my stake into my gym shorts and pulling my shirt down as much as I could we got out of the van._

_"__Listen this is where Wade is keeping Lissa. I don't need you playing hero Malory; Wade is a very powerful spirit user, your job is to come in after me. I'll hold him off as long as I can but it's your job is to get the kids and Lissa out. Leaning up against the SUV a plan was quickly coming into mind. "Follow my lead and just be ready. Wade is already expecting me but he isn't expecting you." _

_"__Rose he's a Moroi aren't we suppose to protect the Moroi ?" Malory asked now unsure of the do's and the don'ts._

_"__Well you have ask yourself this, whose life is worth protecting. A traitors who has our Queen or hers. I'll be in the motel whenever you have made up your mind." I replied courtly time was of the essence and Malory wanted to debate politics. Pushing off of the van and going inside to the check in counter I asked the desk clerk to ring room 1223A. Where Wade answered the phone as though he was expecting me. It took everything inside of me to stay focus and not lose control on the spot._

_"__It took you long enough. I though Lissa and I was going to have another round of how long she could go without breathing." He snickered into the phone. "You know what room I'm in Rose come on up."_

_"__No." I said smoothly back into the phone. "I'm in the lobby Wade and I'm alone, but don't think for a second I'm stupid enough to go up there._

_"__Your not listening Rose I call the shots, not you." He hissed out over the line, allowing myself to briefly look into Lissa head while I was on the phone with Wade. His hands were curled into tight fists and his right hand slammed hard into the wall causing Brice to jump. _

_"__Hmmm so you mean to tell me, your still that that rich spoiled Moroi brat, that gets off on helpless women who can't protect themselves and poor defenseless children. And here I thought I was dealing with the awe inspiring Moroi spirit user that could handle one guardian female Dhampir. So nice to know you haven't changed Wade...your still a weak coward." I was baiting him and as thoroughly pissed as I was. I had to be careful not to push Wade to much other wise he would take it out on Lissa and the kids. _

_"__I'm not that same kid back at the Academy Rose. I've grown up since then and have become more powerful then you could ever imagine." Twirling the phone cord in my hand, the lobby clerk was getting impatient from wanting the phone back. That she was scrunching up her face into a disapproving frown._

_"__Prove it...come down and face me." I purred out once more. "I'll be the Dhampir at the bar toddles." Before Wade could reply I handed the phone back to the clerk. _

___Just as I went to the bar I saw Malory already sitting at the booth nodding her head. I returned the same nod letting her know that it was a go. I sat at the bar and order myself a mix drink which the bartender told me was on the house. Just as I went to take a drink from the glass it exploded in my hand, turning around in my the seat, the cold hard smile etched across my face. Coming over towards me Wade's hand rested on my elbow leading me out of the bar. Away from the prying eyes of all the witnesses._

_"__If you think I'm heading up to your room Wade then you are sadly mistaken." I said sliding my arm around his waist." Which seemed to shock Wade from the show of affection. As we were leaving out of the lobby I saw Malory rush towards the stairs. I took a deep breath now just being able to focus on Wade. _

_"__Are you still trying to control everything Rose?" Wade asked when we step around the back of the hotel. The waters of the lake were calm and gentle almost undisturbed an occasional splashing of the water broke the smooth surface. As fish hurled their bodies from the watery surface just to plunge back in again. It was now or never my brain screamed, sliding my right hand which was itching for my stake that was tucked into the back of my gym shorts. My hand wrapped around the handle of the hilt._

_"__Not everything." I replied with a small smile that lite my face. "Just this." I purred out leaning my head against his shoulder I needed Wade to relax make him think I had given in to his apparent victory. "Not." My brain screamed out. Turning inward I drove my stake into him not really sure of where it went in at from this angle. Grunting in agony while his shirt became drenched in his own blood, Wade howled out in fury. The waters from the lake rose up toward the heavens forming a watery prison trapping me the next wave formed into a thick wall blanketing me in it's watery depths, when Wade pushed himself away. Before my hand could retrieve the stake that was nestled into his stomach Wade pulled it out and tossed it uselessly to the ground in a fit of rage. _

___"Your just full of surprises do you know that?" Wade hissed out showing his fangs. "But I have a few surprises of my own. He taunted back challenging enough, with his left hand placed on his stomach blood gushed out. His right hand was held high in the air and lightening that hadn't made it self known earlier flashed into the sky with loud booming that shook the ground. The circle of lightening crackled and touch down sparking the water._

_"__What will it be Hathaway death by electrocution...or how about drowning...nahh I don't think so that would be to quick." Wade cackled out when another lighting bolt touch down._

___The watery prison and wall that he formed was tiring, I was swimming just to keep my head a float. Every time I would slam my fist into the wall the heavy weight from the water slowed the strike taking all of the impact out of it. "Shit...shit...shit." My brain screamed out I was utterly screwed and I knew it. Wade was strong but this was ridicules. Earth user I could fight, those who yielded fire I could cope with, but this ...this scored another whole level of freaky dicky on my shit a meter. How was I suppose to fight this my brain asked as I tried punching through the watery walls again._

_"__Parlor tricks is all that you have to show for, just Parlor tricks." I yelled out spitting out a mouth full of water. "I mean if your going to torture someone don't you think that a person like me should see everything you can do just to be impressed?" I sneered back. Reaching into Lissa's, __Oksana____ and Mark's mind I pulled out all of the darkness that I could. None of them really had any to pull from to give me strength. Just as my head went under again Lissa came around the corner. Her hair whipped around her face from the hard wind that was blowing and she wasn't alone. Leaning down and touching the ground it shuttered and the ground started quaking throwing Wade off balance. The watery tomb that I had been imprisoned in came crashing down into the cement along with me with it. Coughing and sputtering the water from my mouth and lungs Wade turned his attention towards Lissa and I rolled grabbing my stake._

___Out of my peripheral I saw Malory charging towards Wade. The winds he invoked sent her hurtling into the motel she didn't stand a chance. Lissa had her hands full causing the ground to tremble. Wade's hard cold stoic smile grace his lips showing the pearly whites of his fangs. Flipping onto my feet I made a mad dash straight towards him taking Wade to the ground. Our bodies rolled over and over again on the soaked cement and dirt. Wade's fans sank into my neck and a loud whelping sound escaped me from the pain as the tips slammed hard into my skin. Before the endorphins could hit my system I slammed my stake clumsily into him not caring really where the stake went. Over and over I drove my stake into his chest. Until I lost count over the number of piercing strikes, until the endorphins became so strong that I flopped down over Wade's chest feeling the high and the rush. _

___Lissa came rushing at my side, leaning down she went to heal me and I rolled away from her._

_"__I don't want to be healed." I slurred out trying my best to add as much venom into my voice but failing. If anything I sounded more of a drunken person._

_"__Rose don't be ridiculous you need to be healed other wise you'll scare the children for the trip home. If Dimitri was here he would tell you the same thing." Lissa said sounding agitated. Speaking of Dimitri? Where is he I thought the both of you would be bringing the cavalry in." Even in the hazy fog of the endorphins his name hurt like hell to my soul, POW...POW...POW rang out into my ears making me flinch. Grunting and pushing myself to my feet I staggered my way over to Lissa. Darkness swirled and coiled around me like a snake. Without thinking my right fist slammed hard into her jaw knocking her back on her royal ass. Lissa's welled up with tears in her piercing emeralds, darkening with shadowing anger _

_"__He's dead Lissa, he's dead. Take the children and go back home. Malory get her the hell out of here." I slurred out once more and staggering away. In the bond Lissa was shocked and hurt but there was nothing I could do to help her with that. I was having enough trouble just staying focus and pushing my own rage aside. Just to worry about how I had hurt her feelings, yeah right I snickered feelings._

_"__Rose get back over here." She shouted angrily as I walked by her and away from the lake._

_"__Rose, I mean it get back over here." Lissa demanded._

___Turning swiftly towards her she blanched by what ever she saw. "I quit your majesty...Malory is my replacement...so...so fuck off. Turing back toward the front of the motel. Lissa stood there speechless not knowing what to say and quite frankly I didn't care. _

___The long walk back to the highway seemed to take forever. It wasn't to long after that I was joined with ____Koorong, Jera and a few other who had died from Wayler's village. Their bluish mist swirling around me as though they were going to keep me company for the long hike back to St. Vladamir's. Several cars passed and I would stick my thumb out into the air and they would just keep on going until they were out of sight. Nodding my head I kept my eyes glued to the road. _

___"Your just like me." I screamed up at Dimitri remembering when I had lashed out at him. It was during one of our practice session when I was enrage after my mother had hit me. There wasn't any lust charms then being used on me when I kissed him and he had kissed me back. It was then really that I knew that he cared a great deal more about me then Dimitri had let on. Shortly after he had told me he had turned down Tasha offer of being her guardian because he was already in love with somebody else me. _

___Shaking myself out of the past I blinked the tears away that were falling hard. I shouldn't have pushed him away when the spirit madness claimed me the first time. Instead I should have been honest about what was happening to me instead off running off to Australia. When the next car passed I threw my thumb into the air and it slowed down to a stop. The older Moroi man reminded me of my father minus the whole bad taste in clothing._

_"__Where you heading little lady?" He said when I got into the car._

_"__To St. Vladamir's, the boarding school." I replied hoping that it wasn't to far out of his way._

___Well I'm heading to Pittsburgh so I'll be driving right by there...that is if you don't mind an old man for company, every body calls me Frank." He said with a toothy grin. The salt and peppering of his hair he had to be in his late sixties and the gray eyes of his seemed to not miss a beat. Shaking his out stretched hand I lowered my eyes._

_"__Everyone calls me Rose." I replied, leaning my head on the window, I closed my eyes letting sleep claim me into peaceful darkness._

___The next time that I had opened my eyes Frank was just out front of the iron gates of the school both Jera and ____Koorong followed as I stepped out of the car._

_"__Look on the brighter side of life whatever you think is bad right now Rose, it can only get better from here on out." Frank said before he pulled away._

_"__Sure things will magically get better." I said sarcastically, turning around and trudging back towards the cabin my mind lost focus again which was a relief when I closed the cabin doors._

___Hours rolled by, from outside the window's of the cabin the sun rose then settled bringing darkness into the world. Days and days had passed after Victor's army had attack the court and courtyards. Sleep came into cycles where I tried avoiding Adrian's dream walks. I didn't want to be found by anyone, filled with spirit induced madness and grieving over Dimitri I welcome the blissful solitude that the cabin offered. When I did finally close my eyes, my dreams were always filled with Dimitri that I didn't want to wake up. _

___The last time that we had been here every velvety touch. The slid of his hands on my skin, the smell of his after shave...god the smell that just made Dimitri so Dimitri all of it collided into my dreams and waking moment. The way he had pinned me down when spirit darkness had taken over and then brought me back. Dimitri's love had brought me back from the grips of insanity. The loud pounding on the door wouldn't stop I had thought if I ignored it that it would go away but of course it didn't._

_"__Rose open up I know your in there." Karolina yelled from the other side of the heavy wooden door. _

_"__Go away." I yelled not really sure of what was real anymore. I left the barriers down just on the off chance that Anna would allow me to see Dimitri. "But of course she won't." I snickered so many of the ghosts from Wayler's village kept staring at me with the same haunting eyes and sad look on there faces. That I just wanted hit them, allot of the glasses had been shattered because I throwing stuff at them._

_"__Rosemarie Belikov open this damn door." Karolina barked out once._

_"__I'm not safe...I'm not...safe anymore to be around go away please." I begged knowing damn well that she wouldn't. Karolina was to much like her brother._

_"__I swear to god Rose if you don't open..this door I'll have the guardian's break it down._

_"__Well that sounded real enough don't you think so Koorong?" The elder from Wayler's village just nodded his head sadly and I crawled out of bed to open the door just to see Karolina standing there with her hands on her hips. _

_"__Has she been waiting long." I asked Jera who was standing beside her trying to mouth something. He also just nodded his head yes, Jera had tried several time to speak to me but his words sounded so garbled I couldn't understand what he was saying._

_"__Rose who are you talking too?" Karolina asked puzzled and looking around herself._

___The garbled sounds that was coming from Jera was annoying "Why can't you all just go away and just leave me alone." I shouted . Alone...alone..._

___Rose focus... it's me ...Karolina your sister in law." I hated the look that stretched on Karolina face. God I had been seeing that same damn look from all the other ghosts and now her to._

_"__Why don't you come into my lovely empire of nothing." I giggled holding the door open. "It's so fancy it will make you dance." I laughed again holding the door even wider for her to step in. _

_Stepping in cautiously Karolina's face grimace in disgust. Dirty dishes was stacked in the sink and open cans of half eaten and spoiled food sat on the small table and counter rotting away. Broken glass cups and plates littered the floorboards of the small cabin. I was still in my blood stained gym clothes from the night of the battle. Blood and dirt caked me and the claw marks on my back and stomach had crusted over and became infected. Dry blood caked the sheets and blankets from the bed without having to take a second guess I look like hell and we both knew it. _

_"__Rose I'm here to take you back." Karolina said softly._

_"__And leave all of this." I gestured with my hands. "I'm my own mountain of glory ….it's my fault that he's dead you know. Yeva said it would be my decision if he died or not...I fucked up...Crawling back into bed Karolina just stared gawking at me not really knowing what to say...Jera shut the door would you, I don't feel like dancing...mancing...prancing...I sang out with my hands waving slightly into the air._

___Pulling out her phone from her purse Karolina dialed some number put the receiver to her mouth. _

_"__It's just as bad as you said it would be. She's out of her mind I can't talk to Rose like this...no...no...she not violent at least not yet...but...but I can't take her back like this on the off chance that she does become violent.  
_

_"__Ohh just shut the hell up can't you see me and the ghosts are sleeping?" I hissed out covering my ears with the pillow_

_"__Rose there's somebody here who wants to talk to you. Can you take the phone for me." Karolina pleaded. I pulled the pillows even tighter around my ears squeezing my eyes shut rocking my body back and forth, it was so hard to think and I didn't want to think. I just wanted to be left alone._

_"__I think your going to have to send some help she won't come to the phone and I don't see her leaving with out force...yeah I'll see you in a few hours. Closing my eyes and taking what little peace that I could. My mind went back to the night of the fight with Victor it was just as the same as the caves. Only instead of Dimitri being okay he was falling the glittering shine of the metal...POW...POW...POW jerking awake my body was trembling and drench with sweat. I was in a car with Karolina and several guardian's...How did I get here my brain screamed out. Somehow while I was sleeping I had been moved and I felt my face harden. "They had came for me in my sleep." I hissed out. Shaking my head hard I glared at her; her mouth twitched with fear. "Please as if I would hurt you." I grounded out. _

_"__Rose just calm down. I'm only taking you to Lissa, she needs you." Karolina explained_

_"__I don't care what she needs...I don't care what anybody needs, just take me back." I howled out. The gates of court appeared and I was growing restless. I didn't want to be here anywhere was better than here. Construction had already begun with the new population of the Moroi and Dhampir's they had manged to clear the debris of the blasted ares and framing was taking place._

_"__So many changes." I said weakly gasping then a song popped into my head out of the blue. "I watched you change into a fly, I looked away you were on fire, I watched a change in you. Nah...nah...nah." I sang out I must have been really off key because Karolina rolled her eyes and covered her ears._

___The opening of my door and guardian's pulling my arm sent me reeling, swatting at the many hands that grabbed me. It was so hard staying focus and concentrating, that everything around me blurred._

_"__Don't touch me...don't touch." I yelled when they pulled me out of the car. "I was singing something important here...wait how did it go again?" I hissed out until I saw Adrian, he was leaning up against a guardian's Honda Civic. With the way his eyes looked me over he seemed more worried and scared. Turning quickly back around I tried to climb back into the car just to have guardian's hands grab me again. _

_"__Jera... ____Koorong, they won't let me go...will you make them let me go." Looking at their hovering forms they both shook their heads no. "Fucking ghosts what good are you if your not going to help? All you do is follow me around like a lost dog. Can't you find somebody else to haunt?" Again they both shook their heads no. Adrian had a wild strange look on his face and he step closer and I back up bumping into the SUV._

_"__I'm...not...safe...I'm not..safe...I'm... not... safe." I repeated and pressing my body even harder into the SUV and shaking my head stubbornly no._

_"__I don't think you want to hurt me little Dhampir." Adrian said offering a week smile. "If anything I think your a little glad to see me." He said softly reaching out I watched his hands as he pulled my right hand into his. I'm going to put these on you Rose they'll help you to focus."_

_Looking unsure at Adrian I looked over to Jera and ____Koorong who were shaking there heads yes letting me know that it was okay. When Adrian pulled my rings out of his pockets tears stream down my face as soon as I saw my wedding band. The ghosts one at a time disappeared but when I seen my bracelet I yanked my arm back._

_"__No I'd rather be crazy." I choked out wiping the tears away angrily. "Better to be crazy and not see ghosts then..._

_"__But Rose it's not healthy for your baby or your kids their waiting for you." Adrian said with a reassuring smile and trying to put the bracelets back on._

_"__It's true Rose their at the palace with Maggerleede." Karolina said laying her arm gently around my shoulders. Nodding my head Adrian slid the bracelet up my arm and the world came into focus pulling me into a tight hug Adrian rambled on as tears stained my face hard. I could feel his healing touch through the hug while he held me it was quite sometime later that he let me go._

_"__Phew you need a bath little Dhampir." Adrian replied wrinkling his nose up. _

___Clearing my throat my stomach twisted into knots, "Adrian how many did we lose I...I mean that are gone._

_"__Rose I'm not going to do this with you just right now. Think about your kids they miss you." Swallowing hard I blinked rapidly nodding my head. "Okay." I said hoarsely when we walked towards the palace my steps grew slower. Both Dhampir's and Moroi's for the first time were working together in harmony nobody was above the other they were equals. I had never seen both sides doing any kind of labor together and here they were doing frame work for the new Moroi peoples quorum. They even had begun rebuilding the Moroi's residential quarters. _

_"__It's amazing isn't?" Adrian asked looking at the same thing that I was looking at. "You just probably thought things would go back to the way things were." Adrian said sounding solemn._

_"__Honestly I didn't give it much thought...my mind has been else where lately. When we went into the palace I was expecting Adrian to take me upstairs to my apart considering...but instead we walked down the hallway towards Dimitri's I could hear Brice's laughter filling the room and Maggerleede's booming voice. When Adrian opened the door I didn't think I could even go in my eyes started watering and I blinked the tears back._

_"__Adrian I don't think...Just go." Karolina said behind me and gave me a gentle push. _

_"__Mommy." Brice came running towards me throwing his arms around me. "I missed you." He said with a slight pout with a death grip around my neck. "But you stink mommy." Brice said pulling back and pinching his nose._

_"__Well that will be the first thing that I will take care of. I said looking to see Maggerleede. Her face was beaming with joy as her eyes swept over me. "Now child as much as I'm glad to see you. I'm not about give you one those until after you've had a bath go in there and get yourself cleaned up. Yeva will be down here latter on paying you a visit and I don't think you want her seeing you like this now do?" Maggerleede demanded._

___'No." I replied, walking towards Dimitri's bedroom my steps faltered and my hand shakily grasp the door handle to open it._

_"__Go on Rose for heaven sakes it just a door." Maggerleede replied when she saw my hesitation. Opening the door and crossing into the room a small light had been lite on the bed stand. My heart had about drop out of my stomach skipping several beats when my eyes swept over the bed. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I was a statue frozen into place the room started spinning around me._

_"__Oh no you don't. I got you." Adrian said softly as the lights went out. _

___When I came to, the first things that I notice was the smell of strawberry's and scented soaps. I was sitting up on the toilet with Adrian preventing me from falling and Maggerleede leaning over with smelling salts my eyes blinked hard and I looked at her with confusion._

_"__Don't worry Rose you haven't been out long. You just passed out from the shock of being back." Adrian said quietly. "Now do you think you can mange this on your own or are you going to let me finally see you get naked._

_"__Real funny ha..ha.. I think I can handle this. Maybe I just passed out from pregnancy hormones or just being tired. _

_"__Ladies." Adrian said shaking his head then stepping out of the bathroom._

_"__Maggerleede you don't have stay and care for me. I'll be fine I was just tired or something really I'm fine._

_"__Well there are clean clothes over there and I brought back some soaps from back home I know just how much you love them." She said over her shoulder and closing the door behind her. The bath was nice and long as the burning sprays from the shower head wash away the dirt and grim that had been caked on my skin. When I looked at my left leg I noticed that Adrian had healed more then just my infected claw marks. The whole left side of my leg, chest and arms had been healed. The scars that I once had were completely gone. Finishing up I hurriedly got out of the tub just to look at my reflection in the mirror pulling back my hair. The scars that was under my eye and down my neck were gone I couldn't believe it they were gone._

_"__Well Adrian it looks like I'm going to have to make Sydney jealous because this deserves a big fat kiss. Putting on the long T-shirt that acted as a night gown, that Maggerleede had set aside for me I went into the bedroom throwing the disgusting clothes into the trash bin. When I looked up my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me. When I first had came into the bedroom I thought I had been looking at his ghost, but he was anything but a ghost as he got up from the bed and was walking towards me. Even though I could see him my mind refused to see him. _

_"__You were dead." I said shaking my finger at him still in shock, not knowing if what I was seeing was real or not. Maybe some spirit madness still lingered, maybe I was more crazier than I thought, maybe I had gone insane._

_"__Roza." Dimitri called out softly. His rich brown eyes, ohhh god those brown eyes so full of life, warmth everything that wasn't in them the night Victor shot him. They were alive and warm dark pools of chocolate._

_"__I'm shadow kissed Roza just like you." Adrian brought me back" Dimitri said softly but in my half crazed mind. I didn't hear him the blood pounded hard into my ears, the world started spinning fast again around my eyes._

_"__You were dead... I held... Ohh god... I held you,... your body was so cold." I screamed out once more not trusting my eyes. _

_" __I know Anna showed me when she lifted the veil of the spirit world." His words was spoken so soft, yet his browns the way they darken had me captivated. The smell of his after shave surrounded me making my head even more dizzy then before. It was so Dimitri, closing my eyes I could breath his scent in everything that I had been missing was just a few steps away._

_"__You were gone...I saw the light fade from your eyes." I choked out. Not sure anymore this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening _

_Dimitri's dark tan smooth skin had a healthy glow and moved with a grace. Stiffly...sore looking but with grace as he moved towards me. Again I couldn't breath all the air had been pulled out of my lungs while I stared in disbelief. My whole body started shaking when Dimitri closed the distance. When his hand raised up to touch my cheek I could feel the warmth from his hand. The heat that had poured off of him flowed through me in volumes. Tear welled up and streamed down my face I could feel the warm moisture dripping down my cheeks. Pounding my fist into his chest as hard as I could Dimitri pulled me close to him. His arms feeling like heavy bands of wonderfulness of warmth trapped me into the wall of his chest._

_"__You swore you would never leave me again." I screamed out muffled by his shoulders. I pounded away into his chest letting loose, just for Dimitri arms to hold me even tighter through the hysteria._

___"It was the caves all over again... the possibilities of what could of happen... did happen... You left me...you left me ." I cried out pelting my fist into his shoulders just to have his hand support the back of my neck close to him. Picking me while I sobbed uncontrollable into him Dimitri carried me over to the bed, shutting off the light and pulled me close, so there wasn't any space between us. My arm was draped around his waist and my head was so close to his chest. Because of Dimitri laying on his side I could hear the steady beating of his heart against my ear and fell his warmth under my hand._

___I had cried for so long and so hard that when I had stopped sleep took over and claimed me.__The nightmares still came, the same one that had my heart racing, thumping out of control. The same one that I've had the last several days since the night of the war. It was the same nightmare that penetrated my daydreams or when I heard Dimitri's name. Sweat beaded up on my body dripping from my forehead. I had relieved this same nightmare countless times and the end results were the same. The ground violently shuddered and rocks and builders were being hurled at me as I tried to avoid their path. _

___The dark shinny gloss of metal being pulled from behind Victor's back, as I raced to get to Dimitri. In all the different ways that I had tried to save him, Dimitri death was the same. POW...POW...POW the gun was going off and blood was pooling and soaking Dimitri chest. Screaming I sat up numbly wiping the sleep from my face, tears was falling hard from my eyes. My body was shaking violently, hanging my head into my arms. Dimitri arms slide around me pulling me back down close to him, his hands stroking and messaging the muscles in my neck and his fingers twirling around in my hair speaking in Russian._

_"__I'm still here Roza, I haven't left, I'm still here." He repeated into my hair softly. "See I'm alive feel my heart beating." He said quietly laying my hand on his chest so I could feel the moving rhythm of his heart beating under it. _

_"__ Don't leave me...please don't leave." I begged out in between sobs that tore threw me as I held onto him for dear life, letting exhaustion and sleep claim me once again._

___ The children squealing laughter had me afraid to open my eyes that I refused to do so. What if it had been a dream, what if Dimitri wasn't really here, what if I had imagined everything? So many times my mind screamed out what if._

_"__Open your eyes and look at me Roza. I know that your wake." Dimitri said softly pressing his lips to my forehead and his fingertips lightly pressing into my spine gliding back and forth in lazily strokes._

_"__No because if I do you'll disappear again and I'll be crazy." I said hoarsely into his chest._

_"__Then tell me why you chased after Victor, and Robert when your doing telling me about them then explain what happened in the cave at St. Vladamir's " Dimitri said solemnly in mentoring voice he wasn't going to let me off the hook this time._

___Feeling somewhat certain that this was real, I opened my eyes but left my head resting on his chest something that I should have done sooner because this way I could see it rise and fall with every breath that he took. _

_"__You want to know why? I said sounding angry and defensive in remembering what they had done him. "Because I would have given anything... anything at all...done anything... even sacrifice everything that I am. All that I have... just to have saved you...to keep..._

_"__To keep what Rose?" Dimitri added more sternly pushing me for an answer._

_"__To keep you from being taken from me." I choked out feeling broken at what Victor had stolen from me and everything that I almost lost. The memory of seeing Dimitri's body falling from the cave just to be taken down by Paul and Nathan. The bullet holes in his chest was burned forever into my memory it erased any and all problems that we may have had. Loosing Dimitri like that was hard enough. I wasn't going to loose him again the way Karolina had lost Samuel. _

___"To keep them from hurting you, killing you whatever the hell you want to call it because...because I love you... I've always loved you...you're everything that I have always wanted...always." I shouted out. The tears flowed once more fell even harder now. Seconds later I was flipped onto my back and the full weight of Dimitri was on me._

_"____Мой приняты» ____I had to die for you to be able to admit your feelings for me?" He nuzzled into my neck. "Because I sure as hell never stopped loving you, nor am I going to. As long as I live till death do we part your stuck with me Mrs. __Belikov."____ Dimitri said ferociously his lips grazed my neck, jaw then those heavenly wonderful lips of his burned over mine, bringing me to a feverish frenzy that only he could satisfy. My face flushed hotly as heat consumed every part of me, winding it's way up the full length of my body. I trembled, my body quaked under him which only spurred him on. Wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers throughout his hair._

___ Dimitri was kissing me the way a man needed air to survive, growling deep into my chest I kissed him back with the same amount of force. It had been to long, so very long my mind screamed out as I leaned into him melting under Dimitri touch. His mouth meshed over mine demanding entrance. Soon as my lips parted he growled pulling me even closer to him with both of his hands digging into my waist . My heart was slamming, thundering, forcefully into my chest and the roaring in my ears was an instant head rush making me feel dizzy. As soon as our tongues met they had a war of their own dancing, gliding, stroking and teasing the other. _

___The crackling of electricity was sparking off around us and through us. The bond between Dimitri and I was so strong to damn strong to be denied any longer. The intensity of it felt as though it was burning me with every touch even then it wasn't enough. My hands glided down the contours of his back my nails raking as they went. I couldn't get enough of him and he knew it. His heart was beating just as fast and furious as mine was. Dragging his mouth away and saying my name over and over into my skin, nipping the side of my neck. Goose bumps spread out over my arms making me tremble even harder. The blazing hot open mouth kisses from Dimitri trailed on just to move on to the material of my night shirt. His hand traveled down to my calves of my leg taking liquid fire with him as he went. The other hand stayed at my waist jerking us closer together if that was possible. I was coming unglued every part of me burn under him the deafening ringing of our labored breathing was the only thing that I could hear._

_Flipping us both over so that I rested on his chest and stomach. Dimitri raised up to almost to a sitting position taking me with him, his hands was slow and deliberate. Grabbing the hem of my nightshirt with both hands, he carefully lifted it over my head and pulled it away just to bite down on my shoulder then moving his mouth slowly back to my neck. "Ohh god Dimitri." I screamed out just to feel him smirking from my reaction, when my breathing caught in the back of my throat. Dimitri's darkening eyes promise a hell of allot more, we were far from being done. "You don't fight fair." I gasped out digging my nails into his low back even more into his skin._

_"__You should know by now ____Мой приняты ____I fight to win." He growled huskily in his thick Russian accent. With that damn sexy devilish gin of his Dimitri pulled off his own shirt the rest of our clothing quickly followed, his eyes burning hotly back into mine and his abs flex. I couldn't help but watch the muscles contract as he did so. My hands glided over the three red round large circular bullet holes that had been healed and now marked his chest from being shot. Dimitri captured my hand into his and kissed my open palm. _

___As our bodies fell back on the bed Dimitri's mouth claimed mine hungrily with an urgency deepening the kiss the way he had done before. My arms and legs wrapped around him tightly almost afraid of letting go in the event of losing Dimitri forever. His hands was stroking every part of me, bare skin on bare skin, heated flesh pressed into the other. A loud guttural growl vibrated off of Dimitri's chest as my name tore through his lips, when he brought our bodies together fusing us into one, molding and shaping me to his will._

___None of this seemed real. It had taken Dimitri and I over a year to get back to where we were, to find each other again. This wasn't about sex so much had change between the two us that sex didn't even filter in. This was about love and wasted time as though us becoming one as husband and wife would replace what had been once lost. Even though there was allot of lust in what we were doing. My heart had always belong to Dimitri and he always known it._

___ Despite how hard that I had tried to hide it, fighting Dimitri along the way. Going as far as trying to kill whatever feelings for him that I had. He could always see past it. Unlike before when I had been accused of killing the former queen and him doing what he thought was the morally the right thing to do. Which at that time was walking away.. Dimitri fought like hell to reclaim me and fighting me in the process, to take back what he wanted most. The love that wouldn't go away in time, the love that was stronger then death itself to bring us back to each other. _

___When it was over Dimitri pulled me up against his chest where his heart was still racing but slowing down to his normal rhythm._

___Looking into those rich dark brown eyes of his I swallowed hard and feeling my face flush. _

_"__I Rosemarie Hathaway, promise you Dimitri. That I will always love you and that I will always cherish you and the time that we share for as long as I live. Because I already have. I want to be your wife in every way that I can, but I need you. God I need you." I said closing my eyes then opening them again with tears falling, Dimitri lifted his hand using the pads of his thumb to dry the tears away. "I need you to be my husband...not for the kids or some since of duty...that you feel obligated to... but because you love me." I whispered leaning my head even more into his palm of his hand just to feel the heat and weight of it across my face. Dimitri eyes was filled with so much love that I thought my heart was going to burst. _

_"__I do love you Roza so much that it hurts at times and scares the hell out me. That's why I married you, I've been waiting for you to comeback to me. I honestly thought you never would, I thought I hurt you so bad with Ariana that I had lost you forever." The breath that Dimitri pulled in seemed tense as though it pained him. "Then I saw my chances ending when you started falling for Wayler. ____Мой приняты.» ____Dimitri said thickly and give me a deep long heated kiss._

___Growling in agitation it was killing me so much so that I rolled off of him just to stare up at the ceiling. Dimitri rolled over and was chuckling "What is all of that about or are you going to just make me guess." Dimitri said still laughing and giving me one of those full smile that I would have killed for._

___Hoping I said it right my face blushed. "____Мой приняты ____what does it mean." I asked smiling back at him recalling all the times that he had said that to me. _

___Dimitri's eyes darken and he lowed his mouth to kiss the tip of my nose then raised his head to look at me again. "It means... my taken, I told you once before Roza, a long time ago that you were my taken and you always will be." Suddenly a hard thump from within my stomach made Dimitri eyes widen even more. Rolling off of me and laying his hand on my stomach the next time that the baby kicked Dimitri felt it again._

_"__Does he usually kick that hard." Dimitri asked and it made me smile even bigger._

_"__Nope." I said shaking my head. "He's just letting us know that he's still in there." _

___Raising his head and looking down at my stomach. Dimitri's hand loving rub my belly and was rewarded with another kick. "I saw the ultra sound DVD , he's going to be as beautiful as you." Dimitri said softly. I wanted nothing more to give Dimitri children of his own, but knew that I couldn't, it would be the only thing that I regretted. Dimitri's hand stilled as though he could read my mind._

_"__You have given me children Rose, because of you I have a family of my own. It doesn't really matter how they were fathered what counts is their now mine. The warm flourishing smile on Dmitri's face made my heart over flow with love. I couldn't love Dimitri anymore then I did. I was so lucky, so very lucky that he was alive, and being given another chance with him. A chance that I wouldn't throw away, but one that I would treasure._

___ The soft knocking on the door reminded me of where we were. I wasn't just ready for the real world to come crashing in on the close bonding that was happening between Dimitri and I. Pulling the covers over my chest and tucking them in around me I flushed several shades of red. Nope there wasn't going to be any hiding this my brain snickered out. _

___Throwing the blanket over himself Dimitri yelled come in. The last person I expected to come through the door was Dimitri's grandmother. As soon as I saw her I wanted to bury my head in the sheets, know doubt my face was blood red with embarrassment. Dimitri must have felt the same way because he had to clear his throat several times to keep from choking._

_" ____Бабушка____(Grandmother)" Dimitri said rather tightly looking back at his grandmother who had more then just a knowing smile on her face._

_"__I have a wedding present for Rose and thought now was a good time as any to give it to her." Yeva said with just a hint of amusement in her voice that made me turn even more beet red. Walking towards my side of the bed Yeva sat down and I moved closer towards Dimitri who wrapped his fingers around my upper shoulders and pulled my back against his chest. _

_"__Let me see your arm Rose." Yeva said softly looking at the one that had Wayler's bracelets on it. _

_"__This bracelet belonged to my mother." Yeva held it out for me to take it. "And her mother before her, it goes to the family member who marries first, at the time of their wedding. In which case this bracelet rightfully belongs to Dimika. However he insisted that it goes to you. But I see you already have a bracelet on one with great importance. If I'm not mistake is fused with a large amount of spirit is that right?"_

___Nodding my head unable to take my eyes off of the beautiful band. I looked back to see Yeva smiling warmly back at me._

_"__The spirit users that assembled in the church back at home did me the kind favor of each fusing this band with spirit. There's more then enough spirit in this band to control the darkness that pours into you from those that you are shadow kissed to Rose." Taking a deep breath and looking at the band it was made with both gold and silver. The weight was just as heavy as Wayler's the etching of a rose design was all the way through the two tone band. Encrusted was sapphires the same that matched my engagement ring along with rubies in the petals of the rose. It was time to let Wayler go I realized and move forward with my husband. Reaching over and pulling Wayler's bracelet off. I held Dimitri's out to him._

_"__Would you mind putting it on for me." I asked. The long deep breath that Dimitri took I could feel his love and warmth flow through him. When Dimitri took the bracelet from my hand then slide his bracelet on in Wayler's place._

_"__Welcome to the family Rose." Yeva said giving me a kiss on my cheek then standing up to leave then turning to Dimitri. "____Я увижу вас скоро Dimika ____( I will see you soon Dimika) Yeva said in her heavy Russian accent, then closing the door behind her. Climbing out of bed before anyone else could catch us, Dimitri and I quickly got dressed._

___Looking back at Dimitri I laid Wayler's bracelet on the dresser. "It's beautiful." I said softly looking at the the one that I now wore. "Thank you." I said smiling back._

___Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist swinging me into the air. "I wasn't sure if you would even wear it." Dimitri said thoughtful pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I had the designs added a few days before our wedding...but we had some many problems." I said cutting him off and Dimitri nodded his head in agreement. _

_"__So where do we go from here?" Dimitri asked, and I chewed on my bottom lip thinking of Lissa and the hell that I put her through. _

_"__You get to go back to the gym and get your strength back up, before you face me on the quads and I have to beg Lissa's for her forgiveness. I hit her." I told Dimitri feeling ashamed for what I had done. I waited for Dimitri to reprimand me knowing that he was still my superior._

_"__Go make your apologies Rose. You know she only did the things that she did because she loves us both." Dimitri added letting out a long sigh._

___Leaning my head into his chest he stoked the hair at my neck. I felt so warm so safe, that I almost felt that I could do anything. "That's not why I hit her." I said looking up and searching his eyes waiting for the anger to come, that didn't. "I hit Lissa because she said your name. It hurt so much for anyone to say your name. That I just snapped and hit her. She didn't even know and I lost it. _

_"__But you were filled with darkness, nobody can hold that against you." Dimitri replied kissing my forehead again. It took me awhile too get back on my feet after Adrian brought me back and I knew you had gone to the cabin it was why I sent Karolina after you. When I saw you from the spirit world so broken." Dimitri shuttered from the memory and shook his head._

___ "Let just say I don't ever and I mean ever want to see that look on your face again." Go and see Lissa." Dimitri said pulling away. "Let's see if your still as good on the quads as you think you are." Dimitri said smirking, feeling a little of my old self coming back I gave Dimitri my man eating smile as I went to the door with my hand on the knob. "I don't think I'm good, I know that I am that good. I took you down didn't I?" The gantlet had been thrown and Dimitri his eyes darkened from the challenge. "Yes you did." Dimitri acknowledge shaking his head with a full smile of his own. "But I don't think you can do it again._

_"__Well see." I said leaving the door to close behind me. Getting into the elevator I had know idea of what I was going to say to her. Fidgeting with my hands until the elevator dinged and walking to her suit, my hand rapped loudly on the wooden door. Opening the door Christian had a cheesy smile on his face. I could see he was up to know good just by the twinkling in his pale icy blue eyes of his. Lissa came running towards him stopping in mid stride when she seen me. The smile that she had worn seconds before was fading. _

_"__Hi flamer." I said nervously giving him a quick hug, but not taking my eyes off of Lissa. She didn't look happy or sad to see me. In the bond she was just as mixed in feelings as what I saw in her body language she moved stiffly around. _

_"__I get it Rose you quit is that what you came to say or are you here to gloat that you got a cheap shot in on me?" Lissa asked angrily, her emeralds had lost their luster and shine as rage was creeping in. Not waiting for either one of them to invite me in I walked passed Lissa shutting the door behind me. Going into the kitchen I left both Christian and Lissa with their mouths hanging open. While I searched their refrigerator finding a can of sprite and helping myself to it, as well as the donuts on the counter._

_"__Cravings." I said sitting down at the counter waiting for Lissa to come and join me. When she didn't I turned around into my seat and looked at her, stuffing the first one into my mouth enjoying the chocolatey glaze. _

_"__Rose I don't think this is a good time." Christian said in a deeper voice that I hadn't heard since he made me apologize, for splitting him and Lissa up by lying to him. _

_"__No this should be good. I want to hear what Rose has to say." Lissa said crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her chest, boy was she in a mood a real temper. _

_"__Well for starters I hit you." I said taking another bite out of my donut looking steadily back at her. "And I shouldn't have, I'll accept whatever punishment you feel I deserve, along with punishment for abandoning my charge." Uncrossing her hands Lissa glared at me then slowly walked over to the other stool that was beside me, while I guzzled the soda that was on the counter._

_"__Well for starter you can serve your punishment by doing your duties as my guardian." Lissa growled out. The light was flashing in her emerald green eyes as she took a deep breath. "Plus you could at least say your sorry." _

_"__Fine." I said easily back. "I'm sorry that I hit you, I'm also sorry that I yelled at you the way I did and while were still on the subject. I'm sorry that I left you the way I did. But we both know that saying sorry doesn't fix it now don't we?" I asked looking into her harden eyes and Lissa slowly shook her head._

_"__No but it's a start...I miss you Rose and I don't blame you really for what you did. It's just." Lissa sighed trying to choose her words carefully. "I wish we can be the way we were...close your my best friend Rose. I should have never interfered with you and Dimitri." Lissa said sadly. "I'm just as much to blame for doing all the things that I did. _

_"__Well if it makes you feel any better, Dimitri and I are back together and we plan on staying that way." I said smiling and feeling my face flush. "But I don't just miss my friend I miss my sister. I've always looked at you as my sister." I said feeling more serious._

_"__Well if you two are going to get all girly. I think I'll try and find Adrian or Dimitri." Christian said, kissing Lissa head and winking at me. _

_"__Hey firecrotch thanks for saving my bacon on the field." Remembering the growing numbers of Strigoi's that he lite up for me._

___Ahhh I think I'm going to cry." Christian said faking a tear falling from his eyes. "Later Hathaway." He belted out._

_"__You mean Belikov." I yelled before he could get to the door._

_"__I am sorry Lissa...you were filled with darkness Rose and after taking Wade on the way you did. I should have notice sooner._

_"__So your serious about being my guardian." She asked her face relaxing again. Nodding my head I smiled back at her. "Of course I am if anything look at the last several days as my vacation that I really needed. "Speaking of which I'm to put in for my maternity leave the closer we get to delivering." I said smiling back at her. Has Dimitri or anyone else told who all that we lost in the fight. Shaking my head I swallowed hard this was the worst of the job, the one that I dreaded most and even feared._

_"__So no one has told you about your mother I take it." Shaking my head hard tears fell, she had fought so hard during the battle, that I gripped the counter to steady myself._

_"__Who else." I croaked out hating for the death toll numbers, and Lissa put a supporting hand on my back._

_"__We lost Mikhail he was with Maggerleede's group, and Alberta...there are other guardian's that we lost. Forty in total but those are the ones who will be deeply missed. I'm sorry about your mother Abe is taking it hard. _

___Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I looked over and hugged Lissa . "Doing worry about coming into work for the next couple of weeks. I'm sure you need time with Dimitri and this.  
Lissa said softly._

_"__Thanks Liss...I better get back ...I'm suppose to meet Dimitri on the quads." When I left the palace to go to the guardian's track field Dimitri was already warming up. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the night time air blew it cooling breeze. The same stubborn strands kept blowing into his eyes and just like the thousand time before Dimitri toggled with it placing the stubborn strands behind his ear. Sweat coated the navy blue collared part of his shirt, from a good hard run. Maggerleede sat on the green turf with Casey she was in her yellow jumper with pink trim lace._

___ Brice was running around the track in the Vladamir's school colors of navy blue and gold. When Dimitri saw me he threw down the towel that he had been using wiping the sweat from his face. Without saying a word he walked over towards me and wrapped me in those strong arms of his and my hands circled around his waist. Taking a deep breath I counted my blessings. I could have lost Dimitri forever as I remember my mother in battle doing the job that she loved most. _

_"__Lissa told you?" At a lost for words I nodded my head, Dimitri looked over at Brice. "Come on sport lets get you a hot chocolate. There's a special way of making it that your mother likes." Dimitri said over my shoulder, holding me even tighter. _

___That was six months ago to the day. The funeral that we had was one filled with great sadness but honored my mother, Mikhail and Alberta for the true heroes that they were. Abe grew even more closer to me and Dimitri. Taking comfort in our family the pain on his face still showed from time to time making him look older. I guess he loved my mother more then he had let on. I missed her and I missed the differences that we had, but the one thing I can say about my mom. Not only was she a badass she was there when I had needed her most. Guardian Janine Hathaway died the way all guardian's wants to go out in battle. A blaze of glory._

___Rolling over because a sharp shooting pain in the center of my stomach had me sitting up right on the bed, getting up and waddling to the bathroom. The pain sliced threw my sides again they were getting so strong and unbearable I was afraid I would have to wake Dimitri. Since I had taken my maternity leave Dimitri had been pulling extra shifts that I hated the idea of waking him. So many times he traded shifts just to go to my obstetric appointments making sure that both me and the baby were fine._

___ I hated being taken out of the pasture so to speak. I had worked as Lissa guardian for as long as I could, until Dimitri and the doctor both talked to Lissa. The last several weeks the doctor put me on bed rest thinking that both mine and the baby's health was at risk. When the sharp burning pain that cramped up into my stomach tore through me again. I didn't have much of a choice. Just as I was about to wake Dimitri up .There was so much pressure__ that a big gush of fluid like water spattered between my legs soaking my gown. At first I had thought I had peed my pants. Followed by another back splitting, side cramping sharp pain._

_"__Dimitri...Dimitri." I gasped out trying to remember how to breath through the pain._

___When the next contraction nearly brought me to my knees I groaned in agony. "Dimitri." I shouted once more before his head popped up from the pillow. Rolling over and wiping his face with his hand. His sleepy eyes looked me over then Dimitri's head shot upwards he got out of bed pulling his pants on over his boxers. "It's time." I hissed out panting between breaths._

_"__Maggerleede." Dimitri called out going into her room to wake her. "It's time your going to the hospital to have the baby." He said frantically, coming back into the bedroom and searching the room for his keys._

_"__The keys are hanging up by the door." I said slowing my breathing as the contraction was dulling down. _

___Dimitri rushed out of the room and I heard the front door slam, when Maggerleede came in._

_"__Don't worry about him child he'll figure it out soon enough." She said soothingly. "How close together are your contraction Rose?" She asked rubbing my back when the next one hit. "Owe my god." I screamed out and doubled over. It felt like the worst case of gas pains that you could ever imagine as though I was going to crap my insides out._

_"__There to close." I said shaking my head, my back felt as though it was going to snap itself in half._

_"__Breath Rose, remember your breathing...hee...hee...hoo...hee...hoo." Magerleede demonstrated until it passed. When Dimitri final came back into the bedroom the pains slowed down. _

___'Your...we...are in the car." Dimitri said incoherently looking around, for my over night bag that he had already put in the car a couple of nights earlier._

_"__Dimitri I know your nervous, but if you don't calm down and get me to the hospital like right now. Then I'm going to have this baby right here." I said gritting my teeth and focusing on my breathing. Coming to my side Maggerleede was on the phone talking to Lissa. Dimitri put his hand around my waist when the next contraction hit and guided me quickly to the car. When we got to the car Dimitri drove the short distance to the hospital in under eight minutes like a manic. _

___Dr. Grayson and several nurses was outside waiting for us when we arrived. The nurses help me get changed into the hospital gown and Dimitri help me into the hospital bed when the doctor came in. When the Dr. Grayson checked me another contraction hit. The pain had me squeezing the life out of Dimitri's hand, but he seemed unimpressed. Several time he brushed the hairs from my face, patting my head with a cold cloth that the nurse provided._

_"__I can't do this." I screamed out thinking the waves of pain would never stop._

_"__Your doing great Roza it won't be long before your holding our son." Dimitri said patiently not letting me give into the pain."And all this pain will just be a memory."_

_"__Okay Mrs Belikov you can push now your at ten centimeter did you notice any pain when you were at home?" He asked arching his eyebrow at me." Shaking my head, I was breathing hard and fast as though I had ran a marathon. _

___"Yes I growled out wondering what was up with the freaking twenty questions. When he was done checking me he smiled brightly like he knew something that I didn't. "Just bear down as though you having a bowl movement and push hard."_

_"__Why don't you just freaking push." I snarled out and Dimitri started laughing._

___"Because Mrs. Belikov men can't have babies." The chuckles of the good doctor replied "If I was in so much pain right now, I kick your ass for being a jerk." I screamed out making Dimitri laugh slightly more.  
_

___Looking up at Dimitri his eyes widen warmly back at mine. "It won't be much longer Roza just use what you learned in Lamaze classes. _

___Before I had a chance to rant and yell and give everyone the hell they deserved my body strained forward during the next contraction, It was the only way to relieve some of the pain and the pressure. "Who ever invented this concept of giving birth had a cruel, sick since of humor." I growled."_

___Again Dimitri flashed his pearly whites while I had my death grip of a hand strangling his. After I don't even have a clue of the number of pushes I was told to stop. Using that time Dimitri leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. Somewhere out in the hallway I could hear Brice's voice mingled with Casey's crying. Again my body surged forward holding my breath, with my chin tucked down into my chest. I screamed out when the pain became to much and a few seconds latter the high pitch shrilling of a new born baby filled the room._

___"He's beautiful Roza just like I said he would be." Dimitri said leaning down and brushing his lips over mine. "We have son." Looking into Dimitri eyes they misted up, when the doctor asked if he wanted to cut the cord and natural Dimitri did. When the nurse cleaned the blood and the white milky substance off of him. She handed him to me where I could see him for the first time. He was perfect he had Wayler's dark blackish brown hair and dark skin with dark chocolate brown eyes. He looked so much like him that tears sprang to my eyes, he was perfect in every way counting each little finger and each little toe. My heart swell when I offered my son to Dimitri, who stayed very close and was looking at him the same way as I was. "He has your eyes Roza and your smile." Dimitri said softly.  
_

___"Do you have a name for your son Mrs. Belikov?" The nursed asked that was one thing that Dimitri and I hadn't gotten around to talking about, when I shook my head no. Dimitri cleared his throat as though he had a name. "Our son's name is Wayler____ Jayen_ Belikov." Dimitri replied and tears poured from my eyes he had named him after both Wayler and my mother. Leaning down with Wayler in his arms I kissed Dimitri lightly but he knew I wanted more and pulled back smirking leaving the burning feel of his lips on me. "I love you Mr. Belikov." I said huskily, already counting the days when I could be with my husband again. 

___"As I love you ____Мой приняты (My taken) _." He said with a smile. Shortly latter the nurses wheeled both Wayler and myself to my room where we would be spending the night and the whole gang was already there waiting for us but it was Brice who I was glad to see.

___"Come here big guy I want to introduce you to your baby brother. His names Wayler." I said smiling back at Brice who seemed unsure now that the roles shifted a little. Dimitri took Wayler from me and carried him to Lissa who was already spoiling him like any aunt would._

___Brice climb up into my lap with his chin on my shoulder. "Your not going to want us anymore are you?" He asked sounding almost convinced. Lovingly wrapping my arms around his back and kissing his cheek Brice turned towards me._

___"You and I already had this talk before haven't we." I asked kissing his cheek again and Brice nodded his head. "I will always want you Brice having Wayler doesn't change that I can love you just as much as I love Casey and Wayler. You three are my children now and I love all three of you._

___"I love you to momma. I thought you would love him more then me." Brice pouted._

___Dimitri who over hearing everything placed Wayler back into my arms when Abe and Maggerleede showed up._

___"I think Brice and I need to have some guy time. Don't you? Dimitri asked shaking my head Dimitri picked him up and the two took off down the hallway._

___Get over here gramps and say hello to your grandson." I smiled cheeky at Abe._

___"Who are you calling gramps? To say that I'm a gramps your saying I'm old, which I am not." Abe bellowed out "I can be called lots of things gramps isn't one of them. I can be called_ (dede ) which _is Turkish for grandpa or (дедушка ) which is Russian meaning the same thing or there's always English grandpa. But I am far from being a gramps." Abe said with his breath blowing out._

_Which made me laugh good old Abe getting flustered from a name_. _"It's nice to see old man I can still ruffle your feathers_.

_"Let me see my young one." Maggerleede said impatiently and Abe handed Wayler to her._

_"He looks like his father." She said with tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Wayler your son looks just like you and is just as strong." Maggerleede said smoothing then saying something in her aboriginal tongue. From all the excitement my eyes kept wanting to close, and I felt the warm gentle pressure on my back and smelling that glorious after shave._

_"We can visit out in the lobby as you can see Rose here is wore out and exhausted." Dimitri said patting my shoulder and helping me to climb into bed. As soon as my eyes hit the pillow I gave into to sleep. Colors swirled together forming mist then settling into images that was surrounded by vast blue ocean. Tropical rainforest and thatch houses I was back in Wayler's village._

_"My son is beautiful and wouldn't have made it without you and Dimitri." Wayler said with glowing pride in his eyes. 'Thank Dimitri for me in his choice of names." Rushing up and hugging the man that I still loved, who still held a piece of my heart and who always would and the father of my child tears formed in my eyes. "I will." I promised. "He looks so much like you and I know Dimitri will be a good father to him." I said sadly wishing that he could have been there. _

_"Don't Rose I know that Dimitri will be a good father I saw how much love that he showed in choosing his name and you...you looked radiant. You've opened your heart again and have found love. You honor me Rose and i will cherish that always._

_"Your son will know who you are." I said stubbornly and Wayler lightly brushed his lips over my cheek and the dream world faded. I awaken to Dimitri's towering body curled up around me his after shave filling my senses. Rolling over and lightly brushing my lip over his Dimitri moaned a little in his sleep then kissed me back. I felt his breath fanning out and my heart tripled in size beating just as fast and strong the way it did the first time that he had kissed me. I would never get enough of my Russian god. _

_Six weeks latter i was back to guarding Lissa it was hard separating myself from Wayler but it was my job. Dimitri and I took the same shifts so that we could spend more time with each other but our duties laid with the queen. Sydney and Adrian became officially engaged and would marry in a years time. Christian and Lissa on the other hand were taking things slow they were very much in love but had a long ways to go._

_Dimitri and I, you ask? Our lives was so enriched with love that we couldn't be separated we were joined at the hip and the children only completed us._

**Well this is it. I would like to thank all of my fans and readers for this story being possible. Without your support, comments, votes and over all pushing of this story it wouldn't have been written. This chapter is dedicated to everyone'**

**This is just a thought but I am considering doing a story in Dimitri's POV. If I do it would be called Love Fades with Darken Hearts. It would be set after Spirit Bound but never going into Last Sacrifice. Anyway if you think it would be a good story or would be interested then please review in this chapter Farewells in Broken Bridges**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through this long process and reading my stories. Best wishes and happy hunting in everything you do your vamp friend Elfina**


End file.
